Player 1
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Odio los Sammarys 7.7) La historia es un clásico, una chica que no le interesa Five Nights At Freddy s es atrapada por el juego, tratando de volver a casa tendrá que ayudarse del guardia mas tímido, miedoso y extraño (otaku) de la Saga. Jeremy FitzGerald. AVISO: Este es un fic de risa y tratara principalmente de la vida de los guardias. Lo demás sera una mera parodia :)
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! - Eriko cliqueo el mouse como loco. - ¡Seis am! ¡seis am! ¡Vamos, que me mata el pollo de mierda! - El reloj se giro y marcaron las 6 de la madrugada, las risas de los niños no se hicieron esperar.

El pelinegro levanto los brazos victorioso.

\- ¡Si, bitches! ¡Lo logre!

Hanna observo a su amigo con gracia, comenzando a reírse a sus espaldas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - Eriko le lanzo un almohadazo a la pelirroja.

\- ¡De ti! No puedo creer lo nervioso que te pones en ese juego. - Se burlo dando pataletas en la cama.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero. Había invitado a su mejor amiga a su casa con la intención de pasar una noche burlándose de sus gritos de nena ¡pero ya había intentado de todo y simplemente ella no se asustaba! Había tratado de que jugara , Tails Doll, Ben Drowned, leer creppypastas, incluso algunos videos de terror psicológico; y ahora, cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, había escogido su último juego de terror (descargado) en su repertorio: Five Nights At Freddy´s. Tenía la trilogía lista para jugarse, y ella, escogiendo el mas tedioso (FNAF 2) lo había pasado en 6 horas, todo, sin inmutarse, solo riéndose. Oh si, tenía derecho a sentirse frustrado...y un poco aburrido.

\- Vamos, que no dirías eso si hubieses jugado desde el juego 1 conmigo. - Se dejo vencer. En definitiva, Hanna S. nunca se asustaría; seria la chica más animada, noble, desarreglada y un poco ruda que este mundo haya visto, pero una miedosa, dudaba que en su familia existiera eso.

\- Aja...Y...- La pelirroja sostuvo su cabello rizado en una coleta. - ¿De qué trata esta historia? Digo, todos los juegos que me mostraste tienen una historia. El duende verde ese se ahogo ¿no? Colitas* es una muñeca de trapo demoniaca y Sonic se volvió loco. Dime, ¿qué tragedia oscura...- Hizo énfasis, dramatizando con falsa dolencia - paso en ese lugar?

Si las miradas mataran, Eriko dejaría en ridículo a Jeff the Killer. Respiro profundo, llevando sus manos a sus sienes. Paciencia, que solo tenían 18 y no quería quedar calvo tan pronto.

\- Mira, hubo 6 niños (creo) y fueron asesinados por un tipo de morado.

\- Aterrador. - Se llevo las manos a las mejillas, jalándolas con "impresión".

\- Y luego los cuerpos jamás fueron encontrados. Los metieron a los trajes o que se yo, el punto aquí, es que tu eres un idiota que trabaja como guardia nocturno con mala paga, evitando que te maten los robots-mesera-cantantes del lugar, ya que si te atrapan te embuten en un traje y te quiebran el cráneo. - Explico desinteresado. La verdad, en el mundo gamer era el juego más hablado por ahora. Era como enseñarle a un niño el 2 + 2.

Hanna parpadeo sorprendida.

\- Wow...

\- Vamos, no finjas. Sé que le encontraste un pero desde antes de que yo acabara.

\- No, enserio. Me sorprendió.

\- Hanna...

\- ¡Es enserio, Eriko!

\- Hanna...- Eriko se acomodo en su silla, una mano ayudo a descansar su barbilla.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaron y vencida suspiro.

\- Esta bien...- Admitió rendida. El pelinegro asintió varias veces, como aprobando su alto conocimiento que tenia de la joven.

\- Dilo, dilo. Escupe, se que lo quieres. - Hizo un ademan con su mano para que soltara la sopa.

La pelirroja igual se acomodo en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en ella, los pescadores verde militar eran sus mejores amigos en la moda, a lo mismo que las camisetas viejas de su hermano mayor, no le molestaba que le quedaran unas cuantas tallas más grandes.

\- Soy de la idea de que si eres un retrasado que no acabo la escuela está bien que trabajes en lo que puedas, pero no creo que fuese el único empleo disponible. - Al mirar la expresión rendida de su amigo la joven continuo. - Quiero decir, uno pudo lavar platos, volear zapatos, ayudar en los supermercados, etc ¡inclusive trabajar en una tienda de víveres! - Numero con los dedos de sus manos, luego de eso soltó una risa burlona. - Además de que, bueno, ya aceptando el que deba trabajar en ese lugar de mala muerte, me aseguraría de llevar un arma o preparar un plan.

\- No es tan sencillo, Hanna. Si estuvieras en los pantalones de Mike, Jeremy o Fritz no dirías eso. Esas cosas miden más que un humano, pesan media tonelada cada uno y son muy rápidos.

\- ¿Y a ti te consta? En los juegos solo te saltan encima. Ah, ya. Otaku-power ¿no? Seguro lo sacaste de esas páginas extrañas en donde lees historias; como la de Eyeless Jack y Slenderman.

El pelinegro levanto las manos en señal de que daba por saltado el tema.

\- Mejor te acompaño a tu casa, tu madre me matara si pasa otra hora.

\- Oh vamos, dijo que regresara a las 10.

\- Hanna, son las 11:39.

\- No es justo...- Se quejo en un puchero la menor. - Cenicienta se regreso a las 12 del castillo del pomposo príncipe.

\- Si, pero Maléfica siempre volvía temprano a su castillo. Ahora, Bruja, vámonos. - Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su departamento.

Ambos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y tomaron un autobús, justo a unas calles de la casa de la chica, la pelirroja se detuvo.

\- Gracias por traerme a casa, Eriko. Puedo caminar desde aquí sola.

El mayor enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

\- Segura. Por el amor de Dios, no pasa nada.

Eriko se lo pensó un momento, pero, decidiendo que era mas fácil que la pelirroja secuestrara a alguien a se la llevaran, se resigno.

\- Esta bien. Cuídate y te veo mañana. - Abrazo a Hanna y ella correspondió lentamente. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas muestras de afecto, sin embargo, era muy raro que Eriko abrazara a alguien; esos momentos eran de valorarse.

\- Adiós. - Se despidió con la mano antes de marcharse.

Al pelinegro le recorrió una extraña sensación, como si esa fuera una despedida real...Nah, debía estar paranoico por los creppypastas.

.

.

.

La pelirroja salió de la ducha con una toalla en el cabello. Se sentó sobre su cama y mirando el reloj sobre su escritorio se encogió de hombros. Ñeh, ¿que era una última partida antes de dormir? Prendió la computadora y se sentó frente a ella; en lo que se iniciaba se seco el cabello rizado. Había estado tan "feliz" de que sacaran la película Valiente, desde ese momento toooodos sus amigos la llamaban Mérida, todos menos Eriko el cual solo lo hacía cuando quería fastidiarla. Odiaba ese apodo, pero era cierto, Disney había creado una copia suya, solo que sin la cara tan redonda.

No quería descargar el juego, sería una pérdida de espacio, asique, una vez el navegador se abrió prosiguió a jugar un demo. La pagina que le abrió el juego era negra, y en ella aparecieron una letras rojas: Nombre.

Dudosa, pensó con lógica.

\- Pagina negra con letras rojas a las 2:45 am; hora de los demonios y brujas en algunas culturas; para jugar una partida de un videojuego de terror en donde lo último que les interesa es saber tu nombre ya que todos los personajes ya poseen uno... - Entrecerró los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros y ajustándose la diadema de los auriculares, coloco un nombre falso: Mérida. La pagina comenzó a cargarse y pronto abrió la primera noche del juego 2.

\- Solo un idiota pone su nombre real en estas cosas...- Murmuro comenzando a revisar las cámaras. - Hum, no recordaba este temporizador...- Los ojos celestes de la joven se centraron en el pequeño reloj de arena que aparecía como marca de agua enfrente de la pantalla. - Debe ser parte del demo, ese Scott* es todo un loquillo...- Se burlo mientras se colocaba la máscara de freddy. - Oh, la caja...- Se mordió el labio cargando de nuevo la música en el cuarto de regalos. De repente, todo se apago.

Hanna, algo nerviosa por el bienestar de su maquina volvió a prenderla, el modem hizo un par de sonidos extraños pero volvió a encender y tan pronto lo hizo, lo primero que mostro la pantalla fue aquel reloj de arena y las palabras escritas debajo "Time is over". La pelirroja agarro su mochila rápidamente, buscando como desesperada su celular, Eriko vendría en ese instante y le repondría su máquina. No se dio cuenta para cuando el clima había cambiado, hacia un maldito frio y todo estaba oscuro.

Cuando levanto la vista de la pantalla de su celular, ya no estaba en su cuarto, es más, ya no estaba en casa.

Miro las paredes, llenas de dibujos infantiles, parecía un local de...oh no...no...¡no!

\- Mierda...- Se levanto del piso y reviso la hora en un reloj de pared. 4 am.

La joven miro a su alrededor soltando una que otra grosería, ¡eso no podía estar pasando! Un sueño, si, un sueño podría ser. Por tanto jugar esas porquerías.

\- Cuando despierte matare a Eriko. - Sentencio mientras avanzaba entre los oscuros pasillos. - Menos mal no jugué Silent Hill antes de dormir...

Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en la cámara 1. Su mente pensó a una velocidad increíble. Ventaja: Estaba cerca de la oficina del guardia. Desventaja: Dada la hora era casi un hecho que todos los estúpidos muñecos estuviesen accionados.

¡Un momento!...Miro con nervios su teléfono. Ella había agarrado su mochila antes de "dormir"...pero no era común que se hubiese llevado sus cosas a su sueño...es más, no era posible que la misma ropa y...llevo una mano a su cabello, como lo imaginaba: húmedo. Escucho ruido detrás suyo y un escalofrió le recorrió entera.

Sin importarle mucho se metió al ducto de ventilación arrastrándose como pudo.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor...- Murmura mientras el metal le pellizcaba la piel.

Pronto vio la luz al final del túnel. Un par de manos la recibieron y ella comenzó a patalear.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Gruño golpeando en la cabeza a su atacante.

Jeremy cayó de espaldas por el golpe, soltando por accidente a la menor la cual cayo igual.

\- Ouch...tranquila, ya estas a salvo. - El castaño se sobo la cabeza aun en el suelo. - La verdad, me alegra que vinieras directamente, de otra manera te hubieran a-atrapado... - Comento nervioso entregándole una mano a la pelirroja.

La joven observo al guardia, asique ese era Jeremy. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, parecía tímido y sus manos temblaban.

\- No, yo lamento haberte pegado, pensaba que eras un animatronic. - Se levanto, ignorando la ayuda del mayor.

\- ¡¿Sabes de los tronicos?!

\- Claro, ya que esto es un juego.

\- ¿Juego?

Hanna lo miro por un instante, tan profundo que las mejillas del mayor se sonrojaron. La menor se abofeteo frente a Jeremy, el cual, asustado le reviso la mejilla.

\- E-estas bien? - Pregunto ligeramente preocupado, a cualquiera le asustaría ver a una persona abofetearse tan de la nada.

Hanna le volvió a ignorar y aun sin creérselo abrazo al mayor, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Jeremy tembló ante el contacto tan intimo y sin saber que hacer se quedo estático.

Entonces la menor lo comprendió, eso no era una broma cruel de su subconsciente, no era un sueño ni una alucinación. Lo único que el cerebro no podía recrear jamás era el eco perfecto del latido cardiaco ajeno. ¿Cómo sabía que no era suyo? Fácil, el corazón de Jeremy se había acelerado, ten rápido que era distinto a su latir tranquilo e indiferente.

Se separo del mayor con la mirada decidida.

\- Tienes que ayudarme.

Aun con el nudo en la garganta, el mayor trato de responder que no tenía idea de que pasaba, que no sabía quién era ella y que lo mejor sería que se fuese a casa apenas dieran las 6, sin embargo, como buen otaku que era, sintió que este era el tan inesperado inicio que los mangas de aventura siempre pasaba. Respiro profundo y justo antes de responder Toy chica apareció frente a él, en el pasillo.

\- ¡L-la caja! - Chillo asustado y entonces Hanna reacciono. Si eso era la vida real ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Tomo el cubo entre sus manos y comenzó a girar con velocidad, justo a tiempo. Se escondió debajo del escritorio y le indico al mayor que usara la máscara. Jeremy obedeció y se coloco la cabeza del tronic, a los pocos minutos, la gallina se había marchado.

Hanna salió de su escondite y suspiro tranquila.

\- G-gracias, Mérida.

\- ¿Qué? - Hanna miro su pecho en donde colgaba un molesto gafete idéntico al de Jeremy en donde marcaba el Username que ella había escogido. - Olvida eso, mi nombre es Hanna. - Tiro el gafete lejos. - Y este no es mi mundo. Jeremy, necesito que me ayudes. Debo volver a casa. - Agarro de los hombros al adulto, sacudiéndolo levemente.

\- N-no entiendo del todo. Pero c-como caballero tratare de ayudarte a encontrar tu ca-sa...- los zarandeos de la pelirroja habían logrado marearle y tan pronto como acabo su promesa escuchó un gruñido a costado suyo.

En el ducto derecho, Mangle había hecho acto de presencia. Gruño abriendo las fauces llenas de colmillos afilados. El castaño se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

\- ¡Ha-hanna, escóndete! - Recordó que no estaba solo en la oficina y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

\- ¡A mí no me gruñes, zorra! - La chica golpeo con la silla en la cabeza a la animatronic, reparando por breves instantes la radio que dio como respuesta un cómico grito de caricatura antes de salir corriendo por el ducto.

\- Wow...

Hanna devolvió la silla al suelo y miro al guardia mientras se sacudía las manos.

\- Eriko tenia razón, estos bichos son molestos en la vida real. - Mascullo enojada observando al mayor.

Jeremy tenía cara de tonto, observando con los ojos brillantes a la menor, no solo era linda, también era fuerte.

\- ¿C-cuántos años tienes? - Pregunto casi involuntariamente.

\- 18. - Contesto con simplicidad la joven.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas rojas cual tomate, era un pedófilo, ¡le llevaba más de 6 años de diferencia!. No era momento de pensar en eso.

El reloj marco las 6 y el se saco la gorra de policía, liberando su cabello ondulado y rebelde festejo en silencio. Había logrado sobrevivir a otra noche en ese infierno, ¡estaba tan feliz por eso!

\- Esto...uhh...¿tienes donde quedarte?...q-quiero decir...¿t-te llevo a tu casa? - Pregunto un poco nervioso.

Hanna bajo la mirada al piso, no era un robot, entendía que acababa de perderse, quizás hasta en una realidad alterna. No sabía en donde estaba, tenía muchas preguntas. Jeremy la miro comprensible, no entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, hace tan solo 2 horas, él había estado revisando las cámaras como una niña asustada y ahora, bueno, estaba con la chica que no se explicaba se había encontrado en la cámara 1. De inmediato había descartado la posibilidad de que fuese una ladrona o un homicida pues estaba desarmada y en pijama. La miro de pies a cabeza, el short y la camiseta parecían de varón; pero que extraño, debía de venir de otra época, esa ropa era de diseños muy raros.

\- Si te dijera que no, ¿me llevarías contigo? - Las mejillas de la mayor se sonrojaron lentamente y jeremy no tardo en ponerse más nervioso.

Dormía en un departamento de soltero, para uno. No estaba muy seguro de llevar a una mujer, no, a una señorita a su hogar. Sin embargo, ella le había salvado la vida, y quisiera o no, ahora debía de responder de la misma manera.

\- S-seguro. - Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tan solo para no quedarse quieto como idiota.

\- ¿Enserio? - La mirada celeste le estaba matando, ¿porque no dejaba de verlo tan...feliz?

\- S-si, enserio. V-vivo muy cerca de aquí. - Sonrió nervioso.

Hanna entrecerró la mirada, sospechosa.

\- No me iras a hacer nada, ¿verdad Jeremy? - Se cruzo de brazos.

La simple idea de tocarla le erizo la piel al mayor, entonces, con la imagen de una Hanna bajo sus manos sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

\- ¡No! ¡claro que no!

\- Humm...¿por qué te sangra la nariz?

\- ¡N-no! ¡Te juro que no! ¡E-es más! ¡Dormiré en el sofá si te parece bien!

\- ¿Pensabas que dormiríamos juntos? - Inquirió juguetona la mayor, fingiendo enojo mientras Jeremy parecía apunto de un colapso nervioso.

\- ¡N-no! ¡E-es que-! ¡y-yo!

\- Humm...

.

.

.

**(1)* En los gameplays que he visto, en algunos que están en Español le llaman Colitas a Tails (del juego Sonic).**

**(2)* Scott es el creador de FNAF**

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. La personalidad de Jeremy aun no me ha quedado clara, pero espero que haya quedado bien; su ayuda me serviría mucho, también algunos comentarios de la pequeña chica "Sherlock" **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews! Gracias por leer :)**

**Adios, Mii.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me han animado mucho. **

**\- Adam: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara OWO**

**\- ****fucsia1700****: Si! XD muajajaja **

**\- ****ReinaBrassica****: Que linda, gracias :) Apuesto a que si, espero que este Jeremy te guste igual. Y si! lo sé! Amo igual a Mike XD **

**\- ****: Hola Cinthya! Muchas gracias, tu review me ha animado mucho. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual.**

**\- ****Elly1234****: Primero que nada...AMO TU IMAGEN. XD luego, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustara, espero ansiosa tu review en este nuevo episodio.**

**CHICAS/OS UN AVISO IMPORTANTE: ME COSTO DEMASIADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO PUES ES UN POCO SERIO Y BASTAAAAAANTE EMOTIVO, pero, lo escribí así porque pienso que había que establecer un poco de confianza entre los personajes antes de meterlos a la jaula llena de peluches asesinos, además, era lógico y natural que pasara esto :) Espero que les guste este capítulo, trate de hacer un poco mejor a Jeremy. Los siguientes capítulos tendrán mas comedia! XD garantizado! **

**Un abrazo! Mii Fuera.**

.

.

.

Hanna se despertó bien entrada la tarde, hubiese seguido durmiendo de no ser porque su estomago exigía comida.

\- Uh...odio cuando te pones así. Cerebro y yo queremos seguir durmiendo, pero tú y vejiga siempre se ponen de acuerdo en jodernos las mañanas. - Se levanto con la maraña de cabello disparada a todas partes.

La joven reviso a su alrededor aun con los ojos somnolientos, espera, ese no era su cuarto. Peor aún, esa no era su cama. Pronto verifico que su mochila seguía junto a ella y tan rápido como sus brazos le permitieron busco su teléfono en ella. Prendió el aparato solo para comprobar que no había señal.

\- Entonces no fue un sueño...- Como si no le hubiese quedado claro la noche anterior, la menor comprobó al tomar una de las almohadas de la cama y hundirla en su cara, que ese no era su olor. Era una colonia dulce y no muy penetrante, algo así como el olor del desodorante recién puesto y el detergente de sabanas limpias.

Ah, claro, ya recordaba; al llegar a su departamento, Jeremy había corrido como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su cuarto, dejándola en la sala con una taza de café recién preparada, pareciese que la tuviese lista para después del trabajo. Entonces eso había pasado, le había arreglado el cuarto. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había ni una revista tirada, ni ropa sucia, ni nada que fuese extraño, además de los posters de anime y cultura oriental, claro está.

\- Entonces, tenemos a una ama de casa. - Concluyo la joven sonriendo divertida, si Jeremy supiese que el cuarto de ella estaba peor que el suyo seguro se...

Hanna bajo la cabeza a su teléfono, se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando las fotos de ella con su familia; su molesto hermano mayor y sus empalagosos padres, luego de ello, llego a las fotos con sus amigos, tenía una con Eriko en donde sacaba la lengua y le daba el clásico dedo medio levantado a su ex-novia. Y otra en donde él le apretaba las mejillas y Arthemisa (amiga de ambos y novia actual del pelinegro) tenia los dedos metidos a la boca, jalando hacia abajo las comisuras en una morisqueta graciosa.

La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza, luego de eso se levanto sacudiendo la cabeza; no era momento de pensar en eso. Debía pensar en cómo volver. Tomo un pañuelo guardado en el fondo de la mochila semi-vacía y se amarro la maraña de cabello, luego de ello abrió la puerta apurada y camino por el pasillo buscando al castaño.

Un olor débil acaricio la nariz pecosa de la pelirroja, guiada por su estomago llego a la cocina, en donde el guardia se encontraba tarareando una canción. No pudo resistirlo, el castaño estaba tan ensimismado que tan pronto dejo la sartén en la estufa lo sorprendió por la espalda.

\- ¡Buenos días, Jeremy!

Jeremy salto y pego un chillido digno de una nena, Hanna inflo las mejillas ante la impresión y sosteniendo su estomago choco contra el refrigerador en un mar de carcajadas. El castaño, avergonzado y con las mejillas rosadas coloco lo que faltaba de comida en los platos.

\- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! ¡Gritaste igual que una niña! - Le señalo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo por la risa.

Jeremy tomo los platos con el huevo frito y patatas, y los coloco en la mesa con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

\- Y-yo no grito c-como niña. - Murmuro mientras servía el jugo en dos vasos.

Hanna se dejo de reír solo para contemplar el rostro herido del mayor.

\- Oye...

Jeremy respiro profundo de espaldas a ella y para cuando se volteo tenía una sonrisa amable en los labios.

\- ¿Te gusta la mermelada? - Camino a un lado de ella como si nada hubiese pasado, tomando el frasco de la alacena.

\- S-si.

Hanna sintió una barrera invisible, increíblemente fuerte y casi abismal entre ambos. Se sonrojo, ¿que esperaba? Ella era una completa extraña que había llegado de la nada a la vida de un pobre tío que se ganaba la vida arriesgándola cada noche. Más vale que fuese amable con él, no sabía que tanto debería abusar de su buena voluntad.

\- Jeremy...- Lo mejor era tratar de llevarse bien con él.

\- ¡¿Si?! ¡¿Algo está mal?! - El mayor se levanto de inmediato de la silla, Hanna parpadeo ante la actitud tan nerviosa que era capaz de tomar el adulto frente a ella.

\- No, solo quería darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por lo de anoche y...- Los hombros del mayor se relajaron. - Por ser tan amable conmigo. - Hanna sonrió levemente.

Jeremy volvió a sentarse no muy seguro de que decir, el agradecimiento no era algo que estuviese acostumbrado a recibir, se llevo una mano a su nuca con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

\- B-bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo tu me ayudaste ayer. - Tomo un bocado de su comida.

Hanna acerco el jugo a sus labios, contemplando cómo es que al guardia le temblaban las manos para comer. Espera, había temblado igual cuando la ayudo a levantarse, entonces...

\- Y dime...- Inicio conversación la chica. - Hoy igual iremos a la pizzería?

\- Oh, no, no, no. Hoy es mi día de descanso. Después de cada noche de trabajo me dan un dia de descanso para poder relajarme. - Sonrió sin muchos ánimos. - ¿Iremos? - Como si le hubiesen lanzado un ladrillo, comenzó a negar verdaderamente rápido.

\- Yeap, algo me dice que debo volver a ese lugar.

\- P-pero! Se-seria ponerte en peligro! N-no puedo permitirlo, podrían despedirme. - Admitió avergonzado.

\- No lo creo, a tu estúpido jefe le da igual matar gente no demoliendo ese lugar, asique, si voy contigo no creo que le importe mucho.

\- S-Si, su-pongo que tienes razón...pero...aun asi...- Murmuraba cada vez más bajito, no sabiendo muy bien que debería de discutir ahora, pareciese que la pelirroja siempre le ganaría con algo.

.

.

.

\- Mi madre solía decir que una buena taza de café después de la comida es un buen digestivo. - Jeremy sonrió mientras servía las tazas.

La pelirroja observo como al acercarle su tasa sus manos continuaban temblando.

\- Gracias.

El guardia tomo un cartón de leche.

\- ¿Te gustaría leche con tu café?

Hanna observaba una foto, ignorando al mayor por un momento, en ella estaban tanto él como una mujer mayor, Jeremy parecía tener 15 años.

\- Esa es...

El castaño volteo sobre su hombro un momento, sonrió triste.

\- Si.

\- Es preciosa.

\- Era. - Aclaro y Hanna escucho un disco rayarse junto a su oído.

\- Lo lamento...

\- D-descuida, está en un lugar mejor. - El mayor negó con las manos nervioso.

El silencio era demasiado denso, Jeremy no se dio cuenta para cuando se había acabado la taza de café sin siquiera ponerle azúcar o leche, la había tomado como agua a causa de los nervios.

\- Entonces...¿R-recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

La joven lo observo por un momento y el corazón del guardia se acelero.

\- Si, estaba jugando en mi computadora, para cuando un reloj de arena apareció y la pagina decía "your time is over" o algo así, me trago o que se yo y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la pizzeria...

El castaño parpadeo confundido, eso no le decía nada, de hecho, ahora mismo no sabía si tenía frente a él a una lunática.

\- O-oye, ¿porqué no te llevo a la estación de policía? T-tal vez ahí puedan ayudarte más que yo. - Trato de parecer calmo, mas había comenzado a sudar y su maldito tic de tartamudeo no ayudaba en nada.

\- ¡No estoy loca!

\- ¡N-no! ¿Q-q-quién dijo que lo estás?

\- Tú piensas eso, me estas echando.

\- ¡¿Y-yo?! ¡N-no!

La pelirroja lo observo de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, severa. Jeremy se encogió en su lugar, esa mirada era idéntica a la de su madre cuando lo pillaba haciendo una travesura.

\- Ya entiendo. - Pero no se iría así como así, primero le sacaría toda la información que pudiera. - Pero antes, contéstame las preguntas que necesito.

Jeremy respiro profundo, asintiendo al verse atrapado.

\- ¿Fecha?

\- 17 de noviembre de 1986.

\- ...Aun no pasa la fecha del cheque de paga. Entonces...¿por qué?...Eso explica la nula cobertura- Hanna sacudió la cabeza, debía sacarle la verdad al castaño frente a ella antes de irse. - ¿Qué lugar es este?

\- E-estamos en EU, en el pueblo de (censurado).

\- Hum...dijiste 1986...eso es mucho tiempo...y estamos en EU...- Hanna se levanto de inmediato, volviendo al cuarto de Jeremy de donde saco su mochila. - Vale, gracias por la ayuda. - Abrió la puerta de entrada.

Un impulso obligo al castaño a tomarle de la muñeca.

\- E-espera. - Obteniendo de nuevo la atención de Hanna, se sonrojo sobremanera. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? - N-no tienes a donde ir.

\- Es mejor que ir con la policía. - Le fulmino con aquella mirada celeste, provovocando un escalofrió en el guardia. - Adiós, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

.

.

.

\- ¡Oh, genial! Lo volviste a hacer, Jeremy. Ahuyentaste a la única chica linda que te necesitaba. - Se dejo caer sobre el sofá con la cara entre las manos. - Adiós a mi propio manga. - Sollozo mientras encendía la televisión.

Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, pero, ¡no era justo! ¡No debería sentirse así! Apenas y la conocía, además, ella se había enojado sin razón. Él estaba en todo su derecho de creerla loca, ¡todo el mundo lo haría! Solo que aquí había una diferencia, Él era el único idiota que se tragaría su historia de que era de otra época o dimensión. Nadie más le ayudaría. La gente la encerraría antes de que llegase la noche. ¿Cómo se supone que volvería a su casa?... Además, él no la había echado, ella se había ido por su cuenta. Otra razón para no sentirse como el culpable.

A cada pensamiento de lo que podrían hacerle, desde un simple niño hasta el adulto mas pervertido, Jeremy se iba encogiendo en su sofá. Fue, literalmente, cuando la imagino encarcelada con una camisa de fuerza y siendo torturada cuando toco fondo. El castaño se levanto del suelo sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Eres un paranoico, Jeremy. Cálmate, seguramente hay más personas que podrían ayudarla. Se positivo. - Se abrazo a sí mismo para dejar de temblar. - Hoy es tu día de descanso, te lo mereces. NO vas a ir a buscarla. - Se dijo y dio por cerrado el tema cuando se acostó de nuevo en su sillón, cambiando de canal en canal.

Poco sabría el castaño que el universo confabulaba contra él ese día.

"¡Famoso asesino se escapa del psiquiátrico...!"

"Vincent Mcford* masacra 6 víctimas más..."

"¡...la policía advierte que este asesino es en extremo peligroso!"

Curioso y a la vez aterrado, Jeremy dejo un canal en donde la nota apenas comenzaba. La reportera hablo de como el asesino engañaba a sus víctimas y las masacraba.

El castaño miro el reloj frente a él. Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la partida de la chica, eran las 5:48 pm.

"...los forenses nos informaron con detalle que este asesino arranco la carne de sus víctimas con los dientes...Si usted se encuentra con él, favor de informar a las autoridades. Escóndase, este personaje es un verdadero asesino serial condenado a la silla por sus crímen-..." Jeremy apago la televisión. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

\- ¡Eso es todo! - Se levanto del sillón con el corazón a mil por hora. Se traería a esa chica a casa.

Tomo las llaves de su departamento y bajo corriendo dando trompicones por las escaleras mientras se ponía una chaqueta gruesa.

.

.

.

La pelirroja caminaba por las calles del pueblo. Todo parecía tan antiguo, las chicas que veía iban ataviadas de pintura vistosa y peinados extravagantes. Los chicos parecían de calcomanía deportiva, eran los típicos personajes estilo futbolista americano.

Camino un par de horas, buscando lo que fuese, un cibercafé, algo con alguna computadora.

\- Creo que aun no se inventan. - Se rindió sentándose a las afueras de un lugar de comida rápida.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, un grupo de 3 chicos se sentaron junto a ella, pronto, aburridos de que la insinuación no fuese escuchada, se marcharon. Hanna se amarro mejor el cabello.

\- Vaya, parece que lloverá.

Hanna pensó por un segundo en el guardia castaño. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿De qué servía? Ese idiota la había corrido de su casa.

\- Buscare un lugar para dormir.

Una sombra le siguió de cerca.

.

.

.

Jeremy se detuvo jadeante en medio de la calle principal. Reviso su reloj de muñeca, 7:55, casi 3 horas buscando. Esto no era bueno, ¿qué tal si ese tal Vicentonio ya la había atrapado?

Con el corazón a mil por hora volvió a correr. La mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados y los que se animaban a mantenerse en servicio estaban demasiado concurridos.

Muy bien, si su intención era preocuparlo y hacerle sentir culpable, lo había logrado. Ya no sabía donde más buscar.

El castaño se paso una mano por el cabello mojado, la lluvia había comenzado hace más de media hora y parecía querer quedarse; no era bueno, definitivamente este había sido el peor día de descanso que había tenido nunca.

\- Oh, Hanna ¿donde estas?

\- Detrás tuyo.

El castaño salto suavemente, sin embargo, al darse la vuelta observo algo que lo dejo perplejo.

\- ¿Qué es esa cara? No es exactamente lo que esperaba.

\- ¡¿Q-qué te paso?!

La pelirroja se dio un rápido chequeo, buscando lo que podría estar haciendo que el castaño se exaltara tanto.

\- Ah, esto. Ñah, deberías haber visto como quedo él. Si, ese imbécil no volverá a tratar de violar a una chica. Se quedo en posición fetal llorando por su abuelita. - Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia con una débil sonrisa hacia el castaño.

Los ojos verdes de Jeremy se inundaron en lagrimas. Temblando a causa de sus propios gimoteos se acerco a Hanna, rodeándola en un abrazo sorpresivo. No podía soportar seguir viéndola.

Hanna sintió dolor en su nariz, y como no, una mancha oscura se extendía sobre el puente, Jeremy la abrazaba tan fuerte que le era difícil respirar.

\- J-jeremy...m-me asfixi-as...

El mayor se separo casi de inmediato, los borbotones bajaban por sus mejillas como si fuese un grifo con gotera.

\- L-lo siento...-Gimió.

La pelirroja sintió un apretujón en el pecho, jamás había visto a un hombre llorar. Era la primera vez que uno lo hacía por ella. Apenada por la situación, sonrió nerviosa.

\- V-vamos, no me duele. Además el lo-

\- ¡No me importan el! ¡Podría haber sido el asesino del que todos hablan y entonces tu-!... - El guardia la tomo por los hombros, sacudiéndola aun bajo las gotas gélidas de la tormenta. - ¡Mira lo que te han hecho! y tu cabello...- Acaricio la melena pelirroja, la cual estaba tajada hasta los hombros en mechones desiguales. El castaño sorbió nerviosamente por la nariz.

Hanna, por primera vez se quedo sin palabras. Su madre jamás se había enterado de sus peleas al salir de la escuela, el único que se enteraba era su hermano mayor, pero Albert no se había puesto así nunca.

Jeremy, con la yema de los dedos recorrió las heridas en los brazos de la joven y por ultimo en el rostro de Hanna, la cual tenía la nariz amoratada y el labio partido. Ella no lo demostraba, pero todo el dolor físico que ella negaba sentir, el lo estaba sufriendo el triple, era como ver...a su madre de nuevo...frente a él...

El mayor oculto su mirada debajo del flequillo, odiaba esa sensación de impotencia. Tomo lo más delicado que su ira interna le permitió a la joven y se la llevo de ahí.

\- O-oye...- La pelirroja trato de protestar, pero simplemente no pudo articular más que eso.

El agarre de Jeremy era firme, tan decidido que era imponente sin ser brusco. Se dejo guiar por él.

.

.

.

El agua recorrió su cuerpo en gotas cálidas, el Shampoo de Jeremy despedía un olor suave y amable como él mismo, se dejo embriagar por el olor de este, ignorando el ardor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

\- Flash Back -

...Hanna había encontrado el lugar perfecto para dormir en un edificio aparentemente abandonado, no había mucho para escoger, estaba seco y podría quedarse ahí mientras resolvía su problema; eso era lo que importaba.

Tomo un palo de madera que había encontrado tirado entre los escombros y reviso cada habitación del lugar, ningún cuarto falto de revision. No tenía miedo, sin embargo, el constante silencio la ponía alerta. Cerró los ojos y entonces escucho el eco de la lluvia. Algo estaba mal, ella había cerrado la puerta y las ventanas. No debería haber ruido.

Una mano salió de entre la oscuridad y sostuvo firmemente su hombro. La chica golpeo de inmediato a su atacante con el palo.

\- ¡Auch!

El hombre era alto y de cabello negro canoso, su mirada dura y perdida le aviso que no se trataba de una pobre alma que cruzaba por casualidad.

\- Ya verás, pequeña zorra. - Gruño sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

No era la primera vez que Hanna peleaba con un adulto.

\- Curioso, yo iba a decir lo mismo. - Sonrió antes de lanzarse contra el mayor.

\- Fin Flash Back-

Cerro el grifo con la mirada vacía. Al final, había dejado bastante malherido al hijo de puta. Sin embargo, casi le había costado caro haber bajado la guardia.

\- Si Eriko se hubiera enterado, lo hubiera matado. - Trato de animarse. Se encontro frente al espejo. - Sobre todo si hubiese visto como dejo mi cabello. - Gruño enojada.

.

.

.

Hanna salió del baño con una camiseta del guardia y unos pantalones de mezclilla que arrastraba por el piso, tuvo que hacer unos dobladillos con los bordes. Mas avergonzada que nunca se acerco al sofá como le había indicado el mayor.

El castaño se sonrojo mucho al verla usar su ropa, pero eran las consecuencias de pertenecer a otra dimensión y salir en plena tormenta.

Limitó sus pensamientos a limpiar sus heridas, ya tendría mucho tiempo en la noche para fantasear; aunque le daba pena admitirlo, era un chico después de todo y tenía sus necesidades biológicas.

Coloco alcohol y curitas, untando antiinflamatorios como todo un experto.

\- Di-dime si te duele algo más. - Pidió amable, rebuscando en su botiquín por algunas pastillas anestésicas.

Hanna no respondió, el castaño ya se estaba acostumbrado a que esta chica siempre lo ignorase de un momento a otro por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a su silencio. Comenzó a guardar todo.

\- Gracias, Jeremy. Me iré a dormir un poco, estoy cansada. - Se retiro.

El castaño se quedo con el medicamento en las manos.

.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde para cuando Jeremy decidió pasar a su cuarto a buscar otra cobija, acababa de ducharse y estaba realmente exhausto. Vaya día de locos.

Justo antes de entrar escucho un quejido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Temiéndose lo peor, el castaño trato de entrar lo más silencioso que pudo.

Maldijo internamente su torpeza pues termino tropezando con el mismo marco de la puerta, cayendo de cara al piso. Los sollozos pararon de inmediato.

Hanna prendió la luz y se levanto para ayudar a su torpe compañero.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- E-eso es lo que y-yo quería ave-riguar. - Sonrió con la cara roja por el golpe.

Hanna, al verse descubierta acaricio el cabello ondulado de Jeremy.

Las lagrimas bajaron sin explicación. El castaño sintió su corazón detenerse.

\- ¿H-hanna? - Se sentó en el suelo mientras se sobaba con una mano su mejilla.

La joven bajo la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre el cabello rojo como el fuego, aun corto, lograba resguardarla bien. Negó lentamente, rodeando el cuello del adulto frente a ella.

\- ¿E-estas bien?

Hanna sintió las manos temblorosas de Jeremy en su cara, las gotas ardían como el acido bajando por sus mejillas fluidamente.

\- N-no puedo...- Sollozo entre balbuceos que el mayor tuvo que acercarse un poco más para entender.

\- H-hanna...- Llamo preocupado. - Perdóname...creo que no entien-

\- ¡N-no sé como volver! N-no sé qué hacer... ¡N-no sé como hare esto sola...! - Le confesó entre gimoteos y sollozos.

Un rayo ilumino la estancia

Jeremy observo con el rostro pacifico como la menor lloraba, enjugando sus lagrimas con las manos. No sabía qué hacer tampoco. Sin embargo, no permitiría que una mujer llorara frente a él. No de nuevo.

Hanna tomo débilmente las mangas largas del castaño.

\- Jeremy...- La imagen del hombre golpeándola mientras acariciaba sus senos la atormento lentamente.- ...Te necesito.

El mayor encontró lo que necesitaba para continuar. Sonrió amable a la chica. Abrazando su cuerpo lloroso. Hanna se hizo un ovillo entre los brazos del mayor.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y poco a poco, la menor se fue durmiendo en el cálido cuerpo de guardia. Se aferro a su mullido suéter verde.

\- No creo que estés loca. - Aclaro con las mejillas rosas, ella lo estaba abrazando.

\- Gracias... - Sonrió aun contra el pecho del castaño. Definitivamente, Jeremy era el chico más amable que jamás había conocido.

\- ¿Sabes? Aun no sé cómo lo haremos, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de que vuelvas a casa. - Sonrió positivo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no hubo más gimoteos, ni sollozos, la pelirroja había caído dormida. Luego de depositarla sobre la cama y arroparla se dio cuenta de que no podía soltarla, o más bien, no lograba que ella lo soltara, parecía que no quería soltar su suéter.

Jeremy se sonrojo al pensar en la alternativa, pero sin molestarse y asegurándose de que estuviera bien dormida, se quito la prenda, dejándosela. Hanna entre sueños se abrazo al suéter verde, acurrucándose como una niña con su osito. Jeremy sonrió sonrojado. No podía creerlo. Le había llevado menos de 24 horas...esa chica...

Se retiro de la habitación, apagando la luz.

\- Quédate todo lo que quieras, Hanna. - Susurro con un golpe cálido en el pecho, colocándose otra camiseta de manga larga.

Mañana, si salían vivos de su trabajo, escribiría el primer capítulo de su manga.

.

.

.

**Reviews! Subiré capitulo cada 2-3 días mientras sean vacaciones, cuando no, será los fines de semana :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Muchas gracia s todos por sus Reviews y agregar a favoritos y a follows!**

**Yami-Senpai: **GRACIAS! XD que amable eres, espero te guste este capítulo igual. :)

**PSINess1****: **Dos respuestas: Muchas gracias por la información y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero este igual te agrade; 2 - En realidad yo adoro a Vincent, y la verdad solo lo puse por capricho, no es como que tenga algo planeado con el todavía XD Espero tus anotaciones en este otro cap ;)

**Elly1234****: **Que linda! Gracias :) Diviértete leyendo! :D

**adam Stockbauer: **Gracias por pensar que soy increíble, Ad. Te quiero y me alegra que este fic te este gustando tanto :3

**ReinaBrassica****: **XD Gracias! Sip :D habrá más comedia a continuación!

**Andy: **HOLA ANDY! Lamento mucho no haberte respondido el capitulo anterior, es que no se cómo pero me marco que tu review llego el 6 de abril pero me llego hasta hace unos días, no se qué pasa con Fanfiction :/ Espero te guste este capítulo :) No lo voy a dejar, me encanta Jeremy y la verdad tengo un montón de cosas planeadas a partir de ahora! Espero tu review este capítulo!

**Un abrazo a todas/os! Disfruten! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeremy comenzaba a ver todo borroso. No fue hasta que Hanna volvió con el botiquín cuando comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente mal.

\- ¿Cuantas horas estuviste buscando? - Pregunto la pelirroja mientras le colocaba una toalla fría en la frente.

\- C-cobo 4 hodas...

La menor no podía sentirse peor, al sacar el termómetro de la boca de Jeremy confirmo sus sospechas.

\- Jeremy, será mejor que te quedes en cama.

\- Do, do, d-debo id a tabajad. Adebas te pobeti que-

\- Jeremy Fitzgerald, tienes 39 grados de fiebre, si continua subiendo; me vale un puto bledo y nos vamos al maldito hospital, ¿comprendes?

El castaño se encogió dentro de las cobijas, definitivamente Hanna no estaba hecha para ser madre.

\- P-pedo do be puedo ed-edfed- Ah...ah Chu! - Estornudo sonoramente sobre el pañuelo que la joven le había pasado momentos antes. - D-debo id a tabajad, sido pueden despedidme...

Hanna lo contemplo, por supuesto que le había devuelto su cama; Jeremy merecía un buen descanso, ¿4 horas buscándola? ¿Bajo esas temperaturas en la lluvia? Le debía una, y muy grande.

Suave, paso una mano por su cabello.

\- Mira, yo te cuidare. Apenas son las 9 de la mañana, si mejoras para antes de las 11 de la noche, te prometo que vamos a trabajar. - Sonrió amable.

Los ojos verdes del mayor estaban demasiado húmedos, todo a causa de la gripe que había pescado. Era vergonzoso, pero no tenia alternativa. Esperaba que Hanna no tirara la toalla a la mitad.

\- Edta bied - Tocio un poco. - P-pedo edsedio, me podgo buy capichoso cuado me edfedmo, do quiedo bolestadte.

\- Oh, calla. Toma tus medicinas mientras aun estas "consiente". - Le acerco una cucharada de jarabe a la boca. La caja decía que debía tomar 3 cucharadas cada 12 horas. Quedaba de maravilla. - Créeme, he cuidado de mi hermano mayor muuuuchas veces, seguro no puede ser peor.

Jeremy hizo una mueca no muy convencido.

\- Otra vez esa cara. - La pelirroja hizo un puchero. Pero respiro profundo, Jeremy merecía toda su paciencia. Aun recordaba lo de anoche. Se sonrojo un poco.

Sintió un peso cálido en su mano, era la del mayor.

\- Gaciads Hadda.

Por primera vez, la joven sonrió contenta. Sentía algo cálido en el pecho, no era tonta, sabia a lo que se estaba enfrentado.

Se levanto de la cama y arropo mejor al mayor, luego de esto se encamino a la puerta. Debía preparar todo lo que Jeremy podría necesitar.

\- ¿Tenemos pollo?

\- Creo que hay algunas latas de codsobe en la adaceda.

\- Hey, la medicina sí que es rápida. Ya te voy entendiendo mejor. - Abrió la puerta del cuarto. - Duerme un poco, te tendré una rica sopa lista cuando despiertes ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja desapareció de la visión del guardia.

El castaño sonrió sonrojado, madre o no, Hanna parecía su novia. Una risilla feliz se desato en él. Recostó su cabeza en las almohadas. Definitivamente olían a ella. Hanna había insistido en comprarse un acondicionador para "arreglar el desastre de cabello que tenia", este desprendía un dulce olor a jazmines.

"Por favor, Jeremy, no vayas a causar tanto desastre." Se dijo a sí mismo. Solo esperaba que cuando despertara, todo estuviera bien. "Suerte, Hanna"

.

La pelirroja tuvo problemas para alcanzar las latas de consomé de pollo que Jeremy le había dicho. Dios, es que él era tan alto. Al final había tenido que usar una silla para poder llegar al fondo de la alacena. Una vez hecho esto siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Paso 1: Colocar 3 tazas de agua por cada lata de caldo "Chica feliz*" y hervir a fuego alto.

\- Muy bien, necesito una olla. A ver...

La menor busco por todas las gavetas. Si bien la cocina no era muy grande, parecía que solo Jeremy sabia donde estaba cada cosa. Gruño fastidiada, su mama siempre la regañaba con "Hanna, nunca buscas bien. No mueves las cosas, solo las revisas "

\- ¡Oh, pero claro que las estoy moviendo! Una olla, una olla, Joder, ¡¿donde coño están las putas ollas?! - Si pudiera verse en el espejo parecería que su cabello se hubiese levantado en una llamarada de fuego.

Después de 15 minutos buscando, por fin había encontró el traste que buscaba. Coloco 3 tazas de agua en la olla y la puso a fuego máximo como decían las instrucciones.

Paso 2: Para extra sabor ¡le sugerimos añadir los vegetales de su preferencia!

Hanna saco 4 patatas, 5 zanahorias y un apio del refrigerador. Si algo había aprendido era que el apio ayudaba a curar cualquier enfermedad. Pico todo de manera irregular.

\- Como odio cocinar...- "pero Jeremy lo vale." Traicionada por su subconsciente, no se dio cuenta para cuando se había cortado el índice. Apenas sintió el filo rozar su piel alejo el cuchillo.

Hanna se llevo el dedo a la boca. Bueno, por lo menos ya había acabado de usar el cuchillo.

Puso los vegetales dentro del agua.

\- Vale ¿qué sigue?

Paso 3: Vierta la lata mesclando con suavidad. No olvide agregar una pizca de sal y un poco de aceite.

\- ¿Aceite?...Ay no...

Hanna corrió y rebusco por toda la alacena; definitivamente no iba a despertar a Jeremy solo para preguntarle algo que podía hacer ella misma. Busco y busco, sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, la sopa ya estaba hirviendo. El maldito aceite no aparecía y debía agregar la lata antes de que las verduras se sobrecosieran. Bajo la llama para tener algo más de tiempo, pero aun con eso no logro encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- Rayos, se quemara. - Gruño.

Dándose por vencida, vertió la lata.

Luego de 20 minutos de mover constantemente, apago la sopa.

\- Siento...como si se me hubiese olvidado algo...

Una serie de pisadas arrastradas la sorprendieron por detrás.

\- Hanna...

\- ¿Jeremy? ¿Qué haces despierto? Vete a la cama.

La joven se acerco al castaño para regresarlo a su cuarto, sin embargo Jeremy no se movió de su lugar.

\- No quiero. ¡Hay un monstruo debajo de la cama! - Chillo negándose a avanzar.

\- Jeremy, por Dios, hace un frio terrible y si no vuelves a la cama en este instante te juro que-

\- W-wuaaa...-El mayor se encogió en el suelo. - ¡No me pegues!

Hanna se impacto ante esto, ella solo había levantado un poco la voz. Respiro profundo, arrodillándose junto al castaño.

\- Jeremy. - le acaricio el cabello, Cielos, el adulto sí que tenía un cabello suave y alborotado.

El castaño levanto la cara con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Hanna tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón, ella seria la adulta hoy.

\- Conque a esto te referías...Puedo manejarlo. - Pensó con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. - Volvamos juntos. Revisare debajo de la cama. - Le estiro una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

El mayor asintió aun con las lagrimas bajando. Hanna las limpio con sus manos y juntos volvieron a la habitación.

.

Hanna salió del cuarto exhausta. Jeremy la había obligado a leerle 5 cuentos seguidos, acariciar su cabello y cantarle hasta que se durmiera. Definitivamente, tenia razón. Pero bueno, agradecía que estuviera noqueado de una buena vez.

\- Necesito agua...-Camino de regreso a la cocina, mas a mitad del camino una serie de toquidos en la puerta le llamaron la atención.

Giro sobre sus propios talones, llegando a la puerta con una de sus llaves de tuercas oculta detrás de esta; Jeremy le había contado sobre el asesino Vicentonio*, debía tener cuidado, sobre todo con el castaño frágil que tenía que cuidar.

\- Mierda, Jeremy. ¡Abre!

Una voz masculina había gruñido del otro lado. La pelirroja abrió un poco la puerta. Al otro lado, un hombre alto y de constitución mas fornida que Jeremy, con un gorro en la cabeza y los ojos azules le regalo una muy mala cara.

Los gestos de ambos se endurecieron al instante.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

.

\- Hombre, no tenía idea de que estaba enfermo. - Se relajo Mike sobre el sofá de la sala.

Hanna se acerco con un par de vasos con jugo.

\- Aja, entonces, tu nombre es Michael.

\- Déjalo en Mike. - Dio un sorbo a su bebida, pronto su cara se volvió incrédula. - Y tu...¿eres algun familiar de Jeremy?

\- En realidad solo somos amigos. - sonrió amable la chica.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Imito el detalle con una sonrisa cómplice.

Hanna enarco una ceja mientras bebía de su jugo.

\- No te ofendas, pero me serviré yo mismo. Tengo 27 años, creo que puedo tomar algo más que jugó, niña. - Se levanto del asiento el hombre para volver con una cerveza fría en las manos.

Abrio la botella con la mano desnuda. A la pelirroja se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión, Mike parecía ser alguien mucho más rudo que Jeremy.

\- Entonces ¿cómo comenzó todo?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya sabes, ¿Cómo es que ese tonto consiguió novia? ¿Se conocieron en la universidad? - Le ofreció la botella.

\- No, gracias. Y te equivocas, Jeremy y yo apenas nos-

Hablando del santo, el castaño apareció por la puerta con las mejillas más que rojas y la frente sudorosa.

\- ¡Hanna! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste! - Grito con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de enojo que la pelirroja jamás había visto.

\- Calma, Jeremy. Vinieron visitas y tuve que atender. - Respondió la joven señalando con la palma de la mano a Mike.

\- ¡¿Quién?! - Rebusco por todo el cuarto, encontrándose con su mejor amigo. - ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿No te basta con Doll y ahora me robas a mi novia?! - Gruño molesto y se acerco al calvo.

Mike se levanto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Lo sabia!

Hanna se llevo una mano a la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando.

El castaño tomo de la camiseta al ojiazul.

\- ¡Te juro, tío, que si le pones una mano encima te mato!

Mike suspiro ¿que se le iba a hacer? Conocía al castaño frente a él desde hacía años, por supuesto que se había memorizado por completo todas sus "facetas" de cuando se enfermaba pues nadie más se atrevía a cuidarle.

\- Jeremy, no hare nada de eso. Vine a verte a ti.

El agarre fiero del menor disminuyo un poco.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si ¿ya lo olvidaste? Hoy es día de trabajo.

Jeremy soltó a Mike temblando como un flan; dejo que su cabeza callera a su hombro, comenzó a sollozar.

\- No otra vez...- Gimoteo.

La pelirroja contemplo atónita como aquel rudo adulto envolvía al menor en un cariñoso abrazo mientras Jeremy se descomponía lentamente. Se mantuvo quince minutos balbuceando y llorando como un niño pequeño, mientras el mayor solo asentía y le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda. En poco tiempo, el castaño se desmayo de cansancio. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Mike, Hanna dejo que Jeremy se recostara en sus piernas, arropando su cuerpo cual padre amoroso.

Mike se dejo caer en el otro sofá.

\- Tio, pero que cansado...- Acerco la botella aun fría a su cabeza, refrescándose.

\- No tenía idea...de que odiara tanto trabajar ahí...- La pelirroja bajo la mirada a sus manos.

El ojiazul la examino de pies a cabeza, si el castaño la había escogido no tenia por que meterse; respetaba su elección, sin embargo, realmente le extrañaba que aquel idiota pudiera haber conseguido vivir con una mujer.

\- Mira niña, te preguntare algo. ¿Qué sentirías si cada maldito día tuvieras que arriesgar tu jodido trasero? - Abrio otra botella de cerveza. - Por ello siempre vengo cuando le toca guardia. No se sabe cuando los estúpidos robots decidan dejar de "jugar" con él y comiencen enserio...

\- ¿Ya has trabajado ahí?

\- Naturalmente, aun lo hago. Aunque soy guardia diurno.

Hanna chasqueo la lengua. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo le tuviera miedo a ese lugar...o quizás, solo odiaba el sentirse impotente y ver a un hombre arrastrarse de una manera tan humillante; en especial Jeremy.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Quiero decir, esto solo es un juego. - Estaba segura de que si los mataban el juego se recatearía y todo volvería a comenzar.

El adulto frunció el seño, enojado por la respuesta estúpida de la chica.

\- ¿Juego? ¿De qué coño hablas?

\- Yo no soy de aquí.

\- Me queda claro, si lo fueras estarías enterada de lo idiota que fue tu respuesta.

Hanna gruño ante el comentario de Mike.

\- Tu eres el que no entiende. No pertenezco a este jodido tiempo. - Sentencio.

Como esperaba recibió una mirada escéptica del mayor.

\- Así es, conozco a Jeremy desde hace 2 días.

De repente, toda la cerveza que Mike había bebido termino rociada en el piso. Wow, el niño sí que se movía rápido.

\- Mira, solo sé que yo estaba en mi casa, sentada frente a mi computador jugando a este estúpido juego, y al siguiente instante estaba dentro de esa maldita pizzería.

El mayor dudo si alejar a su amigo de aquella loca. Jeremy no podía estar tan desesperado; Al diablo la elección, lo siguiente que haría sería pedirle a Doll que le presentara a algunas de sus amigas.

\- Oh, conozco esa cara. ¡Pero si Jeremy estuviera consiente te diría lo mismo! ¡Y por ello estoy aquí! Necesito volver a como dé lugar.

\- Aja, y...suponiendo que te crea. ¿De qué "época" dices que eres? - El guardia dio un último trago a su botella, tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Vengo de aproximadamente 3 décadas adelante.

Jeremy se removió un poco, aferrándose al abdomen de la chica. Mike se sonrojo un poco, normalmente su amigo no solía tener esos arranques de...mimos...Debía confiar en ella, y mucho.

Hanna se cruzo de brazos, gruñendo por el idiota que tenía enfrente, no le quito la mirada de encima. Dudaba que fuera a creerle ¿pero a quien rayos le importaba?

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te creo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué no sabes decir otra palabra más que "qué"? ¡Te creo, maldición!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Gracias. - Le indico que se calmara con las manos.

El reloj de pared solo empeoraba con su "tic tac" la tensión del cuarto. El silencio era tal que ambos lograban escuchar la respiración pesada del castaño.

Hanna hizo amago de levantarse, sin embargo Mike la detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

\- Quédate sentada. Regla numero 1: Si Jeremy se enferma, siempre, siempre querrá estar con alguien. Si por equivocación se queda solo, puede ser tu peor pesadilla. Lo que viste hace rato fue al Jeremy mas tierno que podrías imaginar mientras esté enfermo.

Hanna anoto mentalmente la recomendación del adulto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le habría hecho el mayor cuando debía ir al baño. La botella de cerveza frente a ella no le dio una buena referencia de lo que Mike podría haberse visto obligado a hacer.

\- ¿Que necesitas?

La pelirroja regreso su atención al adulto, sorprendida de lo amable que podía llegar a ser. Ahora que lo pensaba, Michael parecía de esos hombres que hablaban con mensajes implícitos y realizaban acciones cuidadosas si se les prestaba atención. La chica sonrió al pensar en esto, eso podría explicar el que Jeremy lo tuviera como su amigo.

\- Quería ir por una toalla fría, Jeremy esta hirviendo.

\- Toalla fría. Vale. - Se dirijo al cuarto por el recipiente de agua con la toalla.

Hanna contemplo al mayor en su regazo, Jeremy jadeaba de fiebre.

\- ¡Mike! ¡¿Podrías traerme la medicina de la mesa, por favor?!

\- ¡Hecho! - Contesto desde el cuarto.

La menor aparto algunos mechones sudorosos de la frente del castaño.

\- 4 horas buscando...eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?...- Acaricio su frente y el guardia sonrió un poco entre sueños.

Mike observo la escena con el rostro serio, pronto sonrió igual.

.

\- Colócala con cuidado, es muy sensible cuando esta así. - Le indico el ojiazul, volviendo a sentarse.

Hanna obedeció, se sentía extraño llevarse bien con alguien que apenas conocía, corrección, con alguien que apenas conocía y no fuese Jeremy. Una vez lo logro, sonrió contenta.

\- A propósito, dijiste que eras guardia diurno ¿porque no estás en el trabajo?

\- Es mi día de descanso. Curioso, parecería que nos turnan. Cuando a Jeremy le toca hacer guardia a mi me dan el día libre y viceversa.

\- Y tu... ¿fuiste guardia nocturno?

\- Hace algunos años. Dure bastante, pero finalmente; el jefe se canso de no poder joderme asique me corrió al turno diurno. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Comprendo. - Bajo la cabeza. - ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Jeremy?

\- ¿Exactamente? Quizás 3 años. - Probo la sopa de pollo. - No me dirás que esto lo hiciste tu ¿verdad? - Sonrió burlón.

\- Si ¿esta malo?

\- Nah, en el hospital te acostumbras a la comida insípida. - Exploto en carcajadas.

\- ¡¿Insípido?! ¡Rayos! ¡Ya sabía que se me había olvidado algo!

\- Además ¿qué es toda esta verdura? Jeremy no es un conejo ¿sabes? - Siguió picando el mayor.

\- ¡Mike! - Le lanzo un cojín a la cara, la cual se resbalo como si de un pedazo de jamón se tratara.

.

\- Es hora de su medicina. - Suspiro la menor con el cabello lleno de sopa.

\- Ni que lo digas ¿alcanzaste a darle la primera toma?

\- Claro.

\- Vale, entonces prepárate, esta será peor. - Sentencio Mike bañado en cerveza.

Ambos suspiraron a punto de rendirse.

\- Lo mantendré inmovilizado, tu prepara la medicina con la jeringa que está en la caja.

\- ¿Jeringa?

\- No tiene aguja, solo es para inyectarla directo en su boca. - Algo en la mirada del mayor le advirtió que esto era más serio de lo que parecía. Como si Jeremy fuese a comportarse peligroso.

.

El castaño grasno y pateo igual a un animal enjaulado.

\- ¡DEJAME! ¡NO QUIERO!

\- ¡H-Hanna, la medicina! - Aunque no lo pareciese, Mike estaba perdiendo contra la fuerza del menor.

La pelirroja se acerco con la medicina en la jeringa y tratando de meterla en la boca del menor este comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡NO, PADRE NO MAS! ¡PARA! ¡YA NO QUIERO MÁS!

El verlo así, desgarrado y llorando mientras trataba de librarse logro tirarle la jeringa de las manos a la chica. Jeremy no merecía esto.

\- Mike, suéltalo. - Pidió cansada.

El ojiazul contemplo lo desmoralizada que había terminado la pelirroja, bufando soltó a su amigo. Este se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, lo más alejado de ambos que podía.

\- Solo debías-!

\- Se la daré.

Hanna se acerco lentamente al castaño.

\- Jeremy...¿Jeremy?

\- ¡A-aléjate!

\- Jeremy, soy Hanna.

\- ¿H-Hanna?

\- Si, mira, te prepare este jugo de fresas, ¿quieres tomártelo conmigo?

Mike contemplo como el menor negaba constantemente, era inútil, el también lo había intentado, y sabia de sobra que no funcionaria si no se hacía a la fuerza.

\- ¡Eso es ceniza de cigarro! Te quemara la lengua.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Enserio? Vale, entonces hay que probar. - Hanna le dio un sorbo al frasco, tragando parte del medicamento.

Jeremy contemplo cual niño asustado la consecuencia.

La pelirroja sonrió a él.

\- No duele, ¿ves? ¡Sabe delicioso!

Jeremy sonrió. Mike se quedo atónito, cuando el menor se enfermaba, era imposible hacerle sonreír. Jamás se lograba. Sin embargo...

\- Como lo...

\- Jeremy, ¿quieres probar? - Insistió con una sonrisa.

El castaño, dudoso al inicio, comenzó a temblar, y aun así, asintió.

\- Vale, toma. - Le estiro la jeringa.

\- N-no. No, no. -Comenzó a negar mientras miraba con horror el objeto.

Hanna parpadeo paciente, llevándose la jeringa a la boca, se acerco al mayor.

El beso duro poco, lo suficiente como para que Jeremy se acabase la medicina expulsada de entre los labios de la chica.

A Mike se le cayó la mandíbula, a él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido hacer eso.

\- No fue tan malo ¿o sí? - Hanna acaricio la cabeza del mayor con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

Jeremy asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Estaba delicioso! ¡Gracias Hanna! - tomo su mano.

Eran las 9 de la noche, y Jeremy aun no tenía nada en el estomago.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

El mayor asintió varias veces.

.

\- ¡Definitivamente no!

\- Mike, no me vas a frenar.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! - Un gemido de parte de Jeremy en la cama obligo al adulto a bajar la voz. - ¡No puedes cubrir un turno tu sola!

\- Oh, ¿y tú lo harás? - Se arrepintió de soltar palabras tan duras. - Mira, es la única forma. Si no, despedirán a Jeremy, y no podre volver nunca a casa.

\- ¿Tanto te interesa volver como para arriesgarte así?

\- No solo lo hago por mí, si Jeremy pierde el trabajo se verá obligado a volver con la familia que tanto odia.

\- Tú no sabes nada de eso.

\- Entonces explícame.

Mike se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz, frustrado.

\- No es algo que tenga derecho de contarte.

\- Mike. - Insistió la joven sujetándose el cabello mojado. Se había lavado rápido y ahora mismo se estaba colocando las botas de guardia de Jeremy.

\- No, Hanna. Si Jeremy te tiene confianza, te lo dira. Además de que si estuviera consiente te diría lo mismo. - Gruño sentándose al lado del castaño.

\- Mira, uno de nosotros se debe quedar a cuidarlo. Con el asesino rondando en este lugar tan pequeño, tu pintas de maravilla para cuidar de él. - Pauso un momento mientras se colocaba la camiseta de guardia sobre el sport.

Mike se lo pensó, Doll en definitiva podía cuidarse sola; pero Jeremy, en esa condición era tan vulnerable como un gato. A esta fase el la llamaba "coma" literalmente por que el castaño no se volvía a despertar hasta dentro de 10-12 horas más.

Hanna tomo del hombro al ojiazul.

\- Mike, te lo pido, por favor. Jeremy está muy débil.

El adulto intercambio miradas con la chica. Esta desprendía seriedad, iba en serio.

\- ¿Tu puedes defenderte? - le traiciono la boca.

\- Por supuesto, reciente luche contra un violador; y créeme, esto - Señalo su nariz y cabello. - Se lo hice pagar con creces.

Mike chasqueo la lengua, negando lentamente.

\- No estamos hablando de humanos que sienten dolor como tú y por ello pueden caer en la inconsciencia, en el peor de los casos. Estamos hablando de maquinas de-

\- Media tonelada y casi 2 metros de alto ¿no? Son torpes. Como ya te dije Mike, he jugado este videojuego antes, lo he ganado y por ende, conozco todo lo que se debe hacer o evitar.

\- Aja, y eso ¿cuántas vidas te costo?

Ahora fue la pelirroja la que se quedo callada. Chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta. Eran las 11:45, si quería llegar debía apurarse.

\- Solo cuida de él, Mike. Volveré a las 6:20 a mas tardar, lo prometo.

Una mano la tomo con fuerza por el brazo y otra la sujeto del hombro. Hanna estaba al borde de su paciencia y sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para seguir discutiendo, feroz se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Como jod-

Mas su reclamo se quedo plasmado en el aire, Jeremy la contemplaba con una mirada seria y herida; como alguien que no comprende y sin embargo está dispuesto a no perder.

\- No vayas.

La fiebre había bajado, aunque no lo suficiente; el castaño necesitaba descanso, y sin embargo, jadeaba, el rubor en sus mejillas le estaba sofocando.

Mike se impacto, una vez más, no tenía idea de qué coño pasaba; Jeremy se había comportado bastante irregular ese día. Hanna dibujo una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

\- Vale, solo voy a la tienda por unos dulces para-

\- ¡No soy un idiota! - Silencio el mayor. Jalo a la pelirroja, recostando su cabeza en el estomago de esta. - Si vas, no volveré a verte... - Apretó la tela del uniforme de esta. - No vayas. No quiero perderte. -Volvió a pedir, temblando de frustración. - No a ti...

Hanna no sentía la sangre en sus venas, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Debía ir, debía cumplir con el trabajo de Jeremy. Si no él...

Tomo sus manos con cuidado, separándolas lentamente de ella.

\- Hey, volveré mañana. Ya verás que sí.

Jeremy agarro su mano con fuerza.

\- No..no...no...

Hanna apretó los labios, no había tiempo. Se soltó como pudo.

\- Volveré mañana. - Prometió y salió corriendo, tomando la linterna y un palo de escoba que había encontrado.

Mike pensó que iba a tener que volver a sostener al castaño, y sin embargo, el solo permaneció viendo la puerta durante 10 minutos, sus ojos estaban vacios.

\- O-oye, Jeremy...

El castaño se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda sin decirle nada. Se quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Hanna llego al trabajo a tiempo, encerrándose en la cabina de guardia. Tan pronto llego, no pasaron ni 10 minutos para cuando Foxy hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Lista para morir, grumete?

\- Oh, no tienes idea del día que tuve, como te acerques te perforare el puto ojo que aun te funciona. - Gruño con una mirada asesina digna de Sadako*

El zorro retrocedió un poco, dándose cuenta de que Chica lo miraba desde atrás de una cámara con desaprobación se acerco corriendo a la chica para vengar su orgullo.

\- Te lo advertí. - Hanna embadurno la punta del palo con acido muriático, esperando al estúpido tronic venir a ella.

.

Eran las 7 am y Mike había llegado corriendo al local. Parecía que la fase "coma" tenia bien dormido al castaño por lo que se había lanzado a buscar a la menor. Tan solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para sacar su cuerpo agonizante del traje.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró dormida sobre la mesa del guardia.

\- Niña, ¡niña despierta! ¡¿qué jodidos paso?!

Habían muchas astillas en el suelo y vidrios rotos. Hanna se removió incomoda, al contemplar al guardia frente a ella, levanto un pulgar adolorida.

\- E-esos hijos de puta...-Gruño con la cabeza pegada al escritorio. - Ya no son un problema...

Mike tendría que esperar para saber a qué se refería, pues la menor cayo desmayada de cansancio. Suspiro con una sonrisa, no podía creerlo, había logrado sobrevivir. Tomo la linterna del castaño, la batería estaba casi completa; entonces ¿cómo...?

.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, recostando a Hanna en el sofá con cuidado.

\- Descansa, loca. Cuida bien de mi amigo. - Salió tras dejar las llaves de la entrada en la mesa de la cocina.

.

.

.

**Para los que no conozcan la historia de Jeremy les invito a ver algunos videos ilustrativos, por supuesto que me estoy basando en el fandom de Rebornica :) Me encanta. Y también, un poco de mis propias ideas, digo, "Arrancar carne con los dientes" eso solo podía sacarlo de mi loca y gore mente XD**

*** (1) Chica Feliz: A quien no le entendió a mi chiste ñoño es por Chica que es una gallina XD**

*** (2) Vicentonio: Chicos, no fue culpa del auto-corrector, lo hice porque me parecía mas gracioso así. Es como el juego del teléfono descompuesto, Jeremy se equivoca y por tanto Hanna igual se equivoca al pronunciarlo. (por que como que ver las noticias para ella da flojera XD prefiere que el castaño se lo cuente)**

*** (3) Sadako: Es el nombre de la protagonista de una película de terror japonés, muy buena. **

**Gracias por leer! Espero sus Reviews! Algunas ideas me gustarían XD este capítulo fue por un capricho, no tienen idea. Escribí alrededor de 3 borradores y ninguno me gusto tanto como este XD. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Alegran mucho mi día :) Además de eso, he visto que muchas personas han agregado a favoritos y follows! Eso me hace sonreír.**

**Quería pedirles a esas personas, que si les gustaría, comenten, pues a mí me encantaría saber sus puntos de vista, criticas e ideas. Mi sueño siempre ha sido tener un fanfic de cien reviews! (un poco vanidoso, lo sé) pero no siento que pida mucho, con que comenten lo que les parece me alegra ;)**

**Elly1234: **Jajajaja, pues si! Pero el que les guste lo vale! XD Oh si! Mike es genial! Espero te guste este capítulo igual XD

**Adam Stockbauer: **Hola Ad! No soy kawaii! DX S-soy una fiera! Yo igual te quiero, me alegra que te guste el fic! :D es para ti!

**Yami-Senpai: **Hola Yami! Lamento si no responde en orden de cómo me hablaste en el Review, pero Noup, aunque las personas me tachan de ser una chica tierna y moe, la verdad es que sé mucho de gore y me encanta escribirlo. Yo igual amo a Vincent XD por lo que, espero AMES tanto como yo este capítulo (coff coff, lamento el spoiler 7w7 pero tu sonrisa ahora lo vale XD) Gracias! Mike es lo máximo! Y sip! Yo soy de JeremyxPurple, MikexJeremy, pero Jeremy por un tronic? Jamas lo hubiese imaginado! Hay que probar (Fujoshi mode on)

**lovemikey23: **OMG, amo, amo, ADORO, tu foto de perfil! Mikey! Kawaii! Me encantan las tortugas ninja! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! por favor sigue leyendo, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste mucho igual! Una abrazo muy fuerte! y KAWABONGA!

**ReinaBrassica: **Hola! La verdad, ni idea XD (no quiero spoilearte, pero no es tan serio como piensas, ya lo veras.)

**Andy: **Hola! Jajaja Tu te sientes especial de que conteste y yo de que tu comentes! Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable! Amo los reviews largos y la verdad me hiciste muy feliz! Gracias! Espero que este capítulo cumpla todas tus peticiones! Disfrútalo y ríete mucho por favor! Un abrazo! :)

** : **Muchas gracias por tu review! Y claro que si! tengo muuuuuchas ideas :) Solo que como ya entre a clases es un poco lento el proceso de inspiración jajaja, Una brazo. Muchas gracias por todo.

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTE FIC SE CENTRARA EN LA VIDA DE LOS GUARDIAS, POR LO QUE, lOS TRONICOS SERÁN MANIPULADOS POR MI PARA MAS DIVERSIÓN :) AUN ASÍ, ESPERO LES GUSTE. **

**BUENO, SOLO QUEDA DECIR: DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

.

Jeremy, casi recuperado, se levanto de su cama. Observo un momento el suelo aun sentado, estaba desorientado. ¿Qué día era? No recordaba haber dormido tanto en toda su vida.

Reviso el reloj despertador. 4 pm. Wow, sí que se había dado un lujo.

Un rayo ilumino su rostro por un momento, había un diluvio haya afuera. Se estiro y por fin cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto. Pero...¿había dormido ahí? ¿Cómo? ¡Le tocaba trabajo! Espera, era miércoles, día de descanso. Entonces ¿Cómo...?

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza le obligo a recostarse de nuevo. La imagen borrosa de Hanna usando su uniforme y marchándose por la puerta le atormento. ¿Qué?...¿ella...lo había suplido?...

¿Y si ella no había vuelto?...Un escalofrió mutilo sus extremidades. El temor le obligo a temblar, sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba tan...tranquilo?

Se llevo una mano a los ojos, ¿que era esa sensación?

Separo la mano de cara, aun contemplándola. Una inmensa sensación de vacio albergo sus pupilas. Se levanto lento, dejando que las sabanas se desprendieran como seda por su piel desnuda.

Ahora que recordaba, Mike igual había estado en su casa ayer, cuidándolo. Una vaga imagen de él quitándole la camiseta murmurando "Baja de una vez, puta fiebre..." le recorrió por la mente.

Un golpe de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, y apresurando el paso como jamás lo había hecho, salió del cuarto, buscando por todas partes a la pelirroja. La sala, la cocina, la lavandería (compartida en la parte trasera del edificio) Todo sin importarle su condición (Boxers color verde liso*). Grito como loco, desgastando su de por si malherida garganta. ¿Que lo hacía preocuparse así? ¿Era ella tan importante para él? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡HA-ANN-AA! - Lloro al imaginarla dentro de un traje, agonizando.

Una mano lo tomo suave por el hombro.

\- ¡Hey!

Jeremy se giro, topándose con el par de ojos celestes que lograban calentar sus mejillas.

\- Rayos, una no puede ir al baño sin que comiences a pegar de gritos. - Se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza, desperezando su cuerpo.

El castaño sintió temblar sus manos. Ella...

\- Volviste...

Hanna lo observo de pies a cabeza, su cara comenzó a hacer una competencia con su cabello.

\- O-oye.

El guardia cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo los hombros de la joven.

\- Estas viva...-Suspiro aliviado, las gotas saladas descendieron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué esta chica se empeñaba tanto en ponerse en peligro?

Hanna contemplo mejor al mayor, Jeremy no era para nada de mal ver, si bien no era tan fornido como Mike, su cuerpo no era escuálido, los brazos los tenia bien formados, con músculos suaves.

El castaño se levanto, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, abrazo a la menor. La chica sintió su abdomen, fuerte y firme; y su pecho, la piel tibia y latidos del mayor golpeando su mejilla con precisión sin la estorbosa ropa. Sacudió la cabeza y empujo a Jeremy.

\- S-sí, estoy viva. Esas porquerías no son tan inútiles si se les aplica mano firme. - Aparto la mirada. - Oye, quizás quisieras ponerte una camiseta, pervertido. - Se dio la vuelta entregándole su propia privacidad al hombre.

El mayor bajo la mirada incrédulo. El grito debió escucharse hasta la pizzería

.

Hanna salió del departamento un momento, estar tanto tiempo entre cuatro paredes podía ser un poco estresante.

El lugar no era nada feo, quizás modesto por la poca paga del mayor, pero no era incomodo. El edificio era de 5 pisos, con lavandería trasera y un pequeño jardín en el techo.

Decidió que le daría a Jeremy un tiempo para estar a solas, parecía estar mejor y la verdad quería estirar las piernas.

\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Saldré un rato al jardín! - Sin darle tiempo a replicar la joven cerró la puerta con las llaves en el bolsillo.

.

Hanna suspiro aliviada, una ventaja de vivir en los 80s era que no existía tanta contaminación. El pequeño poblado se extendía ante ella como solo una provincia creciente podía ofrecer. La naturaleza aun rozaba los alrededores, dominante.

\- Hola, linda. - Una voz ronca le llamo la atención.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta lentamente. El hombre a sus espaldas era alto (quizás unos centímetros más que Jeremy) de tez morena y ojos grises; su cabello era de un inusual color violeta. (N/A: Grito fangirl XD)

\- Si. - Respondió seca.

Purple guy dejo escapar una risa rasposa, levantando el rastrillo que llevaba cargando en la espalda y comenzó a apilar hojas. La mirada celeste de la chica era similar a la de una fiera.

\- No era mi intención asustarte. - Se burlo dándole la espalda a la menor. - Continua, yo solo barreré las hojas y me iré.

Hanna lo examino de pies a cabeza, parecía ser solo el conserje. Se permitió relajarse, la noticia del asesino en un poblado tan pequeño los tenía bastante nerviosos a todos. Pero era tan probable que los atacara como que una vaca alienígena pasara volando frente al presidente. Además, si unos robots asesinos no habían podido con ella, dudaba que ese tal Vicentonio lograra sorprenderla.

\- No, perdóname tu a mí. La noticia del asesino tiene a todos como locos, ya sabes. - Se acomodo en una banca.

Vincent sonrió con fuerza.

\- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto ocupándose de unas cuantas hojas cerca de la banca de la joven.

\- Si, es un tal Vicentonio o que se yo. La verdad no he escuchado la noticia, un amigo me conto. Pero me dijo que es en extremo peligroso. - Se saco los tenis de Jeremy, permitiéndose sentir el césped en sus pies.

Purple guy no sabía si reírse o enojarse por que una mocosa le hubiese confundido el nombre, pero, finalmente opto por lo primero.

\- Entonces es una verdadera lástima llamarme tan similar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - La risa del hombre era contagiosa, la joven se permitió sonreír.

Ahora fue momento del mayor para analizar mejor a la pelirroja, tenia algunos golpes en la cara y el cabello mal cortado. Quizás su novio la golpeaba. "Sin duda un trabajo que a mí me gustaría terminar" Ronroneo su inner* con interés.

Se acerco un poco al rostro de la joven.

\- Me llamo Vincent. - Susurro de manera natural.

A la adolescente se le erizo la piel; los ojos del hombre eran tan pálidos que se asemejaban a los de un ciego.

\- Tus ojos...

Vincent hizo una leve mueca, sin embargo, recobro su sonrisa habitual, si a algo estaba acostumbrado eran a las burlas y al desprecio; se alimentaba de eso.

\- No son algo que te de mucha popularidad con las chicas. - Sonrió casi antinatural, agachándose para recoger algunos yerbajos con espinas cercanos a los pies desnudos de la joven. - Permíteme. - Acaricio sutil los tobillos suaves de Hanna, trago en seco, deseoso de morder esa apetecible piel, pero, debía esperar, ser paciente, ganar su confianza.

Así es como más le gustaba jugar. Destrozar la moral de las personas era un delicioso condimento antes de arrancar los desgarradores gritos de sus suculentas tráqueas.

La pelirroja se sonrojo al sentir la mano firme y varonil de Vincent depositarla suave sobre el césped.

Una gota de sangre recorrió el puño en donde el adulto, en un golpe de emoción, había apretado las hierbas con espinas.

\- Estas sangrando.

Vincent contemplo su mano con desinterés, y arrojando las plantas muertas al montón de hojas acumuladas volvió hacia la joven, levantándose del césped.

\- Es una alivio que fuera mi mano y no tus pies. - Sentir el liquido carmesí en sus manos le estaba excitando; sonrió travieso.

Hanna sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, Vincent, a pesar de ser el jardinero, era en verdad una persona con mucha educación.

El mayor se dio la vuelta, recogiendo el rastrillo que había dejado en el césped para continuar trabajando.

\- ¿Y ese chico con el que vives...-Volvió a escuchar la rasposa voz del hombre. - es tu novio?

Hanna contemplo lejos, su corazón se había frenado y vuelto a andar casi a trompicones.

\- No...Solo somos amigos. - Volvió su mirada a la del mayor.

Vincent contemplo por unos momentos a su nueva víctima. Con un hombre en la casa las cosas se complicaban, sin embargo, no por ello era menos divertido.

\- Pero, viven juntos.

A Hanna le pareció mas una pregunta que una afirmación.

\- Si. Es complicado. - Se permitió reír. No estaba en confianza con el extraño, asique debía ingeniárselas para mentirle si se requería. Por suerte, eso se le daba muy bien.

\- Entiendo. - Saco de su cinturón unas tijeras de podar, acercándose a una serie de arbustos altos.

Hanna soltó un suspiro tranquilo, acostándose sobre la banca de madera para sentir mejor el viento acariciando su figura.

\- Me gustaría que Jeremy hubiese venido, pero le da miedo salir del departamento a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. - Se relajo, cerrando un momento los ojos. Estaba exhausta, apenas había logrado dormir por estar cambiando la toalla del castaño y administrarle algunos antibióticos en la madrugada.

\- No es el único. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría con una noticia así esparcida en el aire.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Comento sin prestar mucha atención, estaba más concentrada en la tranquilidad que respiraba.

\- Si. - Se acerco con sigilo, portando las afiladas cuchillas de las tijeras jugueteando en su mano. - Tu y yo somos los únicos dos que se atreverían a salir. - Las pupilas se contrajeron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de la joven. Su lengua afilada recorrió sus labios con deseo.

\- ¿Me estas llamando loca? - Pregunto más divertida que indignada. - Pues, estas en lo correcto. Nunca he aprendido a medir problemas, ya que en mi familia no se conoce el miedo.

Ahora fue Purple quien soltó una carcajada juvenil.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Imito levantando las tijeras apuntando al cuello de la joven. El se encargaria de enseñarle el significado del terror.

Esos labios rosados, mejillas suaves y cabello como el fuego le invitaban a probarlos. Debería matarla. Rápido, sin ruido y con un dolor inclemente. Como deseaba sofocarla, pero...

\- ¡Sí! Según mi hermano mayor, soy un verdadero dolor de cabeza. - Abrió los ojos al sentir el calor ajeno cerca suyo.

Vincent corto algunas molestas ramas llenas de hojas ámbar sobre la cabeza de la chica, una coartada de suerte.

\- Es una lástima entonces que tu amigo no sea más atrevido. - Rio guturalmente. - Yo no rechazaría una invitación tuya por nada del mundo.

Hanna prefirió guardar silencio, el moreno había dejado descansar sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sonriendo seductoramente. La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, sin embargo logro zafarse de entre los brazos del mayor.

\- ¿E-entonces trabajas de jardinero? - Cambio de tema recogiendo sus tenis.

El adulto recobro la postura, tomando las tijeras y continuando con la enredadera cercana a la chica.

\- Soy el nuevo encargado del mantenimiento. Cualquier cosa que necesites...-Hizo énfasis. - mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

A la menor le pareció que la cosa comenzaba a tomar un rumbo que no estaba del todo bien, por lo que se despidió correctamente y bajo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

.

Un gato pelirrojo cometió el error de andar cerca de Vincent.

\- Es una linda gatita...- Susurro absorto en el pelaje anaranjado del animal. Acaricio su cabeza con la mano desocupada y el gato le lamio. - Eso es...tranquila...- El felino maulló a gusto.

El hombre sonrió levemente, era el primer animal que no huía de él, debía ser por el olor de aquella mocosa.

\- Lastima...- El maullido se convirtió en un alarido grotesco, las tijeras produjeron un doloroso crakc al terminar de corromper las cervicales felinas. - Amo cuando me temen...- Lanzo lejos la cabeza como si de una pelota de beisbol se tratara, el cuerpo descansaba en sus zapatos.

Vincent se deshizo de su camiseta, quedando en sport negro. Envolvió el cadáver con cuidado y lo monto entre sus brazos.

\- Shh...todo está bien, pequeña... - Pensó en la joven sonriéndole. - Vincent es tu amigo...- Acaricio sobre la tela húmeda y carmesí.

La leve sonrisa deformo su rostro en una cara orgullosa y psicópata. Ya tenía comida para 3 días. Ahora solo faltaba el alojamiento.

.

.

.

Hanna no le conto a Jeremy sobre Vincent, no consideraba ese encuentro algo importante, pues aunque el conserje era amable era solo un vecino del edificio.

Nada inusual, tanto como saludar a un extraño de la calle.

.

Jeremy observo la sopa frente a él con los ojos brillantes.

\- V-vamos, la hice para ti. Al menos pruébala. - frunció el seño la chica, estaba preocupada; Mike le había ayudado a "repararla" sin embargo no estaba tan segura de su nuevo sabor. Esperaba que al castaño ya "consiente" le gustara.

El adulto tomo rápidamente la cuchara y se llevo el primer bocado a la boca.

La mirada esmeralda del adulto amenazo con romper a llorar de nuevo.

\- Esta deliciosa!

Hanna sintió su corazón aumentar agradecido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Es verdad! Es la primera vez que alguien me cocina desde que murió mamá. - Sonrió contento.

A la pelirroja se le estrujo el corazón. ¿Jeremy había...?

Respiro profundo y recordó de lo que quería hablar con el mayor.

\- Jeremy, después de cenar, ¿podríamos hablar?

La frase más temida para el sexo masculino fue soltada y se estaco en la cabeza del mayor como si de un disparo a quemarropa se tratase.

\- ¡¿E-eh?!

.

.

.

Nervioso, el castaño estaba sentado en el sillón bastante erguido, no podía relajarse, no sabía qué era lo que la pelirroja diría. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Querría irse de nuevo? ¿Le reclamaría por acabarse el Shampoo? o es que...no...¡¿Habría encontrado sus revistas echii?! Oh Dios...

Hanna dejo de ver sus manos para observarlo mejor.

\- Jeremy...

\- ¡¿S-si?!

La pelirroja penetro en sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo debía abordar el tema? Suspiro, no había otra alternativa, debía ser directa.

\- Ayer tu...lloraste y gritaste cuando trate de darte la medicina. - Tanteo el terreno, acercándose un poco al mayor. - Gritaste que parara...y me llamaste "Padre". - Se asomo un poco, de un momento a otro, el mayor parecía haber ensombrecido el semblante. Ya no temblaba.

\- Era eso...-Suspiro con falso alivio. Levanto la cara con una sonrisa alegre. - No es nada. Mi padre es un hombre de carácter fuerte, pero nada que no pueda controlarse. - Se levanto del sillón. - Me siento un poco mareado, lo mejor será que vaya a la cama antes de que te pueda contagiar.

Y dicho esto, el castaño se alejo.

Hanna espero en silencio. Apoyo su frente entre sus manos. La respuesta de Jeremy había reafirmado el punto de Mike.

\- No me tiene confianza...- Se levanto del sillón con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué más podía esperar?

.

.

.

Mike llego a las 12 del día. Llevaba un nuevo six-pack sobre su hombro y en la otra bolsa un montón de dulces para los 2 enanos que se sentía obligado a cuidar, una por idiota y el otro por lloron.

Suspiro cuando toco firme la puerta. "Valor, Mike; ni que fuera el infierno ahí dentro."

Cuan equivocado estaba el adulto...

Nadie contesto a la puerta. Volvió a insistir.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! - Grito una voz femenina y arrastrada desde adentro.

El ojiazul casi muere de un susto al encontrarse con una chica semidesnuda y con la cara roja recibirle.

\- Oyeee vas a entrar ¡¿o no?! - Gruño apenas sosteniéndose en la puerta.

El mayor miro hacia todas partes. No sabía si hacer caso, o si estaba interrumpiendo algo, o si la chica...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Hanna lo había jalado dentro del departamento. Una vez dentro, tropezó con una botella en el suelo.

\- Ah...maldita sea...- Se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mike se coloco rápido el gorro caído, aun con la pelirroja recostada sobre él.

\- Je...jejeje, Mike eres tan cómodo. - Ronroneo la joven.

Al mayor se le calentó toda la cara.

\- ¡Hanna, que demo-

Pronto sus sospechas fueron correspondidas, habían cerca de 7 botellas de cerveza desparramadas en la sala.

\- Oyeee...-La pelirroja se había quitado la playera de Jeremy y tenia puesta su anterior camisa, los pantalones faltaban.

Mike sentó a la pobre chica en el sillón, siendo estrangulado por los brazos de la menor alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡C-compórtate! - Pidió al borde de un colapso nervioso. Si Doll lo viera, seria hombre muerto. - Mierda, ¿dónde diablos esta Jeremy? - Murmuro mientras la ebria pelirroja insistía en sentarse sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Jeremy? ¡Ese imbécil es la peor persona de mierda que puedas imaginar! - Gruño la joven acercándose una botella semivacía a los labios.

Mike agarro con firmeza su mano, arrebatándole la bebida.

\- ¡Ya estas demasiado ebria, estarás vomitando si sigues bebiendo asi!

\- Blah, blah, blah. ¡Mira quien lo dice, señor "Una no es ninguna" - Arrastro las palabras pegando su nariz a la del ojiazul.

Mike estaba seguro de que si tuviera cabello ya se lo hubiera quitado a tirones; ¡Hanna ebria era peor que Jeremy enfermo!

\- ¡JEREMY! ¡MUEVE EL CULO Y VEN AQUI! - Grito al sentir los dientes de la menor encajándose en su mano con la cerveza.

Como si el diablo le hubiese amenazado, el castaño se presento adormilado.

\- ¿Mike?...

\- ¡NADA DE "¿mike?..." MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! - Señalo a la joven quien estaba abriendo el nuevo six-pack que había traído consigo.

Jeremy sintió su alma caerse al piso, Hanna estaba con unos ajustados...espera...¡¿Esos eran sus boxers?!

Cayo al piso seguido de un derrame nasal.

\- N-no puedo moverme...- Gimió al punto de desmayo.

Mike le tomo del cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¡¿A qué coño te refieres?! ¡Apenas voy llegando y ustedes-

El golpe sonoro de un libro contra la cabeza del menor dejo sin palabras al mayor.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Idiota! ¡Me las pagaras! - Hanna empujo a Mike solo para subirse a Jeremy y pegarle una bofetada en la cara. - ¡¿No me tienes confianza aun?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?!

Las mejillas de Mike se sonrojaron ante tal confesión, una imagen fugas de la joven entregándose a Jeremy le llego como un balde de agua helada; si Doll supiera leer mentes estaría taaaan muerto. Jeremy reacciono ante el bofetón de la chica, Hanna estaba temblando de enojo, con las lagrimas bajando por su rostro hasta caer a sus mejillas, y el sonrojo le daba un rostro especialmente lindo.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Jeremy retiro todo lo que anteriormente había pensado.

Ambos hombres se quedaron solos en la sala, escuchando el portazo que si bien no había logrado soldar la puerta por lo menos si que había sacudido el piso entero.

\- Jeremy, tienes 3 segundos para decirme que mierda paso. - Comento el hombre mirando estupefacto al menor.

.

Eran las 11:38 pm y Hanna no había salido del la habitación desde hacía más de 10 horas.

Jeremy comenzaba a preocuparse, mas se dio cuenta de que sus cosas para ir a trabajar estaban en el mismo cuarto que la menor.

\- N-no creerás que...

.

Mike entro junto a Jeremy a la habitación por donde se había metido la chica, el mayor no tenía derecho a meterse en sus problemas "maritales" pero ni de coña dejaría a una chica (aunque fuese Hanna) ir a la pizzería en medio de la noche ebria.

El castaño dio un respingo, la chica estaba vestida de la misma forma en la que había llegado esa noche, con la mochila a cuestas y un palo de escoba en su espalda.

\- Estas mal si crees que iras en ese estado - Obvió el mayor observando las mejillas rojas de la chica a causa del alcohol.

\- Trata de frenarme y te enseñare como este palo entra por tu trasero y sale por tu boca. - Gruño la pelirroja tambaleándose para llegar a la puerta.

Jeremy trato de razonar con la joven, mas lo único que recibió por parte de esta fue una mirada gélida y un silencio hiriente, aparte de un severo empujón que apenas y lo movió de lugar.

Mike se opuso entre ella y la salida.

\- Esta vez no, Hanna. Ayer te deje marchar por que Jeremy apenas podía respirar, pero hoy ni de coña te dejo salir.

La pelirroja lo observo por varios minutos, hasta que por fin logro penetrar en el alma del mayor. Mike se pego lentamente a la puerta. Maldita mocosa...

.

.

.

\- Vale ¡¿y qué mierda pinto yo aquí?! - Grito enfurecido el hombre.

¡No era justo! ¡Era su día de descanso y ahí estaba! ¡En el maldito local con la mujer más aterradora que había conocido en toda su puta vida y Jeremy!

\- ¡No seas llorón y aguántate, te dije que me dejaras venir sola, pero como quisiste hacerte el valiente ahora te aguantas! - Gruño la menor.

Jeremy observo a la chica, según Mike, esto había sido todo culpa suya.

**Flash Back.**

\- Y-yo n-no pude decirle...- El castaño bajo la cabeza mientras recogía el basurero de frituras y cerveza que había dejado la chica regado en la sala.

\- Tu pasado ¿no? Hombre, ella es tu chica ¿o no? Deberías tomarte enserio esto de vivir con tu novia en el mismo departamento y tenerle más confianza. - Se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Jeremy observo con la cara morada al mayor, ¡¿é-él había dicho que-

\- ¿Y-yo dije que era mi novia? - Pregunto aterrado.

\- Lo dijiste ayer. Tio, eres un bocazas cuando estás enfermo ¿lo sabías? - Termino la bolsa de frituras de queso que tenía en su mano. - De todas maneras, la jodiste. Literalmente estas jodido.

\- P-pero ella-

-Ella bebió por que estaba herida, que no sabes nada de-...olvídalo, es obvio que no. - Retracto la pregunta rascándose la espalda frustrado. - Mira, tienes que arreglar esto. Si no le puedes tener confianza a esta chica, no le digas. Pero la heriste, y eso, no es tu estilo.

La mirada celeste de Mike era muy severa, sin embargo, el joven tímido bajo la cabeza.

¿Si le decía...ella lo aceptaría? Llevo una mano a su muñeca, apretando la tela un leve enojo.

**Fin Flash Back.**

\- ¡¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?! ¡¿A qué demonios te referiste antier con lo de que no había "problema" con esos hijos de puta?! - Encaro el ojiazul a la pelirroja.

Justo en ese momento, las luces comenzaron a fallar y los nervios de Jeremy a subir. Ilumino al frente con panico y como si los hubiesen olido, el primero en aparecer fue Foxy.

\- ¡Callate! No me jodas. - Se giro sobre la silla, observando con desinterés al zorro frente a ella. - ¡Tu! ¡Ven aquí!

El robot, al principio receloso, obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con un andar escalofriante.

\- ¡¿QUE COÑO HACES?! ¡LARGO!¡ VETE!

Mike lanzo todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir al pobre pirata, el cual no podía hacer mucho, pues cuando llego junto a la chica se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

\- ¡Paren de una vez! Este Zorro me cuida. - Le arrebato el palo de las manos a Jeremy y el extintor al calvo.

Mike hubiese reído de buena gana si hubiese podido, y si el corazón de Jeremy se lo permitiera ya se hubiera desmayado. Pero en lo que son peras o son manzanas, ambos reaccionaron de la misma manera.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Foxy gruño cual perro guardián.

\- Hey, no te pases. - Hanna le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza al animatronico. - Miren, esa noche pasaron muchas cosas. Peleamos, descubrí su punto débil y lo vencí. Ahora, como un juego, me obedecen.

\- T-te-

Jeremy ni siquiera podía acabar de pronunciar nada, ¡el robot era enorme! Jamás se había acercado tanto a una de esas cosas.

\- Ah, ya veo. Claro, tiene mucho sentido. Si, tiene todo el maldito sentido. ¡Permíteme enseñarte la maldita puerta, estúpido Zorro de mierda! - Contesto histérico el mayor alzando el palo de escoba de manera que pudiera golpearle en la cara al tronic.

Foxy tomo la vara y la rompió sin necesidad de aplicar toda su fuerza.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a un capitán, polizón! - Gruño mostrando las fauces.

Hanna acaricio el pelaje del tronico y este se calmo.

\- Escúchenme, no me interesa si me creen o no. Pero hace mucho tiempo hubo un asesinato.

Ambos se serenaron un poco, por supuesto que habían escuchado del caso de los niños desaparecidos.

\- Y ese imbécil metió los cuerpos en los trajes. Ahora, sus almas están en ellos y por ello vienen a por nosotros.

Jeremy se atraganto con su propia saliva. Eso significaba que-

\- Espera, ¿y porque solo a los guardias de seguridad? ¿Por qué no a todo adulto? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para eso, imbécil? - Intervino el mayor frente al pirata.

Foxy bajo las orejas, su niño estaba asustado por la confrontación.

\- Eso es porque el asesino era un guardia. - Hanna se levanto y le pego con un dedo al pecho. - Por ahora, Foxy está de nuestro lado.

Mike y el tronico intercambiaron miradas furiosos.

\- Y aunque no les guste, deberán ayudarme. Quiero volver a mi casa lo antes posible. - El acido en sus palabras logro herir al castaño. - ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos rivales gruñeron, sin embargo, y luego de un laaaaargo silencio, accedieron a las malas.

\- Pero no creas que bajare la guardia, pedazo de metal.

\- Lo mismo digo, boñiga. - Fulmino el pirata irguiéndose, había alguien más en el frente.

.

Ambos guardias masculinos no se lo podían creer, el pirata tenia acorralado a Bonnie contra la pared del pasillo.

\- ¡Escúchame! - Bramo recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte empujón por parte del único brazo del conejo.

/¡Tu fallaste! ¡Yo la matare por ti!/ Contesto el tronico en una serie de pitidos y códigos.

El zorro fue tacleado por la gallina quien le propino una fuerte mordida en el brazo derecho.

Jeremy perdió el aliento y Hanna salto del tablero. Bonnie estaba sujeto del cuello por el firme agarre del pirata mientras Chica se negaba a dejarle levantarse. Los 3 forcejeaban.

\- ¡Escúchenme! ¡Ellos no son lo que buscamos! ¡Ella no es mala! - Gruño el tronico rojo-

\- ¡Te lavo el disco duro! ¡Ellos son unos asesinos! - La gallina apretó mas la mandíbula.

/Que tu le temas no es nuestro problema!/

\- ¡Están equivocados los dos!

Un escalofrió recorrió a los 3 tronics, ¿ella...los había entendido? ¿Dando chillidos y gruñidos?

\- ¡Si averían a mi guardaespaldas, les juro que los desarmare y fundiré sus partes para hacer asientos de inodoro!

¡Hanna estaba harta! Le dolía la cabeza y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Mike no sabía qué demonios hacer, y justo cuando estaba por salir a buscarla, Jeremy ya había saltado el tablero.

Foxy contemplo a la chica, en definitiva, no podía estar equivocado. Ella no era mala.

Chica recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el palo, el cual se destrozo en esta, la gallina por puro reflejo más que por dolor (inexistente) soltó al zorro y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. Foxy afirmo el agarre en Bonnie, lanzándolo a la pared más cercana.

Jadeante y escurriendo aceite y sangre putrefacta (perteneciente al antiguo cadáver) se posiciono frente a la joven.

\- ¡Escuchen! No dejare que lastimen a Hanna. - Extendió el garfio peligrosamente, mostrando los dientes amenazante.

La pelirroja vomito a sus espaldas. Todo el encanto del momento se perdió. Si pudiera sonrojarse, el pobre zorro ocultaría su cara de vergüenza.

\- Uhh...maldito seas Alcoh- ¡Bug! - Regreso saliva pues no había comido nada en todo el día.

Jeremy tomo a la joven de la cintura y se la llevo directo a la oficina cargándola como costal. Mike la sentó en la silla y tan pronto como se sentó, la joven se durmió chueca en su lugar. Babeando y roncando como solo ella podía hacer en una situación así.

Ambos la miraron con la cara hecha un poema.

¡¿Pero quién los mandaba a ayudar a esta chica?!

.

.

.

**(*) 1 - Inner: Es esa pequeña voz en tu interior que rigüe tus pensamientos malignos y amordaza a tu conciencia. :) **

**LO SE, LO SE, NO fue el mejor final, pero hey! Al menos les hice reir un poco? :) **

**Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por leer! Reviews por favor! Si quieren darme algunas ideas, criticas o demandas ADELANTE! XD**

**Mii Fuera! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Les traje un pequeño extra. Estoy por entrar en exámenes y debo concentrarme, asique, pensé que esto les gustaría :) Es totalmente un One-shot (creo) Asique, disfrútenlo mucho.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. **

**Adam Stockbauer : **Gracias! Me alegra que te este gustando el fic! Te quiero! :D

**Hashashin :** Exacto! Los vicios son malos XD más cuando lo haces por despecho. jaja

**Yami-Senpai: **Oh...por...Dios...GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS LARGOS Y LA VERDAD ME ALEGRASTE LA MADRUGADA! (?) Es que, estaba dormida y me despertó mi conciencia y me dijo "Revisa el fic, baka!" y bueno, que te digo? Muchas gracias por tus respuestas increíblemente largas. Muaja! Amo los gatos! Pero Vincent lo merecía! :D Espero que este capítulo te agrade un montón. Un abrazo muy fuerte!

**lovemikey23: **Hello! :D Muchas gracias! Shii XD amo a mikey es tan kawaii! Pero bueeeeno! espero que este capítulo tan bien te guste y te haga sacar varios "Awww" :) Un mega abrazo!

**Elly1234: **O.O (Música de salsa) Vale! *Salseo de locos* jajajaja XD no se tu pero solo me sacudo como alga marina jajajaja. Una brazo, me alegra que te gustara! Sonríe! Este día será mejor!

**TheAkemi-san555: **Molto Grazie. Hola! :D Gracias! Tu imagen igual es lo máximo, la veo y me muero de risa XD jajajaja Un abrazo! Saludos!

**PSINess1: **Corrígeme si estoy mal, pero los 8 bits son que están marcados? o.o gome, soy muy inocente aun para muchas cosas XD (serás mensa, Mii jajajaja) Pero, noup, a mi con que estén en forma me gustan, ni muy marcados ni muy pachones. Un abrazo! Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Cinthya . kim! : **Oh dios! No sé qué paso con el anterior capitulo. Ves que en los comentarios hay un último con solo 2 puntitos? era tu respuesta, lamento que el nombre se borrara, condenado Anfictión :( lo siento. Pero, muchas gracias, tus reviews me alegran mucho :D espero este capítulo te guste igual!

**Ladies and, nah, Señoritas y señores, ese oneshot es un poco musical, asique, les recomendaría si gustan escuchar las canciones que les ponga para que se adentren al feeling (? WTfu?)! XD sino, no hay problema, pero no creo que se entienda muy bien jajaja, de todas formas, espero les guste! **

**SIN MAS! UN ABRAZO! **

**1(*) Scott: en el fandom no solo es el creador del juego, sino tambien se refieren a Phone guy :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanna despertó sin dolor de cabeza. De hecho, se sentía de maravilla.

\- Parece que herede la milagrosa no-resaca de mi papá. Toma eso Albert. - Recordó la chica al imaginar a su hermano cuando tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza luego de una noche de fiesta.

Nadie más que los varones en la familia habían heredado ese asombroso poder anti-dolor. Su padre era capaz de tomarse más de 10 cervezas y estar bien al día siguiente. Ella, al parecer, era el eslabón perdido de la historia familiar.

Se acomodo en la suave cama, encontrándose con el castaño dormido a un costado suyo.

\- Te quedaste cuidándome, ¿eh?...- Hanna aun estaba enojada, pero más que nada, se sentía decepcionada.

Observo por un momento a Jeremy, este, al sentir el movimiento de la cama se despertó poco a poco.

\- ¿Hanna...?

\- Buenos días, Princeso. - Se estiro un poco.

\- ¿C-como te sientes? - Se apresuro a acercarle un vaso con agua.

\- Me siento bien. El alcohol no lastima mi cuerpo luego de una buena noche de sueño. - Sonrió leve.

\- Que alivio...- Suspiro el mayor. - Oh, t-te prepare el desayuno. Espera aquí por favor, no te muev-

Hanna tomo su manga antes de que el mayor pudiera levantarse siquiera de la silla.

\- Jeremy, si no puedes decirme, está bien. - Miro a los ojos al castaño. - No es que me vaya a quedar mucho, asique, no quiero pelearme contigo por ello. - Sonrió nerviosa.

Jeremy permaneció un momento observando a la menor.

\- Perdona Hanna. - Poso una mano sobre la de la chica. - Fue mi culpa. - Bajo la cabeza.

\- Esta bien.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde. Ahora mismo, Hanna estaba segura de que podría comerse un caballo si lo tuviera enfrente. Lo dejo marchar.

.

\- ¿Que paso anoche? - Pregunto la chica ingiriendo otro pedazo de panqueque.

\- E-emm, Chica y Bonnie...

Jeremy conto como el Zorro había vencido en combate a ambos troncis, pero al meterse los toys y sobre todo Freddy, tuvo bastantes averías y casi lo despedazaban.

\- Fue entonces cuando apareció Marionette...

Siguió contando como la marioneta había logrado convencer a los toys y al mismísimo Freddy.

\- ¿Entonces Foxy está...?

\- N-no, llame a Scott* antes de venir y dijo que un técnico se encargaría de él para dejarlo "decente".

Hanna se relajo. El silencio se hizo pesado, tanto que la pelirroja se vio obligada a sacar su celular para distraerse un poco.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Jeremy veía con extrema curiosidad el teléfono de Hanna.

\- ¿Esto? Ah, claro. Los 80s. - Le extendió el aparato al mayor. - En un futuro se construirán estos bebes. Se llaman celulares.

Jeremy tomo torpe el objeto, era tan delgado y liviano.

\- ¿Para qué sirve?

\- Llamadas, videojuegos, música y navegar por internet.

El rostro del mayor brillo, y Hanna hubiese deseado no haberle presentado el avance tecnológico. Paso las siguientes 3 horas enseñándole al mayor como se utilizaba y todas las aplicaciones que conocía. Jeremy, antes de que dieran las 7 de la noche, ya sabía todo lo que un adolescente promedio conocería de un celular.

\- Por último, esto son los audífonos. - Saco la maraña de cables de su mochila.

\- Aundifonos...¿puedes hablar con ellos? - Se llevo un auricular a la boca.

Hanna se rio de buena gana, sosteniendo su estomago mientras se revolvía en la cama. Al mayor se le sonrojaron las mejillas de vergüenza, sin embargo, se sentía feliz de verla reír por primera vez en horas.

\- Son para los oídos, tonto. - Hanna soltó varias carcajadas. - Mira. - Desenredo los auriculares, colocándoselos al castaño.

Hanna coloco una canción suave. Amaba todo tipo de música (específicamente el Dubstep y el pop) sin embargo, entendía que si colocaba algo así, podría asustar a Jeremy, por lo que opto por música clásica.

\- Sigo impresionado de como tantas cosas caben en esta pequeña tarjeta. - Sonrió el menor.

Hanna se sintió satisfecha. Jeremy era como un niño. De repente le vino una idea a la mente para poder disculparse mejor con el mayor. Como le alegraba haber descargado esa aplicación antes de "irse".

\- Ya sé que haremos hoy. - Jeremy le sonrió emocionado.

.

Luego de una merienda, Hanna se sentó con el mayor en el sillón, compartiendo audífonos.

\- ¡¿Como dices que se llama esta película?! - Pregunto impresionado.

\- Star Wars.

Hanna volvía con un bol lleno de palomitas y 2 vasos de jugo.

Jeremy sostenía el teléfono muy cerca de su rostro, observando cada detalle de la película. Sus ojos brillaban y la chica no podía estar más feliz.

Pasaron las horas y dieron las 9 de la noche. Hora de cenar.

Jeremy sirvió el cereal y comieron mientras Hanna apenas veía al chico tocar su plato o respirar de lo maravillado que estaba con todo.

\- ¡El celular es un invento increíble! ¡Quisiera tener uno! - Finalizo.

\- Podemos compartir el mío, después de todo, debe ser el único modelo en todo este universo.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - Los ojos esmeralda del castaño brillaron de emoción.

\- Claro. Solo que si lo rompes, deberás pagarme con tu alma, ya que no hay dinero ni ingeniero que lo pueda reparar. - Bromeo Hanna.

El castaño sostuvo sus manos maravillado.

\- ¡Lo juro!

Hanna se sonrojo, tenia al adulto demasiado cerca de su rostro, observo de cerca sus amables ojos verdes y Jeremy se mantuvo estático, apenas consciente de lo que acababa de provocar. La pelirroja empujo al mayor de los hombros.

\- La-lavare los platos. D-deberías darte un baño, apestas. - Se alejo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Jeremy se retiro un poco confundido. El no lo negaba mas, estaba claro. Quería a Hanna. Aun desconocía cuanto. Pero la quería.

Sonrió dirigiéndose a su habitación para buscar ropa limpia.

.

.

.

El castaño se relajo demasiado luego del baño. Escucho aun los trastes siendo fregados por la chica, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención. Una amable voz, un poco descoordinada en los tonos graves pero armoniosa en los finos. Se acerco con una extraña coordinación de pato para evitar ser descubierto. Hanna tenía los cables extraños, "audifonones" (creía que se llamaban) puestos.

Jeremy se sonrojo lentamente, sonriendo al verla tan tranquila. ¿Estaba mal el que él no...quisiera que se fuera? Negó con la cabeza, ella quería regresar; y según como lo sentía en ese momento, su felicidad era lo más importante para él en esos momentos.

(N/a: Sugerencia: Aquí pueden poner la canción con la que me inspire para esta escena. Be the One - The Fray. Escogí esta canción por una excelente razón que ustedes descubrirán si leen la letra o la buscan en traducción.)

Hanna giro sobre sus talones, imitando un movimiento de baile del video de la canción, descubriendo por fin a Jeremy.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, él sin poder borrar la sonrisa bobalicona de sus labios al verse descubierto y ella con un rostro que le favorecía bastante.

\- K-kawaii...- Pensó el mayor viéndola tan sonrojada. De inmediato, un trapo de cocina se impacto en su cara.

Hanna camino muy enojada hacia él, no prestando atención a una caja en el suelo que logro derribarla sobre Jeremy, ambos cayeron al suelo, por suerte el golpe le llego a medio amortiguar a la menor.

\- Ouch...- Gimió Jeremy, la pelirroja podría lucir muy liviana, pero la verdad era todo contrario.

Hanna se volteo furiosa a ver con lo que se había tropezado, quedando arrodillada sobre el castaño. Al darse cuenta del porque de su caída no pudo evitar reírse avergonzada.

\- Menos mal estabas tú, Jeremy. Si no me hubiera pegado un buen torta-

El mayor se negó a apartar el trapo de la cara, sabía que estaba más que morado en ese instante. Las manos sostenían la tela mientras temblaban descontroladamente. Hanna sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Trato de hacer que sus manos se detuvieran, que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero simplemente no podía. El teléfono había rodado por el suelo, a salvo de cualquier golpe al caer sobre la alfombra, y los audífonos se habían ido, demostrando la suave canción que la joven había estado escuchando.

"...Be the one and only, wait for me. Will you be the only one?..."

La pelirroja coloco sus manos sobre las del chico, las cuales ante el contacto pararon de temblar.

\- Estas frio...- Susurro mientras alejaba la tela del rostro del mayor.

Jeremy no dejaba de pensar a mil por hora, diferencia de edad, el hecho de que fuese una chica de otra dimensión y sin mencionar de que sería su primer beso, entre muchas otras posibilidades que le aterraban.

"...What if I knew how to tell? What would I say?..."

\- L-lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, está claro que toda tu sangre caliente esta en tu cara. - Se burlo la chica.

La contemplo, sonriendo amable a él, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada cálida que le daba confianza. Sus latidos frenaron casi dolorosamente al sentir el aliento cálido rozando sus labios. Cerró los ojos sonrojado y se dejo hacer, por primera vez mandando al demonio lo que fuese que estuviera pensando.

"...I will be the only one. If you say you'll never go..."

Hanna acorto la distancia. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, cerró los ojos tranquila, parecía que Jeremy igual quería esto. Beso sus labios en apenas un roce y un nuevo temor nació. Algo que le decía que esto no era correcto.

\- El diablo...- Pensó volviendo a unir sus bocas.

Jeremy era cálido, y tras unos segundos en donde ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, Hanna se separo lentamente.

"...Be the one and only, wait for me. Will you be the only one? Will you be...?, Be the one and only. Wait for me; let me be your only one..."

Su sorpresa fue grande al sentir una mano del castaño acariciar su cabello y acercarla por la nuca, siempre amable. Jeremy beso sus labios varias veces. Acariciándolos con los suyos, probándolos al alejarse y saborear los suyos propios, volviendo a unirse solo para respirar el oxigeno que ella.

"...Be the one, be the one and only... Wait for me; let me be your only one. Will you be, be the one and only. Wait for me; let me be your only one. "

Hanna no se dio cuenta para cuando la canción se había terminado, mirándose entre si de una manera pasional, sin entender y eso estaba bien, no había nada que razonar.

La segunda canción continuo, su celular la traía contra ella, la canción comenzó lenta, pero era de esos momentos en cuando la letra se introducían en el alma y perfeccionaban el momento. (N/a: Say When - The Fray. Yeap, es una de mis bandas favoritas.)

Entonces a la pelirroja le quedo claro. Amaba a Jeremy. Quería protegerlo. Quería amarlo. Lagrimas invisibles invadieron su rostro. El mayor leyó su mente y supo dibujar con el dedo cada lagrima inexistente, enjugándolas.

\- Dime qué piensas...- Susurro Jeremy.

La débil luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sus cuerpos y por ese mismo instante, a Hanna le pareció que Jeremy había tomado una posición más madura.

La menor rodeo el cuello del adulto, abrazándose a él con fuerza, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su cabello mojado. El guardia la abrazo igual.

\- Dont let me go...- Respondió en el oído del castaño sin pensar, sus mejillas se incendiaron mas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- I will not.

Jeremy no sintió vergüenza, abrazo a la menor y tomo una decisión. Levanto su cuerpo entre sus brazos, Hanna se aferro a su cuello nerviosa por caerse, miro el rostro del mayor, este le sonrió amable solo para volver a ver al frente, cuidando por donde pisar. Esperaba no ser tan torpe como para caerse otra vez. Sentó a la menor en la cama y el hizo lo propio en la silla a su lado.

Hanna se puso más nerviosa, no sabía que debía hacer. Jeremy se quito la camiseta, para quedar en sport. Sus hombros temblaron levemente, pero, sonriendo triste, le mostro sus muñecas a la chica. La pelirroja contuvo el aliento. Los brazos de Jeremy estaban forrados en cicatrices.

Habían muchas en formas de pinchaduras, otras de quemaduras, pero las que le helaron la sangre fueron las que portaba en las muñecas, similares a arañazos, arañazos profundos.

\- Esto no es fácil para mí. Espero que ahora me perdones por no habértelo contado. Tenia...no, sigo aterrado de que te alejes cuando sepas quien soy realmente. - En ningún momento la miro a los ojos. - Mi padre es un hombre de carácter fuerte. Suele ser amigable con las personas externas, y no guarda rencor por nada del mundo. Supongo que de ahi fue de donde herede mi amabilidad.

Hanna escucho paciente, no atreviéndose a moverse. Jeremy la atrapo en su mirada esmeralda, tan cariñosa y cálida como siempre.

\- Mi madre solía contarme historias de como ella y él se enamoraron. Siendo una pareja dulce de ver... - Respiro profundo. Su melancolía podía palparse en el aire. - Nació mi hermano mayor, Mark. Y unos años después, vine yo. - Se auto-señalo con una sonrisa débil. - Como todo bebe en una familia modesta, siempre se viene con uno que otro problema. Naci con un peso por debajo del promedio, y el nivel de azúcar en mi sangre no era el más optimo. Crecí como un chico débil, y eso, a mi padre quien estaba orgulloso de portar el apellido Dranfort, del cual se nacían atletas; comenzó a fastidiarle.

Hanna apretó un poco las sabanas, no le estaba gustando a donde iban las cosas, sin embargo se mantuvo calmada, no quería que Jeremy se retractara de contarle.

\- Mi madre me sobreprotegía, y como no; yo llegaba a enfermarme por cualquier cosa, y conociendo como me pongo, la verdad es que estoy seguro de que mi madre era una mujer a la cual respetar y admirar. - Sonrió melancólico.

Hanna rio nerviosa.

\- Totalmente. - Afirmo y el castaño asintió.

\- Bueno, mi padre no pensaba lo mismo. Poco a poco fue llenándose de una increíble dependencia al alcohol, siendo alentado por Mark, el siempre ha sido su orgullo. - Se paso una mano por el cabello mojado. - Cuando volvía del trabajo, cuando salía de su habitación o en cualquier momento que estaba cerca mío, se desquitaba de alguna manera.

De repente, las quemaduras y algunas cicatrices en los brazos y hombros del mayor tomaron sentido. Hanna recordó el terror de Jeremy por la medicina, gritando por que no le alimentaran con ceniza de cigarro. Cerró los ojos furiosa, debía soportarlo, por Jeremy. Respetar su pasado. Pero juraba que si se encontraba con aquel señor le metería un palo por el-

\- Mi madre me defendía porque me amaba más que a nadie, y fue culpa de ese hombre, el que ella muriera. - Jeremy la observo sin mirarla realmente, recordaba a su madre en esa misma posición, sentada en una cama de hospital, sonriéndole y cantándole. - Mi padre no paraba hasta que hubiese por lo menos un hueso roto. Y eso como quiera, rompe familias. - Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo cada vez mas frio el cuarto.

Hanna sostuvo sus manos y Jeremy se percato de su presencia.

\- Mi madre murió cuando tenía 15 años, ya han pasado 9 años de eso, pero sigo pensando en que no era su tiempo. - Sus palabras se congelaron, comenzando a temblar. Las suaves yemas de los dedos de la pelirroja recorrieron las cicatrices en las muñecas del mayor. - Lo intente por años...- Coloco una mano sobre la de la chica. - Pero finalmente me di cuenta de que no podía morir. Mi sangre siempre lograba parar a tiempo. - Hanna sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, dolorosas como acido. - Escape de casa a los 18. Y ahora, el único trabajo que pude conseguir con una carrera inconclusa, fue de guardia nocturno en ese restaurante. - Sonrió leve.

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza, acercando las heridas a su rostro; las lagrimas cayeron por gravedad, surcando las muñecas de Jeremy.

\- ¿Hanna? - Se preocupo al no poder ver su rostro.

Jeremy iba a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba picando sus brazos. Suave, escucho el susurrar de unos números. Estaba contando sus cicatrices.

Cuando finalizo, la joven levanto la mirada decidida. Jeremy se sorprendió de verla con el seño fruncido.

\- ¡72 heridas causadas por ese hijo de puta! ¡72! - Gruño enojada. Solo para pegarle con los dedos en el pecho al chico. - ¡Y más de 36 por tu propia mano! ¡Y eso que son las más profundas, estoy segura de que las que no hiciste con fuerza se borraron! - Hizo un ademan de darle una bofetada pero se freno lentamente. - ¡¿Quieres saber por qué no moriste?!

Jeremy no podía retroceder, la silla se lo impedía.

\- ¡Por que debías conocerme, idiota! ¡Por eso! - Entonces la menor le beso suave las mejillas. Como si todo el enojo se hubiese esfumado. - Escucha bien esto porque solo lo diré una vez. Aun debo volver, y por eso tengo miedo.

Jeremy parpadeo confundido. No se esperaba eso en lo absoluto. No entendía. Hanna suspiro exasperada.

\- En mi familia no se siente el terror. Aprendemos a afrontarlo. Jamás he llorado de pánico ni me he complicado tanto la cabeza por problemas con solución. Pero te juro, Jeremy Fitzgerald, que jamás había sentido tanto miedo como el de pronunciar estas palabras...- Sus mejillas se coloraron más si se podía y respiro profundo. - Te quiero. Aun no comprendo bien esas palabras, pero es sincero. Te quiero. - Cerro los ojos con fuerza. - Y quiero ayudarte a superar tus miedos. - Apretó los puños.

El castaño sintió los ojos arder, y como si alguien hubiese abierto un grifo, comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa.

"...Jeremy...amar es...afrontar los miedos del otro, juntos." Recordaba esas palabras. Su madre se las había dicho con una tierna sonrisa. "¡Entonces quiero afrontarlos contigo, mamá!" Rio alegre un castaño de 12 años.

Rodeo a la menor en un abrazo.

\- I will never let you go. - Susurro en el lenguaje que ambos habían acordado sin palabras que usarían cuando tuvieran algo muy profundo que decirse entre sí.

Hanna estaba impresionada, Jeremy siempre sería muy sensible, sonrió tranquila. No había sido rechazada...

Se separo lento del castaño. Tomando sus manos con cuidado.

\- Jeremy...cierra los ojos. - Pidió tratando de verse calma, con el corazón a mil por hora.

El mayor obedeció temblando un poco, había descubierto que los besos de la pelirroja lo ponían nervioso.

Sintió la cálida y húmeda sensación en sus brazos. Abrió los ojos, sonrojándose al ver a Hanna besar sus cicatrices, una a una con cuidado.

\- Duelen ¿verdad? Tranquilo, yo te cuido. - Beso las muñecas con extremo cariño.

Jeremy sintió las lagrimas frenarse lentamente. Hanna beso las 72 heridas, y pronto, jalo al joven entre besos en los labios a la cama.

El castaño se dejo hacer, adormilado por las delicadas muestras de afecto.

\- Por cada intento de matarte debería golpearte...- Se separo del mayor, el cual se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la joven.

Jeremy sintió escalofríos y una holeada de calor en su pecho y el rostro. Hanna estaba hermosa.

\- ...pero tengo una mejor idea. - Cerro los ojos, invitándolo a besarle.

El castaño se acerco dudoso, observando cada detalle de la chica. Sus pecas, su suave piel, la respingada nariz, las largas pestañas aplastadas y las cejas pelirrojas. Se acerco, rosando sus labios. Se dispuso a besarla sin aplastarla.

Sus pechos se unieron y ambos sintieron el latir acelerado del otro. Hanna beso y se separo de Jeremy 34 veces seguidas. Tomándose su tiempo entre beso y beso.

Jeremy se pego un poco más a ella, no podía evitarlo, los besos de la joven lo embriagaban. Hanna entreabrió los labios y Jeremy, nervioso, introdujo su lengua; jugando un poco con la de la chica, probando cada cálida y dulce sensación. Las manos de la chica se aferraron a su sport. Ambos se separaron por el doloroso latir acelerado y la falta de oxigeno.

Jeremy la observo jadeante, al mismo tiempo que ella le sonreía alegre. La acerco de nuevo, acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura. Hanna rodeo su cuello, intensificando el beso hasta volver a saborear la boca del adulto. Acaricio su cabello castaño y el se permitió abrazarla hasta levantarla de la cama para apegarla más a él.

La amaba, se dio cuenta en menos de 24 horas de conocerla, que algo muy fuerte los unía. Se separo cuando la chica dejo de poner presión en su cabeza.

\- Son mi medicina para ti. Eso curara tu corazón herido. - Jadeo la joven con una sonrisa dulce para ver al chico. - Dejaste de llorar...- Dio como prueba y se abrazo al pecho del hombre.

Jeremy no pudo sostenerse y se dejo acomodar en la cama a su lado, sintiendo como los risos de la pelirroja le acariciaban la barbilla. Sonrió contento. Su corazón también se estaba calmando. Ella lo había besado el número de veces que se había cortado.

\- Hanna...- Llamo el chico.

\- ¿Humm?

\- Te amo. - La abrazo más fuerte.

La chica poco a poco se adormilo, ambos acomodándose en los brazos del otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sé que no quieren que se acabe aun, asique, un pequeño extra! :) )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era tarde, y Jeremy sentía un poco de remordimiento. No era correcto dormir con ella.

Trato de zafarse de entre los brazos de la joven para poder marcharse al sillón y tener la conciencia tranquila.

\- Ni te atrevas, Fitzgerald. - Hanna delineo la espalda del chico con sus uñas.

Jeremy se sonrojo violentamente, sintiendo un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral. Había jurado que estaba dormida.

\- P-pero, no es de caballeros d-dormir con una dama s-si no están casados. - Se trato de excusar el mayor.

\- Ahg...ustedes y sus costumbres de ancianos. Está bien, está bien. Jeremy Fitzgeral, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? - Gruño adormilada la joven.

\- ¡¿E-eh?! P-pero, ¿n-no debería ser yo q-quien-

\- Limítate a contestar, ¿quiere o no?

\- ¡S-si!, p-pero-

\- Listo, estamos comprometidos. En mi época se puede dormir al lado de tu novio. Asique, mejor acomódate, pedófilo, por que no pienso soltarte. - Se acurruco en el pecho del chico con autoridad.

Jeremy no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada, sonrojado hasta la medula. ¿Acaso ella...

\- Di-Dios mío...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora sip XD LISTO! SERVIDO!**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? :) Les gusto? **

**Dejenme un review por favor! :D Un abrazo psicologico! (LOL) **

**CHAO!**

**Mii Fuera! **


	6. Chapter 6

**PRIMERO QUE NADA: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en mi vida a los 5 capitulos habia tenido más de 30 reviews, eso significa que les gusta, de cualquier forma: gracias por su apoyo!**

**HOLA CHICOS, HE RESUCITADO! Pero no se emocionen, pronto me muero de nuevo ya que tendré 2 semanas de exámenes (así es, tengo 15 materias T_T) bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste, la verdad tengo una confesión que hacerles: Mi ex-novio (quien era mi mejor amigo y del cual me basaba un poco para hacer a Jeremy) me contacto solo para decirme que ya estaba saliendo con alguien más y que era muy feliz con ella. Bueno, no importa. A lo que voy, chicos, no me he sentido muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, pero, USTEDES lo valen :) **

**Kalamey: **Hola! Espero este capítulo t agrade igual! Este JeremyxHanna será un poquito más tranquilo debido a asuntos personales, pero aun asi, riete mucho y disfruta! :D

**fucsia1700: **GRACIAS! Lo sé, llore mientras lo escribía jajaja ;)

**Yami-Senpai: **Oh, Yami-chan XD GRACIAS por tu review largo! Me alegro mucho ya que el día que lo recibí estaba llorando por tu sha sabes qué, y bueno, me animo muchísimo! Gracias! Si! Foxy merece ser reparado y sí, yo igual llore mucho con lo de sus intentos de suicidio, mi Jeremy-nene, no te preocupes, venganza y deshonor para su Q*/? padre :) 7w7 y no sabes lo que te espera, aun no cierres los ojos muajajaja! Un abrazo!

**Adam Stockbauer: **Un abrazo psicológico mi Spicer! Te quiero! Espero te siga gustando!

**Elly1234: **Awww me alegra que te gustara tanto, pero, SANTO DIOS 3 HORAS SEGUIDAS DE MATEMATICAS?! Lo acepto si son de algebra, pero 3 son una exageración XD te comprendo ya que yo tengo 2 horas seguidas de Biología y luego 40 minutos de primeros auxilios :) Animo!

**cinthya . kim: **Hello lady, pongo así tu nickname ya que si no no se sube al capítulo XD (estúpido y sensual Fanfiction, ya sabes) Bueno, lamento mucho haberte causado inconvenientes nena, pero es que, para mí no hay idioma que más me guste usar románticamente que el ingles, es como un tic que tengo cuando quiero decir un secreto o algo condenadamente tierno con mis amigos o mi pareja. Un abrazo y espero que lo entiendas, un consejito: podrías tener un traductor a un lado como ayuda si lo lees en la computadora :) De todas maneras, no temas, serán muuuuy escasas las veces cuando lo utilice ;)

**lovemikey23 : **WOW! Cuanto amor XD Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho que te gustara! Un abrazo muy fuerte Booyakasha! XD

**\- POR ULTIMO: LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NO TIENEN NICKNAME**

**\- **Muchas gracias por explicarme lo de los 8 bits, más que nada me gusta Purple por su actitud ante todo (pues yo tengo un poco de Yandre me dicen y bueno, que te digo?) Un abrazo!

**\- **Si! Pobre Je- Pobre Jeremy? Hanna no se lo comerá XD tranquilo/a. Un abrazo! Gracias por tu review!

**ESPERO LEER SUS REVIEWS PRONTO! **

**Sin más, Disfruten!**

.

.

.

Era de madrugada y Jeremy simplemente no podía dormir.

\- E-esto, Ha-Hanna...

La pelirroja se acurruco cómoda contra su almohada, oh sí, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño.

\- P-por favor, despierta.

Un molesto zarandeo en su hombro le hizo gruñir.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Jeremy?...

\- E-es que...

La joven se volteo, observando al chico frente a ella con molestia.

\- ¿Aja?

\- ¿P-podrías d-darme un poco más de espacio, por f-favor? - Jeremy trataba de sostenerse de la orilla a donde el trasero de la chica lo había empujado.

La menor lo observo tratando de no reírse, y dejándole un poco más de espacio, le permitió subirse completamente. Al final, Jeremy termino cayendo por el movimiento de las sabanas. Hanna rio de buena gana.

El castaño se sobo la espalda, al mismo tiempo que trataba de que su cabeza parara de darle vueltas. Ya habían pasado más de un mes, y el mayor aun no se acostumbraba a como acomodarse para dormir.

\- N-no es gracioso...- Se quejo observando con un leve mohín a la chica.

\- ¡Lo es cuando es otro el que se cae! - Se burlo la chica.

Jeremy se puso en pie, eran las 6:48 de la mañana, despertarse tan temprano en su día de descanso era casi un castigo. Se sorprendió el sentir unas manos rodearle la cintura.

\- Buenos días...¿Descansaste al menos?

Quiso girarse para ver a la chica a la cara, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitía y entendía el por qué, él también estaba sonrojado.

\- N-nunca he dormido mejor. - Sonrió tranquilo.

Hanna suspiro aliviada, estaba más que contenta. Jeremy era su primer novio, y aunque solo le permitía dormir a su lado, seguía agitándosele el corazón cada vez que sus labios se tocaban.

\- Pero seguro que has despertado en mejores ocasiones. - Acurruco su mejilla en el sport gris del chico.

\- E-exceptuando el dolor, lo dudo. - Mintió, sí que había tenido una sola vez mucho mejor que cada mañana, la primera noche que había dormido a su lado.

La pelirroja libró al castaño.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Mike, a unas cuadras de distancia. Cada vez que iban se tomaban su tiempo para marchar.

\- Me gusta caminar contigo, este lugar es agradable. Casi no hay personas; y si las hay, la mayoría son muy amigables.

Jeremy sonrió al verla contemplar tranquila el cielo.

\- Eso es porque estamos en provincia. - Aclaro el mayor.

Hanna bajo la cabeza y contemplo toda la naturaleza. Las casas tenían su espacio y todo estaba muy limpio.

\- Yo vivía en una ciudad antes de llegar aquí. No es que fuese todo malo, pero había siempre ruido y contaminación. Aquí esta tan tranquilo que escucho mis pasos.

Jeremy la observo, Hanna parecía un poco melancólica. Habían revisado la pizzería de pies a cabeza, y no había una entrada, salida, clave, marca o pista; nada que la condujera a su antigua vida. No es que le molestara, de hecho no tenia queja alguna; él trataba de hacer cada día mejor que el anterior para ella, y por supuesto trataba de compensar cualquier sensación de soledad que pudiera sentir, pero claro, el sentimiento de tristeza no desaparecía por completo. Cerró los ojos comprensivo. La detuvo, el invierno había formado nieve a sus alrededores, y el cálido sol bañaba la escarcha de una luz brillante.

Al cumplir las primeras 2 semanas de novios y luego de un aumento por parte del jefe (creyendo que Hanna era el guardia nocturno en lugar de él, que va, ¡era indignante enterarse que ni siquiera revisaba los registros de empleo! Bueno, contratando "material desechable" no es que le importara mucho al jefe aprenderse los nombres del personal. El lio que le armo la menor había sido épico, al final, el jefe había accedido al aumento. A la semana, Mike igual había ido, recibiendo un aumento de 210 dólares al mes.) Lo primero que habían hecho, fue ir a comprarle algunas prendas a la chica (sobre todo bragas, no podía pasársela poniéndose los bóxers del chico toda la vida.)(N/a: A mí no me molestaría XD)

Ahora mismo, en plena época de nieve era de agradecer tener la ropa abrigadora y a la medida.

Jeremy sintió el impacto de una pesada y húmeda bola de nieve en la mejilla.

\- Te pusiste muy serio y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para despertarte - Sonrió la joven.

Al castaño le hubiera gustado decir algo como "un beso hubiese funcionado mejor" pero un puñado de nieve le entro por la boca.

\- ¡H-hanna...! - Y ella le volvió a atiborrar del material blanco.

La pelirroja se rio con mucha alegría, Jeremy era fácil de molestar. Hubiese seguido riéndose de no ser porque los brazos del mayor la levantaron del suelo sobre su hombro como costal, girando para marearla. Siguió riendo entre gritos, el mayor ahora era quien se carcajeaba de buena gana.

\- ¡Jeremy! ¡Bájame! - Le dio suaves golpes en la espalda al mayor comenzando a marearse.

El castaño obedeció.

\- Wow, tu cabello sí que ha crecido. - Se fijo con una sonrisa suave.

\- Seee, es herencia de mi abuela, nos cortamos el cabello y crece a una velocidad increíble, mi hermano me molesta llamándolo "síndrome hierba" - Hizo énfasis con los dedos, recogiendo su bufanda roja con rayas blancas del pavimento helado.

\- Me gusta. Te ves preciosa. - Sonrió inocente el mayor, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la confesión.

Hanna asintió para ella, parándose en puntillas para rodear el cuello del mayor con su bufanda, jalándolo a ella hasta juntar sus narices.

\- Gracias. - Le dio un suave cabezazo, marchándose con el gorro verde del mayor.

\- Es lo justo. - Bromeo guiñándole un ojo.

Jeremy sintió sus piernas temblar y el dulce perfume de la pelirroja robarle el aliento; atónito ante la chica quien se marchaba sin él. Definitivamente, su novia era la mejor. Embelesado y con la felicidad carcomiéndolo comenzó a andar tras ella las ultimas calles que les faltaban para llegar al departamento de Mike.

.

.

.

\- ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir!

\- ¡Ho-Hola Doll! - Hanna sintió los brazos de la castaña estrangulándole.

Cuando Doll se había enterado de que Jeremy vivía con una chica (culpa de Mike y su gran bocota) no había podido resistirlo, ¡tenía que conocerla!, Jeremy era como el hermano que siempre había querido tener; y claro que Hanna se había hecho amar desde la primera impresión; sobre todo cuando le había contado a los dos mayores como es que le había pedido al chico ser su novia.

Luego de un rato de estar juntos, el castaño se acerco a su mejor amigo.

\- M-Michael, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Mike se sorprendió por la formalidad, pero al ver la mirada decidida del menor no pudo negarse.

\- Vale...-Trato de levantarse, siendo detenido por la mano de su esposa.

(N/a: Así es chico/as, mi intención nunca fue un HannaXMike, desde que _Rebornica_ menciono a Doll me puse celosa, pero luego de ver su trabajo y el maravilloso fandom de _Ryukodragon_ en los dibujos, he decidido que para mí no hay chica que merezca mas a Mike y viceversa que Doll. Él está meramente casado con Doll, por fin ha logrado comprarle el anillo :) )

\- Esperen por favor, tengo una noticia importante que darles a todos.

Los 3 restantes se relajaron un momento, Jeremy tomo asiento en la mesa. Mike aprovecho para servirse un poco mas de café.

Doll envolvió la mano de su marido y sonrió contenta.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. El apretujón en la mano de Mike a Doll, el plato roto de Jeremy, las fuertes carcajadas de Hanna y el escupitajo del liquido hirviente a la cara del menor, así como la caída de este de la silla y el desmayo del calvo.

Ambas chicas rieron de buena gana. Era de esperarse.

\- ¡Muchas felicidades Doll! - Tomo las manos de la castaña, aunque volteando a ver a ambos hombres se arruino el momento - ¿Tendrás represas frías? .

\- Claro ,en el congelador tengo varias. Mike solía llegar muy mal del trabajo a veces. - Sonrió inocente y Hanna rio nerviosa. Pobre e inocente Doll.

\- Gracias. ¿Puedo tomar un poco de miel o azúcar? Creo que Jeremy está a punto de desmayarse igual. - Pidió la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la cocina por la bolsa fría.

\- En la nevera a tu derecha. - Doll se dirijo a un cajón de donde saco un poco de whisky para Mike, algo le decía que lo necesitaría.

Cuando Hanna volvió, se encontró a Mike tomando las manos de la ojimiel mientras lloraba de la emoción.

\- ¡¿E-es enserio?!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡O-oh Doll, eso es fantástico! ¿C-cuando-... no, ¿Como-... ¡no! ¡¿D-desde cuando lo sabes?! - El mayor acaricio el cabello de su mujer, y Doll rio por lo sensible que se había puesto Mike.

\- Hace unas semanas, no sabía cómo decírtelo. - Admitió sacando la lengua con gracia.

Doll recibió un tierno beso en la frente así como un abrazo protector por parte del ojiazul. Jeremy contemplo con una débil sonrisa a la pareja (luego de una buena dosis de miel para subir el azucar), a lo mismo que Hanna felicitaba a los 2 con aplausos y un pulgar en alto.

\- ¡Bravo!

.

.

.

Mike había acompañado a sus amigos a su departamento, pues aun quería desahogarse un poco sin molestar a Doll. Asique, prometiéndole a la chica que volvería temprano para abrazarla como se debía, se marcho con la pareja.

Ambos permitieron que Mike se desahogara, el pobre estaba más que eufórico/nervioso/asustado.

\- V-voy a ser padre...- Y así comenzaba todo.

Hanna se aparto un poco del calvo, la experiencia le advertía que esto acabaría en un-

\- ¡VOY A SER PADRE!

Jeremy se vio sostenido por los hombros gracias al fuerte zarandeo de Schmidt. El mayor tenía una mirada de loco. Estaba condenadamente feliz.

\- ¡S-si! ¡Eso es grandioso Mike! - Le dio la razón con un poco de pánico, y es que por momentos, Mike lo levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡LO SE! ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO?! ¡YO...! ¡OH DIOS! - Por fin lo soltó, girándose para ver a la pelirroja.

Hanna conto mentalmente "3...2...1..."

\- Di-Dios, seré padre...¿C-creen que sea lo suficientemente bueno? Q-quiero decir-

El cuerpo de Mike se tambaleo, teniendo que ayudarse de Jeremy para mantenerse erguido.

La chica suspiro, ¿por qué todos los hombres que conocía hacían la misma pregunta?

\- Mira, no soy de decir las cosas si no son verdad, asique escucha. Eres un hombre increíble, Michael. No importa lo que hicieras o fuiste antes. Dime algo, ¿quieres a Doll? - Le tomo por los hombros al hombre.

\- M-más que a mi vida. - Las mejillas del mayor se habían pintado de rosa.

La nieve caía lentamente y el faro iluminaba la calle blanca. Hanna encontró en la mirada del guardia una convicción digna de admirar.

\- Entonces, deberás apoyarla y ser fuerte. Hay vida en su vientre ahora mismo - Le pego con un dedo en el pecho, uniendo la palma a este para que el latir golpeara su mano. - Y eso es gracias a ambos. Asique, ya no puedes permitirte pensar que eres un inútil, un idiota, ni mucho más. Esa criatura creerá que eres el héroe más grande del planeta, no lo eches a perder.

La mirada de Mike brillo y sintió la mano del castaño palmearle la espalda.

\- Tienen nuestro apoyo cuando lo necesiten. Sé que serás un excelente padre, Mike.

Esas palabras, viniendo de Jeremy y sabiendo lo que significaban para él, hicieron sentir mucho mejor a Mike. El ojiazul se acomodo el gorro orgulloso. Los nervios no habían desaparecido, pero la inseguridad, bueno, eso era otra historia.

.

.

.

2:40 am. Turno nocturno.

Hanna no podía comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ...cuando risitos de oro despertó, se encontró con la familia de los 3 osos y entonces-

\- ¡Oh! ¡Adoro esta parte!

\- ¡Hay que hacerlo!

\- ¡Ey! ¡Hanna, mira, mira!

Freddy se paro frente a ella junto a Golden y Toy Freddy, al mismo tiempo que Toy Chica hacia de la niña rubia. Los 3 chillaron como solo un tronic podía hacerlo y la gallina fingió un grito dramático. Puppet aplaudió con emoción.

\- ¡Eh, no lo hacen mal! ¡Muy bien! - Alabo la chica.

Bonnie levanto ambos pulgares y Chica se encogió de hombros en un robótico "Ñeh".

Jeremy llego corriendo desde la oficina del guardia.

\- ¡HANNA!

La pelirroja se vio cohibida por las atenciones del castaño.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- Jeremy...

\- ¿Donde te duele? ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!

\- Jeremy... - Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Los toys, como niños pequeños, no pudieron evitar reirse a escondidas.

\- ¡D-dime!

\- Estoy bien, los chicos y yo estábamos leyendo y solo quisieron agregar algo de comedia al drama de Micro-Chica. - Señalo a la gallina quien le guiño un ojo al guardia.

Jeremy sintió la piel erizársele cuando Fazbear se acerco a él.

\- No tiene de que preocuparse, Sr. Fitzgerald, no pretendemos ser un peligro para la Srita. Sigfried.

Si no fuera por la voz mecánica y las facciones frias- ¡Qué va!, ¡Estaba hablando con un jodido oso mecanico! ¡Con conciencia! Y anteriormente ¡Con ganas de asesinarlo!

\- Jeremy, no nos harán daño. Lo han prometido...ademas recuerda, solo son niños...- Hanna puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- P-pero han matado a ma-

\- El más grande de ellos no cumplía los 12 años, Jeremy. - Hanna acaricio la cabeza de Foxy. Los demás niños-tronics bajaron la cabeza. (N/a: en esto excluyo a los toys pues ellos no tienen un alma, exceptuando a puppet) -¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tu?

\- ...S-supongo que...confundido...

\- Y adolorido. - Sentencio la chica, Foxy apegándose al calor de su mano.

\- No sabíamos porque. Y cada vez que un guardia estaba aqui, con los niños, una sed de venganza nos recorre el endoesqueleto. - Admitió Chica.

/No queriamos que lastimaran a más/ Bonnie chillo entre cortos.

\- Los adultos son malos...Ellos le quitaron la cara a Bonnie. - Puntualizo Toy Chica tomando por el cuello al otro conejo azul. - Y se la pusieron a BonBon. - Se acurruco cariñosa contra el pelaje del toy.

\- Lamentamos mucho haberte tratado de asesinar antes...eh...¿podríamos comenzar de nuevo? - Se acerco Marionette al ojiverde.

Jeremy se pego un poco a la pared. Esa cosa se levantaba por cables, jamás lo había visto fuera de su caja. Una pregunta se le tatuó en la frente ¿cómo es que a los niños les gustaba ir a ese lugar?

Tenerlo tan cerca, estar rodeados de ellos, aun no se acostumbraba. La primera vez que Hanna los había dejado pasar a la oficina se había quedado desmayado en el suelo y las siguientes ocasiones terminaba en posición fetal abrazado al tablero. Ahora, con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada busco a su novia con la mirada. Esta asintió seria. Pronto, el imito el gesto tiritando.

Puppet devolvió la afirmación hacia los demás, y pronto, se reunieron todos alrededor de Jeremy, levantándolo en brazos una y otra vez.

Hanna se quedo recargada en la pared junto a los 4 tronics originales.

\- Tu novio es un poco...- Chica no sabía que palabra debería emplear.

/Llorica/

\- ¿Nenasa? - puntualizo el oso observando como Fitzgerald gritaba aterrado ante la celebración de los otros.

\- Marica. - El zorro contesto de brazos cruzados, aun tenía el pelaje de los brazos destruido y parte del cráneo del endoesqueleto descubierto.

Hanna suspiro con una débil sonrisa.

\- No lo crean, Jeremy puede ser muy protector, llorón, preocupado y molesto. Pero no es malo, es paciente y amable. Eso es lo importante en una persona. - La pelirroja amarro su cabello con un cordón de sus tenis, su última liga se había perdido. - Humm...puedo probar algo? - Observo con malicia al oso.

A Freddy le recorrió una descarga por la columna.

.

.

.

\- ¡Re-retrocede! ¡T-tu! ¡M-Monstruo!

Vincent sonrió al sentir el jarrón impactando contra su hombro. Ya nada podía herirle.

En un rápido movimiento levanto a la mujer por el cuello, golpeando su rostro hasta que sus nudillos supuraron sangre. Jadeante, contemplo con alegría que el cuerpo aun reaccionaba.

\- Vaya, aun respiras...

El desgarrador intento de grito de la mujer lo irrito un poco, sin embargo la felicidad de que su juguete aun funcionaba le alegraba.

\- Seré bueno y acabare esto rápido. - El único ojo que aun funcionaba de la castaña lo observo con terror. - Rayos...¿y mis modales?...- Levanto el cuerpo débil por el cabello del piso, arrastrándola a la cama en donde el cadáver de un niño de 11 años descansaba contorsionado en la cama.

La mujer sollozo como podía, los coágulos apenas la dejaban respirar y lo único que deseaba era acercarse a su hijo; maldijo al hombre que la iba a asesinar, pero sobre todo, maldijo el haberle permitido entrar para arreglar la avería de la cocina.

A Purple le disgusto un poco la poca cooperación de la fémina, ¿porque todas lloraban? Era en verdad molesto, los hombres no se quejaban tanto cuando los torturaba. Se encogió de hombros en un suspiro, ni hablar, seguía siendo un caballero a pesar de todo.

\- Listo, madre e hijo...como debe ser...- Aventó a la mujer para luego limpiarse las manos en su sport negro. - Ahora, me gustaría que como agradecimiento, me permitas tu departamento. Veras, no tengo donde quedarme, descubrieron donde me hospedaba y...

La madre envolvió al pequeño castaño mientras lloraba y gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Vincent apretó los labios, si le fuera a permitir vivir le diría algo como "No llores, preciosa. Te garantizo otro niño mejor que este si me dejas..." No pudo evitar reír rasposamente, el hubiera no existía, tal vez si no la hubiese masacrado tanto se le hubiese antojado un pequeño servicio, pero vamos, dejar vivas a las víctimas no era su costumbre...¡y por Dios, que ya estaba bastante demacrada la pobre dama! Nah, hoy no.

\- Además, eres muy grosera...- Se acuclillo al lado de la mujer, esta se le aventó con las uñas, pataleando como loca e intentando golpearle con la ira que solo una madre podría demostrar.

Purple tomo ambas muñecas, acorralándola contra el piso en una posición bastante dolorosa, aplastando su estomago con su rodilla.

\- Me agradan rudas. Pero...sigo pensando que no me apeteces...- La mujer le escupió en el rostro y Vincent lamio la saliva ajena. - Oh, tenemos otros planes ¿eh? -Beso los labios de la mujer, sintiendo los dientes mordiéndole y liberar el sabor del hierro. Vincent sonrió excitado.

Tal vez...

.

.

.

El oso soltó un par de risas fingidas a petición de la chica quien portaba su sombrero y la máscara del guardia.

\- Hu hu...

\- Oh, admírenme, soy Freddy Fazbear...- Hanna le dio una señal con la mano al oso para que soltara un par de risas más.

\- Hu hu hu...- Freddy sentía las placas de la cara calentarse de la vergüenza.

Chica estaba en el suelo riendo a gusto, mientras Bonnie apenas podía sostenerse de la pared. Foxy no se quedaba atrás, riendo al estilo pirata.

\- ¡Yarharharhar! - Pronto se vio despojado de su parche.

Hanna le lanzo su sombrero al oso y realizo una "C" con el dedo.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Soy Foxy! ¡Ahoy amigos! ¡Me gustan las galletas caninas, yarharhaharhar! - Gruño con el parche cubriéndole el ojo.

Puppet pataleaba en su caja, mientras los 3 toys estaban que no podían "respirar" pues estaban riendo uno sobre el otro.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto, Grumete! - Gruño el tronic apenado.

Hanna le miro con escepticismo, lanzándole un bocadillo en forma de hueso, el zorro salto a él, degustándolo con placer. Al verse atrapado, todos volvieron a caer en carcajadas. Incluso Jeremy se rio un tanto nervioso.

\- ¿Ves? - Hanna se carcajeo, extendiéndole sus cosas al pirata. Foxy, indignado, las tomo fulminándola con sus ópticos. - Awww, ¿quién es mi lindo zorro-mecánico? - Rasco detrás de las orejas al tronic.

Foxy bajo ambas extremidades apenado, lo peor, se sentía muy bien las caricias de la joven. Sin darse cuenta de que podía hacerlo, se sentó y gruño en un leve ronroneo.

Jeremy contemplo asombrado como es que Hanna podía domar hasta a la bestia mas incontrolable de entre los robots. Esto no paso desapercibido por los tronics.

Al final de la jornada, ambos guardias se dirigieron a casa en el transporte público. Jeremy no se atrevía a tocar su bicicleta en ese clima y la joven estaba más en el otro mundo que en este.

El castaño permaneció sentado, observando por la ventana el bosque nevado, sintió un suave peso sobre su hombro. Al voltear se encontró con el rostro adormilado de la joven, tan tranquilo que demostraba lo cansada que estaba.

\- Sin embargo, eres humana, y no has tardado nada en dormirte. - Pensó el mayor, arropando el cuello de la chica con su bufanda.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ambos habían descansado viendo algunas películas y aprendiendo canciones de la selección de música de la menor; Jeremy había accedido a subir al jardín un rato, sin embargo se había negado a escalar la enredadera con la pelirroja.

Al final, Hanna se fue a dormir temprano, comenzaba a sentirse mal, con un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

\- Estoy bien, debe ser por la pizza de ese maldito lugar...- Le grito la chica desde el baño. Cuando Jeremy entro al cuarto, la menor ya estaba dormida.

Jeremy pensó en prepararle un té para cuando escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta.

.

\- Ahora sí, enano; cuéntame.

Mike se había fugado antes de ir a casa para hablar con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿E-eh?

\- No te hagas, no te pusiste tan serio la última vez que nos vimos por nada. Dime, hay algo que no querías que Hanna escuchara. ¿Qué es? - Mike se recostó cómodo en la banca más cercana, observando al menor con la mirada felina que le caracterizaba.

El castaño se coloro de inmediato.

\- B-bueno, y-yo...

Mike sonrió, su amigo estaba haciéndose morros sin saber cómo, soltó una suave carcajada y saco su billetera.

\- Como lo imagine. Vale, entiendo. ¿Ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, no?

\- S-si, q-quiero, b-bueno... he estado s-sintiendo algo muy fuerte y yo...

\- Déjame adivinar ¿Pasa cuando duermes con ella, no? - Siguió buscando con una sonrisa paternal en los labios.

\- M-más bien cada vez que estoy cerca suyo.

Mike abrió los ojos sorprendido, chasqueo la lengua sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡T-tu...! - Trato de respirar, estaba muriendo de risa. - Pequeño enano precoz. Vale, que solo tengo uno por ahora, tendrás que conseguir más por tu cuenta; tómalo y has que valga la pena. - Le extendió el preservativo mientras se limpiaba con la otra mano unas lagrimas de risa.

Jeremy cayó al piso, alejándose como si el hombre frente a él fuera el anticristo.

\- ¡¿M-MIKE?! ¡¿Q-QUÉ-... - Su rostro mostraba un horror puro.

El calvo lo observo parando de reír lentamente. Jeremy tenía la cara al rojo vivo.

\- Vamos, que es normal. ¡No te avergüences y tómalo! - Insistió con el pequeño paquete.

\- ¡N-NO ME REFERIA A ESO! - Se levanto con el seño fruncido en señal de vergüenza.

\- ¿Ah no? Humm...entonces no se a que-

A Mike le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna, contemplando al chico frente a él como si estuviese a punto de arruinar su vida.

\- ¡No...!

Jeremy se encogió en su lugar y sin darse cuenta como, Mike lo había sentado en la banca, sosteniéndolo firme de los hombros. El mayor tenía que asegurarse, asegurarse de que el mocoso frente a él no la iba a joder y en grande.

\- ¿Cuando duermen juntos tu...? - Hizo énfasis para que el castaño terminara la frase.

\- La abrazo para que no tenga frio, Hanna es friolenta de los hombros. - Contesto dudando, Mike estaba casi encima suyo.

\- ¿Si ella te pide un favor...?

\- Lo hago en la medida de mis posibilidades.

\- ¿Cuál es tu peor miedo...?

\- D-despertar sin ella...- Sus mejillas se calentaron lentamente.

\- ¿Cuando hueles su perfume...?

\- Me siento idiota. - Jeremy no acostumbraba usar malas palabras, pero no había otra forma para explicarlo.

\- Y si por accidente ves sus pechos tu "amiguito"...-Señalo un par de veces su entrepierna y Jeremy se encogió en su lugar. - se levanta?

\- Y-yo...s-si... p-pero ¿q-que tiene que ver esto con que le quiera pedir compromiso a Hanna? - Inquirió Jeremy como tomate.

Mike pego un grito (muy masculino) mientras se revolvía el..."cuero cabelludo" con nervios. ¡ENTONCES SI ERA LO QUE PENSABA!

\- En nada, solo quería saber. - Contesto de un momento a otro, tranquilo. Recibió un leve puñetazo del menor en el hombro.

Jeremy puso los codos sobre sus rodillas, contemplando la nieve ausente, involuntariamente acercando la bufanda a sus labios. Mike se impresiono un poco, Jeremy había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo había conocido. Siempre se enganchaba en peleas y volvía a casa con varios golpes y heridas que Doll se esforzaba por curar. Siempre sonriendo falso. Como si no quisiera que nadie entrara y lo rompiera por dentro... En sus labios se formo una leve sonrisa, Hanna era un hueso difícil de roer, había logrado mejorar al chico. No, Jeremy se estaba esforzando por mejorar.

\- Jeremy...- Le llamo suave, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico. - Tu...si ella aceptara, ¿cuál sería tu prioridad desde ese momento?

\- Protegerla.

\- Noble, pero no creo que eso sea lo más importante. Ella puede protegerse sola. - Rio entre dientes, recordando el moretón en la nariz de la pelirroja.

Jeremy rio igual.

\- ¿Entonces? - Pregunto el mayor.

\- Hacerla feliz.

\- ¿A qué costo?

\- A cualquiera.

Mike se tomo en serio y con la cabeza fría esas palabras, tenían tanto un significado amable como otro dañino.

\- ¿Que harás cuando ella ya no este?

Jeremy se volvió de piedra. No contesto esa pregunta, ya ni él sabía la respuesta. Mike sintió pena por su amigo, todo apuntaba, con su poca experiencia y basándose en sus sentimientos por Doll, a que el chico había encontrado al amor de su vida. Lamento que este fuera de otra dimensión.

Pateo el suelo frustrado, y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Jeremy le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Vale, no jodamos el momento. ¿Cuanto tienes ahorrado?

Al castaño se le ilumino el rostro de inmediato.

.

.

.

Dieron las 10 de la noche. Hanna se revolvió en la cama.

\- Jodida regla...- Mascullo sintiendo que sus entrañas se licuaban lentamente. - ¡Cristo...! ¿Cómo demonios se lo explicare a Jeremy?

La chica había caminado adolorida al baño cuando se despidió de Jeremy solo para percatarse de que se estaba desangrando. ¡¿Porque este tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a las mujeres?! Tallo la ropa en el lavabo y tuvo que mentirle al chico para no pasar vergüenza.

\- Que estupidez, se dara cuenta tarde o temprano, y enserio necesito toallas femeninas...pobre...

Escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse suave y las llaves ser depositadas en el lugar de siempre.

El castaño entro cansado al cuarto, por lo menos podrida dormir mucho esa noche. No espero encontrarse con la desgarradora imagen de la chica con un rostro pálido y el cabello mas enmarañado de lo normal. Hanna abrazaba su vientre como si estuviese siendo devorada desde adentro.

\- ¡Jeremy...! - Gimió débil.

El castaño corrió hasta ella y se arrodillo cerca suyo, tomándole su temperatura. Estaba muy arriba para su gusto. Iba a ir por el termómetro para cuando una mano le sostuvo de la muñeca.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me está matando! - Hanna chillo ante una contracción de su vientre.

\- ¡¿Q-quién?! - Entro en pánico el mayor, imaginándose mil y un cosas, tal vez no había sido buena idea ver tantas películas de suspenso ese día.

\- ¡Este engendro! - Sollozo la joven, gritando mientras recibía una "patadita" por dentro. - ¡AH! ¡TU HIJO! ¡MALDITA SEA! - Gruño pegando la mano fría del joven en su frente.

Jeremy sintió todo su mundo desmoronarse, ¡p-pero ellos no-! ¡A-aun...o quizás esos sueños que había tenido habían sido reales? N-no, dudaba mucho que lo fueran, que estaría haciendo Sailor Moon con Astroboy en la vida real de todas maneras?

\- ¡Ah!

Jeremy tembló y sin saber que hacer entro en estado de histeria cuando vio sangre en las sabanas.

\- ¡LLA-LLAMARE A UN MEDICO! - Hanna lo sostuvo de nuevo.

\- Toallas...

\- ¡C-CLARO, TOALLAS! ¡Toallas! ¡Toallas! ¡T-to- ¿toallas?

\- Si...toallas...femeninas...me bajo...-La pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada y este se dio cuenta de la situación a una velocidad privilegiada.

.

.

.

\- T-ten cuidado, Jeremy...

\- L-lo siento, lo hare más despacio entonces.

\- A-ah, e-está caliente. - Hanna indio su rostro sonrojado entre las almohadas.

El castaño se mordió el labio, ya casi acababa, trataba de tener cuidado pues era la primera vez que hacia esto con una chica.

\- H-hanna, ¿te duele aun? - Pregunto con el tono más maduro que podía.

\- Ya no tan-to...

Jeremy aumento la velocidad a lo mismo que la fuerza, la chica se retorció bajo él.

\- L-lo siento, d-debo terminar.

\- E-esta bi-...¡a-ah! - La mano del chico suavizo el movimiento y pronto dejo de masajear el vientre de su novia.

\- El doctor dijo que esto era lo más eficaz para tu vientre, lamento mucho haberte herido...pero si no acababa el ungüento se enfriaría. - Jeremy abrazo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

\- G-gracias Jeremy, me siento mucho mejor. - La chica se recostó en su pecho, siendo cubierta por una gruesa manta del chico. - Es la primera vez que un chico me da un masaje de vientre. - Rio contenta, esa crema sí que era veloz, un suave frescor se extendía por toda la zona y el dolor estaba disminuyendo.

\- L-lo hare c-cada vez que me lo pidas...- El hombre no estaba seguro de si lo que decía era lo correcto. Avergonzado, dejo caer su cabeza entre las almohadas.

\- ¿Eso es un trato? - Una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de la chica, poniendo muy nervioso al castaño. - Es broma! Sabes que te quiero Jeremy. - Beso su pecho, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

El guardia sintió su corazón acelerarse ante tales palabras y sin retractarse de su decisión, sonrió contento. Definitivamente, quería estar con Hanna el resto de su vida. Se lo pediría.

.

.

.

**Lo sé, lo sé, quizás este capítulo estuvo de flooojeeeraaaa, pero ñeh. Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho para las cuestiones de risa (tal vez no lo parezca, pero soy muy Sheldon Cooper XD) y bueno, espero por lo menos haberles sacado una sonrisa, aparte de eso...**

**PERVERTIDAS, lo sé, las pille! Sé que malpensaron la escena del ungüento 7w7 juar juar juar XD no pasa nada, esa era la idea. Para las que se lo esperaban "Buuuu! "**

**XD jajajaja Un abrazo! **

**Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Tomatazos? De cualquier forma espero sus Reviews! :D**

**Mii fuera! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICOS! HICE UN ESPACIO Y PREPARE ESTE EPISODIO RANDOM. YEAP, LITERALMENTE RANDOM YA QUE NO SE SI LO CONSIDERARE PARA LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL O ES SOLO UN RELLENO GENIALOSO XD**

**ESTE LO HICE A PETICION DE YAMI-SENPAI, UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! POR CIERTO: No tengan miedo de pedirme lo que les gustaria, puede que lo agregue en episodios randoms o inclusive me sirva en la historia original. De cualquier manera, saben que amo saber sus opiniones y odio los tomates (chiste referente a los tomatazos) ;) **

**ReinaBrassica: **Hello Lady! Hace mil siglos que no escuchaba de usted! No importa, me alegra que volvieras! Un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias por tu review!

**fucsia1700: **Oh, créeme, aun no sé cómo lo hare, pero lo volveré en hombre 7w7 Mi madre tiene un dicho: "Si te gusta, aunque sea gay, lo conviertes! le regresas la fe en las mujeres!" Asique, tranquila ;) En algún momento de la historia fufufufu.

**Hashashin: **Tus deseos son mis órdenes! Asique, aquí lo tienes, un cap de risa! Bien Crack para que no pierdas tu fe en mi ;) un abrazo!

**TheAkemi-san555: **Sha ves, soy una pillina XD lol. Un abrazo! Espero este capítulo te guste igual! Gracias por tu review!

**XxWendyvzxX: **¡¿Q-quien es deux?! D: XD Gracias! Espero te siga gustando! Es muy yo asique, es un cumplido doble! (manos roqueras!) shiii, esa era la idea mi pequeña pervert XD jajajaja Me alegra de que te nos unieras, bienvenida a la familia! Un abrazo y espero te mueras de risa!

**Yami-Senpai: **(Reverencia) Lady Yami. JAJAJAJAJA HOLA! muchas gracias por esta idea, la verdad, hice 2 borradores, y al final, uní ambos para ver si te gustaba. Espero y si. Y la verdad, emmm shi. Diviértete! Ahora, contestando a tus puntos: - Yo igual quiero que sufra en el inframundo :3 - Exacto! Así me gusta! Eres una macha-pecho-peluda que se respeta y las macho-pecho-peludas como yo (?) no cierran los ojos! XD - 7w7 es que es Jeremy, se antoja a todas horas (sonrisa pervert) jajajajaja XD - Yo amo los bóxers de varón :3 mi mejor amigo me prestó los suyos un rato al igual que mi hermano por lo que me encantaron y pues, los uso cuando puedo! - Aqui hago hincapié, el que es un loquillo es Mike no? 7w7 - Lo sé! Imagínate si se llegara a embarazar Hanna! X3 - Te equivocas mi pequeña señorita del mal, YA la VIOLO :) - Domara a Jeremy! ok no XD jajajaja 7w7 buenooo...- Si, es una hija de puta U3U - Hanna es la onda asustando personas ;) ya lo viste en "Welcome to my hell" jaja. - Si, Jeremy. Deja de oler pegamento, por favor! - Aw, gracias! Yeap, soy Sheldon y para demostrarlo: "Toc toc" Yami "Toc toc" Yami "Toc toc" Yami! (abre la puerta) Quieres dividir conmigo mi atomo de hidrogeno? :) (Chasqueo la rodilla como calamardo) AHAHAHAHA- Ok, no (U_U Necesito amigos wuaaaa jajajaja soy estudiante de medicina, por eso mis malos chistes XD jajajaja) PERO enserio, listo lady: tu propio capítulo dedicado. Disfrútalo!

**cinthya . kim: **Hola Kim! SI! MUERE DE RISA! :D Oki no XD 7W7 no me sacaras información del final que tengo preparado, señorita. Buen intento. Hola Ai, por favor, Akasuna es muy formal, llamadme Mii :) A ti como te gustaría que te diga? :) Por cierto, yo igual tengo a un amigo especial. Saluda Korio: (Sonríe levemente) Hola, Señoritas. Bueno! Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por ser ilegal! Yo amo tus comentarios positivos!

**lovemikey23: **Hey! Me alegra que te gustara! Espero este capítulo te saque una sonrisa igual!

**Elly1234: **Hey! Asi soy sho! Manteniéndote en el Feeling! XD jajajjaa un abrazo y gracias...estoy bien. Ustedes me alegran mucho al igual que mis amigos y familia XD.

**Alguna Loca: **Hola lady loca! XD HAAAAAAA! (Abrazo de bienvenida!) Que seas feliz y prospera en nuestra nueva familia de fangirls y fanboys (creo XD)! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Estoy tan feliz por saber de ti! Espero que te siga gustando! Un fuerte abrazo!

**CHICAS/OS ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE LA FAMILIA SIGA CRECIENDO! LES DOY UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN EN FOLLOWS Y FAVORITES! Y los vuelvo a invitar a dejar sus comentarios que a mí me motivan mucho!**

**Sin más: DISFRUTEN! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El castaño se acomodo la gorra del guardia nervioso.

\- Vamos, Jeremy. Todos trabajaron muy duro para aprenderse la canción.- Se burlo la pelirroja sentada sobre el hombro de Foxy. - Además, es una canción de guardias. ¡Te queda de fabula!

\- ¡Si, hombre, no seas nenasa! - Pico Mike.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues adelante, señor "Nenasas" - Doll, con una panza digna de una señora embarazada de 4 meses, empujo a su esposo hacia el escenario.

Mike se sonrojo y siendo recibido por otro micrófono, se aclaro la garganta.

\- ¡Libérense! ¡Vamos! - Hanna aplaudió. - ¡Chicos, la noche de karaoke comienza ahora! - Anuncio con una enorme sonrisa, apuntando la cámara de su celular hacia ellos.

Los tronics festejaron y Doll sonrió maternal.

\- Siempre es emocionante ver cómo funcionan ustedes. - Acaricio la cabeza de Puppet a quien le encantaba estar cerca suyo por el bebe.

\- Siempre quise saber cómo es que las mujeres crean vida en sus pancitas. - Sonrio inocente la marioneta y llevo una mano al estomago de la castaña. - ¿Se comió al bebe, Sra. Schmidt? - Los toys igual se acercaron curiosos.

Por supuesto que alguien había metido la pata y le había contado a Doll sobre los tronics, y por supuesto que esa boca-floja había sido Hanna. Mike casi dejaba "viudo" a Jeremy cuando se entero. Pero al parecer, la esposa de Schmidt lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado; eso y lo mismo de que la chica viniera de otra dimensión.

\- Adelante, Fazfu- El guardia volvió su mirada a Doll y contuvo su insulto. - Freddy. - Corrigió entre dientes.

La tableta del guardia mostro las letras como en una verdadera Karaoke.

(Inicia Stay Calm - Griffinilla)

Ambos guardias iniciaron avergonzados.

\- _Theres a shadow on the wall...stay calm, stay calm..._\- Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas y era porque tanto Hanna como Foxy no paraban de burlarse de ellos. -_There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm. Keep my wits and stay alive_ \- Jeremy se comió algunas palabras mientras Mike trataba de encontrar el ritmo. - _Wish I had a 9 to 5. There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm._

Toy Freddy ayudaba con el teclado, Toy Bonnie con el bajo y los tronics originales con la demás.

_Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine_  
_Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine_  
_I can keep away the creeps_  
_Safely from my swivel seat_  
_Somethings crawling through the vent; that's fine, ...uh oh_

La pelirroja sintió a Foxy bajarla tranquilamente al suelo.

_There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm_  
_They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm_  
_They just might drive me crazy._

_Hit me!_

\- Esta es mi parte. - Sonrió el zorro.

\- ¡TE AMO, MIKE! - El guardia se coloro hasta la ropa, pero Doll siempre seria Doll.

_Freddie: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?_

_Bonnie: Who's this, working at the night shift?_

_Foxy: I don't know, but I don't think I like him._

_Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!_

_Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything_

_Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken_

_Chica: Hey!_

_Freddie: Listen gang, I say that we dig in_

Jeremy le dio un codazo a su compañero y ambos reiniciaron:

_They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm_  
_Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm_  
_If I've learned one thing it's that:_  
_Don't respond to craigslist ads_  
_I can see their second skin; stay calm..._

Balloon Boy saco un saxofón de no se sabe dónde y soplo con ritmo.

En un movimiento complejo, ambos guardias se lanzaron sus respectivas linternas y las atraparon a la perfección. Hanna dejo caer su mandíbula y Toy Chica se acerco a ella.

\- Si, antes fueron compañeros de vigilancia por...digamos un par de meses, y bueno, aprendieron alguno que otro truco - Rio risueña.

La pelirroja sintió la mano de la gallina cerrarle la boca. ¡Eso explicaba tantas cosas! ¡Con razón Jeremy no había muerto cuando lo había encontrado! ¡Había aprendido a sobrevivir con ayuda de Mike!

_In the end there's only me; all right, all right_  
_Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right_  
_I spent Five Nights at Freddy's._

_Hit me!_

_Chica: Hey, where did our new friend go?_

_Freddy: Don't worry, he'll be back again tomorrow._

_Bonnie: /So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?/_

_Foxy: Aye, he pees into a cup._

_Chica: Ew!_

_Foxy: I've seen him do it with me own eye. We were both just staring at eachother. It was extremely awkward._

Ambos conejos finalizaron la canción y se sorprendieron de encontrar a la pelirroja muriendo de risa en el suelo.

\- Y lo peor es que es cierto. - Se acerco Foxy a la joven, refiriéndose a que si había tenido que ver a ambos guardias hacer sus necesidades sin poder moverse de la cabina.

Hanna se agarro del hombro de Jeremy mientras recuperaba el oxigeno y Mike fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Doll.

\- ¡Estuvieron estupendos!

\- D-Doll, el bebe. T-tranquila. - Alejo con cuidado a la castaña.

\- ¡Me encantaron! - Hanna sostuvo la mano de Jeremy y este se sonrojo levemente. - ¡Ustedes igual, chicos, los felicito! - Les levanto un pulgar la chica. - ¡Ahora! Quien está listo para _¿What does the fox say?_ \- Volvió su rostro al pirata con una sonrisa malvada.

Foxy bajo las orejas, no estaba seguro de querer averiguar a qué se refería la pelirroja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, fue corto, lo sé. Pero, espero les gustara.**

**Dudas? Comentarios? Peticiones? 7w7**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte! **

**OH, antes de que lo olvide! Si gustan pasar a leer un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando para las que se quedaron con ganas de "HannaxMike" Mi nuevo Fic llamado "Welcome to my Hell" saben que apesto en los Summarys pero ñeh! Espero les guste el primer cap!**

**Bueno! **

**Chao!**

**Mii, Fuera! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA A TODOS! CHICOS/CHICAS DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA. COMO SABEN, ESTOY EN EXAMENES, POR ESO SUBI ESTE CAPITULO! Por ustedes :)**

**Espero les guste.**

**HollyKanonCreepz: **Primero que nada: lamento mucho no haberte respondido el cap pasado, espero este capítulo te guste y no desesperes 7w7 pronto, pronto. jajajaja Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegran los reviews! Yeap, pobre foxy XD

**fucsia1700: **No se orinaron en el momento jajajaja gracias! pero me supongo que en algún momento debieron hacerlo XD

**Kalamey: **Lo sé! ESTUPIDO Y SENSUALES GUARDIAS! XD Un abrazo! muchas gracias por suscribirte a mis 2 historias! ;)

**Hashashin: **Molto Grazie! Un abrazo! Espero este cap te guste igual!

**Andy9917: **HELLO! GRACIAS! Mi querido! Aun no lo sé, Ad y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo XD pero pronto, lo prometo! Y muchas gracias por el review largo! los amo! Un abrazo!

**Elly1234:** (Abrazo!) Gracias! :D espero te guste este cap!

**cinthya . kim: **Lady´s Kim y Ai! Un abrazo! Muchas gracias por su review! jojojo! No me subestimes a mi tampoco 7w7 pero va benne, inténtalo XD Saludos!

**Yami-Senpai: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA! No importa, lo entiendo :) Un abrazo psicológico! Perdona que hoy no conteste mucho, es muy tarde y posiblemente me masacren por estar aquí a esta hora XD

**Adam Stockbauer: **Y agárrate por que falta ternura! Un abrazo!

**BUENO, SIN MAS, DISFRUTEN. HICE ESTE CAP EN MENOS DE 7 HORAS POR LO QUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE SI ESTA MUY BIEN XD PERO, DIGANME QUE PIENSAN NE?**

**Sin más, disfruten! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanna se llevo una bola de nieve a los labios, y sonriendo alegre la aventó al pecho de Bonnie.

El conejo se sacudió casi enojado el sólido congelado.

\- Oooooh, vaaaaamooooos Bonnieeeee. Sonríe por un rato. - La pelirroja se aferro al brazo del conejo y este agradeció no tener cara que delatara su sonrojo. - ¿puedes?

El tronic volteo el rostro, concentrándose de nuevo en arreglar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

La chica inflo las mejillas sin rendirse, era 23 de diciembre y estaba tratando de darles la "navidad" que los tronics se merecían antes de Noche Buena (pues no le tocaría turno en esa fecha.) Jeremy se había quedado en casa alegando que se sentía mal, obviamente para hacer una "cena sorpresa" o algo así. (¿Qué como lo supo? Era bastante sencillo, cuando se tiene un novio tan protector como Jeremy era fácil adivinar que jamás le dejaría marchar sola a un lugar con muñecos poseídos, sin una buena razón de por medio.) Asique, lo primero que había decidido hacer la joven había sido sacar al patio trasero a los tronics en donde no había mas que bosque y nieve esperándoles. Las almas de sus niños festejaron felices; jugando como locos a guerrillas y muñecos de nieve.

Sí, todo era hermoso. Los Toys preparaban pizza para ella (a acepción de Mangle quien odiaba a Hanna a muerte.) y los tronics jugaban, ¡incluso Marionette estaba fuera de su preciada caja! Sí, todos festejaban, todos menos Bonnie.

\- Vamos, amigo. ¿No quieres divertirte un poco con los demás? - Insistió la chica con una suave sonrisa.

Bonnie la observo fijamente, la mayor podía sentir sus ojos escarlata examinar cada milímetro de su rostro; era...intimidante.

\- / No me gusta el hielo.../

Al final, el conejo se levanto de su lugar y se marcho de la habitación en donde los gritos y las risas no paraban.

.

Freddy entro al local con el pelaje completamente empapado.

\- ¡Srita. Sigfried! ¡ ! - Llamo con una sonrisa alegre. - ¡Chica y Foxy están jugando a las atrapadas de la reina helada y-

El oso freno al darse cuenta de la mirada vacía que tenia la chica. Cauteloso, se acerco a ella con el sigilo de un tronic.

\- ¿Está bien, ...?

Hanna salió de su trance, volviendo su mirada celeste a la del robot y este se acuclillo a su lado.

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Estoy bien! - Mintió y Freddy lo supo.

\- ¿Bonnie le hizo algo, Srita. Sigfried?

Al verse atrapada, Hanna bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Yo...

El oso espero paciente, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños. Incluso, aunque su niño apenas tuviera 8 años cuando había asesinado, su mente de tronic le hacía pensar como un adulto de 30 años.

\- Y-Yo, pensé que a todos les gustaría salir a la nieve. Pero Bonnie me dijo que odia el hielo. - Admitió decepcionada.

Freddy igual bajo la cabeza, Bonnie tenía muy buenos motivos para hacerlo.

\- No se sienta mal, Srita. Sigfried. No es por usted. - Le coloco una mano en el hombro a la joven, levantándose del piso para volver con los demás. - Bonnie es muy tímido y frio cuando se lo propone; ¿cómo decirlo?...es como si-

\- ...fuera una barrera invisible...- Concluyo sorprendida la joven.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el guitarrista tenia la misma costumbre que Jeremy cuando no quería ser herido. Sacudió la cabeza y observo decidida a Freddy.

\- ¡Aun no me he rendido!

El oso parpadeo confundido. Hanna metió una mano a su mochila y rebusco en ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar ahora?

\- Cámara 8, Parts service. - Se volvió lentamente el oso hacia la salida con una sonrisa.

\- Entendido, los quiero adentro en una hora, ¿vale? Les dejare una sorpresa en ese cuarto.

Freddy asintió y luego salió corriendo, tan solo para taclear a un desprevenido Foxy contra la montaña de nieve que estaba armando. Pronto, Chica se aventó sobre ambos y para cuando se levantaron, Foxy estaba sumergido en un hueco con la silueta de un zorro-pirata.

.

Bonnie se dejo caer contra la pared, rendido en su sitio de siempre. Estaba pensando seriamente en apagarse, cuando escucho unos pasos venir por el pasillo.

\- ¿Bonnie?

El conejo gruño un poco enojado, estaba cansado de que esa humana lo molestara en su sitio privado.

Prefirió ignorarla.

\- Oye. - Hanna se acerco y se sentó sobre sus piernas con permiso. - ¿Podríamos ser amigos? - Le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

El conejo la empujo avergonzado y se paro.

\- ¡Ouch! Eso fue demasiado grosero ¿sabes? - Se sobo la retaguardia al mismo tiempo que se agarraba de la mano del guitarrista.

Bonnie trato de librarse pero Hanna se abrazo a su brazo.

\- ¡E-espera, solo quiero-

\- /¡NO!/ - Sin medir su fuerza, el conejo sin querer aventó a la chica contra la pared.

Hanna reboto contra esta y quedo suspendida en el suelo en donde un sonido doloroso se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Apenas consciente de lo que había hecho, el tronic reacciono con pánico. ¡Oh Dios! Foxy lo mataría si la había lastimado, bajo sus orejas asustado, acercándose a la chica con preocupación.

\- /¿H-hanna...e-estas?/

El cuerpo no se movió y el conejo temió lo peor. Cargo a la chica en brazos solo para notar una enrome mancha de sangre en el suelo y la cabeza abierta de la joven.

\- /¿H-hanna?...¡¿Hanna?!/ Apreso el cuerpo a su pecho y supo que no había latido.

¡Dios! ¡La había matado! El tronic sostuvo el cuerpo temblando, observando su traje manchado de sangre ajena.

Grito cuanto su vocalizador le permitió.

\- ¿Bonnie?

El conejo encendió el programa de inmediato, sus ojos carmín brillaron y se dio cuenta de que la chica frente a él lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Hanna era pelirroja, de unos preciosos ojos azules, pecas y piel caliente. Bonnie sintió un alivio inhumano al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero sobre todo, el verla sana y salva frente a él.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una bufanda roja con bordes blancos de estilo navideño envuelta en el cuello.

\- ¡Ta-da! ¡Una pequeña sorpresa para ti! - Le sonrió alegre la mayor y al niño de Bonnie le brillo el rostro de ilusión. - Se que no es mucho, pero cuando la vi en la tienda dije: ¡Esto debe ser para Bonnie! - Se alejo unos pasos para comprobar cómo le quedaba. Sonrió contenta. - ¡Te ves estupendo! ¡Serás el centro de atención en el escenario! ¡Oh!...no le digas a Freddy que dije eso, ¿de acuerdo? - hizo un ademan con el dedo en señal de silencio.

Bonnie se quedo estático, sin poderlo creer. Acaricio la tela con su mano y pudo distinguir su suavidad.

\- ¡Feliz navidad, Bonnie!

Bonnie la apreso contra su pecho. Sin saber cómo, la pelirroja se encontró escuchando el mecanismo interno del conejo. Y un llanto. ¿Bonnie estaba...?

Levanto la cabeza como pudo, encontrándose con el inexistente rostro del tronic, en donde, de su barbilla escurría liquido negro con olor a hierro. Sangre. ¿Acaso era de-

Bonnie jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero ese abrazo era todo lo que siempre había querido desde hacía muchos años, cálido, amable y sobretodo, real. Los niños lo abrazaban, sí. Pero era simplemente para tomarse una foto o tocarle, nunca con un sentimiento real, y no los culpaba, se suponía que era una maquina, solo un robot sin sentimientos.

Hanna lo envolvió como pudo, el robot era enorme.

Bonnie sollozo y es que, el asesino los había masacrado en un día como ese, con nieve al rededor. En el cuarto trasero, en donde nadie podría escucharlos. Recordaba haber sido el último, y ese hombre había utilizado un pica hielo para perforarle los pulmones, recordaba su jadeo, recordaba tratar de respirar y querer llegar a la ventana en donde las cristalinas gotas de hielo se formaban, blancas, pacientes y dolorosas. Jamás pudo tocar la nieve, pues cuando había logrado acercarse a la ventana y sus yemas estaban a punto de rozar el agua congelada, su corazón produjo un doloroso palpitar, su ultima visión, tan cerca suyo; nieve blanca derritiéndose en sangre escarlata, quemando sus manos, pulmones y por fin, su alma.

Desde ese momento, cuando caía nieve, Bonnie se escondía dentro del único cuarto sin ventanas, así no tendría que verla.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue desprendiendo del de la chica, y Hanna llevo una mano a sus orejas. Le acaricio cariñosamente y le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Estoy feliz de que te gustara tu regalo, Bonnie.

El conejo asintió y apretó su bufanda. Amaba esa suave sensación.

.

.

.

Eran las 9 de la noche.

Jeremy despertó cuidadosamente a su novia con la comida en una bandeja.

\- Hanna...

\- Humm

\- H-hanna...

Jeremy dejo la cena en la mesa de noche y sin avisarle a la joven, la cargo en brazos.

Hanna grito de sorpresa y se abrazo al castaño.

Jeremy giro contento con un sombrero navideño en la cabeza.

\- ¡Feliz navidad, mi princesa! - Sonrió radiante.

La joven sintió sus mejillas arder y tomando la iniciativa, beso al castaño con pasión. Jeremy no pudo controlar sus pies por la impresión y termino cayendo al piso con la pelirroja encima suyo.

\- H-hanna-

\- Feliz navidad, mi príncipe. - Sonrió seductoramente acorralando al mayor bajo sus brazos, volvió a besarle sin darle tregua.

.

\- ¿Qué hay de comer? - Hanna se levanto dejando a un despeinado y muy sonrojado castaño en el suelo, apenas con conciencia para moverse.

La pelirroja sonrió y se sorprendió de encontrar pastelillos de chocolate con salsa de frutos rojos.

.

\- H-hanna, ¿e-estás segura de esto? Q-quiero decir, los hice para ti.

Jeremy estaba sentado junto a su novia en el sofá de la sala, disfrutando de música tranquila, 2 copas de vino y la bandeja de pastelillos caseros.

\- No seas ridículo, Jeremy. Somos un equipo. Compartir esto contigo...-Entrelazo la mano del mayor con la suya. - Es lo mejor del mundo.

El castaño se sonrojo levemente, decidido a que ese sería el momento perfecto para el regalo de Hanna.

\- T-te tengo un regalo.

\- ¡Oh! En ese caso yo igual iré por el tuyo, espera. - Hanna salió corriendo al cuarto, aprovechando para colocarse una blusa linda para la ocasión, perfumándose un poco y alborotando su cabello pelirrojo.

Jeremy por su parte se observo un momento en la pantalla negra del teléfono y se acomodo un poco el flequillo.

Cuando Hanna se presento de nuevo, ya estaba listo.

Respiro profundo al tenerla de frente, y justo cuando estaba a punto de entregarle su regalo la chica le coloco una enorme caja frente suyo. Contemplo un poco sorprendido el obsequio y la sonrisa satisfecha de la menor.

\- De mi para ti, Jer. ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo! - Se emociono y el castaño tuvo que ocultar detrás suyo su obsequio para tener las manos libres.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con un enorme panda de felpa.

\- ¡Boala!

Jeremy no sabía que decir, abrazo al peluche con entusiasmo, olía a Hanna.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta! - El panda era tan grande como la joven y entonces el mayor pensó que podría usarlo de almohada cuando quisiera.

(N/a: Chicas/os, este es el momento esperado, solo una recomendación: Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen. Repítanla las veces que necesiten, sientan el momento. Yo me emocione mucho hasta llorar. Espero les guste)

Pronto, Jeremy se sereno, debía lograr su cometido.

\- M-mi turno.

Hanna se meció en su lugar, emocionada.

\- Hanna...- Se acerco un poco más a ella. - Cierra los ojos.

La pelirroja obedeció con una sonrisa, ¡debía ser algo asombroso!

\- Extiende las manos, por favor.

La menor extendió sus palmas y Jeremy sintió sus manos temblar y escalofríos recorrerle entero. Era ahora o nunca.

Hanna sintió un objeto pesado y rectangular en sus manos.

\- M-muy bien, a-ábrelos. - Jeremy estaba mareado y su sangre corría a una velocidad increíble.

La pelirroja sostuvo mejor el objeto y abrió los ojos, rasgo el papel impaciente y se encontró con un libro de tapas esmeralda y un cerrojo pequeño a un lado.

\- ¿Un diario? - No quería que lo malinterpretara, pero no era exactamente lo que se había imaginado. Entonces, escucho un tintineo frente suyo.

Jeremy le estaba extendiendo una cadena de plata con una pequeña llave dorada en ella.

\- Hanna...-Deposito con increíble tranquilidad el collar en la mano de la chica. - Soy un hombre llorón, que solo sabe hacer labores de casa y en fuerza perdería fácilmente contra cualquiera. - La atrapo en sus ojos tranquilos y verdosos.

Sin saber cómo, Hanna sintió su corazón ir más rápido.

\- Tengo miedo la mayor parte del tiempo y no poseo un propósito fijo. - Cerro suavemente los dedos de la chica. - Pero, tú me has completado, en cuerpo y alma. Eres fuerte y no temes a nada. Cálida como solo un alma fría y derrotada como la mía necesita. Eres grandiosa e iluminas todo a cada paso que das...- Ambos respiraron tranquilos y Hanna sintió un suave calor envolverle la mano que portaba el libro. - Este libro, en efecto, es un diario. Pero esta en blanco, y es en él, en donde quisiera comenzar de nuevo...- Soltó sus manos, y Hanna entendió que ese era el momento que debía aprovechar para abrir el cerrojo.

Las luces de colores y la calidez de las velas, el frio del oxigeno y la tranquilidad volvía todo perfecto.

El cerrojo cedió y en la primera pagina, con una letra bellísima, se leía "_¿Me permites hacerte feliz?" _

Hanna sintió las lagrimas calientes bajar de sus mejillas sonrojadas, y Jeremy se acerco a ella para tomar sus manos temblorosas.

\- Hanna...no te diría esto si no fuera sincero. Te amo. Lo juro con toda mi alma. Como el hombre y caballero que soy. Como Jeremy Fitzgerald. Te amo. - Enjugo sus lagrimas con una mano manteniendo en la otra las de su novia. - Déjame hacerte feliz. Quiero protegerte, ayudarte, vencer tus miedos y preocupaciones.

Hanna negó suavemente, sin dejarle ver su rostro y Jeremy comenzó a temer.

\- Déjame sostenerte. Verte despertar cada día, y cuidarte cuando estés enferma. - Insistió, tomando su mejilla y ella se negó a levantar la mirada.

Jeremy sintió dolor en su pecho. ¿Estaba siendo rechazado?

\- Quiero ser tu hombre, sino el hombre perfecto, el que te mereces. Déjame darte mi alma, quiero ser tu protector, tu confidente y tu mejor amigo. Quiero ser tuyo y llamarte mía. Quiero-

\- Jeremy...espera...

El castaño frunció el ceño preocupado por la voz entrecortada de la joven.

\- Si lloras, enjugare tus lagrimas, si ríes, reiré contigo. Si gritas, recibiré los gritos. Si me golpeas, lo resistiré. Pero por favor, déjame serlo. Quiero serlo-

\- Jeremy.

\- Hanna, hablo en serio. Sé que no existo. Sé que no estoy vivo y que en cualquier momento podría perderte. Pero por unos segundos, unos minutos, unas horas, días, meses, años; por un respiro, quiero vivir. Quiero estar contigo...quiero hacerte feliz...quiero verte feliz...quiero existir, y solo lo hago, cuando sonríes. - Beso sus manos y las lagrimas bajaron igual por sus ojos.

Hanna volvió a negar y entonces Jeremy lo comprendió...el jamás seria suficiente...¿En qué pensaba? Hanna merecía a alguien real...no a un...avatar de juego. No a una ilusión...

No a él.

\- No es eso...- Jeremy sintió los labios de la pelirroja besar sus lagrimas. - No es eso...- Repitió, besando las manos del mayor. - Tengo miedo, sí. Pero no te estoy rechazando, Jeremy...- Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, observando a la pelirroja sin comprender. - Jeremy Fitzgerald. No mentía cuando te pedí compromiso esa noche...Jeremy, no me importa la economía. No me interesa el futuro. Yo...quiero estar contigo.

El mayor sintió sus labios temblar.

\- Lo único que me entristeció...es que solo quieras mi felicidad!...- Hanna le pego con un puño débil en su hombro. - Si vamos a aceptar esto, lo haremos, juntos. - Volvió a golpear, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. - Quiero vivir contigo sin miedos, y si los hay, quiero que los superemos juntos. - Golpe. - Nos protegeremos, juntos. Nos ayudaremos, juntos. Las preocupaciones valdrán un carajo si estamos juntos! - El cuerpo de Jeremy volvió a sacudirse sin dolor por el leve golpe de la joven quien sollozaba en su pecho. - Te amo, Jeremy. Te amo. Y solo aceptare si tú me prometes, aquí y ahora, que dejaras de ser tan egoísta, y pensaras en nuestra felicidad.

\- L-lo acepto.

\- ¡Promételo!

\- ¡Lo juro! - Hanna sintió sus lagrimas ser besadas por Jeremy.

Se dejo hacer por el calor de su cuerpo y sus labios acariciando las acidas gotas, las manos fuertes de Jeremy sosteniendo su rostro con delicadeza y las suyas propias aferradas a su camiseta.

\- Jeremy...

\- Hanna...- El mayor se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta la cara y se levanto del sillón. Rebuscando en su bolsillo y por fin arrodillándose. - ¿Te volverías mi familia? A pesar de todos mis defectos, te juro que tengo virtudes, te seré leal y paciente. Amable y cariñoso y sobre todo, te juro que mi amor jamás se acabara. Porque te amo, y porque cada día que paso contigo me siento a salvo, tranquilo y feliz. ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente, y por primera vez en toda su vida, su tartamudeo no le estorbo. Miro decidido a la pelirroja y esta se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Jeremy sintió su cuello ser abrazado con fuerza y para cuando se dio cuenta, Hanna ya estaba arrodillada frente suyo.

\- Seguro que quieres a una gruñona, testaruda, inútil ama de casa y poco paciente chica. - Las lagrimas caían en el suelo mientras una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Con toda mi alma. No existe nadie más en esta ni en ninguna otra dimensión. Ahora lo sé.

Hanna asintió contenta, y beso al chico.

\- Acepto...-Volvió a besarle y Jeremy le correspondió. - Acepto, Jeremy. Te amo. - Ambos unieron sus frentes y el castaño aprovecho para colocar con cuidado el anillo en el dedo correcto de la menor.

Hanna hizo lo propio con el otro anillo y ambos quedaron comprometidos. Sin mucho jaleo, sin personas innecesarias. Solo ellos 2 en navidad.

Jeremy dejo que la pelirroja se abrazara a él y respirara tranquila. A los 2 meses de novios y tras unos pocos sacrificios había logrado comprarle un anillo descante.

Ahora. Después de tanto tiempo. Jeremy se declaraba la persona más feliz del mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(¿Que opinan? Extra!)**

.

.

.

Hanna acerco un pedazo de pastelillo de chocolate a sus labios y se subió al cuerpo de Jeremy, el cual estaba acostado en el sofá.

El castaño estaba rojo hasta el cabello y es que, de un momento a otro, estaban platicando del día de trabajo de Hanna y al otro, se encontraba tumbado debajo de la pelirroja.

\- Amor, toma. - Sonrió su novia suavemente.

Jeremy, no muy seguro, abrió los labios, tan solo para descubrir que la menor había hecho trampa y se había devorado el bocado antes de que él lo probara.

\- Deberías haber visto tu cara, Jer. - Se burlo a lo que el mayor hizo un puchero y le robo un beso a su prometida.

Jeremy probo el interior de la boca de Hanna, saboreando cada dulce residuo de chocolate y frutos rojos. Hanna se dejo hacer, y es que era la segunda vez que el mayor tomaba la iniciativa.

El castaño acaricio su cabello y Hanna llevo sus manos a sus hombros. El guardia probo sus labios y la menor gimió por las cosquillas.

Jadeando, ambos se separaron. Jeremy sabía que no la había lastimado, sabia donde tocar y que no hacer a la perfección, después de todo, la carrera que había estado a punto de comenzar era medicina y había tomado muchos cursos de primeros auxilios antes.

\- H-Hanna...

\- Jeremy, ya sé que quiero de regalo de compromiso.

Jeremy espero paciente a que la joven se acercara de nuevo a sus labios.

Sus cuerpos ardientes y las miradas pasionales lo decían todo.

\- C-cualquier cosa para mi dama...-Sonrió suave y ella le correspondió.

Se acerco al oído del mayor, susurrándole su deseo y este sintió la piel erizársele. Cerró los ojos avergonzado y levanto a la joven en brazos. No perdiendo el tiempo para llegar a la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dudas? Reclamos? Pizzasos? (AJAJAJAJA Ok no U_U)**

**Espero les gustara. El siguiente, será Lemon. Asique, si tienen algún problema con leer algo así, por favooooor avísenme vale? :) será mi primer Lemon, pero daré lo mejor de mí! **

**Un abrazo!**

**Mii, Fuera! **


	9. Chapter 9

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! LOS QUIERO!**

**Mi primer y único lemon. Disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeremy recostó con cuidado a la chica en la cama.

\- Y-yo...e-esta es mi primera vez y no estoy muy s-seguro de que-

\- Jeremy...-Hanna acaricio su mano, sonriéndole con confianza. - Querías estudiar medicina ¿no es verdad?

\- S-si.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- P-para ayudar a las personas, sobre todo a las mujeres y los niños.

La pelirroja asintió, convencida. Se acerco un poco al chico, rodeándole la espalda en un abrazo protector.

\- ¿Lo ves?...eres noble y amable, Jeremy. - Hanna hizo presión con la mano que portaba su anillo sobre el latir del chico. - Y tu y yo hemos hecho una promesa de amor. - El mayor acaricio la mano de su prometida, sonrojado y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. - Compartamos esto, ¿sí?...- La menor beso la nuca del chico y Jeremy cerró los ojos.

Poco a poco, la joven se encontró con el castaño encima suyo, Jeremy continuaba sentado sobre la cama, con los brazos a cada lado de la pelirroja.

\- Si quieres que me detenga, solo dímelo; no importa cuando ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos celestes de la menor se mesclaron con los esmeralda del hombre frente a ella, un dulce rosa se apodero de las mejillas de Hanna; de nuevo, Jeremy parecía haber tomado una actitud más madura.

\- C-claro que no. No quiero que te detengas. - Sonrió inocente y ahora fue el chico quien se sonrojo fuertemente. - De todas maneras, espero que cuando me veas desnuda no te retractes de casarte conmigo. - Rio contenta.

El mayor frunció levemente el seño, eso era un reto que no se tomaría a la ligera; quería demostrarle a la menor cuanto la amaba, le resultaba imposible pensar en algo que podría desagradarle de ella.

\- Yo también te tengo una sorpresa. Algo que me duele mucho y que deberías saber. - Jeremy escucho atento a las palabras de la menor y esta sonrió tranquila. - No todo debe ser una historia trágica, pero si fui víctima de abuso en mi infancia. Tengo una fea cicatriz en mi cadera que lo demuestra. Solo...quiero que sepas, que para mí es difícil esto, pero...no tengo miedo si se trata de ti, Jeremy.

El castaño apretó un poco los puños, no podía creer que alguien tan dulce, fuerte y segura como Hanna pudiera haber resultado una víctima a manos de algún depravado... "Si me entero quien fue, lo mato." Pensó por un momento; ahora todo tenía sentido, la razón por la cual Hanna se había quebrado aquel día que había decidido marcharse de su departamento. Ese hijo de puta...

Hanna entrelazo su mano derecha a la del guardia, devolviéndole a la realidad con una amable sonrisa.

\- Jeremy, quiero hacerlo. Sustituir todo ese dolor con algo que me haga sonreír...

El mayor lo comprendió y suspiro. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, volvió la vista a su novia. Esos labios rosados y mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos celestes y la sonrisa confiada lo invitaban a besarla, y claro que lo haría. Se acerco de nuevo a sus labios. Beso tranquilo, sin prisas, cada milímetro de estos. Y cuando volvió a separarse, Hanna le permitió unir sus bocas en un beso más profundo.

El sabor a chocolate se esfumo, dejando el sabor favorito de Jeremy en sus lenguas. El frio los abrazo y eso era bueno, pues sus pieles comenzaban a calentarse lentamente.

Hanna acaricio los hombros del mayor y este se dejo hacer; poco a poco, la pelirroja despojo a Jeremy de su confiable suéter, dejándolo en sport.

El mayor suspiro al sentir las delgadas uñas de la joven rozar la piel desnuda de sus brazos y es que se sentía de maravilla saber que ella quería esto con él.

Se separaron jadeando, Jeremy acaricio sus mejillas y la pelirroja beso con cariño su nariz y su frente.

\- J-Jeremy, quiero que me toques.

El castaño sintió sus manos temblorosas obedecer a Hanna, levantando apenas un poco la blusa de la menor para ver su estomago imperfecto, con una barriguita que no necesariamente era plana. El castaño se maravillo ante la piel expuesta y acaricio con sus manos cada milímetro de esta, palpando la cintura y comprobando que efectivamente, era tan suave como lo había imaginado.

Hanna sintió cosquillas y atrapando al chico entre sus piernas, le cambio el juego, quedando ella encima suyo.

\- Solo te lo facilitare un poco ¿vale? - Se burlo amable y desprendió su blusa de su cuerpo con lentitud, jugando con la respiración inquieta de Jeremy.

El hombre sintió un fuerte tirón en su hombría y supo que solo había bastado ver a su novia en sostén para despertarlo. Trago en seco, Hanna era hermosa. Sus hombros, salpicados con suaves pecas, le hacían lucir como una princesa-jaguar. Mordió sus labios, intimidado por sus propios instintos al querer probar esa piel.

Sus ojos esmeraldas le traicionaron, contemplando con anhelo desde los brazos hasta el tierno busto, justo al tamaño de la joven. Hanna levanto su cabello y por ende, dejo al chico una perfecta vision de sus atributos.

\- ¿E-estoy mal?

Hanna se sintió incomoda pues Jeremy tenía rostro de tonto, viéndola como si fuese un televisor último modelo. Abrazo su cuerpo suavemente, sonrojándose hasta la medula por su atrevimiento.

Jeremy se dio un golpe mental para avanzar, sacudió la cabeza levemente y jaló a la chica cerca suyo. Respirando en su cuello por unos momentos. Su piel olía tan bien, como un bosque fresco y tentador.

\- J-jer-

El castaño beso suavemente el cuello de Hanna y esta se sorprendió al sentir la cálida lengua de Jeremy deslizarse en su piel.

\- A-ah... - el jadeo de la chica provoco otro tiron en los boxers del chico.

El mayor no se había esperado que Hanna fuese tan sensible.

La recostó debajo suyo y continuo con su labor, besando y explorando cada pequeño rincón de su cuello. Hanna sintió un cosquilleo exquisito en su vientre y se aferro avergonzada al cuello de su novio.

\- J-jeremy... - Gimió en su oído, incitándole a continuar.

El mayor sonrió fascinado por un milisegundo, escucharla así le encantaba, quizás sonaba un poco pervertido, pero su intención no era obscena, era un cariño que jamás había sentido. Se permitió besar el oído de la pelirroja, respirando el dulce olor de su cabello y al menor contacto, Hanna se arqueo un poco.

\- ¡M-mnh...!- La ojiazul lo atrapo en sus labios, quitándole el sport al mayor casi a tirones y es que, ella igual quería satisfacer a Jeremy.

Observo la piel cálida del mayor, su torso descubierto, ni tan marcado pero sin ser débil; Jeremy era bastante natural, con unos suaves músculos delgados que le daban una actitud de hombre en forma sin exagerar. Hanna se permitió sonreírle seductoramente y Jeremy no pudo más que ahogar un suspiro al sentir los labios de la menor besarle las cicatrices que transitaban en sus hombros.

\- H-Hanna...- La pelirroja volvió a besarle y él sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda, palpando cuanto quisiera.

Jeremy aprovecho igual, acariciando con respeto los hombros de la menor, fue entonces cuando Hanna gruño en sus labios.

\- N-no, Jeremy. Así. - Le indico, colocando las manos del mayor en sus senos.

Hanna volvió a saborear la cálida lengua del castaño y este, con la poca experiencia que tenia, acaricio el busto de su novia aun sobre la tela, sintió como poco a poco, los botones se alzaban y Hanna gimió cuando Jeremy, instintivamente, apretó el dedo sobre uno de estos.

Toda la pena se había esfumado del castaño, ahora, solo quedaba la pasión desenfrenada de un amante ciego, sonrió suave a la chica y bajando a su estomago, beso el vientre con extrema dulzura.

\- ¡J-Jeremy!

El mayor aprovecho cuando la chica arqueo la espalda para levantarla en sus manos, desabrochando como un experto el sostén; vaya que le habían servido las clases para librar heridos*.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al verse expuesta con tanta facilidad. El mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, y tras lanzar la prenda a un lado suyo, se atrevió a contemplar a su futura mujer.

Hanna tembló ante la falta de ropa, pues el frio comenzaba a bajar. Por su parte, Jeremy estaba maravillado y completamente absorto ante los suaves senos de la chica, eran tan pequeños y redondos, con ese pequeño botón rosa que siempre había anhelado tocar.

La pelirroja respiro profundo cuando el castaño atrapo en sus manos ambos sus pechos, apretándolos con suavidad; y casi gritaba al sentir el aliento cálido del mayor sobre uno de estos.

La poca lucidez que le quedaba al castaño le obligo a frenarse para contemplar a Hanna, retorciéndose bajo él a cada respiración que provocaba sobre su sensible piel. Curioso, lamio el seno y la pelirroja grito su nombre. Sonrió un poco travieso, y luego de introducir el seno en su boca, beso y lamio todo lo que se le antojo. Mordiendo con delicadeza el botón izquierdo de la chica la cual no sabía qué hacer con sus manos pues no podía dejarlas quietas en la cama.

Jeremy abandono ese seno para proseguir con el otro, masajeándolo con el mismo tratamiento que le había dado al anterior segundos antes. La pelirroja gemía su nombre y en un instintivo intento por intensificar el placer, tomo el cabello del mayor, empujando su cabeza para que intensificara las cosas.

El castaño regreso a los labios de la chica, si continuaba escuchándola decir su nombre de esa manera, las cosas acabarían demasiado pronto.

Hanna aprovecho para quitarle los pantalones y el mayor desvaneció sus shorts de mezclilla. Ambos quedaron a merced del otro y eso estaba bien, confiaban plenamente entre ellos.

Jeremy se separo un poco, observando en el vientre de la chica, una horrenda cicatriz oscura que podria medirse con una palma suya.

Hanna le aplico una llave que su madre le había mostrado en caso de que un chico la obligara a hacer algo que no quería en cualquier situación, (solo que esta vez, era una situación diferente, asique podía ahorrarse el romperle el brazo al castaño); y para su sorpresa, Jeremy se encontró debajo de la menor, con las muñecas sujetas por ella.

Hanna se acerco al rostro de Jeremy, besando sus labios hasta saciarse y pronto bajar por el abdomen de este, besándolo con cuidado, y escuchando los quejidos del mayor.

\- H-Hanna, n-no podre agu-aguantar si conti-

El hombre gimió cuando sintió a la menor rosar con sus delicadas manos su entrepierna. Jeremy sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna al contemplar las intenciones de la joven.

\- Te duele? - Escucho la voz avergonzada de Hanna.

Maldijo su hipnotismo y también maldijo su sinceridad, pues sin pensarlo asintió y fue cuando la pelirroja envolvió su miembro entre sus manos.

.

Hanna sintió que pronto llegaría al clímax, y es que Jeremy movía los dedos como un experto.

\- J-jeremy, v-voy a...! - No pudo acabar su frase pues para cuando ella había dicho aquello, el mayor había recibido todo su néctar en la mano.

Jeremy se llevo el elixir a los labios, probando la dulzura de Hanna. Era un sabor suave y perfumado, sonrió sonrojado a su prometida y ella se avergonzó un poco.

\- Ahora estamos iguales. - Rio contento el hombre. - ¿Estas segura? - Pregunto un poco adolorido, pues su entrepierna se había endurecido de nuevo.

\- S-si. - Hanna abrió un poco las piernas y Jeremy se acomodo entre ellas.

\- Dime si te duele, por favor.

Hanna se relajo, observando a su novio con una suave sonrisa. Lo que ella mas quería era hacerse uno con Jeremy. Sus cuerpo estaban sudorosos, y el cuarto se había entibiado. Pronto sintió la presión del miembro del castaño entrando en ella y supo que no había marcha atrás.

Jeremy sintió el himen de la joven, sus paredes acostumbrándose a él y una capa delgada rasgándose poco a poco.

\- ¡J-jeremy! - Hanna apretó las sabanas, ese dolor era indescriptible. Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir y entonces, sintió la mano cálida del castaño aferrarse a la suya.

\- ¿H-hanna? ¿T-te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que pare?

Ella negó con los ojos apretados, entonces, el mayor fue consciente de como la chica había empujado la cadera con fuerza, rompiendo por completo el himen.

Hanna grito y las lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos como gotas agridulces. Jeremy se sostuvo sobre ella, besando cada lagrima, susurrándole palabras dulces para amortiguar el dolor, y espero, atento a cualquier petición que su dama le hiciera.

A la menor le tomo unos minutos acostumbrarse, pero pronto, movio la cadera, generando una oleada de placer entre ambos.

Jeremy jadeo y entendió que era momento. Comenzó un vaivén lento y rítmico. Pero pronto, las embestidas se volvieron mas frenéticas y es que, el interior de Hanna era tan húmedo y tibio que no podía evitarlo. La pelirroja gemía su nombre y eso lo volvía loco.

Hanna olvido todos los problemas y se concentro en disfrutar su primera vez. Jeremy era muy dulce y amable con ella, no le estaba doliendo nada.

Hanna grito cuando el mayor la embistió mas profundo, encontrando su punto G, y Jeremy se concentro en ese lugar, sosteniendo las piernas de Hanna, sentía que estaba a punto de llevar.

\- H-Hanna, v-voy a-

Hanna comprendió y se aferro a las caderas de Jeremy, este se dejo venir dentro de la chica en contra de su buen juicio, pues no tenia preservativo. Y esto, no pudo importarle menos al momento de eyacular, sintió su cuerpo una oleada de placer y esta solo mejoro cuando el liquido caliente de la propia chica lo envolvió en su interior.

\- ¡Jeremy! - Hanna le araño la espalda y Jeremy resistió ese pequeño dolor al ver los ojos celestes de la chica desbordantes de amor por él.

Jadeantes, Jeremy espero unos minutos antes de salir del interior de Hanna y recostarse a su lado, exhausto.

Su corazón aun palpitaba a mil por hora cuando ella lo abrazo, ocultándose en su varonil pecho.

\- Te amo, Jeremy... - Hanna estaba realmente cansada, y luego de besar una última vez a su marido, se desmayo como solo ella podía dormirse en un momento así.

El castaño arropo a su prometida, estaba más que feliz, feliz y a aturdido. Verla sonreír, descansando una mano sobre su pecho ya era una verdadera felicidad, pero aparte de eso, comprobar que efectivamente, la chica portaba su anillo, lo animo sobremanera.

Jeremy se durmió con el delicado cuerpo de la joven abrazándole y su cabello enmarañado acariciándole el rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno damitas...me alegra mucho haber pasado un buen rato con ustedes. Esto que les diré es una completa mentira, pero es la mejor forma que tengo de decirlo. **

**Debido a razones personales, esta cuenta se borrara el 9 de Mayo. (¿Por que esa fecha? Por que me gustaria ver hasta donde llegamos juntos antes de borrar todo.)**

**Yo, sinceramente, me despido con una sonrisa. Me enorgullece haber formado parte de esto, que les hubiera gustado. Mi sueño era un fanfic de 100 reviews, y claro, casi lo lográbamos, pero...bueno, ya no importa. Enserio lamento no haber terminado esto, tenia miles de ideas y cosas para hacerles reir, llorar, enojarse y suspirar. **

**Chicas, todos, un fuerte abrazo. A algunos les serví de inspiración, a otros, bueno, les serví de diversión, desestresante y demás. Hemos pasado algunas cosas juntos y yo, sinceramente se los agradezco.**

**Los quiero mucho. Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Sayonara. Y porque no quiero irme sin sacarles mínimo una sonrisa. "Good End"**

**Mii, Cambio y Fuera.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero que nada: Dedico este capítulo a TheAkemi-san555, Akemi-chan si te asuste por mi mensaje privado lo lamento como no tienes una idea :)**

**HOLA A TODOS! Sé que esto es inesperado, pero yo amo hacerles sonreír y las sorpresas.**

**Quiero que sepan, que ya no clausurare mi cuenta y continuare con la historia. Lo siento, lo diría mas emocionada, pero entiendo que algunos de ustedes querrán patearme por el drama del capítulo anterior. Créanme que lo siento.**

**Algunos ya saben las razones por las que lo había decidido, otros, será mejor que no lo sepan. Pero si les diré, que sus comentarios y apoyo me salvaron.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte. Ahora!**

**Adam Stockbauer: Hola, Ad. No llores, tranquilo. Continuare con tu regalo hasta acabarlo y te tengo una sorpresa tremenda que te hará gritar.**

**Hashashin: Hi, lady. Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz y me sirvió para recapacitar. :) Espero este capítulo te guste más.**

**fucsia1700 : Hello lady, no acabara, al menos no pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Yami-Senpai : Lamento mucho haberte puesto triste Yami-chan. Pero, te tengo una sorpresa, y claro que si! Con gusto la leeré, solo avísame y prometo que sacare un tiempo para leer tu grandiosidad* (Otra palabra al diccionario de Mii XD) un abrazo fuerte, acabare este fic. No te preocupes.**

**HollyKanonCreepz : Hello Lady Kanon, Como estas? Bueno, solo queda agradecerte, gracias por tu apoyo y tu hermoso review; espero este capítulo te anime. Un abrazo!**

**cinthya . kim: (Estira los brazos por un abrazo) Kim-chan! Ai-chan! Hola! Lamento haberte quebrado el corazón! (Korio le extiende un pañuelo) Gracias! Espero este capítulo y la sorpresa les guste.**

**lovemikey23 : Gracias por tus reviews, Mikey! Me has animado mucho! Pues gracias a ti, estoy más cerca de mi sueño! Un enorme abrazo! Espero este capítulo te guste mucho más!**

**AnyGro : Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tu review y bienvenida a la familia! Un abrazo muy fuerte y lamento la confusión. Sigue disfrutando! **

**Heart Chrome: No temas Heart. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! Sigue disfrutando y ríe mucho vale?**

**AHORA, LA SORPRESA: ABRIRE UN NUEVO FANFIC CON UNA IDEA QUE LES ENCANTARA, ESPERENLO ESTE FINAL DE MES.**

**Sin mas, disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeremy se levanto pasada la tarde, el frio oxigeno acariciaba su nariz, y la espalda le dolía un poco. Trato de recordar, mas el calor ajeno e intimo en las sabanas y el acariciar suave de la tela en su cuerpo desnudo le devolvió a la realidad.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos del sol entraban tímidos por la ventana, y entonces fue que se dio cuenta, Hanna no estaba a su lado. Se incorporo como pudo y llevo una mano a su cabeza; el olor a quemado, característico de la comida de la pelirroja le abofeteo cómicamente.

Jeremy busco sus pantalones y se vistió con ellos, pero...algo faltaba.

Se agacho aun con las piernas cansadas a buscar lo que restaba de su ropa debajo de la cama. Nada. Solo ropa de Hanna y sus curiosas y verdes-... El castaño sintió encender sus mejillas. P-pero, ¡¿es que Hanna pensaba andar sin bragas por ahí?!

Lento y seguro, el guardia camino nervioso hacia la cocina.

\- Oh, ya despertaste.

¡Como lo imaginaba! El mayor se llevo una mano a la cara, cubriendo la nariz sangrante que la menor había provocado en él, y es que Hanna tenía puesta su camiseta de vestir la cual le quedaba una palma arriba de las rodillas, el cabello revuelto y sujeto por un pañuelo y las mejillas aun sonrojadas por la noche anterior.

\- Oye ¿Estás bien? - Hanna acomodo los platos con el desayuno "extra-crujiente" en la mesa soltando algunas carcajadas de buena gana. - ¡Pareces un tomate!

Jeremy no podía dejar de ver el botón suelto en el cuello de la chica, el cual le revelaba una provocativa visión de su dama en paños menores. Hanna siguió su mirada aun sin comprender, al darse cuenta de lo que su prometido estaba observando, tomo su pecho entre sus manos.

\- Siento que han crecido desde ayer ¿no lo crees amor? - Apretó un par de veces y comprobó lo que siempre había querido, Jeremy parecía un cachorro, siguiendo con la cabeza el suave rebotar de sus senos.

Al verse descubierto, el mayor negó furtivamente con la cara al rojo vivo.

\- ¡N-no noto nada, Ha-hanna!

\- Ah, ¿Enserio? - Hizo un falso puchero, finalmente sonriendo seductoramente. - ¿No quisieras comprobar? Yo las siento bastante más grandes que ayer...- Ronroneo acercándose con pasos cautelosos al chico.

Jeremy sintió sus piernas temblar y el sonrojo quemarle vivo. Un impulso hizo temblar sus manos en un tic igualitario al de la pelirroja, uno que simulaba apretar suavemente.

Hanna beso suavemente la comisura de los labios del mayor , aferrando sus manos a su cuello y pegando su cuerpo al torso desnudo del castaño.

Jeremy gimió suave ya que sentía la piel tibia de Hanna llamándole a gritos y su fría lengua acariciarle los labios.

Al final, la menor se separo riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Te lo juro...! ¡Eres tan fácil de molestar, Jer! - El rostro rojo del mayor la contemplaba confundido y sin poder moverse. - Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? - Sonrió alegre y Jeremy sintió un latido más fuerte que los anteriores. - Vamos, tenemos que desayunar bien. Sigo exhausta por lo de anoche y si no como algo te juro que podría desmayarme. - Se burlo dándose la vuelta. - Uh, pero antes. - Fingió agacharse para recoger algo del piso, regalándole una preciosa visión al mayor de sus bóxers ajustados en las caderas de la chica.

Jeremy se dejo caer al suelo, sintiendo su hombría dolerle al igual que su orgullo. ¿P-porque él no tenía el mismo coraje seductor que su prometida?

\- ¡R-rayos...!

.

.

.

Toy Bonnie aspiro profundo por sus sensores olfatorios (N/a: Lol? XD) Algo no andaba igual que siempre.

Vigilo cauteloso a la chica, quien le estaba contando una historia a Puppet.

\- Huele extraño...

\- ¿Pasa algo, BonBon? - La pelirroja estaba radiante y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

\- No, nada, Srita. Sigfried.

Hanna cerró el libro, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña marioneta la cual tenía un pulgar en la boca y se había hecho un ovillo en sus piernas.

\- Ya veo...Shh, Marionette se durmió. - Recostó el cuerpo en la caja y le arropo bien.

\- Srita. Sigfried ¿qué es ese anillo en su mano? Antes no lo tenía. - Se acerco Toy Freddy a la joven.

La guardia de seguridad se observo como quien observa sus uñas.

\- Oh, Jeremy me propuso matrimonio. - Sonrió contenta y a ambos tronics poco les falto para que sus mandíbulas tocaran el suelo.

La risa de Balloon Boy se escucho en toda la habitación.

\- Tontos. - Se burlo, recibiendo un "bajaso*" en la cabeza por parte del conejo azul.

Hanna se desvaneció camino a la oficina del guardia para ver cómo iban las cosas con Jeremy.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba rodeado de los animatronics mas viejos.

\- Hey ¿Qué hacen? - Saludo a todos con una mano.

Jeremy le permitió la silla y al ver que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta, se acomodo en ella.

Toy chica se levanto del suelo en donde estaba sentada junto a su contraparte.

\- Usted igual huele distinto, Srita. Fitzgerald.

\- ¡Bueno, si! ¡Rayos, que traen todos con mi olor el día de-

Hanna no había caído en cuenta de que apartar de ese momento ya podía considerársele con el apellido del mayor. Jeremy sintió encender lentamente sus mejillas.

Los 4 animatronicos mas viejos aspiraron profundamente; ellos no contaban con los agudos sentidos de los Toys, pero igual podían detectar alguna que otra cosa; por ejemplo: los erráticos latidos cardiacos de Jeremy.

\- ¿Que esconden ustedes dos? - Pregunto Chica con una sonrisa juguetona. (N/a: Bueno, lo intenta con lo que queda de boca XD)

Los tres "varones" robots intercambiaron miradas curiosos, percatándose de los anillos y el evidente nerviosismo del guardia. Hanna estaba fresca como una lechuga, y si sentía algo de vergüenza, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Toy chica se volvió hacia el castaño, y registro de nuevo el oxigeno.

\- Tus niveles de endorfina y dopamina están hasta el "tope" como coloquialmente se diría, Sr. Fitzgerald. También detecto el aroma de Hanna en todo tu cuerpo, así como residuos de saliva opuesta en la boca de ambos*. Mi diagnostico...- Levanto uno de sus dedos, inocente.

La cara de Hanna se volvió todo un poema, con un rojo fosforescente que fácilmente podría iluminar el cielo y una inexpresividad digna de admirar, algo como "._." Y la de Jeremy reflejaba el más sincero pánico, suplicando que por favor callera un meteorito sobre la pizzería.

\- Ambos tuvieron una noche de alocado sexo. - Concluyo la gallina.

La mandíbula de Foxy cayo, a Freddy se le resbalo el sombrero y Bonnie, bueno, el se alegraba de no tener emociones, sin embargo, la impresion le obligo a tomar con su único brazo su cabeza. Chica se moría de risa en el suelo.

.

.

.

Jeremy se regreso al departamento con la camiseta del uniforme destrozada a lo mismo que el cabello revuelto y algunos arañazos en la cara y los brazos; esos tronics si que se habían desquitado con él por "robarle la inocencia" a Hanna.

Al darse cuenta de lo decaído que estaba su novio, la joven lo detuvo a medio camino, eran las 6:34 am, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y ella le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Jer. Solo están un poco celosos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió entero al castaño, imaginarse a Foxy besando a Hanna le preocupo un poco.

\- ¿C-celosos?

\- Bueno, en el sentido fraternal. - Sonrió nerviosa.

Jeremy se siguió y Hanna comprendió que no era momento para bromas inocentes. Tal vez con un baño caliente y luego de que lo curara se sentiría mejor.

De camino, faltando algunas cuadras aun, Hanna acaricio los dedos enguantados del mayor.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy Marionette me dijo que le recuerdo a su madre...- Sonrió tranquila. - No me imagino con hijos...- Freno sus palabras, era muy pronto para hablar de ello, y no estaba segura de que tanto podría afectar a Jeremy.

El mayor la observo profundamente por unos segundos.

\- No los tendremos si no quieres...

A la pelirroja le pareció que Jeremy quería decir algo mas; prefirió dar el tema por saltado, por lo menos por ahora.

.

.

.

Eran inicios de febrero. Por fin el frio comenzaba a mudar.

Hanna agarro las llaves del departamento, quería salir a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa, y ya que Jeremy había salido con Mike para "celebrar su compromiso" como hombres; no veía por que ella no podía salir un rato.

\- No sé porque, pero creo que comprare aspirinas (suponiendo que existan ya) para la resaca. - La idea de un Jeremy ebrio le cruzo por la mente a la chica.

Se ajusto la mochila y el gorro de Jeremy en la cabeza.

.

La chica compro todos los dulces que se le hubiesen antojado y es que, sentía mucho antojo de cosas agridulces y frituras. Asique, como decía siempre "Mientras más, mejor".

Una vez que salió del supermercado, con la mochila a reventar y ambas manos sujetas a bolsas de compra, se permitió sonreír contenta y con cara de loca; ignorando las miradas acusadoras de las anorexicas-chicas-populares que se cruzaban por su camino.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, se dejo descansar en una banca.

\- Uff...no puedo creer que lo esté admitiendo...pero Arthemisa tenia razón con lo de las compras. Deberían ser un deporte...

Hanna se relajo un poco, sintiendo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse. Al final, 3 chicos se sentaron junto a ella.

\- Rayos, habiendo las demás bancas...

Ok, quizás estaba un poco irritable, o qui- ¿y... porque ese tipo le estaba tocando la pierna?

Hanna aparto la mano de un severo manotazo, no se había puesto una cómodas bermudas militares, para que un imbécil y sus puñeteros amigos la manosearan.

Uno era rubio, otro pelinegro y el ultimo tenía el cabello mechado de verde.

Se miraron entre ellos y el más alto de estos se acuclillo a la altura de Hanna, los otros 2 se reían a espaldas del tercero.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Albert.

\- ¿Qué hay? ¿se te ofrece algo? - Contesto seca. Estos tipos no le agradaban, olían* muy extraño.

El chico frente a ella parecía de la misma edad, quizás un año mayor, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, fijado con laca y ojos castaños. Albert silbo sorprendido.

\- Mira, te veías cansada y como ya está oscureciendo, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos por una malteada.

\- No, gracias.

El rubio se inclino a un lado de Hanna.

\- Vamos, es una grosería no aceptar la invitación de Albert.

\- Que mal. De todas maneras - Se levanto haciendo frente a los 3 chicos. - Gracias por la invitación, solo pare a descansar. - Se abrió paso entre ellos, era cierto, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de escarlata y anaranjado, no había nadie en las calles desde hacía un rato (solo algunos valientes, u otros idiotas como ella habían salido a caminar para llegar a algún punto).

El tercer chico de mechas sostuvo del hombro a la pelirroja.

\- Anda, acompañanos. - Apretó el agarre.

\- Veras, tenemos nuestros sentimientos, preciosa. Temo decirte que Joshua tiende a ser un poco violento cuando se le molesta. Pero no te preocupes, se como nos puedes compensar. - La mirada miel se torno peligrosa mientras le susurraba a la joven con voz suave - Conozco un buen lugar en donde podríamos divertirnos. Asique, te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿vienes? - Tomo el rostro de la joven en una mano.

Hanna sonrió levemente, pateando con el talón la entrepierna del chico de atrás.

\- Me parece que debí dejarte las cosas claras desde un inicio.

El líder de la banda observo como su compañero caía al suelo sosteniéndose la ingle con dolor.

\- Si yo hubiese sabido que esto podría ponerse así...- Hanna acaricio la mano del pelinegro que aun sostenía su rostro. Pronto esta hizo un "crack" bastante doloroso. - Podría haberme evitado todo lo que les voy a hacer.- Pronto, la dulce sonrisa se torno en la del mismísimo demonio.

.

Purple caminaba tranquilo por las calles, se había cortado el cabello que ahora lucia como una melena despeinada en su nuevo departamento hacia un mes; quedaba fantástico ya que los estúpidos policías no le distinguían del resto de peinados extravagantes que lucian las personas de ese pútrido pueblo. Ahora podia caminar por donde le placiera sin ser continuamente molestado.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Hanna pateando el cuerpo de un rubio en el suelo. Sonrió con fuerza.

\- Vaya, vaya. La pequeña gatita ha decidido mostrar sus garras...- Se acerco por pura inercia a la escena.

Vincent se permitió estudiar la situación. Los 3 tíos estaban muy mal heridos, a diferencia de la chica quien solo contaba con alguno que otro moretón y el cabello hecho una maraña.

\- ¡No! ¡se vuelvan! ¡a meter! ¡conmigo!, ¡hijos de puta! - Volvió a patear el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

Purple silbo impresionado, esa pequeña mancha carmesí en la mejilla de la joven le pintaba de fabula. Se veía exquisita.

Pronto, el cuerpo del pelinegro se levanto, blandiendo una navaja.

\- Maldita...

Hanna sintió su cabello ser tironeado con brusquedad y no pudo importarle menos, se giro, cuando el agarre se intensifico y el tipo la amenazo con el arma muy cerca del rostro le escupio en la cara.

\- ¡Te callas ahora, puta barata!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Hanna cerró los ojos pues el jalon de cabello había sido con fuerza y pronto, se encontró tirada sobre el pavimento, observando como Vicent había atrapado la cuchilla entre los dedos de su puño.

\- No me gusta compartir mis juguetes...- Gruño en un susurro homicida al chico frente a él.

El olor a hierro, la sensación caliente y viscosa de los ligamentos quebrantándose por el filo del arma estaban excitando a Purple guy, sin embargo, fue la cara de horror del tipo frente a él lo que casi rompe su concentración.

\- ¿Q-qué coño eres? - Tembló el menor pues cuando quizo librar su cuchilla Vincent se lo impidió, como si quisiera que permaneciera en su mano por más tiempo.

Hanna golpeo con una botella de refresco la cabeza del adulto, este, cayo desmayado cuando el vidrio se quebró.

Vincent aun así, se quedo con la navaja entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se había vuelto más pesada.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo que vendarte eso!

Tuvo la vaga impresión del sonido de tela rasgándose y de su herida siendo tratada. Observo por mucho tiempo el suelo, absorto en la mancha roja que se expandía desde la cabeza del pelinegro hasta el pavimento. Esa niña tenía habilidad.

Solo salió de su trance cuando Hanna le paso una mano mojada por la cara.

\- Eso te ayudara a enfriarte. - ¿Por que parecía preocupada?

La mirada plateada del adulto recorrió sus facciones, ausente.

\- ¿Te lastimo?...- Pregunto más para saber si su muñeca estaba rota o si seguía tan perfecta como la quería.

Hanna negó lentamente, tenía varias magulladuras en los brazos, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien.

\- No, estoy bien. - La gente comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor. - Vámonos, Vincent. Te curare mejor en casa.

Lo siguiente que supo el hombre, fue la inercia de sus pasos, siguiendo fielmente a la joven pues esta le guiaba de la mano herida.

.

La pelirroja abrió el departamento, seguida de Purple, quien temblaba cada vez mas incontrolable. Hanna lo atribuyo a la perdida de adrenalina.

Le ofreció sentarse y corrió por el botiquín.

Poco a poco, el asesino se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba en casa de su víctima. No podía estar más emocionado, y su mente trabajo a una velocidad prodigiosa. Si ella había ido a comprar sola eso solo podía significar 2 cosas: O su novio estaba enfermo o se encontraba ausente.

Oh, no podía ser más perfecto.

No escuchó voces, de hecho, el departamento parecía estar vacio.

Analizo las fotos en las paredes.

\- Con que este es el pequeño hijo de puta que vive con ella...pero que imbécil llorica. - Sonrió cruel. Las cosas no podían ser mas faciles.

Escucho los pies descalzos de Hanna acercarse a él.

\- Vale, Vince*. Te tratare la herida ¿sí? - Le sonrió con dulzura.

El mayor no lo comprendía. Solo la había visto 2 veces. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se portara tan...? Estúpida mocosa...

Sintió el vendaje improvisado ser removido con cuidado. La pelirroja se había sujeto el cabello en una coleta salvaje que dejaba escapar varios mechones, sin duda, diseñada por la absoluta desesperación o nerviosismo.

Ella hablaba y Purple no le prestaba atención. Solo la observaba. Esa piel suave, ese cabello de fuego, esos labios carnosos y ojos celestes.

Trago en seco sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Tenía más de 3 meses sin probar el sabor de una mujer. Tal vez...

\- Te va a arder.

Cayo en cuenta de la advertencia demasiado tarde. Gruño enfadado, sosteniendo la muñeca de la menor con fuerza.

Hanna se detuvo y gimió por la sorpresa. Pronto se volvió a relajar.

\- Rayos, Vincent. Suéltame, que me haces daño. - Sacudió su mano y el mayor obedeció sin saber por qué.

¡¿Qué clase de sentimiento era este?! ¡¿Vergüenza?! ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! Se sentía como un puto perro regañado.

Bufo para sus adentros. No podía creer que un asesino reconocido en todo el país como él, estuviera bajo el mismo techo de la única mujer idiota que no lo reconocería ni aunque le pusieran el periódico enfrente.

\- Llorón...- Se burlo la chica, haciendo un falso puchero.

\- Idiota...

Y ahí, un disco se rayo junto al oído de Purple. La habia jodido, seguro que-

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues al fin eres sincero, Sr. Sonrisas! - Hanna le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. - Vale, quédate quieto, Llorón. - Volvió a aplicar el antiséptico con cuidado.

Vincent se sintió en blanco, por primera vez, no tenía nada que decir, ni un solo comentario mordaz, ni un pensamiento pervertido, era como...como si ella lo hubiera aceptado a pesar de no sonreír siempre, agrediéndola e insultándola como...como si fuesen-

El cálido soplo de la pelirroja sobre su puño le erizo toda la piel, obligándole a morder sus labios. Al diablo lo de los pensamientos, la quería gritando su nombre. Y la quería ahora.

\- Listo llorón, así no debe de arder tan-

Hanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los labios de Vincent aferrarse a los suyos.

.

.

.

Mike era ayudado por Jeremy a subir las escaleras de su departamento.

\- Suficiente, te quedaras a dormir aquí hoy. Llamare a Doll y mañana-

\- Shhhhh shhhh No le digas nada a mi Dolly Dolly...

El castaño suspiro, y es que no podía creerlo; se suponía que era una celebración, no una carrera de cervezas. Como siempre, había ganado. Si algo había heredado del lado de su madre, era el increíble aguante para la bebida. Mañana se arrepentiría, pero por hoy estaba lucido y consiente.

Subieron lentamente y casi a trompicones la escalera, pues cargar a Mike no era una tarea sencilla. Mucho menos cuando el adulto se sacudía cantando "Cherry Bomb" como colegiala.

Llegaron a su departamento, y Jeremy tuvo problemas para introducir las llaves.

\- ¡Hello Daddy!¡ Hello Mom! ¡I´m your ch- ch- ch-

\- ¡Mike!¡Por el amor de Dios, para! - Suplico el menor cuando el ojiazul le tiro las llaves al suelo.

Michael se recargo en la baranda y vomito su almuerzo.

Jeremy rodo los ojos y entro a su departamento, solo para encontrarse con una escena que le helo la sangre.

.

\- ¡P-para, Vincent! - La pelirroja sintió las lagrimas acumularse, pues el castaño la tenia inmovilizada de una manera muy dolorosa.

\- Continua, suplica...me encanta...- Mordió el cuello de la menor y a esta le hubiera gustado por lo menos poder arañarle más la cara.

Vincent se deshizo de la blusa de Hanna, besando los labios de esta, dirijo su mano a la entrepierna de esta, acariciando entre el pantalón abierto y las bragas su intimidad.

Las lagrimas saladas de ella, sus gemidos, sus sollozos, todo le fascinaba. Mordió su boca y ella grito. Se deleito con sus dulces labios y pronto sintió la entrepierna endurecérsele.

La pelirroja busco cualquier cosa para defenderse, deslizando los dedos sobre su cabeza hacia la mesa en donde trataba de alcanzar las tijeras.

Pronto descubrió que el moreno estaba mordisqueando su pecho aun sobre la tela.

Gimió adolorida al sentir una mordida fiera por parte del adulto. No gritaría, no le daría el gusto; pero si comenzaba a desesperarse y perder la templanza, pronto comenzaría a gritar, podía sentirlo.

Jeremy entro y toda la suciedad que sentía encima suyo fue sustituida por esperanza.

\- ¡Jeremy!

Purple guy levanto la mirada con una sonrisa animal en los labios, pronto, retiro lo pensado sobre aquel mocoso, pues no supo cuando el castaño lo había lanzado hacia el televisor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*) 1 : Bajaso* Termino Miiesco en donde se refiere a que le pego con su bajo. (Aplausos forever alone)**

**(*) 2: Para las lectoras que no lo sabian, cuando uno besa a otra persona, su saliva perdura en nuestra garganta y papilas gustativas (permitiendo reconocer el sabor de esa persona específicamente) por medio año :) (y si, aunque uno se lave los dientes, esto se debe a las sustancias y el cultivo de bacterias que- **Purple guy aparece y le pega con un libro en la cabeza.** P-perdón...E-estudio en un área de medicina X.X)**

**(*) 3: Oler: Bueno, no lo tomen a mal, pero cuando yo conozco una persona, mi olfato me intuye si es buena o mala persona, es como un sexto sentido :)**

**(*) 4: Vince: En los nuevos comics de Rebornica, llama a Vincent como Vince, pensé que sería un lindo apodo ;)**

**Y...que les pareció? :D**

**(recibe tomatazo) Wuaaa! DX Lo siento! Quería ponerle algo de suspenso al asunto!**

**Jeremy se lo va a moquetear 7W7 lo sé.**

**Bueno! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos! Esperen, creo que siempre saludo asi. Emm...Holis! :D**

**Bueno, primero que nada OMG! E-ESTO ES ENSERIO?! LES AGRADESCO DE MAS SUS COMENTARIOS TAN POSITIVOS Y AMABLES! ESTOY TAN CERCA DE CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO Y TODO ES GRACIAS A USTEDES! (Abrazo de oso) y a los que no les gusten los abrazos, un fuerte saludo de mano agitada ;) ya saben, hay de todo.**

**Bueno, muchos de ustedes me han hecho tantos regalos y si no he podido responder o leer, lo lamento mucho, es por que estoy en examenes finales U_U apenas me daran una semana para estudiar por que hay algo que se llaman "primeras vueltas" y ñah. **

**Prometo leer, comentar y fangilear con todos sus hermosos obsequios! Lo prometo!**

**Hashashin: **OH MI DIOS! LAMENTO CON TODA MI ALMA, KOKORO Y MENTE SI TE INSULTE D,X NO ERA MI INTENCION CONFUNDIRTE DE SEXO, PERO CREERME, CUANDO LEI QUE ERAS HOMBRE SALTE DE EMOCION! DIJE: "Fanboy! Al fin!" y me brillaron los ojitos :D En fin, lo siento XD y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, espero que llore- te guste este cap ;)

**Adam Stockbauer**: 7W7 Se te antojo mi Hanna? XD jajaajajajajajaja Sho lo se, esha es tan hermosa y genial! :) Es como yo, asique! jajajaja broma! Un fuerte abrazo Ad! Espero te guste este cap!

**HollyKanonCreepz:** Holis Holly! :D Como estas? Awww (seca carita) no llores :D no podria irme y dejarte llorando! Ahora! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AMO tu Bipolaridad, eso de "te amo, pero te odio, pero te amo pinche-extraño-tu-mono-ese-sensual " XD se que no lo dijiste asi, pero es como yo lo traduje y me mataste jajajaja Un abrazo muy fuerte, espero que te guste MUCHO este capitulo y seas feliz ;) Un abrazo!

**Tori:** Hummm, me pareces conocido. Hola! :D espero ames este capitulo y leer mas de ti! Un abrazo de panda!

**Kalamey:** HOLA! :D jajaja XD LOL, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya decia yo que hacia mucho no te leia. Uy! y si te parece lindo, espero este capitulo te guste igual! Un abrazote y claro que Si! veremos a su hombre-macho-pecho-lampiño! 7W7

**AnyGro:** Hey! Gracias! Espero leerte más ;) espero te guste!

**BarbyMoritha x3:** Hola lady! :) Me alegra mucho que te nos unieras a la familia! Espero Yami-chan te diera mi recado XD pero, sino, aqui mismo te lo repito. Hola! Es un enorme placer que leas y te guste mi historia! Estoy tan feliz que podria llorar XD muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu positivismo y ahora, me toca sorprenderte y emocionarte y sobre todo, hacerte shorar :) Sep, este cap es Just Feelings XD Un abrazo Mori :)

**fucsia1700:** Hey! Hola! Y si! Se la dara XD pero no saldra de una pieza, eso tenlo por hecho jajaja aun trabajo en ello!

**TheAkemi-san555:** Hola! aaaaah! Akemi-chan! Un abrazote y me alegra volver! Espero ames este cap! :D

**Yami-Senpai :** Hola! :D muchas gracias por tu Review Yami-chan! Y gracias por presentar mi trabajo con Mori-chan! Un abrazote de oso panda! Perdona que no te conteste largo como siempre XD pero es que estoy muy enferma y apenas tengo fuerzas para subir el cap XD un abrazo-mocoso y gracias por callar a Vincent. (Purple la mira con una sonrisa enamorada y sangre bajando por su frente: "Cobras, linda?" Mii lo empuja. "N-no molestes a Yami-chan!") En fin! Te quiero! Ciao! (Vincent hace la seña de "Call me" desde atras)

**Pyro phoenix-bird:** G-GRACIAS S-SEÑOR! :D AMO A LOS MILITARES! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y créeme, cuando tenga tiempo leeré tu fic! :D un abrazo muy fuerte!

**Elly1234:** Muchas gracias Elly! Un abrazo muy fuerte por el susto, lo siento. Y gracias por tu review! Se te extrañaba! :D Hey! yo igual amo a Vincent, tenemos mucho en comun XD ok no. Espero este capítulo te guste igual!

**Ayelen444: **Hola lady "yo" y lady Ayelen! Como se encuentran? XD jajajajaa vas! Yo igual adoro a Bonnie, pero no me metería con maquinas jajajja. (Korio salvaje aparece)Korio: Aja, ¿y Bumblebee, Optimus, Soundwave, Shockwave, Wheeljack y- (Mii lo empuja) Ok, ok! De acuerdo! Si me gustan las maquinas! Pero esos son casos aparte porque son 59% orgánicos DX (Roja como tomate) oh! y porcierto! (Abrazo cariñoso!) Yo amo los abrazos! No te preocupes :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Que te guste este capitulo yo espero XD jajajaa

**SweetCookie:** HELLO! AMO LAS GALLETAS PUEDO MORDERTE? :D no me Hodies D: Yo no soy tan Kawaii p-pero! Mira, tu no me hodias y sho te sigo sorprendiendo vale? :D Un abrazo!

**SIN MAS! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO RANDOM DEDICADO AL DIA DE LAS MADRES!**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanna camino tranquila por los pasillos del restaurante. Todo estaba condenadamente silencioso, incluso los Toys estaban desconectados.

\- ¿Hola?

Una serie de sollozos despertaron su curiosidad, alguien lloraba.

\- Sitio con robots posesos. Vamos Hanna, debías verlo venir...

Llego al cuarto de regalos y se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse a Balloon Boy con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera-

\- No se asuste, Srita. Fitzgerald. Solo duermen.

La mayor suspiro aliviada al encontrarse con Marionette detrás suyo.

\- Menos mal, pensaba que se pondrían locos otra vez y tratarían de masacrarme. - Sonrió apenada y Puppet, asintió comprensible.

\- Mis disculpas si la aterramos al inicio...

La pelirroja se dio cuenta que la pequeña marioneta no le estaba mirando.

\- Yo...no sabía que todos dormían.

El títere se sentó sobre su caja y la pelirroja acerco una silla a él.

\- Bueno...solo por hoy. Es un día demasiado doloroso para todos ellos, por lo que, prefiero dejarles dormir.

Los ojos celestes fueron absorbidos en la mirada blanca del tronico y por un momento, pudo ver el alma del niño encerrado en él.

\- ¿Su esposo no está aquí hoy, señorita? - Puppet estaba nervioso y es que realmente le incomodaba no saber cómo continuar la conversación.

Si había algo que realmente odiaba, era el silencio.

\- No, hoy no. Jeremy está ayudando a Mike con algunas cosas ya que Doll ha tenido algunos problemitas pero-

\- ¡¿Que le aflige a la Srita. Schmidt?! ¡¿Le duele algo?! ¡¿Su bebé está bien?!

Hanna se vio sujeta de los hombros, siendo levantada del suelo con brusquedad. Había olvidado lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser los tronicos, y dado el carácter tranquilo, dulce y cuidadoso de Marionette no se hubiera esperado ese arrebato jamás de su parte.

\- Si, e-ella está bien. - Los ópticos del niño brillaron intensamente, apenas aliviado. - Y el bebé está en perfecto estado. Son los dolores naturales del embarazo, se les llama contracciones o algo así. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte; después de todo, Doll ya tiene 5 meses. - Trato de alcanzar la mano negra del menor, sintiendo los mecanismos internos de sus dedos clavarse en sus brazos como garras. - Puppet, me lastimas.

El títere parpadeo con fuerza, retrocediendo lentamente.

\- L-lo lamento, y-yo-

Los pequeños hombros comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente y la pelirroja le sostuvo la máscara.

\- ¡Esta bien! No te disculpes, no paso nada ¿Ves? ¡Completa! - Estiro los brazos que le dolían como el demonio, recorriéndole unos calambres dignos de admirar.

Los ojos del puppet se llenaron de lagrimas brillantes de lo que parecía luz; Hanna tuvo que pestañear varias veces para comprobar si no estaba viendo doble.

\- ¿Por qué no duermes tu también? Yo cuidare tu caja y cuando despiertes vamos a-

\- ¡N-no! - Negó con la cabeza entre sus manos. - No puedo...N-no quiero - Sollozo.

La mayor se sorprendió mucho de ver como el cuerpo del tronic se guardaba bruscamente en la caja.

\- P-pero ¿por qué no? Yo me quedare cuidándolos toda la noche.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- ¿Puppet?

\- Es Jack...

Por segunda vez, la pelirroja se vio sorprendida por la espalda. Más sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta del niño albino detrás suyo. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, desnutrido y con muchas marcas de tortura; el cabello cubría su mirada y en las manos se abrían unos agujeros dolorosos; como si las hubieran traspasado adrede.

\- ¿Q-qué?...- la pregunta se deslizo como agua al darse cuenta de que en los labios del infante estaban rotos unos hilos antaño cocidos con crueldad.

\- Mi madre me llamaba Jack*...

Hanna reconoció la voz de The Marionette provenir de esa torturada garganta y entonces se dejo caer de rodillas frente al menor.

\- Él me hizo esto...- Leyó los pensamientos de la mujer y sonrió triste. - Nunca me encontraron...pero la escuchaba llamarme...vino durante meses...y un día, su voz desapareció...- Levanto la mirada, dejando ver un par de cuencas vacías.

La pelirroja se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ese bastardo...el asesino de los niños...le había arrancado los ojos a Jack...

\- Cuando venia, yo entregaba regalos dobles...trataba de que las multitudes de niños llamaran su atención y ella se acercara a mi...- Sus dientes se apretaron y lagrimas entintadas de sangre seca resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas. - Le prohibieron seguir entrando... ese hombre de morado la ahuyentaba...¡sacándola del local como si estuviera loca! - Sus manos adoloridas revolvieron su cabello. - ¡Y luego! ¡Un día él se acerco a mi caja! ¡Y me dijo que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Que ella ya no molestaría nunca más! - Apretó los puños, algunos de sus dedos estaban faltos de uñas.

Hanna sintió su corazón estrujarse y la acides de sus lagrimas hiriendo sus ojos. Con que era eso...Jack y los demás niños habían perdido a sus madres...y por ello hoy, 10 de mayo, sufrían demasiado.

\- Odio este día...¡odio que ellos puedan disfrutar y yo no! ¡Vienen y juegan! ¡Y sus madres los abrazan y ríen juntos!...- Dio una patada al suelo, ocasionando que este se agrietara levemente.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que las heridas supuraban sangre y pus. Era como si el cuerpo estuviese agonizando eternamente.

\- Jack...

\- ¡QUIERO QUE VUELVA! ¡LA QUIERO A MI LADO! - El menor se negaba a escuchar y seguía apretando los puños. Hanna sintió el oxigeno volverse más pesado.

\- Jack...- Trato de nuevo, tomando al niño por las manos con dulzura.

Puppet abrió sus cuencas y una extraña llama blanca ilumino el fondo dando la apariencia de un iris brillante y el contorno negro.

\- No puedo traerla de vuelta...no puedo.

Jack, aun aparentando sus 11 años cumplidos, dejo resbalar las lagrimas ennegrecidas y bajo la cabeza triste.

\- Solo quisiera haberle obedecido...quisiera haberle dicho que la amo...y no haberle hecho sufrir.

Hanna acaricio el rostro torturado y acaricio con sus manos cada lagrima, entintando sus manos con carmesí. Era extraño tocar a un fantasma, pero realmente, era como sentir a un humano. Puppet no tenia pies, pues de las rodillas para abajo se difuminaba su figura; y aparte de todo, estaba más frio que la nieve. La pelirroja removió un par de mechones blancos de la frente golpeada del niño.

\- Quisiera poder hacer algo...- Sus lagrimas se desprendieron y de inmediato limpio sus ojos. - Si yo me hubiera encontrado con ese tipo, te juro que-...

Se detuvo, comprendiendo que lo que lo que esos niños necesitaban, no era más odio y rencor, sino, comprensión, alivio, y sobre todo, afecto.

Beso la frente de Puppet y este se alejo asustado.

\- M-me quema...

Hanna sonrió lentamente.

\- Lo sentiste, entonces...

Jack abrió los ojos impactado; era cierto, hacia mucho años que había renunciado al tacto en su fase fantasmal. ¿C-como...

Unos suaves brazos rodearon su gélido cuerpo. El cuerpo de Marionette resintió el dolor y el peso de Hanna, era como si...como si de verdad sintiera un abrazo, y ahí estaba...

Aun atónito, Jack sintió en su pecho el latir de Hanna. Escuchaba en sus oídos sangrantes su cálida respiración, su cabello ser acariciado por su mano mientras con la otra lo apresaba contra ella; y en su espalda...gotas calientes...¿Acaso Hanna estaba...? ¿P-por él...? En su pecho perforado por las apuñaladas...creyó sentir la sangre fluir y su corazón dar un único y casi inexistente latido.

\- ...- Había crecido en los 70s, su educación como caballero le prohibía tomarse ciertas comodidades, y aun así...- ¿Podría cerrar mis ojos... fingir que estoy vivo... - Sus pequeñas manos infantiles acariciaron el cabello de la pelirroja, olía tan dulce...- y jugar a que usted es mi mamá?

La pelirroja no pudo permanecer más tiempo hincada y sus piernas fallaron, sentándose en el suelo, arrastrando el cuerpo del niño con ella. Asintió eufórica.

\- Eres mi Jack...mi pequeño bebé...- Beso cuanto deseo las mejillas y la frente del niño; y este sonrió melancólico, en un pequeño destello de esperanza. Sin darse cuenta, pasando de sollozos suaves a gritos desconsolables.

Permanecieron por horas sentados; Hanna dejo de llorar antes, guiada por el instinto maternal. Meciendo el débil cuerpo del menor al cual cubrió con su chaqueta de guardia.

-Jeremy...me arrepiento. - Pensó sintiendo al pequeño sollozar cada vez más suave. - Si algo es tan hermoso en el mundo como para hacerme llorar debe ser esto... - Acaricio el cabello de Puppet y este se separo para mirarla. - Hola, mi vida. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Le sonrió tranquilizadora, orgullosa por contar con la confianza del albino.

Jack dejo desprender un par de lagrimas más, cristalinas como el agua. Asintió sonrojado y por un parpadeo, Hanna noto como el rostro del niño cambiaba, como si mostrara al niño antes de su masacre.

\- ¡Hey pero si eres un niño muy guapo! - Sonrió picara y Marionette se sintió bastante avergonzado.

\- S-Señorita-

\- ¡Ah! ¡Soy tu madre adoptiva a partir de ahora, Jackie! Asique, nada de "Señorita". Nunca más. ¿Vale? - Pellizco la nariz del niño y la imagen de Puppet libre volvió a traicionarle la vista.

Jack bajo la cabeza apenado, sus mejillas ardían pero, por alguna razón no se sentía mal.

\- E-está bien.

\- ¿Como dijiste?

\- Q-que m-me parece bien.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me diras que sacaste el coraje de Jeremy, o si?! ¡Dilo fuerte!

\- ¡Q-que si quiero!

\- ¡Fuerte!

\- ¡Q-QUIERO QUE SEAS MI MAMÁ, HANNA! - Exploto el menor, cerrando los ojos con las mejillas incendiadas y los pequeños puños apretados.

Volvió a ser asaltado por los brazos de la mayor y esta lo levanto del suelo, girando como si de verdad fueran madre e hijo.

\- ¡Así me gusta! - Unto su mejilla con la del albino y por un momento, el menor sintió que sus heridas dejaban de supurar sangre. - ¿Sabes? Me alegra que seas niño, ya que si hubieras sido niña no tendría ni la más remota idea de cómo criarte. - Sonrió al menor, separándole para mirarlo mejor. - Oh, sí. ¡Definitivamente lo creo!

Marionette comenzaba a creer que la mujer frente a él sufría algún ataque de histeria.

\- ¿Q-que cosa?

\- Que eres el niño más perfecto que pude haber conocido.

Otra vez esa sensación. ¿Por qué le dolía respirar? ¿Y esa agitación en su pecho? ¿Su corazón estaba...palpitando? Sus heridas se cicatrizaron lentamente y aunque fuese por unos segundos, ambos se sintieron mutuamente, fuera de lo físico, fuera de lo emocional, era como si ambos estuvieran vivos y muertos.

\- Te amo, Jack. - Hanna abrazo al pequeño. No era mentira, esas palabras habían florecido desde lo más profundo de su alma, era verdad.

Puppet nunca se daría cuenta, pero sus ojos color violeta volvieron a sus cuencas que él creía vacías, brillando con la ilusión de un alma siendo curada con suavidad. Y ahí estaba...la oportunidad que el había pedido, de decir lo que quería decir antes de que todo se esfumara, esa era, su nueva vida.

\- ¡Y-yo igual te quiero, mamá! - Abrazo el regazo de Hanna y esta lo recibió, acariciando su cabello limpio y sedoso. Jack había renacido.

Por lo menos...por ese preciso instante...no había más dolor...no habían mas malos recuerdos...ni heridas crueles, maltrato o insultos...Puppet creyó jamás volver a sentirse así. Esto era...ser feliz ¿verdad?

.

.

.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos, fuera trajes! - Hanna puso las manos en la cadera y los demás tronicos se cohibieron de inmediato. -¡ Así es! ¡Quiero ver a mis niños fuera de esos disfraces a la de ya! - Levanto una mano y todos los tronicos originales voltearon a ver a Marionette como si los hubiera delatado de una travesura. - ¡1! ¡2! ¡No me hagan llegar a 3 porque si no les decomiso la pizza!

La primera en liberar su fantasma fue Chica.

.

.

.

Jeremy llego cansado a casa, por fin Doll había parado de sentir contracciones, y ahora mismo solo queria llegar a casa y-

Escucho risillas dentro del departamento y no pudo creerlo. Abrió la puerta esperando que todo fuera producto de su imaginación, cuando una almohada impacto contra su cabeza.

\- Hola, Jer...- Saludo Hanna con la mirada cansada y una suave sonrisa.

El castaño ni se molesto en contestar, pues para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado por 5 niños.

\- ¡Yarr! ¡Bienvenido al club del capitán Feitan*, Marinero! - Saludo un pelirrojo de 12 años, levantando la mano con la camiseta de Hanna puesta, esta apenas le cubría el cuerpo desnudo.

\- D-disculpe las manchas de sangre, . Lavare la camisa luego de usarla. - Un pequeño niño rubio le tomo de la mano. - U-un placer, mi nombre es Grayson*

\- Su casa es realmente pequeña, pero puedo acostumbrarme.

\- Se más amable, Bruno*. - Regaño un niño castaño y de ojos celestes al menor de 10 años. - Lo lamento mucho, .

\- ¿F-freddy? - Jeremy estaba más que confundido, pero ¡¿que había pasado?!

\- ¡El mismo! Espere, ¿se siente bien? - El castaño sostuvo el cuerpo del mayor quien se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo mareado.

Una mano delgada, acaricio la frente del adulto.

\- Tiene fiebre. Quizás un poco de Pizza le ayude. - Una niña rubia le sonrió cuando él la observo encontrando sus miradas, ambas de un color esmeralda*.

\- H-hanna...- Necesitaba a su novia y la necesitaba ahora.

\- Shh, mamá está dormida...- Le sonrió Jack, recargado junto al cuerpo dormido de la mujer.

Todos la observaron fascinados; jamás la habían visto dormir. Sonrieron contentos y pronto, un fuerte "Pack!" les sorprendió por la espalda.

\- ¡S-SR. FITZGERALD!

\- ¿E-está muerto?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni lo hemos tocado! - Freddy estaba más que nervioso y tanto Puppet como él lo trataron de llevar a la cama.

\- Oh Dios...Hanna llorara mucho cuando se entere que Jeremy se ha-

\- ¡¿Podrías callarte y ayudar, conejo-pesimista?!

\- ¡¿Que has dicho, pirata de cuarta?!

Un par de golpes sonoros se escucharon en el cuarto.

\- ¡Espero que con eso se callen y ayuden!

\- Bien hecho, Clara*.

\- ¡No la apoyes, Faz-tonto! ¡Dolió!

\- ¡Sí! ¡A ver, dame esa sartén para que veas que no solo se pegar con mi guitarra!

Ay, Dios...Pobre Jeremy, pobre Hanna ¡y sobre todo!

\- ¡Ya paren los 2! Si no dejan de pelear yo personalmente les hare pelar un kilo de cebollas! - Se levanto la pelirroja entre dormida y despierta, apuntando su dedo acusadora a los pobres fantasmas del conejo y el zorro.

Ambos niños empalidecieron de más y pronto se pusieron en firmes.

\- ¡E-está bien, Señora!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me llaman anciana?!

\- ¡N-no! ¡L-lo sentimos, mamá!

\- ¡Y que se quede así! ¡Ahora! ¡Vayan a jugar y no quiero más peleas ¡¿entendido?!

\- ¡S-si!

La pelirroja se volvió a recostar, siendo admirada en silencio por Chica y Freddy quienes se burlaban de sus dos "hermanos" regañados.

Jack se acostó con cautela cerca de la joven, era tan bonita y amable; pero aun así, no quería morir por su ira.

Hanna lo jalo contra sí, y aunque el sillón era angosto, ambos cabian perfectamente. El menor se dejo hacer contra el pecho de la pelirroja, durmiéndose con el arrullarte sonido de los latidos tranquilos de su madre.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**E-Esto...un pañuelo? :)**

**(*) Jack: Bueno, se me ocurrió esto ya que el juguete de Puppet es en realidad un Laughting Jack, entonces, solo lo nombre así por la ironía :)**

**(*) Feitan: Foxy, amo el nombre de Feitan, es un nombre pirata europeo muuuuuuy genial. Espero igual les gustara.**

**(*) Grayson: Golden, lo ame! Suena a un oso grizle (Npi si se escribe así :) **

**(*) Bruno: Bonnie. :) NO hay razón para este nombre pero ya no se me ocurrían uno mejor y los que busque no me convencían.**

**(*) Freddy: Freddy, Enserio, amo ese nombre y seria una completa troleada que el niño se llamara así. Me imagino a Purple diciendo algo como "- Debes sentirte a gusto en este traje...no es así, Freddy?...- Sonrió el hombre torcidamente mientras introducía el cadáver del menor agonizante dentro del traje."**

**(*)Clara: Chica. AJAJAJA ya saben! Ella es una gallina, entonces- ok, no U_U**

**Sé que es muy pronto aun pero, feliz día de las madres. Como ya saben algunas personas, este fic está basado en algunos sucesos de mi vida y bueno, mañana yo celebro a 2 madres que yo adoro con toda mi alma. Una es mi abuela, descanse en paz y la otra es a mi mami.**

**Si alguna/o de ustedes tiene a su mami aun con ustedes, de mi parte les felicito de corazón y si tienen padres fuertes que les ha tocado hacer de mamás, igual les felicito por ser de corazón superhéroe! **

**Me inspire en este capítulo con la canción "The Puppet Song" de uno de mis youtubers favoritos, Itowngameplays! :)**

**También use The scientist, Creep y Mad world. Pero eso es otra cosirijisha XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Estamos cerca de los 100 y eso me motiva! Gracias por todo!**

**UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE! :D**

**OH! Por cierto, 2 puntos que aun no aclaro: 1- porque dicen que Jer es bipolar? o.o Yo pienso, que de todos los guardias, Jeremy es el más fuerte de coraje y trabajo bajo presión; por que hasta ahora, él es el único guardia que ha tenido que lidiar 7 noches acompañado, no de 5, sino de 13 animatronics (contando a shadow-bonnie y a Endo) Esta carbón (Si, lo escribí así adrede, no fue el autocorrector jajaja) XD jajaja Y lo otro, no estoy muy segura si embarazar a Hanna o noup, lo estoy pensando ;) pero creo que con este cap sacie sus ganas de una escena maternal, ahora solo falta Jer jajajaja**

**Aun asi, espero sus comentarios! CIAO!**

**Mii, Fuera!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Subí a M esta historia por razones que encontraran mas adelante, este capitulo sera largo y un poco brutal. Recomiendo discrecion y a las personas sensibles, por favor no leerlo. (Mentira! Mentira! Por favor léanlo y díganme que piensan :D Lo que si, con cuidado por favor!)**

**HOLA! (Armadura puesta contra tomatazos...y ladrillos.) L-lamento la demora. Este episodio me tomo más de lo que debería. Lo que pasa, es que, no les miento, hice 5 borradores, y ninguno me gustaba. Pero como ya sabrán los que me conocen, al final junto todas las ideas y hago una especie de sopa con todo jajaja**

**AHORA! MUCHAS GRACISAS POR TODO! (Desmayo) (Vincent se acerca y tira un balde de agua.) P-puaj! Bueno! NO ME LA CREO! 111 REVIEWS?! OH DIOS, Llore mucho cuando leí sus preciosos comentarios. MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGOS!**

**POR SUPUESTO, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONIFICADOS. :)**

**\- Kalamey : **¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo! La verdad, quería darles un regalo dulce y bonito. Un abrazo enorme y espero mucho tu review en este cap!

\- **Hashashin:** Jajajaja, dímelo a mí. Soy una pequeña bestia sanguinaria cuando me enojo, pero casi no pasa :) Awww, te pego? Seee, empiezo a creer que sería bueno que las féminas hiciéramos un congreso o algo así y escribiéramos un manual de cómo tratar a las mujeres, los secretos y virtudes o algo así XD jajaja No me desanimo, de hecho, me siento feliz de que me contaras. P-pero siéndote sincera, no entendí lo de Grey O.O Lo siento, soy un poco lenta jajaja XD Un abrazo! Espero ese tonto recibiera su merecido 7.7

**\- Pyro phoenix-bird: **S-SI! (erguida como cadete) E-ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LE GUSTE, SEÑOR! (O señorita :D. Lo siento, ya me paso que me confundí y me sentí tan apenada jajaja) Saludos!

**\- Adam Stockbauer:** Espero te siga gustando tu regalo. Te quiero Ad! Ya veras, te hare gritar :)

**\- zardX: **Hola princesa. Noup! No eres una molestia! Siempre es bueno que una familia crezca y se proteja entre ellos! Un abrazo enorme, lamento mucho no haber podido contestarte, es que estaba en periodo de exámenes, y realmente soy muy olvidadiza por lo que lo lei pero ya no conteste, se dejo de marcar como "reciente" lo siento :( Sin embargo, hey! Nada de - Sama* por favor! Soy una persona mas común de lo que parece XD La verdad me alagas mucho, un abrazo Zard-san. Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho!

**\- IronNinja 14: **Hola linda! :D Claro! Porque no? Esa es la actitud XD. JAJAJAJAJAJA Saludos a tu hermana :) AQUI LO TIENEN! La conti! :D espero sea de su agrado! Un abrazo, ladys!

**TheAkemi-san555 : **Wow, siento como si hace un siglo no hablara con usted XD Hola! Muchas gracias y sip! Lo tomare muy en cuenta! La verdad ya decidí que si será mamá, pero shh, es sorpresa XD jajajaa Un abrazo!

**PSINess1: **O.O E-etto, spinoff? Lo siento, no sé qué es eso XD pero si significa "a lo random" yeap, ultimadamente XD ajajajaja

**Yami-Senpai : **OH MY CRAP! HOLA! DIOS MIO! QUE LARGO! :D BUENO! TE CONTESTARE CADA PUNTO EN ORDEN VA? AQUI VOY! (Toma oxigeno) - N-no te preocupes, la veras! :D - (apachurrada por el abrazo de panda) D-dios, y-yo igual me desenvuelvo mucho cuando escribo el fic, me alegra que t-tengamos tanto en común... - (le saca la lengua a Vincent) A mi igual me gusta mucho :) en un futuro, (en la historia de Spirit Alive) hare un poco de VincentXHanna, algo suave pero genial XD (espero) Aun así! No eres de esas! Lo sé! (Le grita detrás de Yami) V-vincent Baka! (escondida) - J-jejeje y-yo soy de las que se sientan hasta adelante (sonrisa nerviosa) P-pero te entiendo! S-soy como la mascota del grupo, soy tan torpe que siempre me caigo de camino al pizarrón jejeje pero soy bien nerd aunque no lo parezca :D (Sheldon-Lady reportandoce!) V-VALE! LOS PUNTOS! - :D se me olvido que los toys son maquinas, pero piensa que los desconectaron momentáneamente XD jajaja - Oh sí, mi lindo puppet (corazones everywhere!) - (Puppet mira inocentemente a la chica, sonríe levemente sonrojado y se abraza a la mujer) "L-lo entiendo, gracias por preocuparte." - (Probando la escena con el dedo) Es cierto! (ojitos brillantes ya que ama los dulces) - Yeap, esa gallina es toda una loquilla XD - Sip! En especial Fox-fox y Bonnie-Bon :) - Gajes del oficio, supongo :D - Sep! Creo que cambiare de nombre a Freddy, que tal "Robert" (?) Eso! Pégale! Condenado Purple gay! U-upss G-guy*! - Sipi! :D me hace sonreír, Town :) - (ABRAZO SOBREHUMANO) PERDONA! AUN ESTOY PREPARÁNDOME PARA EL EXAMEN DE UNIVERSIDAD Y NO HE PODIDO LEER TU MARAVILLOSO FIC! PODRIAS ENVIARME DE NUEVO TODO POR FAVOR? LA DIRECCIÓN Y TODO? PLISSSS! (Manitas suplicantes) Un abrazo muy fuerte! Gracias por leer! Espero este capítulo te guste igual!

**AnyGro: **Si! :D Ok no, pero me alegra que te gustara. Awww (extiende una caja de pañuelos) pañuelito? (sonrisa amable) espero este capítulo te guste igual!

**Kleime-Black: **(Imagen de tranquilo viejo) E-etto. (Extiende la caja) Me alegra que te gustara :) (saca su celular y pone musica de salsa) N-no sé que es el salseo pero, (baila como alga marina) Wiii :D JAJAJAJA Me matas de risa jajajaja Awww muchas gracias, igual a tu familia :3 (atrasado) 7w7 ooooh, lo que usteh no sabe es que no solo tuvo sexo una vez, solo que la primera se me hizo la más importante y por eso la escribí :) No puedo llenar de lemons esto porque (se sonroja) p-porque ese es mi primer Lemon y la verdad me tarde mucho para escribirlo jajaja :D APOYO ESA PAREJA! Me gusta cuando el chico es menor, algo así como Sekai blah blah blah, es un nombre de anime largo de una chica adulta que se casa con el rey del mundo y resulta ser com años menor que ella :) es buena, luego te paso bien el dato vale? Por si te interesa. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar mi sueño, Por favor Kleime-chan, no me digas Sempai, (sonrojadisima) s-soy una persona igual que tu y siento que sería una falta de respeto por mi parte permitirlo a un miembro de esta hermosa familia! :D Un abrazo enorme! Espero este capítulo te guste igual! Está lleno de Feelings y adrenalina :) y sangre...jajaja XD Viaje bueno, Alice! :D lo siento, amo esa parte de Alicia in Wonderland. Chao!

**lovemikey23: **Hello, lady! Abrazo aceptado! (amo los abrazos) Bueno! Me alegra que te gustara! Espero este capítulo te deja satisfecha y te guste! Un abrazo de regreso y Booyakasha! XD

**Elly1234: **Hola! Lo sé! XD jajajaja pobre Sheremy! Pero no te preocupes! La cosa se pone interesante y ya verán por que hice lo que hice ahora :) Pero ese capítulo es MUCHO después de este :D solo para endulzarte un poco más el día. Un abrazo! Espero te guste este nuevo cap!

**fucsia1700: **Vale, dama! AQUI ESTA LO QUE PIDES Y ESPERO TE GUSTE :D

**Myfee: **JAAJAJAJAJA Gracias! Bienvenida! Saludos y créeme! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, aquí esta! :D Diviértete! (abrazo)

**Hikari no kokoro: **BIENVENIDA! No había considerado eso O.O Pero si, te creo, amo a los 2 por igual! :D no sabía eso de Jeremy! Que genial! Gracias por tu ayuda! Me servirá mucho! Un abrazo y espero te guste este capítulo!

**JolixOMG: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos y claro que sí! Aquí nos leemos! :D

**cinthya . kim: **WOW WOW WOW! HOLA CINTHYA-CHAN! :D Lamento mucho haberlas hecho llorar y sufrir, pero me esforzare por compensárselos! Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho! Un abrazo muy fuerte y sonrían por favor! Se ven más lindas cuando sonríen que cuando lloran! (Jeremy seca las lagrimas de ambas.) Ne? (abrazo)

**Ayelen444: **O.O (...) AYELEN-CHAN! SEÑORITA "NO TENGO NOMBRE"! (Abrazo de oso amoroso) Wii! Qué bueno es leerlas nuevamente! Espero te guste este capítulo igualmente! Me alegra que comentaras! Gracias!

**BarbyMoritha x3: **Ese pelirrojo me gusta :3 (se fija en la imagen de perfil de la chica) Me alegra que te gusta el capitulo! No te preocupes! Este capítulo, espero, cumplirá con todas tus expectativas! Una brazo muy grande y no tienes por qué disculparte, lo importante es que te tomaras la molestia de comentarme! GRACIAS!

**alondra sanchez: **Hello, lady Alondra :) Me alegra que te gustara! Lo sé! XD ITown es genial! :D Un abrazo muy grande y me alegra que comentaras!

**Lisa108: **AMO LAS PAPAS! Pero de todas maneras, lo hare! :D Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Un abrazo muy grande y bienvenida a la familia!

**A LOS DEMAS QUE NO PUDE CONTESTAR, LAMENTO MUCHO LOS PROBLEMAS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE DESDE UN INICIO FANFICTION ES RARO Y NO ME PONE SUS COMENTARIOS EN LA LISTA DE REVIEWS! PERO QUE SEPAN QUE SI LOS LEO Y ME ALEGRAN!**

**AHORA SI! LA MADRINA! Ok no XD jajajaja**

**Una última cosa. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR, Saben que amo leer sus comentarios! Lamento la tardanza! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Doll llego apresurada al hospital, el vientre de 5 meses apenas le dejaba trotar; se encontró con Jeremy en la sala de espera. El castaño se revolvía el cabello mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

\- ¿J-jeremy? - La mujer acaricio su hombro suave y el guardia reacciono violentamente, alejándose como si le hubieran quemado con un metal candente; sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar.

\- D-Doll...

Jeremy se levanto de inmediato, tenía el brazo derecho vendado y el rostro machacado a golpes; rodeo el frágil cuerpo de la mayor y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.

\- Perdóname...- Doll escuchaba su voz rota del menor en su oído. - Lo siento tanto...lo siento...lo siento...

El nerviosismo y la fragilidad del castaño eran contagiosos, Doll sintió el inconfundible picor en los ojos y la angustia presionar con fuerza su corazón; ¿dónde estaba Mike?. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que las piernas del hombre estaban fallando y que estaba luchando para no desplomarse sobre ella.

La castaña respiro hondo, debía apoyar a Jeremy.

\- A ver, debemos sentarnos. - El menor no se opuso cuando lo guio de vuelta a las butacas de espera.

La mayor lo examino, Jeremy tenía amoratado todo el rostro y los brazos, feas marcas recorrían sus hombros y su sport estaba destrozado a tirones; una gasa estaba adherida al puente de su nariz y las vendas en su brazo derecho le daban una débil idea de lo que había sido la pelea con aquel monstruo.

\- Oh, Jeremy...lamento tanto todo lo que ocurrió.

El menor negó lentamente con la cabeza agachada, el cabello estaba tironeado y revuelto.

\- No...Mike... si él no hubiera estado ahí, H-hanna y yo...- Su voz se entrecorto y sorbió por la nariz para tratar de respirar.

\- ¿D-donde está Michael?

\- Sigue en Operaciones. - Señalo débil una puerta con la palabra "Operando" encima suyo.

Los ojos miel de la mayor se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala de urgencias, por suerte, la palabra seguía iluminada, lo que significaba que aun había esperanzas para su esposo.

\- ¿L-la enfermera no ha salido?

\- Vino por última vez hace dos horas...

\- ¿Como esta?

La mirada vacía del guardia asusto a Doll. La mayor acaricio con ansiedad su vientre. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que Hanna tampoco estaba.

\- H-hanna...

Los hombros de Jeremy temblaron sin control, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse en un abrazo para frenar los escalofríos y las nauseas que estaba experimentando.

\- A-aun no me permiten verla.

Doll bajo la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando... Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el hombro de Jeremy, el menor la observo ausente y con delicadeza, agarro la mano de la mujer. Doll sintió bajar por su mejilla una lagrima de dolor ajeno cuando contemplo los nudillos abiertos del menor.

\- Dime que paso...- Susurro y el hombre se quedo en silencio, pensando por un largo tiempo que tan conveniente sería contarle todo a una mujer embarazada de 5 meses. - Por favor, Jeremy.

El castaño acaricio con su barbilla la cabeza de su "hermanita", aun le dolían como el demonio todas sus heridas y aun con la orden de marcharse a casa para descansar, la preocupación, ira y miedo le obligaron a quedarse.

Decidió contar lo que había pasado, omitiendo los detalles brutales a la mayor para no propiciar un accidente más.

.

/Flash Back/

Jeremy metió los antebrazos cuando Vincent impacto la carcasa del televisor contra él. El golpe logro tirarlo al suelo.

Mike se había espabilado y ahora mismo trataba de librar a la menor de las ataduras que el asesino le había implementado.

La risa oscura del hombre morado retumbo en la habitación.

\- Vaya que no eres lo que pareces, niñato. - Recogió el cuchillo que había rodado a un costado suyo. - Pero yo tampoco...- Su mirada homicida solo empeoro el temblor de piernas del castaño.

Jeremy se vio obligado a rodar cuando Vincent trato de apuñalarlo con el arma, resbalándose al último segundo cuando Mike jalo el cable del televisor; finalmente estampándose contra el pavimento.

\- Puto televisor de mierda...

Jeremy pateo la cabeza del hombre, tratando de alejarlo de si lo más posible; Vincent reacciono como cualquiera, sostuvo la nariz sangrante y sonrió con demencia al sentir aquel liquido caliente correr como agua por sus fosas nasales.

\- Es divertido jugar contigo...

El moreno estiro un brazo, atrapando al menor por la camiseta. Jeremy se deshizo de inmediato de la prenda, y tan pronto se puso en pie, busco algo con que defenderse.

\- ¡Toma! - Mike le lanzo una lámpara de mesa. Los nervios la tiraron de las manos del castaño y el ojiazul se apresuro para liberar a la joven y ayudar a su inútil amigo. - ¡No...puede...ser...que...tenga que hacer...todo... yo! - Jalo con los dientes el jodido nudo.

Vincent acorralo a Jeremy contra la pared, golpeándole el rostro y pateando su estomago con la rodilla. El castaño alcanzo una de las fotos que colgaban en la pared e impacto el marco contra la cabeza del mayor; el vidrio abrió heridas desagradables en la cara de Purple y sin perder el tiempo, sujeto la mano con el cuchillo por la muñeca, alejándola de él.

Mike se abalanzo contra el moreno.

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿qué tal una partida de tres, puñetaz?!

Vincent le pego un cabezazo a Mike y este retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- ¡¿Trió?! ¡Me parece bien! ¡Luego de joderlos a ustedes...-Jeremy lo envistió y Vincent clavo el cuchillo en su hombro derecho como reflejo.

Hanna no pudo reprimir el grito aterrado y a Mike le recorrió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

\- ...me la jodere a ella. - Susurro el mayor, escarbando en la herida.

Jeremy cayó de rodillas, sujetando su hombro con extremo dolor, había sentido el filo raspar la articulación.

\- J-jeremy...- Las lagrimas de la menor amenazaban con caer, pronto todo ese dolor se convirtió en ira. - ¡TE MATARE! - Hanna se aferro al brazo de Purple y mordió con fuerza. El asesino gruño, primero enfadado para luego sonreír excitado; jalo del cabello a la chica y la levanto de este.

El frágil cuerpo de la menor reboto en el suelo cuando Vincent golpeo su cabeza contra el concreto, sujetándola por el cuello con una sonrisa animal en los labios.

Mike golpeo con la lámpara a Purple y este lo embistió hasta botarlo contra el sofá; volviendo su atención a la pelirroja. Hanna jadeaba a falta de oxigeno, todo le estaba dando vueltas y por su boca bajaban hilos de sangre; Vincent la sujeto por el cabello y le sonrió con la histeria que le caracterizaba.

\- ¿Matarme, dices? - El moreno lamio los labios de la menor, degustando la sangre en estos.

Hanna araño su rostro y Vincent sujeto su muñeca, no importándole pellizcarla con el filo del cuchillo aun en su mano; mordió la suave piel y la pelirroja mordió sus labios para no gritar.

\- Humm...algo me dice que te está gustando...- Lamio con dulzura las aberturas que habían causado sus dientes afilados en la suave piel de la menor.

\- ¡Te voy a arrastrar de vuelta al infierno, bastardo!

Mike quebró una botella de cerveza sobre la cabeza de Purple, el cuerpo del asesino permaneció inerte por unos segundos, soltando finalmente a la menor quien de inmediato comenzó a toser en el suelo.

Vincent giro lentamente la cabeza hacia el guardia diurno, gotas escarlatas bajaban por su ceja y la risa demencial se apodero de su rostro.

\- ¿El infierno?...- Las imágenes del suelo impregnado en sangre, las ataduras en su cuerpo y el sonido de las bombas invadieron la mente del asesino en cuestión de segundos. - ¿Que puedes saber tu del infierno, puta?

Michael no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la base del cuchillo golpear su estomago, y la punta afilada rasgar los tejidos internos.

-¡MICHAEL!

El cuerpo de Mike se desplomo sobre el suelo, el charco de sangre caliente envolvió su cuerpo lentamente. Vincent observo su cuchillo unos segundos, el liquido había salpicado en sus manos y pronto las unto en su cara.

Jeremy observo a su amigo malherido y en cuestión de nada sintió una descarga iracunda recorriéndole lentamente desde sus pies hasta la cabeza; pronto no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Jalo de los hombros al asesino y lo llevo arrastrando más cerca suyo, ignorando el dolor de su brazo en carne viva.

Vincent estaba desarmado, pero no importaba, agarro el sport del menor y le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

\- ¡¿Quieres jugar, puta?!

El castaño no contesto, y evadiendo los golpes, le encesto un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula al moreno.

.

Hanna se apresuro junto a su amigo, la respiración del calvo se había tornado irregular y pesada. Saco el arma de la herida e ignoro el grito de dolor por parte de Mike; lo siguiente que hizo fue apretar un cojín con fuerza para frenar la hemorragia; debía admitir que tener de prometido a un practicante medico obsesionado con sacar su licencia de primeros auxilios cada dos meses podía ser muy útil a veces.

\- ¡Quédate conmigo, Mike! ¡No te atrevas a irte, bastardo! - Levanto la cabeza del mayor. En cuestión de segundos, Mike comenzó a empalidecer, Hanna comprendió que necesitaría cambiar de planes. - E-escucha. Tienes que vivir, ¿te queda claro? Doll te mataría si dejas huérfano de padre a la criatura que están engendrando juntos.

Los ojos celestes de Mike se apretaron, el dolor lo estaba matando, pero...el pensar en su amada esposa y en su futuro hijo le estaba devolviendo la lucidez que necesitaba para no dejarse morir tan fácilmente.

\- Apreta bien esto y mantente despierto, ¿de acuerdo? - Hanna le coloco las manos sobre el cojín, poco a poco, Mike fue apretando el objeto contra sí.

La pelirroja asintió convencida, tomo el cuchillo de Vincent y corrió a la cocina.

.

.

.

Jeremy se alejo un poco, tratando de recuperar oxigeno y fuerzas. Tenía una de sus cejas abiertas y la ropa hecha tirones. El cuerpo le vibraba por la adrenalina y ni que decir de cuanto le ardían los golpes propiciados por Purple.

\- Cu-cuchillo fuera...- Pensó aliviado, sintiendo escocer las cortadas en su cuerpo.

La risa gutural del mayor le saco de sus pensamiento. Vincent no estaba mejor que él castaño, pero era cierto que él tenía una ventaja por sobre todo: él ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

\- Tu novia es realmente jugosa, niño. - Pico, si algo había aprendido, era que cuando el enemigo se desesperaba...su posibilidad de ser derrotado era de un 100%. - ¡Me la quedare y hare que mires mientras me la forro una y otra vez!

Otra vez, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el ser de Jeremy.

"...Solo me quedo con ella porque aun tiene _mucho_ que darme...ya sabes, después de todo; todas gritan ¡_Papi!_ cuando se las meto. " Eso había escuchado una vez, cuando su padre había llegado siendo cargado por uno de sus colegas de copas a la casa una madrugada. Su madre aun no se recuperaba de la fractura en la pierna para eso, asique, no había escuchado todo lo que su amado esposo decía de ella... Pero a Jeremy siempre le había quedado claro el tipo de hombre que era él.

Se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del mayor y este sonrió cuando el guardia ignoro el vidrio roto que portaba en su mano, esperando por él.

.

.

.

Hanna volvio con todo lo que su plan requería. Había sujeto su cabello con firmeza y por si fuera poco, sostenía una sartén entre sus manos.

\- Vale, veamos si Rapunzel tiene razón.

Corrió, solo para encontrar atónita como es que de un momento a otro, Jeremy tenía debajo de su cuerpo a Purple, golpeándole una y otra vez, descoordinado en sus puñetazos así como no le interesaba si sus golpes eran certeros o no. El moreno corto la mano del castaño y este gruño en un sonido animal que ya no parecía ser él mismo.

Hanna acabo con todo de un certero golpe en la cabeza para Vincent, el hombre dejo de forcejear y pronto se quedo estático, ausente pero sin desmayarse; una gran mancha morada se extendió en toda su frente.

\- ¡¿QUE SE NECESITA PARA MATARTE, MIERDA?! - La menor estaba histérica.

Jeremy cayó en cuenta de la presencia de su novia frente suyo. La mirada de la menor se había tornado vacía y fría, desesperada hasta un punto que él mayor jamás había visto.

Vincent se fijo borroso en la pelirroja, y sonrió tranquilo. No podía creer el talento que esa niñata tenia. Una serie de carcajadas se desataron desde la garganta del asesino.

\- ¡¿MATARME?! JAJAJAJA ¡QUISIERA VER QUE LO INTENTARAS! JAJAJAJA

Ese pequeño detonador fue todo lo que la menor necesito para sacar la lata de insecticida que había guardado en su bolsillo y el encendedor.

Jeremy volvió en sí de inmediato y freno las intenciones de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Hanna, no!

El mayor silbo impresionado y volviéndose a soltar en carcajadas recibió otro sartenazo pero esta vez por parte del castaño.

La pelirroja lo miro impresionada pues el asesino había quedado inconsciente.

\- N-no iba a permitir que te siguiera humillando.

.

.

.

Jeremy se apresuro a abrir la camiseta de Michael e inspecciono la herida, esta aun supuraba sangre a borbotones. Mike empalidecía y la presión estaba bajando.

\- Hanna, trae el botiquín y llama a una ambulancia.

La menor no tardo nada en volver con lo que le pedía, y luego marcharse hacia el departamento habitado más cercano.

\- Vamos, vamos...- El castaño inyecto de inmediato al mayor y este, luego de sonreírle a su amigo, perdió la conciencia.

/Fin Flash Back/

.

.

.

\- La ambulancia llego en menos de 15 minutos, pude restablecer una presión sanguínea lo suficientemente constante como para mantenerlo vivo...- Doll cayó en cuenta de la sangre que aun empapaba el rostro del menor. - Hanna se desmayo en casa de la Señora Barthol ; después de hacer las llamadas necesarias, según lo que ella me conto... - Su semblante se endureció hasta el punto en que preocupo a la castaña. - Y en cuanto a ese maldito...la policía se hizo cargo. El oficial me aseguro que se le aplicaría justicia inmediata.

La mujer no pudo soportarlo más. Ese no era Jeremy. Ahora mismo estaba hablando su atormentado yo, esa parte a la que él mismo llamaba _Dranford_*

Abrazo al hombre con suavidad, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras lloraba en silencio.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Jeremy...todo estará bien...- Beso su mejilla y el menor cedió a las caricias, volviéndose de nuevo de carne y hueso, sollozando junto a la mujer.

.

.

.

Hanna sintió un tacto caliente sobre su mano.

\- Dios mío..por favor, devuélvemela...por favor, tráela a mi...por favor... - Las suplicas acariciaron sus oídos.

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado. Sentía ardor en todo el cuerpo y escalofríos.

\- Yo...sé que no he sido nunca tu favorito...y debe extrañarte que te hable luego de que jurara jamás volver a hacerlo...pero estaba enojado...enojado y roto...ahora, me has devuelto la felicidad...no me la quites...no esta vez...

Esa era la voz de Jeremy...

Hanna trato de moverse, no podía. Se sentía atrapada.

Reconocía ese olor. Era alcohol y desinfectante.

\- Un hospital... - Pensó tratando de no ponerse paranoica. - Bien Hanna, este tonto está a salvo. Ahora, te toca a ti. Movamos uno a la vez. - La pelirroja sintió un hormigueo en su mano y se dio cuenta de lo entumecida que estaba. - F-falta poco...

\- Disculpe, Señor. La hora de visitas acabo. - ¿Y esa quien era? Seguro una enfermera.

Justo cuando la pelirroja había logrado hacer un pequeño click con el dedo meñique, el castaño soltó su mano.

\- M-mierda, Jeremy. ¡Vuelve!

Era como verse a sí misma desde algún punto de la habitación. Se dio cuenta que su prometido abandonaba el cuarto.

\- Vamos, Jer. ¡Voltea! - Jalo su brazo, pero su fantasma mental lo traspaso como si de un holograma se tratase.

Hanna comenzaba a estresarse.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Mírame! - Sentía su corazón acelerarse y la sangre helársele. - ¡Te juro que si no volteas, quemare tu colección de manga de Sailor Mona o como se llame!

El cuerpo de la menor comenzó a temblar cuando Jeremy cerró la puerta. Observo frustrada, como es que el castaño pasaba de largo frente a la ventana.

Sin explicación, se sintió sola. Todo le dolía. Podía sentir el liquido helado entrando por sus venas, escuchar el sistema circulatorio hacer lo suyo, el vacio del cuarto, el frio en sus brazos descubiertos.

La menor se sentó junto a su cuerpo inerte, importándole nada el subir los pies al sofá y abrazarse a sus rodillas.

\- Primero...te pierdes en otra dimensión, Hanna. Y luego, te quedas en coma... Bien hecho. - Se felicito, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos. - Eres un estúpido, Jeremy...

.

Pasaron algunas horas, y la joven volvió a sentir su propio respirar. Quizás había vuelto a su cuerpo mientras "dormía". Se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que ya podía mover sus manos.

Sin pensárselo mucho, volvió a intentar abrir los ojos.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón cuando volteo hacia el sillón junto a ella.

Jeremy estaba...

Quiso llamarlo, pero las palabras no salían. El hombre dormía, apenas cubierto con su chaqueta.

\- ¿Se abra colado?

Trato de nuevo y lo único que pudo producir fue un quejido.

¡Pero ahí estaba! Ella quería-... Lo que ella mas quería-...

\- J-jeee...

Mierda, que era difícil. La pelirroja sintió las gotas calientes bajar por la comisura de sus ojos, rosando sus oídos, molestándole en su de por sí, sensible piel.

\- ¡J-jee...- El quejido apenas había sido audible para ella. Su subconsciente grito desesperada. ¡No! ¡Si esto era un sueño, quería despertar!

\- J-jemy...- Bien, eso era algo. La garganta le sabia horrible, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había tomado agua. - ¡Je-...my! - No importaba. Aunque se desgarrara las cuerdas vocales. ¡El estaba ahí! Tan cerca que si se inclinaba y se estiraba un poco lo rozaría. - ¡J-Je-eMy!

Sus dientes castañearon, la temperatura estaba bajando, tenia tanto frio, sentía que se estaba alejando, las luces se apagaban.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!...- ¿Qué era eso? ¿M-miedo? - ¡Q-quiero estar con él! - No tenía idea de a quien le hablaba. Ella no creía en nada. Entonces, ¿P-por qué? - ¡J-JEMY! - Volvió a tratar, y esta vez, el hombre se removió un poco, volviéndose hacia ella, acomodándose claramente incomodo.

Hanna respiro profundo y se preparo. El sabor del hierro invadió su boca.

\- Por favor...ayúdame...- Rezo antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡JEREMY!

Lo que para ella había sido un grito, para cualquiera hubiese parecido el tono más neutral que se pudiera haber escogido. Sin embargo...

El mayor se cayó del sillón, dándose de cara contra el suelo. Chillo sensiblemente y se sostuvo la cara vendada casi por completo. De inmediato dirijo su vista al tablero en donde comprobaba el pulso cardiaco de la menor.

\- Vale, se me olvido que es tonto por naturaleza. - Pensó la pelirroja levemente frustrada. Volvió a sorber oxigeno, tragar dolía mucho, pero debía hacerlo, solo una vez más.

El guardia se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ¿había sido un sueño? Estuvo a punto de sentarse de nuevo cuando escucho su nombre, fuerte y claro y frente a él.

Busco con su mirada los ojos celestes de su prometida, y al dar con ellos, se congelo en su lugar. Jeremy se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó de rodillas dolorosamente, pero sin importarle, abrazo a la chica con fuerza, llorando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

Hanna cerró los ojos suavemente, el olor del chico, el darse cuenta de que ambos estaban a salvo, pero sobre todo, que estaba junto a él. Aun no podía moverse, pero podía susurrar cosas.

\- A-gua...

El castaño se limpio la cara con la manga de su camisa y le acerco un vaso corriendo.

\- S-sabes? Se supone que no debo estar aquí. Pero me he metido tantas veces a escondidas que una de las enfermeras ya me conoce y me deja quedarme aquí, siempre y cuando salga por la ventana en la madrugada.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - El agua hacia maravillas, aun le dolía como el demonio la garganta, pero por lo menos podía hablar mejor, ronco, pero mejor.

\- 4...emm...- Saco el teléfono de la menor y leyó la hora. - con 46 de la mañana.

Hanna asintió comprensible.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Cinco días...

La menor sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Como se llama el hospital, nene?

El castaño sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse lentamente por el apodo, sin embargo, se sentía bien escuchar la voz burlonamente cariñosa de su novia. Limpio sus ojos nuevamente, no quería seguir llorando, pero es que había sentido que por poco y la perdía. Ella no había recibido tanto daño como Mike o como él, pero sin duda, el cargo emocional había sobrepasado sus nervios. Dios sabia que cosas le había hecho ese depravado mientras ella estaba atada.

\- Me parece que se llama Mary Rosses.

Hanna sonrió amable.

\- Cinco noches en Mary´s...- Canto con alegría, haciendo reír al mayor por un momento.

Jeremy volvió a llorar.

.

\- ¿Como esta Mike? - Pregunto la menor luego de un largo rato en silencio.

La mirada de Jeremy se suavizo gratamente y se atrevió a besar con cuidado su frente.

No fue la respuesta que había querido escuchar, pero sin duda entendía que ese tonto no quería preocuparla de más, y que con ese beso le daba a entender que ya había pasado lo peor.

\- ¿Cuando me dejaran irme de aquí?

El castaño la absorbió en su mirada esmeralda.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?¿Te duele algo?¿Tienes hambre o dolores de cabeza?

Hanna se vio sostenida dulcemente por las mejillas.

\- No. No me duele nada. Solo...quiero ir a casa. - Beso las manos del mayor y este volvió a sonrojarse; sin embargo, dio su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer serio. - Quiero...abrazarte para dormir y que no vuelvas a ignorarme...

Pasarían aun 3 días para que el guardia supiera a que se refería con eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(N/a: Pensé sinceramente en dejar aquí el capitulo, pero aun me faltan 2 cosas por hacer con ustedes... :))**

.

.

.

**(N/a: Esto se sitúa unos días antes del despertar de Hanna.) **

Doll se acomodo incomoda en la silla de espera.

\- Doll...- La voz tranquila de Jeremy le ayudo a despertar lentamente.

\- ¿S-si?

\- Te he traído un poco de comida. Pensé que quizás te gustaría esto. - Le acerco un pequeño paquete.

La mujer se estiro poco a poco, y acepto el paquete de unicel. La mayor se sorprendió de encontrar dentro un pequeño buffet digno de admirar.

\- Oh. Gracias, Jer. No te hubieras molestado. - Se avergonzó al momento de comenzar a alimentarse; la verdad es que de tan preocupada que estaba por Mike se había olvidado de desayunar esa mañana.

El hombre sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Qué clase de tío seria si no cuidara de mi pequeña Emily y su mami mientras papá se recupera? - Se agacho frente al vientre materno y con cuidado acerco su mano, se detuvo a unos pocos milímetros y miro a la mujer. - ¿Puedo?

Doll se vio sorprendida, mordiendo como si de su vida dependiera un pequeño sandwich con queso derretido, aguacate y miel de maple* (que ella misma había puesto), al no poder masticar rapido, se llevo una mano a la boca y asintió furtivamente.

Jeremy tenía una mirada tan dulce y protectora que por un momento, Doll supo que algo mas pasaba.

Sintió la mano caliente del hombre sobre su vientre y este no tardo en sonreír fascinado.

\- ¡Se movió! - Se sorprendió alegre y las demás personas en la sala lo voltearon a ver como si de un lunático se tratara, sobre todo porque habían aun varios dormidos.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza y se encogió en su lugar por el escándalo de "¡Shhh!"´s que le dedicaban.

Doll rio de buena gana y acaricio el cabello de Jeremy para calmarlo.

En cuestión de 10 minutos, una enfermera se acerco.

\- ¿Familiares de Michael Schmidt? - Jeremy se irguió de inmediato y Doll dejo el paquete de comida de lado.

\- ¿Alguna noticia, enfermera? - Eso iba a decir el castaño antes de que la mujer le ganara la pregunta.

La mujer reviso algunos papeles en sus manos, aumentando el estrés de ambos con su tardanza.

\- Es una buena señal que no diga de inmediato algo negativo...- Pensó el castaño tratando de tranquilizarse.

Finalmente, la anciana sonrió profesionalmente y abrió el paso con una mano.

\- La operación fue un éxito. El paciente estará consiente dentro de aproximadamente media hora. ¿Quién quiere pasar a visitarlo primero?

Doll se llevo ambas manos a la boca y se relajo sobre la silla, los ojos se le humedecieron rápidamente y dio gracias a Dios internamente por haberle devuelto a su esposo.

Jeremy se hizo a un lado y miro a la mayor con calidez.

\- Pasa tu primero. - El temblor en las piernas le estaba matando y no pudo más que sentarse correctamente. La castaña lo observo un momento, el guardia estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar frente a la enfermera.

Se levanto con la ayuda del varón y siguió a la enfermera.

\- Gracias...- Le susurro al mayor y este oculto la mirada debajo de su flequillo, asintió varias veces sin mirarla.

.

Doll fue guiada al cuarto 264 del hospital, todo estaba blanco, callado y en paz. Aun así, el aire a melancolía que recorrían los pasillos no era muy alentador.

La enfermera tomo suavemente su hombro.

\- Si me lo permite decir, Señorita...En palabras del Doctor y de todo el cuerpo médico, queremos agradecer a su esposo. Es un héroe. Y aunque la visión que tendrá ahora no será agradable...representa la fuerza y valentía de la cual es capaz de tomar con orgullo. - Sin nada más que decir, ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente.

La enfermera abrió la puerta, volviendo a su profesionalidad; la primera impresión siempre era destrozante.

Doll entro al cuarto y de inmediato, el sonido del tablero le invadió los oídos. Apretó con fuerza la correa de su bolsa y continuo su camino hacia la cama de hospital.

Mike respiraba por una mascarilla y su torso estaba dolorosamente vendado, mostrando pequeñas manchas carmesís desde abajo de la tela. Las manos estaban sujetas con cateters* y líquidos ambarinos y transparentes eran administrados con constantes goteos dentro suyo.

La castaña no sabía que podía hacer. Temía agarrar la mano de su marido y lastimarlo más, asique, sin molestarse en preguntar se sentó junto al cuerpo del hombre y espero. La mujer que venía con ella salió respetuosa para darles su espacio.

Dentro de 40 minutos exactos, Michael comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

\- Huh...

\- Michael. - Doll se acerco a su marido y este la miro asustado.

\- ¿Doll? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te duele algo?

La menor se dio cuenta de que posiblemente Mike no se daba cuenta de su situación por los anestésicos. Negó lentamente, los ojos impregnados en lagrimas.

\- T-tu...tu eres el que se encuentra mal. Y yo...s-si no te hubiera dejado ir con Jeremy, quizás tu...- Sollozo bajando la cabeza y se sorprendió de sentir la cálida mano de su marido acariciando sus lagrimas.

\- No recuerdo bien de que me hablas...pero te diré una cosa, estoy aquí. Y ellos también, me imagino. - Se observo por un momento y entendió que se había salvado de algo grande. - Posiblemente me duela mañana, y quizás deba quedarme aquí un tiempo; pero hey, mira el lado positivo, bebe...- Sus mejillas agarraron un poco de color y espero a que la menor terminara de llorar un poco. - Ya no pelearemos mas por la mantequilla de maní, ahora mismo será toda para ti durante, hummm...-Volvió a observarse con una expresión incrédula en el rostro. - Probablemente 3 meses...- Rio de buena gana y la mujer lo acompaño aun sollozando.

Mike mordió internamente su mejilla; el dolor era indescriptible, pero ver a su mujer sonreír le era suficiente. Por supuesto que recordaba al bastardo que les había hecho esto, pero quizás, el darse por no enterado por ahora, ayudaría a los nervios de Doll.

El respirador era en verdad molesto, pero no podía quitárselo a menos que una enfermera lo hiciera por él. Dios, que tenía ganas de besar a su esposa; pero debería esperar. Volvió su mirada al vientre de su mujer y estiro la mano hasta este, Doll se acerco para minimizar el esfuerzo de su marido.

\- ¿Como esta mi princesa ahí adentro? ¿Todo bien? - Sonrió paternal y pronto sintió ardor provenir desde adentro de sus venas. Contrajo un poco su mano, pero volvió a sonreír. - ¿Qué, esto? No te preocupes, mi nena hermosa. Papá se pondrá como nuevo y promete darte un nuevo hermano o hermana cuando mamá este lista. - Miro seductor a su mujer por un momento y Doll sonrió levemente sonrojada. - Además, tienes suerte. Mientras mamá se alimentara de muchos dulces, comida crocante y antojos deliciosos para ti; papá deberá comer engrudo y porquerías de hospital. - Se burlo, sacando la lengua juguetón. Estaba consciente que su bebe no lo veía, pero esas morisquetas siempre hacían sonreír a Doll, y eso, era bueno para su hija igual.

La enfermera volvió en cuestión de nada y tan pronto se presento con el hombre, le administro algunos medicamentos y por fin lo libro de algunas agujas; se marcho de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Doll acaricio sus mejillas y el mayor agradeció el contacto.

\- Me siento bien, amor. - sonrió un poco mareado por las drogas que le estaban metiendo.

\- Mike...

\- ¿Hum?

\- Te amo. - Y la mujer beso sus labios, el guardia diurno tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarla con fuerza ya que sabía que podría pasarle algunos medicamentos que aun cursaban amargamente por su boca y posiblemente serian dañinos para el bebe. - Estaba tan asustada...pensé que tu ibas a...- Lloro amargamente la mayor, sujetando el rostro de su marido como si no quisiera que se volviera a alejar de ella.

Mike podría haber bromeado un poco más, pero sabía que si no dejaba que su esposa sacara todo su dolor ahora, quizás nunca lo dejaría ir. Se quedo cayado, llevando las manos adoloridas a la espalda de la menor para calmarla.

\- Prometí que jamás volvería a alejarme...aquí estoy...

.

Un día y medio después, le permitieron a Jeremy visitar por primera vez a Hanna.

.

.

.

**(N/a: Finalmente, les arruinare un poco el momento.)**

.

.

.

Vincent espero dentro de su celda, amarrado con una camisa de fuerzas a la cual se había visto sometido luego de una buena golpiza.

Aquel asqueroso pueblo solo contaba con 6 policías por turno, ahora mismo, todo estaba muy silencioso.

Sonrió con fuerza detrás del bozal. Justo ahora, estaba esperando la visita importante de un viejo conocido.

_Huele bien..._

Las chirriantes articulaciones de metal se abrieron y él levanto la cabeza, uno de sus ojos había sido golpeado hasta cerrarse casi por completo, y aun podía sentir el hierro seco en su boca.

_Como a carne preparada y vino tinto..._

Un par de manos lo levantaron de la silla en donde estaba atado; volviéndolo a erguir frente a un escritorio metálico.

\- Maldicion, tio, que eres un desastre. - La voz ronca martillo los oídos de Purple y este soltó un par de risas que solo le propiciaron una tos seca.

_Quiero...quiero..._

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Scott. - Canturreo con felicidad, sintiendo las ataduras disminuir presión.

\- Si, como digas. - El hombre estaba cubierto por sombras.

Vincent se levanto de la silla y se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza, acariciando con sus dedos amoratados las correas del bozal.

_Aquellos guardias...que festín._

Camino con sus pies descalzos por la habitación. Todo el suelo fuera de la celda estaba cubierto en carmesí.

\- No me guardaste nada...- Se quejo con un tono infantil.

Un par de ojos dorados lo observaron desde la penumbra y Vincent sintió un delicioso escalofrió recorrerle la nuca.

El moreno golpeo con el puño desnudo uno de los casilleros hasta abrirlo, las manos sangrantes se adormilaron, pero luego de un par de apretujones volvió el dolor a ellas. Abrió con cautela las puertas metálicas y saco de adentro un uniforme.

\- Lamento mi aspecto. Ya sabes lo mucho que les gusta jugar a los federales antes de servir el plato. - Se coloco los nuevos pantalones, cuidando de no mancharlos con el suelo. - ¿Alguna técnica nueva?

\- ¿Para un veterano de guerra? Vamos, Vince. Tu ya debes saber que las granadas de mano son ruidosas pero efectivas en un 70% de las veces. Los que quedaron vivos, bueno...todo es más facil con un silenciador de por medio.

Purple escucho el sonido de un cartucho siendo cambiado. Por supuesto que lo sabia...

\- Tienes el sueño pesado, ¿sabes?

Ahora fue turno del asesino mirar hacia la penumbra de manera aterradora.

\- Las explosiones me arrullan desde los 5 años... ¿No te gustaría comprobar que tan pesado puede ser mi sueño? - Amarro el cinturón con todos los cartuchos que pudo cargar y 2 pistolas. - Esto es muy impersonal...con lo que me encanta involucrarme en mis matanzas...- Presiono un botón de un palo negro que encontró dentro del casillero y de inmediato este saco una punta larga y filosa. - ¿Una daga retráctil? - Silbo impresionado. - Creo que vendré más seguido de compras. - Agrego el arma a su cinturón.

\- No juegues con tu suerte, imbécil. Vine hoy por qué apareciste en las noticias como "capturado por las fuerzas armadas", la próxima vez el gobierno te ahogara dentro de un hoyo negro y no se sabrá mas de ti.

Purple jalo a su compañero hacia la luz y se abrazo a su cuello.

\- Awww...¿te preocupaste?

El cabello azabache del hombre, junto con sus ojos dorados y piel pálida, le daban la apariencia de un empresario multimillonario, este empujo al asesino con la punta de su metralla, las manchas de sangre se extendían como borrones carmesí por su rostro.

\- No me toques.

Purple levanto las manos sin borrar su sonrisa, las luces estaban fallando notoriamente y eso les daba a ambos mercenarios, un aspecto feroz.

\- Se supone que te trasladaban mañana ¿no? - Saco un pañuelo en el cual limpio la sangre de su mentón.

Vincent se quedo callado con la sonrisa en los labios, tan ausente y excitado como un perro esperando paciente por una orden.

\- Cumplí esta vez, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no quisiera volver a verte.

El sonido del telefono de la oficina retumbo dentro de las instalaciones. Scott camino entre los cadáveres mientras pisaba los vidrios rotos, disfrutando su crujir.

Levanto el auricular y lo llevo a su oído.

\- ¿Hello?...- Nadie contestaba. - ¿Hello?...

Colgó un poco cabreado.

\- Ya nadie respeta a la autoridad. - Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo llevo a los labios.

\- Como sea. - Volvió su vista a Vincent, quien ahora estaba arrodillado, mordiendo fieramente el brazo de uno de los cadáveres. - Ugh...por lo menos cocínalo primero. - Dio una bocanada y luego lo tiro. Dios sabia que cosas había tenido que hacer el moreno para sobrevivir en la guerra. Como sea, no era su problema.

\- Ffo quiefo...- Y arranco la piel de una mordida, engullendo el trozo como si de una hamburguesa se tratara.

Scott lo observo entrecerrando los ojos. La piel se separaba de la grasa de la carne y el musculo, era una visión realmente asquerosa.

Purple guy volvió a morder e hilos de saliva y ligamentos se quedaron resbalando por sus labios; un chorro de sangre mancho su rostro.

\- ¿P-porque te comes al más gordo? - Se quejo el pelinegro aun asqueado.

Vincent observo a su víctima, la lengua de fuera, los ojos en blanco y la mueca de disgusto, como si aun sufriera dolor. Se encogió de hombros y trago ruidosamente.

\- Ojo por ojo...- Señalo su propia cara con una sonrisa traviesa.

Scott se llevo una mano a la cabeza y colgó su arma en la espalda.

\- Vale, haz lo que quieras. - Se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida. - Lárgate pronto, ¿quieres? Esta amaneciendo...

Vincent se despidió con la mano y el hombre se marcho. El derrape de las llantas deportivas fue lo único que necesito escuchar el mayor para volver a arrancar un pedazo mas de carne.

Otra vez...era libre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*) Dranford* Es el apellido de su padre. Miren, es complejo pero realmente le vi logica, es como, luego de crecer en una casa tan dura, de alguna forma deberia haber aprendido a defenderse. En ese estado amenazante y poco sociable lo conocieron Mike y Doll y bueno, eso es un punto que desarrollare mas adelante :)**

**(*) Los antojos de Doll: Es una anecdota mia mas que nada. Mi mama me desperto cuando estaba embarazada a las 3 de la madrugada, solo para prepararle unos Hot Cakes con miel, cebolla y aguacate XD seee, es raro jajaja Ahora imaginense los de Hanna con el pobre Jeremy. **

**(*) Scott: Ya lo conocen ustedes, Señores. Les he hablado de el antes...una pista? Phone guy :D**

**(*) Hanna no se volvio fantasma, mas bien, fue como separacion de alma-cuerpo. Algo un poquito mas espiritual que los pacientes en Coma describen muy seguido cuando despiertan :) **

**HOLA! Quizás muchos ya se esperaban esto, pero, ñeh. Hice mucho esfuerzo para este capítulo, porque me dice, que puedo hacer? Es muy complicado. "Ay, Mii...en que te metiste?" Y al final, resulto ser mucho mejor para la trama :)**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO! Y POR CIERTO, TENGO UN FAVOR QUE PEDIRLES. Verán, ¿Podrían decirme si he cambiado mucho mi manera de escribir? lo que pasa es que como he estado leyendo mucho libros nuevos que me compre, viendo películas y series, pensé que quizás había perdido mi propia forma de narrar :D **

**Les agradezco su apoyo! **

**Un abrazo enorme!**

**Mii, fuera!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POR PETICION DE MI MEJOR AMIGO (a quien le dedico esta historia en general), AQUI ESTA UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DEL CAPITULO QUE NO PUSE POR QUE ME PARECIO INECESARIA. Pero, quizás a les guste. (Para las que se quedaron con ganas de Vincent y Hanna antes de la llegada de Jeremy)**

_**"**__ Vincent se separo lentamente de la menor, observando como la pelirroja lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión._

_Se veía tan suave, tan frágil; como un conejo asustado..._

_\- ¿Q-que- ¡Ah!_

_Pero él no era tonto...Oh, no...sus días de incredulidad se habían esfumado._

_Se coló entre las piernas de la menor, saboreando cada milímetro de su cálida boca. Ese sabor...a dulces...y su latido cardiaco. Como la deseaba..._

_\- ¡H-hum! - Hanna logro librar sus labios para recibir oxigeno, encontrándose con la desesperante situación del hombre inmovilizándola contra el sillón, con su cadera apretando su intimidad. - ¡¿ESTAS DE COÑA? _

_La pelirroja estaba realmente enojada, no podía ser que apenas hoy se hubiera librado de un trió de imbéciles como para que ahora Vincent tratara de hacer exactamente lo mismo._

_Purple sonrió lentamente, las muñecas de la menor temblaban por la fuerza que implementaba en ellas y las piernas de Hanna trataban desesperadamente de apretarse en un intento por lastimarlo y lograr que se alejara...Que tierno..._

_Se inclino una vez más sobre ella, empujando su cadera provocativamente a lo que la joven gruño enojada._

_\- Me gustan rudas...- Susurro en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo con fría sensualidad._

_\- ¡Estás enfermo...! - Hanna le pego con la cabeza y Vincent retrocedió con un molesto hormigueo recorriéndole el pómulo y la ceja izquierda. _

_Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, sustituyendo el cabello pelirrojo de la joven con unos ondulados mechones castaños y los ojos celestes por unas largas pestañas negras. Ella...tan ingenua, indefensa y __ciega__ como la recordaba. _

_Se dejo guiar por el impulso y en un movimiento de su mano le pego una fuerte bofetada a la menor; poco a poco, el fantasma se desvaneció, revelando a una atónita pelirroja, con una dolorosa mancha carmesí floreciendo en su mejilla. _

_Hanna se llevo la mano liberada a su cara, las lagrimas se formaron lentamente en sus ojos. Gruño enojada y de inmediato trato de alcanzar el cuello del mayor._

_El asesino sonrió con fuerza ante el vano intento de la pelirroja por asfixiarlo y mordiendo su mano, logro que esta retrocediera._

_Sujeto con firmeza a Hanna, rasgando con sus dientes la blusa rota de la menor. _

_Purple sonrió mientras golpeaba y recorría con su lengua cuanto quisiera de la joven. La pelirroja chillaba y se retorcía... y eso le encantaba..._

_Olisqueo su cuello, relajando el puente de la nariz sobre la yugular de la menor. Hanna se tenso y trato de patear por todos los medios al hombre, pero Vincent era muy pesado y realmente sabia como inmovilizar a una persona, le estaba aplastando los pulmones. _

_\- Te voy a contar una historia...- Rio rasposamente el hombre.__**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sip, quizás con esto les este revelando un poco del pasado que tengo preparado para este personaje, pero ñeh. Díganme que opinan por favor, a las que les intereso leerlo. **

**SIN MAS, HASTA PRONTO! :D**

**Mii, Fuera!**


	13. Cuenta regresiva Parte 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Mii-chan habla mucho en los comentarios, tanto al inicio como al final del capitulo. Favor de leer para llevarse varias sorpresas y enterarse del concurso para ganarse un auto ultimo modelo (D: E-espere, narrador. N-no tengo mucho dinero y y-yo-) No nos interesa, lo importante siempre es la ganancia, Mii-chan. (TT_TT O-ok...)**

**.**

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho mi tardanza, y la verdad, mi única razón es que me dio un bajón mental, algo así como una drenada de ideas jajaja Es como cuando sabes lo que quieres pero no sabes cómo hacerlo. Bueno, creo que ni yo me entiendo jajaja**

**Por otra parte, ¡Lo logre! ¡Mi entrada a la universidad! Soy feliz :)**

**FINALMENTE, LA PARTE QUE LES IMPORTA JAJAJAJA **

**Dividiré este capítulo en algunas partes****, aun no se en cuantas realmente jejeje, pero lo decidí así porque son puntos que debo aclarar y remarcar con toda la extensión para que en el futuro queden más claras las cosas y el por qué y no digan "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿POR QUE PASO ESTO?! OMG!" asique, por favor téngame paciencia. Mii-Sheldon es muy mala para la comedia pero también le agregare muchos momentos graciosos. **

**Ahora sí, los agradecimientos! **

**\- Pyro phoenix-bird : **Hola Pyro! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero este capítulo conteste un poco de tus dudas y finalmente, lo leeré hoy mismo, te hare llegar mi review vale? :D leí el resumen de tu fic y me gusto mucho la idea. Disfruta este capítulo! Un fuerte abrazo!

**\- Hashashin: **Me alegro que te gustara! Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que leí tu review! Gracias por estar al pendiente del fic! Me alegro mucho! :D espero este capítulo te guste igual!

**\- Elly1234: **LO SIENTO! DX Me he tardado mucho jajaja, creo que comeré muchas más galletas! Las amo! Muchas gracias! Prometo que para el próximo fin de semana subiré de nuevo! Gracias por tu paciencia y espero seguirte leyendo! Un abrazo!

**\- fucsia1700: **Creo que para leer de Vince deberás esperar para el siguiente capitulo jajaja, pero aun asi, espero este te guste mucho :D

**\- TheAkemi-san555: **Akemi-chan! Yo se de alguien que será feliz con este capítulo :) Un fuerte abrazo! Espero lo disfrutes! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!

**\- Lisa108: **(Sonrisa pervert) Sus deseos son ordenes, My lady! :D ya veremos en un futuro! Espero este capítulo te guste! Un abrazo!

**\- Kleime-Black**** : **C-cariño (?) (Roja a más no poder) Jejejeje, Perdona la tardanza y la confusión! :D Un fuerte abrazo Holly-chan! Que alegría saber de ti! Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te guste igual!

**\- Ayelen444 : **AYELEN-CHAN! (Abrazo de oso panda) te extrañe tanto! Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! Estoy muy feliz! Espero este capítulo te guste! Gracias por continuar en la familia! :D

**\- Yami-Senpai: **\- Hermanas...claro! :) - Si! Ya lo veras en un futuro! - (Purple coloca el tubo con delicadeza sobre su vientre) Adelante, linda. Dispara si tienes las agallas. (Acerca sus labios a los de la castaña) Solo que si tu juegas yo igual tendre que ser rudo... - Awewweww (Soba sus cachetes ruborizados) N-no se que tiene todo el mundo con mis mejillas jajaja dicen que parecen de pudin! Nooooo! D: - Si! :D - (Jack sonrie ligeramente) Me alegra que le guste, my lady. Aunque solo tenga 12 años físicamente, tengo la mentalidad de un hombre de 19 años. Por favor, permítame mostrarle el local si alguna vez nos visita. - (Mii abraza el corazoncito gay) Yeih! - Muchas gracias! Mañana te mandare mi review a tu cuenta! :D - Jajajajaja! Amo como es que te ha gustado el capitulo y toda tu locura y- y! Owww, Yami-chan, no quisieras ser mi tachi? :D es broma jajaja XD aun asi! Estoy feliz de que te guste la historia! Gracias! :) (sonrisa kawaii) Un abrazo! Acepto lo de hermanas! :D

**\- Adam Stockbauer: **Ad, esta historia la escribo para ti. Lamento la tardanza. Y deja de lamentarte! Es mejor en lugar de prometérmelo. No creo en las promesas jajaja pero sí que creo en mi palabra. Te quiero y espero que te guste este capítulo! Eres muy importante para mí!

**\- : **Cint-chan! Ai-chan! HOLA! UN FUERTE ABRAZO A AMBAS! ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA! DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO! UN FUERTE ABRAZO!

**\- BarbyMoritha x3: **Holis! Me gusta! sip! :D cuando lo subas por favor, dime. Me encantara leerlo! Sería el primer fic que lea sobre mlp pero seguro que será espectacular! Un abrazo! Espero te sigua gustando la historia! :D

**\- AnyGro: **Tus deseos son ordenes! Espero este capítulo satisfaga tus dudas y te haga feliz! :D Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por tu review largo! :D

**\- Croqueta Asesina: **Hola KillerCookie-chan! :D Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero este capítulo te guste! Me hace muy feliz leerte y la verdad, bienvenida! Disfruta por favor del capítulo! Diviértete!

**AHORA SI! SIN MAS! DISFRUTEN EL FRAGMENTO QUE ME HE DESVIVIDO POR SUBIRLES! La verdad es que lo hice con mucho cariño, ladys y gentleman! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuenta Regresiva**

Hanna se levanto lentamente de la cama con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros.

\- B-baño...- Murmuro medio zombificada mientras arrastraba los pies en el piso.

Pronto, una extraña sensación subió desde su estomago hasta su garganta. Sintió el piso volverse inestable y finalmente tuvo que agarrarse del buro que estaba a un lado suyo para no pegarse un costalazo contra el suelo.

Una terrible acides subió a paso veloz desde su vientre y ahora sí que tuvo que correr hacia el baño.

Jeremy se despertó alertado por el sonido de horcajadas y quejidos. Reviso que todo estuviera en orden en medio de la habitación en penumbras, y luego de comprobar que el reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 10 de la noche volvió a dejarse vencer por el sueño. Aun faltaba una hora para tener que levantarse, cambiarse e ir a trabajar; definitivamente aun no quería despertarse, solo las suaves almohadas, él y-

El castaño abrió deprisa los ojos, ¡¿Y Hanna?!

\- ¡PUAJ!...

Oh, Dios. Eso quería decir que-

No...¿se había enfermado? P-pero ¿cómo? Siempre se aseguraba de que la pelirroja comiera lo más fresco y saludable, además de que no permitía que saliera sin estar perfectamente cubierta contra cualquier clima que el pronóstico por radio marcara. ¿E-entonces...? ¿Por qué?

El guardia deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esa que vomitaba en el baño no fuese su prometida.

\- ¡Agh!...-Y luego, el graznido se convirtió nuevamente en escupitajos.

Imposible, quizás era Doll. Si, quizás Doll había aceptado a quedarse con ellos mientras Mike se recuperaba en rehabilitación.

\- ¡Mierda!

El castaño se crispó de inmediato. O-ok, era momento de aceptarlo. Esa no podía ser Doll.

\- ¡J-jeremy...! ¡M-me caí...!

Sin pensárselo mucho y con las sospecha confirmadas, el mayor se levanto a una velocidad digna de admirar de la cama en busca de la menor.

.

Hanna permaneció abrazada al inodoro, no podia ser, la cabeza le daba vueltas y aun se sentía con nauseas. No podía levantarse, cada vez que lo intentaba le invadía un vértigo increíble. Pronto fue auxiliada por la presencia de su novio, el cual no sabía muy bien cómo ayudarla, pues el espacio era reducido y los nervios no ayudaban.

\- ¿Q-que...? ¿Q-que...?

La menor gruño levemente, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se terminaría golpeando la cabeza contra el retrete si continuaba en el suelo y todo le seguía dando vueltas de esa manera.

\- ¡Amor...amor! ¡Necesito que apliques tus conocimientos médicos o como sea y me levantes! ¡N-no me siento bien...!

Pareciese que eso fue todo lo que el castaño necesito para reaccionar, y luego de arremangarse las mangas y respirar profundo, envolvió el cuerpo de la menor por debajo del pecho para levantarla.

\- ¡AUCH!

Jeremy se detuvo nerviosamente.

\- ¡¿T-te lastimaste con algo al caer?! ¿T-torceduras? ¿Fractura?

Hanna empujo al mayor una vez se puso en pie.

\- ¡No! ¡Me apretaste mucho los senos, idiota! - Gruño enojada.

Las pálidas mejillas del hombre se entintaron de carmesí rápidamente.

\- Y-yo...l-lo siento. - Se disculpo realmente apenado.

La pelirroja hizo un ligero puchero, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por que ese repentino ataque de ira y las nauseas. Quizás su ciclo estaba por venir. No...según sus cuentas, debería haberle bajado desde hacía 3 días. Humm...posiblemente se retraso con el cambio de clima. Eso podía pasarle a cualquiera ¿no?

Lentamente, rodeo el cuerpo de Jeremy entre sus brazos, pegando su cabeza al pecho del mayor.

\- Lo siento, Jer...no debí gritarte así. Es solo que odio en verdad vomitar y quizás estoy algo irritada.

Hanna se permitió escuchar los relajantes latidos del castaño por unos momentos.

\- N-no te preocupes, linda. - Sonrió levemente avergonzado el mayor, devolviendo el abrazo a su novia. - Me preocupa más como te sientes. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al médico? - Alejo levemente el cuerpo de la menor para verla a los ojos un poco preocupado.

\- No, no. Estoy bien. Enserio.

Jeremy examino amablemente a la chica con una rápida mirada, algo no andaba bien...

Coloco una mano sobre la frente de la pelirroja, confirmando sus sospechas nuevamente al acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

\- Tienes fiebre, Hanna. - Reprochó con la mirada seria pero sin ser dura.

\- Ha de ser por mi ciclo menstrual. Debería iniciar pronto. - Mintió levemente con una sonrisa suave sobre los labios.

\- Humm...- Suspiro no muy convencido. - Me gustaría que te quedaras a descansar por hoy, amor. Podría ser peligroso que te sobre-esforzaras, mucho más en este estado.

Normalmente, Hanna Sigfried se negaría a faltar un día al trabajo con un montón de muñecos posesos semi-sirvientes-niños-juguetones. Pero hoy, la palabra "normalmente" parecía no tener nada que ver con su vida. Asintió débilmente y aferro los dedos delicadamente sobre la camiseta blanca del mayor.

\- Jeremy...¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El guardia sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar notoriamente. Su novia podía ser tan dulce y tierna cuando quería...

\- Lo que desees, my lady. - Sonrió caballeroso a la joven, apartando unos cuantos mechones que se posaban sobre la sudorosa frente de Hanna.

\- ¿Me acercas al lavabo? Quiero lavarme los dientes...- Se avergonzó levemente.

.

.

Jeremy inflo el pecho con orgullo, Hanna descansaba arropada sobre la cama con una jarra de agua fresca y un vaso de vidrio a su lado, tostadas con mermelada recién hechas y muchas de sus mejores historietas por si no podía dormir o se aburría antes de que él volviera del trabajo.

\- Diviértete, vaquero. - Se despidió la pelirroja antes de hundir la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

Jeremy apago el interruptor de la luz y sonrió a la menor antes de marcharse.

.

.

**2 a.m.**

\- Muy bien, tio. ¿Donde está, Hanna? - Gruño Foxy mientras sostenía al guardia con el garfio muy cerca de su rostro.

\- E-ella está enferma. ¡L-lo juro!

Chica empujo a Foxy fuera del alcance de Jeremy.

\- ¡Atrévete a tocarlo una vez más, y te arranco el único óptico que te queda, Feitan! - Bramo enojada, posicionando una de sus alas frente al cuerpo del castaño como protección.

Todos los tronics, incluso los toys, debían admitir que luego de Puppet, Chica era el ser más fuerte de entre ellos. Y todos habían tenido el "placer" de averiguarlo por carne propia, ¡incluso era ley del establecimiento!

"No acercarse a los tronics a menos de que sea a una distancia prudencial, principalmente a las gallinas." Esto se refería a Toy chica igualmente, sin embargo, los empleados sabían que la orden se concentraba únicamente a la original.

Foxy gruño enojado con él mismo. Sabía que no debería haber amenazado así a Jeremy, ¡pero!...¡Es que no era justo! ¡Era noche de cuentos! Y no de cuentos sobre estúpidas princesas superficiales con sus príncipes gays. No. ¡Era noche de cuentos de verdad, con héroes de verdad y mujeres con los pantalones suficientes como para luchar contra monstruos que los "_jodidos aldeanos_" (como los llamaba Hanna) no se atrevían a enfrentar!

Pateo levemente el suelo, y bajando las orejas se disculpo en un susurro con el castaño. Marchándose cabreadísimo hacia cualquier otra parte. Quizás a su pirate cove...

\- No le preste atención, Señor Fitzgerald. - Se acerco Freddy al guardia, quien estaba tratando de regular nuevamente su respiración sin dejar de observar hacia la dirección que el zorro había tomado.

.

.

.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! - Bramo el tronic rojo, pateando con fuerza cajas de regalo de aquí a haya.

No era estúpido. Sabía que había metido la pata, y otra vez, hasta el fondo.

Una pobre silla corrió la mala suerte de rozar su muslo una vez que paso cerca suyo; como era de esperarse, luego de pisotearla a placer, finalizó por estamparla de una patada contra la pared más cercana.

\- Feitan, te pido que dejes de hacer eso ahora mismo. Meterás en problema a Mamá. - Apareció frente suyo Marionette, colgando de sus confiables cables.

\- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡No es como que Mamá este aquí ahora mismo, ¿o sí?! ¡No me jodas, Jack! - Lo sabía, sabía que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo...

Puppet detuvo el brazo del zorro antes de que destruyera una mesa con el puño. Mucho antes de conocer a Hanna, él siempre había optado por la posición del jefe entre los tronics, sin embargo, entre él y su amigo Freddy se dividían las tareas para no tener pierde en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo: El oso siempre se encargaba de relajar a Chica cuando estaba furiosa, y eso, por Freddy´s Pizzeria que era de agradecerse. Por el otro lado, él siempre lidiaba con Foxy y Bonnie, otros dos perfectas bombas molotov cuando no se trataba con cuidado el terreno.

Foxy forcejeo contra él, y gracias a sus siempre útiles poleas logro mantenerlo a raya, el sonido de los engranajes y arranques de velocidad del brazo de Foxy hizo eco en la habitación. Rendido, bajo las orejas lentamente y se soltó jadeante de cansancio mecatrónico.

\- G-gracias...- Susurro con vergüenza. Estaba aliviado de que siempre que perdía la cordura, podía confiar en que Jack contaría con las reservas necesarias para frenarlo antes de que hiciese alguna estupidez.

\- No debes hacer esto solo, Fei... Puedes confiar en nosotros ¿no?

El pelirrojo sabia a que se refería, lo sabía perfectamente...¡pero es que! No quería la compasión de nadie...su disco duro estaba siendo lentamente corrompido. Ese maldito dueño no podía estar hablando enserio cuando los había colocado como "partes de repuesto" siendo los viejos tronics "donadores terminales". ¡Por dios, que ellos mismos estaban lo mas jodidos que la palabra pudiera definir!

\- Pronto me apagare, Jack. Solo...quiero hacer las cosas bien. Pero aun cuando me esfuerzo...- El fantasma del niño abandono el traje, el cual cayó al suelo como una cascara vacía. - ...termino por sucumbir ante lo que no quiero...- El pelirrojo apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas formaron hilos de sangre goteante hasta rozar el suelo.

Jack lo sabía, el más afectado por el tiempo era Foxy, su raciocinio estaba cediendo ante sus principales instintos; algo de lo cual ninguno de los demás niños, más que Freddy y él conocían.

\- **Ngh... Que mal te ves, Feitan... **\- Gimió alegre una entrecortada voz desde las sombras.

Foxy cerró los ojos. No. No ahora. ¿Por qué ella?

Mangle era diferente a los demás Toys. De hecho, era un tronico tan distinto al resto que había logrado generar una personalidad casi bipolar, caprichosa y manipuladora más allá que la que sus compañeros programados poseían. Era como tratar con un niño más, en realidad, dos. Endo y Mangle eran las dos caras de la moneda, siendo aun así, ambos por completo peligrosos.

\- Cierra el puto hocico, Zorra. - Gruño el pirata dándole la espalda a su contraparte femenina.

Unos finos brazos envolvieron por detrás a Foxy; pálidos y suaves.

\- **Vaaaamos, Foxy-Fox. Solo estoy preocupada por mi **_**hermano menor.***_

El mencionar estas palabras logro helarle la sangre al pelirrojo. Otra característica única de ese traicionero Toy era el hecho de poseer una inteligencia arterial tan poderosa como para generarse un holograma "fantasmal" que aun sin poder sentirlo, daba la apariencia de estar presente.

La zorra hundió su nariz en el cabello ensangrentado del niño, sonriendo cruel y a la vez satisfecha de no sentir el rechazo del menor frente a ella.

\- **¿Lo sientes, no es así? ¿Mi latido?** \- Susurró traviesa, pegando un poco mas su cuerpo desnudo al pelirrojo.

Las mejillas de Foxy se sonrojaron notoriamente, sumergido aun con los ojos cerrados, se concentro en un palpitar que no era suyo, pues su corazón ya le había sido extirpado años atrás.

\- Yo caminaría con más cuidado, Zorra asquerosa...

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella. Su cabello blanco y entintado en distintas zonas con purpura y rojo, como una aurora boreal en medio del crudo invierno. Una piel tan pálida como nieve inmaculada y los ojos de distinto color, uno azul y el otro ámbar. Las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios brillantes y apetecibles. Senos redondos, grandes y perfectos, cintura pequeña y sin contar las caderas de naturaleza sensual. Una visión para cualquier hombre de su edad mental. Pero...¿que era él?

Al pelirrojo le recorrían severos azotes de lo que parecían ser cadenas impresas en su piel magullada con tonos carmesís y purpuras; sus muñecas y tobillos mostraban indicios de una gangrena avanzada, generada cuando aún estaba vivo y atado con una fuerza inclemente, como un cerdo en los ganchos del viejo congelador, muy en el fondo para no escuchar los gritos mudos de una boca sin lengua. Su cabello pelirrojo se regía salvaje ante los cortes en tirones que el asesino había hecho en él. Y por último, los permanentes moretones que ensombrecerían por siempre su mirada, así como los pómulos mordidos y la nariz rota. Finalmente, un agujero que perforaba su pecho hasta mostrar su costado izquierdo perdido de costillas rotas y un corazón faltante.

\- Pero...¿que hizo el mundo contigo?...- Y ahí estaba, esa era Endo. La mitad que mostraba piedad y buena disposición, la mitad que estaba atada dentro del cuerpo dominante de su mente.

El zorro se dejo acariciar la mejilla por las delicadas manos de la mayor frente suyo, hipnotizado por las caricias que esa visión inexistente le regalaba.

\- **Eso es...pobre de mi Foxy-fox. Tan herido, y todo para defender a ese mocoso...**\- Gruño la albina, recobrando esa sonrisa tan dulce que solo con la acidez de sus palabras lograba lucir tétrica; enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

La mirada rasgada y fiera del demonio rojo se suavizo un poco. Era hermosa, y también, sentía tanta lastima por ella. Con la delicadeza que aprendió cuando niño, sujeto las muñecas de la mayor.

\- Ya debes irte. - Internamente agradeció que Marionette estuviera cerca del objetivo. - Vuelve a Kid´s cove. - Pidió con un tono de voz que advertía que si la albina no hacia como decía la obligaría.

El color azul domino un momento en ambos ópticos de la zorra, prueba inequívoca de que era Endo quien hablaba en esos momentos.

\- Me siento sola, Feitan...me usan...y duele...- Sollozo, incapaz de soltar lagrimas.

El pelirrojo acarició la mejilla de la chica, y esta se apego a su calidez. Como lo sabia...como la torturaba el hecho de ser aquel monstruo. El zorro se acerco a ella con la intención de depositar un tierno beso de consuelo sobre sus labios; sin embargo, no podía, no habría nada esperándolo al alcanzarla; asique, optando por una nueva trayectoria, se desvió hasta el oído de la albina.

Endo cerró sus ojos lentamente ante la cercanía. El aliento del menor rozo su oído, podía sentirlo, ella podía sentirlo, pero ¿él a ella...?

\- Lo siento, Endo...no puedo detener a los niños para que dejen de jugar contigo, ni tampoco puedo separarte de tu contraparte...- Levanto un poco el mentón de la albina, tan solo para que lo escuchara mejor. Los colmillos se afilaron peligrosamente, y las pupilas se dilataron nuevamente en su mirada ambarina. - Pero si tú me lo permites, puedo acabar con tu sufrimiento... - Poso una mano sobre el estomago de la chica, apretando las yemas de los dedos sobre este para hacer énfasis en lo que decía. - ...permanentemente...

La mayor tembló notoriamente ante la cercanía del pelirrojo, sin embargo, unió su mejilla a la de él, acurrucándose cariñosamente contra ella.

\- Feitan...aléjate...- Susurro de un momento a otro aterrada, y es que para cuando había terminado de decir aquello, la mirada celeste de la mayor se torno de un tono amarillo peligroso.

El zorro vio como la mano de la albina se aferro con fuerza a su garganta.

\- **Buen intento, Hijo de puta. Pero pretendo quedarme aquí por un laaaargo tiempo.**

\- Soy un caballero ingles, pequeña zorra. Conozco el significado de _"esperar"_ \- Se cruzo de brazos el pelirrojo. - De todas meras, en ningún momento te pregunte a ti. Lo que tú quieras me vale mierda. - Sonrió mordaz a la albina.

El holograma desapareció tras varios cortos y es que por fin Marionette había encontrado el maldito cable que mantenía en función a la zorra.

\- Ugh...Ustedes hablan demasiado, tortolos...- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza el fantasma de Jack.

Las mejillas de Foxy se calentaron rápidamente, se había olvidado casi por completo de la presencia de Marionette en el cuarto.

\- ¡¿Y-y eso que, idiota?!

Puppet lo ignoro y el silencio se volvió muy pesado entre ambos. Estaba más que claro que Foxy sentía algo por la inteligencia artificial denominada "Endo" por Endoesqueleto. Su mirada blanca dentro de los iris negros le daba una apariencia de ghost* que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre. Su amigo no dejaba de observar a Mangle aparentemente desconectada de manera profunda.

Foxy arrastro el cuerpo metálico de la zorra tan solo utilizando una mano. Cuando no había cuerpo humano que estorbase, la fuerza era algo meramente relativo, realmente les era lo mismo matar a alguien de un disparo a simplemente darles un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con dos dedos.

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo abandono a su dama distorsionada en Kid´s Cove, tan solo para cerrar la puerta del cuarto y volver con su amigo.

\- Se reprogramara en 13 horas aproximadamente. - Suspiro Puppet ante la mirada demandante de Foxy.

El fantasma del zorro asintió mientras miraba el suelo con una extraña sensación interna.

Los ojos de Puppet volvieron a teñirse de su característico tono violeta. Sonrió amable al pelirrojo y se acerco un poco más a él.

\- Solo te digo eso por si te preocupa el estado de tu _novia_. - Picó emocionado, antes de esquivar un par de puñetazos que Feitan le dedico destinados a la cara.

\- ¡Ya callate, Maldito Pinocho! - Gruño el pelirrojo haciendo competencia entre sus mejillas y su cabello.

Jack rio de buena gana y tomo del hombro al pirata.

\- Bueno, como ya te sientes mejor y no tienes nada más que hacer. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas?

La mirada incrédula de Feitan le causo una suave sonrisa al albino.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ...- Jack volvio a suspirar notoriamente antes de abrazar al mayor y hacerse un ovillo en su pecho. - ¿A jugar, te parece? Me puse celoso hace rato.

Bien, ahora sí que estaba confundido. Foxy sintió todos las tonalidades de rojo posarse en su cara al imaginarse las diferentes definiciones de "jugar" que su mente le estaba creando.

See, probablemente se desmayaría si pudiera.

La fresca risa de puppet lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!

Feitan sabía que si estuviera en su traje hubiese bajado las orejas avergonzado. Sin tiempo que perder, pateo con fuerza el cuerpo del albino. Siendo Marionette más bajo que él y de menor constitución física, compartían la misma edad. Pero ¡¿No se suponía que él era el más maduro?!

\- ¡Muérete!

\- ¡Ya es tarde! - Soltó en carcajadas que retumbaron dentro de la habitacion.

\- ¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE ESCORIA, ¿LO SABIAS?! ¡Desde que te juntas tanto con Mamá le has aprendido los peores trucos!

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Fue divertido! - Continuo riendo el albino, sosteniéndose el estomago mientras rodaba en el suelo.

.

.

.

**(1)* Le dice Hermano Menor porque está hecha a base de sus piezas :) No es que sea parte de su alma, su hermana u otro niño atrapado.**

**(2)* Ghost: Bueno, esa es la forma en la que decidí llamar a los niños en su forma fantasmal. No es muy original XD pero me gusta :D**

**A petición de**_** Bebeoshesisoybatmannahmentira **_**(lo sé, ¡Su nombre es genial!), les pondré la lista de reproducción que use para este capítulo (y de paso entiendan porque mi cursilería XD): **

**\- Take Me To Church - Hozier Cover (Sofia Karlberg) **

**\- IA Vocaloid 3 - Miss Wanna-Die **

**\- Kagamine Rin &amp; Len - The Apocalypse 13th **

**\- Kagamine Len - Itsu ka, Cinderella ga **

**\- Kagamine Twins - Ingaritsu no Hana **

**\- VY2 Yuuma - Danzai no Serenata **

**(Mucho vocaloid! XD jajaja lo sé!) **

**ESPEREN, ESTO PUEDE SERVIR PARA...HAAA!**

**CONCURSO! SI QUIEREN Y LES GUSTA, ESCUCHEN CADA UNA DE LAS CANCIONES O ESCOJAN UNA AL AZAR! LUEGO, EN EL COMENTARIO PONGANME QUE OPINAN DE ELLA O ELLAS, EL O LA QUE HAYA ESCUCHADO POR LO MENOS UNA SE GANARA UNA SORPRESA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL FRAGMENTO QUE LES TRAJE!**

**En lo personal, estoy enamorada de Endo. Amo su personalidad y espero les guste en un futuro. :)**

**Lo sé, lo sé, quizás les deje con más dudas de las que tenían jajaja o con sospechas de "hummm, ya sé que se cocina por aquí..." Pero he de decirles que el factor sorpresa será mi especialidad de ahora en adelante, y que aun tengo muuuuchos planes para ustedes (sonrisa a lo Loki)**

**De todas maneras, GRACIAS POR LEER! OH! Y LO SIENTO POR LAS REDUNDANCIAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ME DEJO LLEVAR CUANDO ESCRIBO!**

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO!**

**Espero sus preciosos comentarios, familia! :D**

**REVIEWS, PLIS!**

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos!**

**Mii fuera! **


	14. Cuenta regresiva, Parte 2, Alone

Hola! :D Primero que nada, hice una promesa el capitulo pasado, dije que subiría este episodio el día de ayer. Cuack (sonido de pato) Me temo que no lo cumplí y por ello me disculpo.

Segundo: Quería decirles que la forma de redactar este episodio será MUY diferente a lo acostumbrado. Pero no teman, les explicare como va a estar la cosa. Es muy sencillo.

Miren: _Los textos en curva son los pensamientos del narrador, en este caso ya descubrirán de quien se trata más adelante. _**Los textos que estén en letra normal pero en negritas son lo que pasa en la actualidad, narrado en tercera persona, por supuesto :) y por ultimo...**/_Los textos que estén entre las diagonales, son recuerdos narrados en tercera persona de lo que paso en el pasado. En pocas palabras, Flash Backs_/

UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESTO!

LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!

\- **Elly1234 :** LO SE! ¿Quién no ama a Jeremy? :D Muchas gracias, Elly! (agarra el plato y lo devuelve lavado y con un bonito muffin de chocolate) Gracias por la inspiración! Me sirvió MUCHO para este capítulo! Un abrazo y espero disfrutes el fic!

\- **Pyro phoenix-bird :** SERVIDO! :D Lo siento, se supone que hablaba por el holograma XD jajaja Ah sí? Sha sabes? XD claro! Pero hay que estar seguros! El sig cap te lo hare saber ;)

\- **Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya: **Holis! Bienvenida y muchas gracias! Lo sé! Es tan moe! Ahora, mi personaje favorito? Hummm, yo creo que no me puedo decidir entre Bonnie y Puppet XD y el que menos me gusta, Chica y Mangle. Curiosamente, son las que me salen más naturales en escribir jajajaja que loca estoy. (La mira marchándose por el horizonte) P-pero, te vas a tostar! (Le da un bloqueador) Aplícalo cada 2 horas para que tu piel se mantenga humectada, suave y fresca (Sonrisa amable) Bueno, espero este capítulo te guste mucho! Cuídate! :D

**\- fucsia1700: **Gracias! No pasa nada! :D Una abrazo! Espero te guste este cap!

**\- TheAkemi-san555: **Hola Akemi-chan, lamento mucho si te lastime o asuste con lo que te dije...Yo igual amo el gore, se me da muy bien al escribir, pienso que podría realizarlo, pero en verdad que no me atrevo a hacer daño a nadie ni nada y cuando lo intento me siento culpable de inmediato jajaja, de todas maneras, yo igual amo el amor kawaii! Un fuerte abrazo! Te quiero!

**\- Yami-Senpai : **\- Y prepárate para ver que actualice relativamente temprano! JAJAJAJA - (Soba la mejilla de la castaña) (Jeremy Mode on)G-gah! P-por favor, no te pegues! D: Podrías lastimarte seriamente. - De todas maneras, no podre responder mucho este capítulo ya que me gustaría que leas esto con cuidado y me digas que piensas. Mi sorpresa para ti está presente. Cuídate! Te quiero! Un abrazo!

**\- BarbyMoritha x3 :** ESTOY FELIZ! AMO A BUTTON MASH! Ya lo sabes! :D me encanto este fragmento! Para cuando me di cuenta se me había acabado. Y créeme, grite: NOOOOOO como por medio minuto. Mi pobre perro me vio con cara de "Wtfuu? o.o" Y luego me puse roja, y bueeeeno, Me alegra que te gustara! Eres una grandiosa escritora! No puedo esperar a leer tu fic!

**-Ayelen444 : **(Baila y se lanza a la mesa de dulces) WIIII GRACIAS!, - G-gallinas, malas. - Muchas gracias! Endo es tan kawaii para mi igual! - Espero verte pronto!

LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILICE PARA "AMBIENTARME" FUERON:

\- Welcome to the black parade (Al menos hasta el minuto con cincuenta segundos 1:50) de My Chemical Romance.

\- Helena (de la misma banda)

\- The ghost of you (Misma banda y mi predilecta para este capitulo)

Quizás parezca una banda "emo" pero me gusta :) Espero igual les interese escuchar una que otra cancion.

SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR! DISFRUTEN QUERIDAS Y QUERIDOS LECTORES!

UN ABRAZO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He perdido totalmente los recuerdos de mi niñez. _

_Cuando los estúpidos investigadores preguntan, lo único que puedo recordar es la sensación de un _crack _entre mis dedos y el sonido de gritos infantiles acusándome "Monstruo"..._

.

**El cielo oscurecía a cada paso que el adulto avanzaba entre la maleza. **

.

_No lo entiendo. Esa ardilla me mordió primero... Yo solo quería proteger a los demás huérfanos de posibles vacunas antirrábicas..._

_._

**La figura masculina arrancaba con sus manos flores silvestres desde la raíz, simulando desmembrar una extremidad o extirpar algún órgano. **

.

_Me hubiera gustado ser normal. Claro que sí. Pero, ¿no fue eso lo que más te gusto de mi?_

.

**Mientras caminaba, pateaba las piedrecillas que se cruzaban por su camino. **

.

_Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, decidí que quería volverme soldado. Las bombas nunca habían sido un problema para mí; las armas de fuego eran mis amigas y las balas...oh, las balas, unas increíbles seductoras del dolor punzante; palpitante al momento de traspasar la carne y rozar el hueso._

_Recuerdo cuando me ascendieron de cabo a soldado. Me dieron a escoger entre tantas ramas cuando volví de mi primera misión contra una pequeña célula narcotraficante. Francotirador, soldado de artillería, marine o piloto. Pero era obvio, yo ya había descubierto lo fascinante que era matar a los otros de cerca, tan intimo...tan próximo que cuando su sangre salpicaba en mi rostro y se resbalaba por entre mis manos podía jurar que me daba más fuerza._

.

**Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, se abrió paso entre una serie de pasadizos en medio del cementerio oculto. **

.

_Finalmente y luego de algunos años en donde mi excelente don para la masacre fue reconocido, conseguí el puesto de sargento primero. _

.

**El hombre se limpio con el dorso de la mano cualquier rastro de polvo que hubiese quedado sobre su elegante uniforme policiaco.**

.

_El combate lo era todo para mí. Luego de algunas misiones a países repletos de escoria humana, tales como Haití, Cuba o incluso Vietnam; volví como una maquina perfectamente entrenada y pulida. _

.

**Respiro profundo el aire fresco, las memorias le golpearon como aquel aroma a tierra mojada y libertad que no experimentaba desde hacía muchos años.**

.

_Mi equipo sufría demasiado, inútiles... Aun recuerdo la cara de uno de mis soldados cuando entramos a la casa de un cabecilla que nos habían ordenado ejecutar y descubrimos un refrigerador repleto de carne humana y en la hielera los cadáveres de lo que parecían ser niños y fetos. _

_Mientras yo bebía de mi cantimplora un buen trago de vodka, el pobre infeliz vomitaba su almuerzo dentro de una vasija de arcilla. Y es que había que joderse, siempre existiría algún loco suelto por ahí. Y en un lugar tan escaso de recursos, era lógico que nos encontraríamos con casos de canibalismo tarde o temprano..._

.

**Vincent se encontraba en medio de un campo abierto, lejos de cualquier mancha de civilización. Era un escondite que solo él conocía pero al cual sabía que no pertenecía. **

**El sauce llorón deslizaba sus hojas finas sobre la superficie de un cristalino lago que con la luz de la tarde parecía un brillante espejo. Entre la cortina de hojas, protegida, una única lapida descansaba junto a un columpio atado a una de las ramas más fuertes, a pocos centímetros de la orilla del lago.**

.

_El psiquiátrico es el pan de cada día para los militares que vuelven de misión. Doctores, farmacólogos y psiquiatras que te drogan con pastillas, te atan y te depositan por horas en un cuarto pequeño en donde no escuchas nada más que tu respiración, tu corazón y la maldita sangre corriendo por cada vena y arteria de tu pútrido cuerpo..._

_Por alguna razón yo siempre duraba más en esos lugares que mis colegas de armas... _

_Oh, Nena, ¿cuántas veces nos vimos en la misma situación? Me abrazabas, rogabas que no lo permitiera, que no dejara que nos separaran. Y yo trate, juro que trate. Pero al final, el antibiótico, el anulador* y las correas pudieron conmigo...Oh, bebé, cuanto lo siento._

.

**El uniforme gris y negro destacaba entre tanto brillo y color. Los alrededores parecían pintados con acuarela y gises pasteles...tal como a ella le gustaba. **

**\- Je...Pareciera que como siempre, la única alma en pena aquí soy yo. - Sonrió amargamente. - Oh, claro...Casi lo olvido. Para ti. - Sobreactuó, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano; y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, extendió el racimo de flores arrancadas y semi-deshojadas. - Son frescas, nena. Aun corre sabia por sus venas.**

.

_Pudieron destruirme y reconstruirme a placer. Después de todo. ¿Qué más daba? Nadie abogaba por nosotros, los veteranos. Conocíamos tanto del dolor, de la tristeza, de la tortura y la locura...que ya no se nos consideraba seres humanos. Además, ¿quien se mete con la milicia? El gobierno seguro que no. Eso es tan real como pedirle a un corazón que deje de palpitar...Y te juro que así lo intente. Tantas veces suplique la muerte... mientras uno está atado de esa manera, como un animal; sin poder siquiera moverte, en donde la orina es tu escancia natural y solo te dejan comer cuando contestas lo que les conviene escuchar (todo para conseguir el resultado deseado y así poder "soltarte" o quedarse contigo por unos meses más.) _

_No. El mundo necesita soldados sin mente ni alma para disparar un arma. Y eso es lo que hicieron conmigo. _

_Créeme, las primeras visitas son como resistirse a la tentación de una droga impuesta. Luego te das cuenta de que sin ella no hay mucho que hacer, pierdes el sentido, pierdes la identidad, y finalmente..._

.

**\- He venido a despedirme...**

**Purple se sentó frente a la lapida, y colocando las flores sobre el césped fresco, comenzó a atar los tallos.**

**\- Tengo la sensación de que ya no quieres verme. Y no te culpo...¿como podrías amarme de esta manera? **

**El circulo de flores que estaba creando comenzaba a tomar rigidez y forma de una pequeña pulsera. **

**Separando por un momento sus ojos grises de la coronilla de flores, levanto la mirada ensombrecida hacia la lapida y sonrió nerviosamente, como un hombre feliz al que recién pillaban haciendo algo que no era muy común de él. **

**\- ¿Te sorprende? Lo aprendí de ti...- Levanto su trabajo finalizado ante la fría roca y silbo orgulloso. - Un hermoso presente para una hermosa mujer. - Y entonces arranco la hierba fresca al frente suyo, cavando con ayuda de la daga retráctil un pequeño agujero. - Permíteme, linda...- Una vez escarbo lo suficiente, coloco la pulsera en el fondo y enterró el presente con cuidado. **

**Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse un momento para buscar cerca de las raíces del sauce una botella de Whisky. Cuando la encontró, se giró sobre sus talones para mirar con cautela la lapida.**

**\- ¿Qué? - Frunció ligeramente el seño y finalmente se encogió de hombros. - Es una ocasión especial, linda. Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo, sino tu esposo? No me negaras el placer de brindar por última vez contigo ¿o si, bebé?**

.

_Una vez que me convirtieron en lo que ellos querían, todo se volvió más fácil. Matar era tan sencillo como lo era interrogar a prisioneros de guerra por cualquier medio y luego ejecutarlos. No había nada que no pudiera hacer. _

.

**Se plantó firme ante la lapida y abrió la botella. **

**\- Salud. - Hizo un ademan con la botella y luego bebió un largo trago antes de verter un poco del alcohol sobre la lapida misma. - Eso es. - Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y continuo bebiendo.**

.

_"Los perros de la nación" Así es como llamaban a mi escuadrón. La milicia nos utilizaba cuando no había más opción, ya que nuestra simple presencia atentaba contra los derechos humanos. Trabajábamos bajo el agua* y así se mantenían las cosas. _

_Una vez acabábamos nuestro trabajo se enviaba inmediatamente un equipo de limpieza antes de que cualquier intruso pudiera llegar a la escena. _

.

**\- Si, aun lo recuerdo, linda. - Trago nuevamente y luego de aflojarse la corbata negra se recargo sobre la lapida. **

.

_Era una misión complicada. Un grupo terrorista tenia secuestrada una de las mejores instituciones del país. Se decía que los hijos de las familias más influyentes estudiaban y se hacían de profesiones importantes desde su infancia hasta la adultez en ese lugar. A la mierda todo eso, lo que en verdad era peligroso era el hecho de que debíamos deshacernos de todos y cada uno de los terroristas con la cifra inexistente de bajas en los rehenes. Y con más de 700 niñatos que "proteger", el problema se volvía cada vez más frustrante._

_A mi escuadrón y a mí nos dejaron a cargo de un equipo de 10 soldados cada uno. Nos dividiríamos en 5 sectores distintos y erradicaríamos a los 200 hijos de puta que se nos cruzaran por el camino. Jodido ¿no? Pero a comparación de Vietnam, en donde cualquier cosa podía ser una mina o bomba, esto era como un día de campo. Si...uno con sangre, vísceras y gritos de por medio. _

.

_/- Escúchenme bien, bastardos. Tendremos una hora para entrar y matar a todos los cabrones que vean. - Gruño Vincent al momento de sujetar con más fuerza su arma. El juego comenzaría en breve. / _

.

_Un imbécil se atrevió a preguntar como sabríamos quienes eran los estudiantes y quiénes eran los terroristas; era una pregunta valida, tomando en cuenta de que el enemigo podría disfrazarse. No obstante, no me costó nada cortar su cuello al siguiente segundo de haber hecho la pregunta. Antes de que se ahogara con su propia sangre, le escupí a la cara las siguientes palabras._

.

_/- ¡Sera fácil diferenciar a estúpidos estudiantes de edad autorizada, de un viejo verde con un arma en mano, idiota! - Dejo caer el cuerpo temblando del hombre y por consiguiente se colgó su arma sobre el hombro a la vez que tomaba las municiones del reciente cadáver. - Cualquiera que parezca sospechoso, no pregunten, disparen a algún punto doloroso y si opta por defenderse de manera violenta, será mejor que su bala llegue más rápido a la cabeza de su oponente que la de él a la de ustedes ¡¿Queda claro, putas?! - Sentencio y la tropa respondió con negativa entrenada. _

_Uno de los perros del país se acerco a Vincent con una sonrisa mordaz sobre los labios._

_\- Vamos, Cerbero. No debías matarlo así; aun era de utilidad. - Susurro cruel y recibió una mirada traviesa del moreno._

_\- ¿Cual es la diferencia, Canuto? O lo mataba ahora o lo haríamos después. - Sonrió mientras emprendía el paso veloz.- Sabes que fue una pregunta estúpida._

_Los demás miembros del escuadrón se reunieron junto a sus compañeros. Cerbero, Khan, Terrier, Boxer y Canuto eran los apodos que cada uno se había ganado a pulso dentro del equipo. Todos asesinos experimentados y lideres futuros de la mayor línea de atrocidades que la INTERPOL pudiera rastrear. (N/a: Pero claro, me estoy adelantando...¿Qué tal la lectura? :D)/_

.

_Luego de separarnos para cubrir más terreno, mi equipo y yo comenzamos a destrozar la primera barrera de seguridad. Nada podía satisfacerme más, que escuchar los gritos de mis enemigos, pero claro; el trabajo debía ser lo más discreto que se pudiera para que no hubiesen sacrificios inesperados. Malditos idiotas. Yo era desde entonces un asesino entrenado, ya no más un soldado, era un mercenario legal y eso era todo. ¿Qué coño me importaba si inocentes morían? Eso era un gaje del oficio para mi._

.

**Vincent saco un cigarrillo de menta de su bolsillo y con ayuda de un cipo, lo encendió. **

.

_Ni una puta idea de cuando mis hombres se resumieron a la mitad; pero cuando llegamos al penúltimo salón del primer edificio, tu ya estabas conmigo._

.

_/Las delgadas manos de la castaña se agarraban con fuerza al saco antibalas del moreno. Vincent se volvió tan solo para sostenerla de la muñeca y apuntarle directamente con la daga al cuello._

_La menor gimió ante el contacto hiriente y fue entonces cuando el asesino se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. No podía matarla. Ella era un estudiante, pero ¿por qué no se había marchado como había indicado momentos antes a los demás alumnos?_

_\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, niñata? Te he dicho que te largues con la unidad autorizada ¿no?. ¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota?_

_Las manos de la mujer, que aparentaba ser un poco más joven que Purple (N/a: Chica - 19, Purple: 24), temblaban notoriamente. Vicent se dio cuenta de cómo es que la menor se esforzaba por no soltarlo._

_\- Y-yo... soy ciega, Señor. Mi perro guía fue asesinado por esos desalmados y ahora no puedo ver por dónde voy.- Sollozo y comprobó lo que decía luego de abrir los ojos que mostraban una mirada grisácea y bizca. Su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre fresca y la mejillas irritadas demostraban que había estado llorando recientemente. _

_Purple volvió su mirada cruda sobre uno de sus subordinados y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, le aventó el cuerpo de la castaña._

_\- Llévatela lejos, no la quiero aquí. Sácala del edificio y vuelve. - Chasqueo la lengua detrás del pasamontañas y apunto su glock directamente al rostro del soldado. - Atrévete a huir, bastardo. Y juro que te daré caza a ti y a toda tu familia. - dijo con una seriedad que logro helarle la sangre incluso a la alumna._

_\- ¡Si, Señor!/_

.

_Al final, resulto ser que ese maldito era un jodido traidor y lo único que buscaba era deshacerse de un miembro de los perros del país para entrar a una banda de mercenarios de alto poder. Pero que imbécil..._

_Cuando acabo la misión, había desaparecido un estudiante. _

.

_/Todos los miembros del escuadrón hicieron un conteo de sus grupos rescatados en base a la zona cubierta. (N/a: A que no adivinan quien era el único idiota al que le faltaba un alumno.) _

_\- Es tu culpa, Cerbero. Asique, ve tu. - Le empujo un hombre de piel negra. _

_\- ¡Que te jodan, Terrier! - Gruño el moreno._

_\- Amigo, es tu trasero el que será azotado si volvemos sin la mocosa ciega a Servicios Especiales. - Se burlo Boxer, un hombre alto, calvo y de piel bronceada, con una enorme cicatriz recorriendo su rostro. _

_\- ¡Me vale mierda! ¡669 engendros rescatados y ni un terrorista vivo! ¡¿Y ahora resulta que por no hacer de niñera y cumplir con mi puto trabajo, es mi culpa el que una niña invalida fuera secuestrada?! - Gruño cabreado el rubio*. _

_\- Pues has como quieras, Cerbero. Pero yo no recibiré una patada en el culo por tu culpa. Me largo. - Se dio la vuelta un chico mucho menor que Vincent, de cabello color caramelo y ojos miel. Su rostro estaba rociado de sangre y su mirada era vacía, así como cada miembro del escuadrón._

_\- Cuida tus palabras, Khan. No ganamos nada estando aquí parados. Cada uno haga entrega de sus protegidos y váyanse al diablo. - Le intercepto antes de que pudiera marcharse el pelinegro de mirada dorada. Canuto. _

_Boxer rio de buena gana._

_\- Siempre tan sutil, Scott. - Y se hubiera continuando riendo si el pelinegro no le hubiese apuntado desde abajo de la garganta con su glock de 9 mm._

_Estaba por todos los medios prohibido exponer la identidad de un miembro del escuadrón en vía publica, sobre todo cuando se trataba del francotirador._

_\- Cuídate mientras duermes, Boxer. No tendré piedad de ti esta vez. - Mascullo antes de desaparecer con el camión que transportaba a sus alumnos rescatados. _

_El hombre calvo se tronó el cuello y con una sonrisa enorme se despidió de todos con la mano._

_Uno a uno, los miembros se desvanecieron./_

.

_Pero claro. Luego de recibir una _pequeña_ reprimenda por parte de mis jefes, y el castigo de 3 misiones invalidas (N/a: Esto quiere decir que le prohibieron participar en 3 misiones dentro del escuadrón.) Por fin el aburrimiento logro moverme para tratar de encontrarte._

.

**Vincent se dio cuenta de la puesta de sol reflejada sobre el lago y luego de darle otro trago profundo a su bebida, bajo la segunda botella a medio vaciar. **

**\- Nunca has querido hablar de lo que paso ahí, pero supongo que aunque me lo hubieras contado, no me habría sorprendido. Estuviste cautiva durante un mes completo, después de todo. - Su rostro estaba caliente y la voz se había enronquecido a causa del alcohol. - ¿Qué clase de cosas abras visto que yo no hubiera estado consiente que presenciarías cuando decidí abandonarte? - Se pregunto a sí mismo, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta como almohada debajo de la cabeza. **

.

_Maté y destroce a aquellos que te tocaron. Vaya banda de mal paridos. _

_Nada extraordinario._

_Llegue a tu celda y te vi alejarte de mí con terror. _

.

_/- No tengo tiempo para esto, mocosa. Responde: ¿puedes moverte?_

_La menor no se atrevió a moverse por los primeros cuatro segundos. Lentamente y cuando el rubio pensó que tendría que arrastrarla a la salida, la pequeña comenzó a asentir nerviosamente. _

_Vincent la observo. El cabello estaba hecho una maraña y su rostro mostraba ligeros moretones. Las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos cerrados, y la piel estaba enferma y pálida por la falta de luz solar y buena alimentación. _

_Siguiendo el protocolo, se arrodillo frente a ella tan solo para palpar sus brazos y próximamente, obligarla a estirar las piernas. El uniforme estaba mugriento, desgarrado y bañado en sangre seca. _

_\- Quédate quieta. - Gruño cuando la menor comenzó a luchar para que no tocara más de lo que debiera._

_Vincent sabia que para volver al punto de encuentro con Servicios Especiales deberían viajar 2 noches seguidas, y con el mal estado de la menor dudaba mucho que sobreviviera siquiera a salir de aquella parte de la ciudad; habrían gánsteres que los estarían esperando al doblar cada esquina. _

_Chasqueo la lengua enojado. No podía creer lo que debería hacer, las relaciones sociales no se le daban bien y eso era algo que no le molestaba, ya que todo el mundo lo sabía, y por ende, nadie lo obligaba a hacer nada que él no quisiera. No era como que a cada infeliz que fuese a dispararle le gritara antes de matarlo "¡Hey! ¡¿Que hay, tio?!"/_

.

**\- Pero tú lo necesitabas ¿no? - Sonrió adormilado, mientras se acurrucaba entre la fría yerba con calma. **

.

_/- Oye, niñata. Soy el soldado de la otra vez. El que te metió en todo esto. - Ok, quizás no era buena idea recordárselo ahora, pero por Dios que no le importaba. - He venido a...- Se pensó muy bien lo que diría. Al final solo resoplo mientras rodaba los ojos; y es que esto era tan jodidamente vergonzoso. - ...rescatarte. Pero seré directo contigo. Nos queda poco tiempo antes de que las ratas grandes comiencen a soltar a sus perros y yo no tengo las suficientes municiones como para combatirlos a todos y defenderte al mismo tiempo. Asique, si no te armas de valor y te levantas ahora mismo, me iré sin ti._

_Decidió darle un minuto en lo que revisaba las balas que le quedaban dentro de sus glocks y el numero de granadas con las que aun contaba. Una vez acabo, miro a la chiquilla de 19 años sobre el hombro. Estaba demasiado traumada como para moverse..._

_Chasqueo la lengua y pateo el plato abollado que estaba cerca suyo con desgano, manchando de comida putrefacta parte del piso. Ya no había por que contenerse. Podía matarla y volver con las manos vacías. El castigo ya se le había sido impuesto. Los padres ya se habían resignado. No se iba a quedar ahí toda la noche y se aseguraría de que ella tampoco._

_Sus dedos se movieron con maestría sobre el seguro de la glock, y sin pensárselo dos veces, apunto a unos pocos centímetros por encima de la coronilla de la chica._

_El ruido de los movimientos del hombre lograron captar la atención de la menor, quien primero se encogio en su lugar, para luego, poco a poco levantar la mirada en dirección al cañón._

_El olor de hierro que cubría a Vincent, el sonido la lluvia helada azotando la celda y el escosor en sus heridas, le obligo a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Podía ver, no por completo, lo más parecido a manchas borrosas, pero podía ver._

_Se dio cuenta de que el hombre frente suyo no era uno de esos matones. La figura era alta, de uniforme negro y le apuntaba un arma a la cabeza. Las lagrimas acidas comenzaron a bajar pesadamente por sus mejillas._

_La mirada cruel de Vincent no era un juego..._

_\- ¿Quieres morir? - ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Regla numero 14 de un mercenario, nunca se entablaba conversación con la víctima._

_\- N-no..._

_\- ¿Y qué esperas para levantarte? - Gruño aun sin apartar la mira de su cabeza._

_La castaña cerró los ojos con lentitud. Algo dentro de ella estaba despertando. Pronto, aparto de un manotazo el arma del soldado._

_\- ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Si quieres disparar, déjate de rodeos y aprieta el maldito gatillo, hijo de puta!_

_El cambio de actitud tomo por sorpresa al rubio, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la anteriormente sumisa niña ciega tuviese ese carácter?_

_\- ¡¿Y bien?!_

_No sabía porque, pero algo en esa voz le interesaba..._

_Poco a poco, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo sobre los labios del asesino./_

.

**\- A pesar de todo, jamás volviste a casa. Preferiste quedarte conmigo, y al final, el juego se volteo para los dos...- Trago por última vez antes de arrojar al césped la segunda botella vacía. - Como dije, he venido a despedirme... No volveré jamás y tu por fin dormirás tranquila... - Cuidadosamente, las yemas de sus dedos limpiaban el polvo acumulado sobre la lapida que estaba detrás suyo. - No puedo cambiar quien soy, ni en lo que me he convertido... Una perfecta maquina asesina a la cual nunca debió importarle nada ni nadie...excepto tu...- De repente, una incontenible rabia comenzó a llenarle el estomago. - Pero tú lo sabias...conocías las reglas y aun así...- Purple apretó levemente los puños. - ¡Yo nunca fui hecho para-...! ¡Y tu-...! ¡De todas maneras! ¡¿Qué habría podido ofrecerte...?!- Las gotas calientes recorrieron la comisura de sus ojos hasta perderse en el césped. - ¡Te dije que no me siguieras! ¡Que volvería pronto...!**

.

_Pero no me escuchaste..._

.

_/La castaña golpeaba el cristal blindado con ambos puños mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos cerrados._

_\- ¡¿Como que el tiempo se acabo?! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡No he sabido de él por más de 2 meses! ¡Déjenme verlo 10 minutos más...! ¡P-por favor...aunque sea 5...!_

_Vincent la observaba con las cadenas sujetándolo de la camisa de fuerza a la pared del otro lado del cubículo para visitas. _

_\- ¡N-no...! ¡E-es un error! ¡El no es un delincuente! - Se negaba a escuchar la castaña de 22 años, el anillo de bodas tintineaba por cada manotazo que ejercía al cristal. - ¡Vincent!_

_Un oficial la intercepto por la cintura y comenzó a forcejear con ella, apretando el vientre hinchado de la chica._

_\- ¡Humm! ¡HUMM! - La mordaza no le permitía hablar. Purple se estaba haciendo daño al tratar de alcanzar a su mujer; gritando como un lunático porque sabía que el muy hijo de puta la estaba lastimando._

_\- ¡El tiempo de la visita se ha terminado, Señora! ¡Le pido que se retire, sino me veré obligado a usar la fuerza!/_

.

_Y yo trate de ser bueno...trate de mejorar por ti...pero todo se fue al carajo en minutos..._

.

_/- No, no, no...usted no lo entiende. P-por favor, tiene que dejar salir a mi esposo, por lo menos por esta semana. ¡Por favor! - Se giro al pecho del hombre y este sonrió con crueldad, sabiendo que nadie más podía verlo en aquel cuarto cerrado, más que el moreno._

_\- Ultima advertencia, madame...- Miro amenazante a Vincent, y este forcejeo con más fuerza al comprobar sus intenciones; jurando con sus ojos inyectados en ira que si se atrevía a hacer daño a la castaña, lo mataría. _

_\- P-por favor, caballero. Se lo suplico. N-nuestro hijo nacerá pronto y yo no podre hacerlo sin Vinc-_

_Una flor escarlata se abulto en el rostro pálido de la menor, y es que la bofetada logro tirarla al piso, golpeándose con la silla fija en el suelo. _

_La camisa de fuerza comenzó a ceder ante la presión del moreno, quien por momentos se detenía exhausto, jadeando con la vista fija en el oficial, quien se regocijaba ante lo que estaba provocando en el soldado. Aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Purple, se acuclillo junto a la mujer, quien retrocedió al sentir la cercanía del policia. _

_\- ¡E-eres un asqueroso animal! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer embaraza-_

_La mano grasosa del hombre presiono sus mejillas hasta obligarla a callar. Las lagrimas de la mujer comenzaron a mojar sus dedos y es que en ese estado se sentía completamente indefensa._

_\- Escúchame bien, pequeña peste...- Siseo el hombre, desenfundando el arma que colgaba de su cinturón. - Eres la esposa de uno de los más peligrosos psicópatas que la milicia haya entrenado jamás. /_

.

_El tenia razón..._

.

_/Al ver el arma lista y el sonido del cargador siendo acomodado hizo que cada cabello purpura* del moreno se erizase._

_\- En cambio, yo soy un Oficial de policía...Honrado, con poder y jurisdicción... - Coloco el revólver sobre el vientre de la castaña- ¿A quién le creerán primero? _

_Al ver el terror reflejado en los ojos grises y bizcos de la chica, el policía se levanto._

_\- Dios, qué asco...Ahora entiendo porque están juntos. Los fenómenos se entienden entre sí...- Escupió, luego de guardar su arma de nuevo en el cinturón./_

.

_Pudiste haberte marchado. Pudiste dejarlo así y evitar que te lastimaran más..._

.

_/- Te equivocas.../_

.

_Pero claro, tuve que casarme con la mujer más testaruda de todo el maldito continente. _

.

_/- Mi esposo no es ningún fenómeno. Es una persona que nadie jamás se molesto en comprender. - Se levanto del suelo con dificultad, plantándose frente al policía y señalándole de manera acusadora.- ¡Y si por algo él perdió su humanidad a la hora de luchar, fue por sus estúpidos experimentos! ¡Asique, los verdaderos monstruos aquí son ustedes! - Cerro los ojos con fuerza, temblando de coraje y dolor, el vientre estaba matándola. - ¡Por personas podridas como tú, es por lo que las humanidad se esfuerzan en culpar siempre a alguien más!/_

.

_No hace falta que describa la golpiza que mi mujer sufrió enfrente mío...Mucho menos como es que entro en labor de parto momentos después y como es que las personas presentes se hicieron de la vista gorda ante los golpes y hematomas sobre su piel..._

.

**Vincent se removió un poco contra la lapida, abrazando la fría piedra mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios para frenar las lagrimas.**

.

_Él los mato. A los dos. A mi pequeño y a mi nena...Ninguno sobrevivió al parto._

_Fue en cuestión de horas; al terminar de recibir una reprimiendo tortuosa, cuando me entere que ya no me quedaba nada. _

_Desde ese día, dentro de mi celda anuladora fue que despertó mi verdadero yo; el monstruo que ellos habían creado._

_De pronto todo se torno igual de sencillo que cuando le quebré el cuello a esa ardilla...O cuando asesine a mas de 50 terroristas en menos de una hora. _

_De pronto toda la crueldad del mundo tomo sentido. Claro que siempre debía existir una razón detrás del delito. Claro...mi razón eran ellos. Mi razón era yo._

_Esa noche mientras me administraban el cuarto tranquilizante para que yo dejara de reír como maniaco, jure que me vengaría...y claro que lo hice._

.

**\- Lo hice, bebé. Todos sufrirían igual que tu lo hiciste...- Rió el moreno levemente, con los labios haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír. - Fue cosa de buscar viejos contactos...me dijeron donde se reunían, a donde viajaban y por fin encontré un punto en donde todos coincidían...- Vincent se sacudía en pequeños espasmos que podrían confundirse entre sollozos o carcajadas. **

**La lluvia comenzó a volverse cada vez mas densa.**

.

_Empecé por el hijo de la enfermera que me administraba las drogas...Su nombre era Jack, me parece...Sus ojos me agobiaban, no me gustaba que me miraran. Asique, poco a poco se los quite y como no sabía cómo tirarlos, me los comí. De repente, la imagen del caso del refrigerador lleno de partes humanas no me pareció más una idea tan repulsiva..._

_Luego fue turno de ella, tragar petróleo no debería matar a nadie ¿o sí?._

_El hijo del Oficial de Policía, Feitan. Después de mostrarle las fotos del cadáver de su pequeño, lo deje encerrado en un viejo almacén bajo tierra en donde sufriría por la falta de agua, comida y oxigeno durante una semana entera...Pero no lo deje solo, oh no, eso sería cruel...Me encargue de que lo acompañaran algunas ratas con rabia que caze anteriormente._

_Los hijos del presidente del Psiquiátrico, Clara y Grayson...Es curioso como un anciano puede aguantar tanto la respiración bajo del agua..._

_Bruno, el hijo más pequeño de una de las familias más adineradas del país, me dio mucha batalla. Como no dejaba de escapar de mí, no tuve más opción que acuchillar la planta de sus pies hasta que no pudo seguir caminando. Sus padres nunca enviaron rescate, pero al final, me entere que la madre termino suicidándose y el padre llego a la quiebra total._

_Y el pequeño Freddy...supongo que con él comenzó mi brillante idea de meter a los niños agonizantes a los trajes para que la presión hiciera lo suyo... _

.

**\- Y lo hice todo por ti...- Las risas de Purple provocaban un eco estremecedor en todo el campo. Las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro como si nunca hubiese lamentado nada y por primera vez estuviera concientizándose de sus actos. - Porque te apartaron de mi lado...porque nunca debí conocerte...¡porque nunca debí haber nacido...! - De un momento a otro, las risas se convirtieron en gritos que los truenos se ocuparon de cubrir.**

**Vincent se abrazo a la lapida y la beso aterrado.**

**\- Lo siento...lo siento, bebé...perdóname...- Acaricio la hierba con nerviosismo, volviendo a escarbar en ella de manera desesperada, cuidando de no destruir la coronilla de flores que anteriormente había hecho para su esposa.**

**Luego de manchar más de la mitad de sus mangas en barro fresco, halló lo que quería. Una pequeña cajita de madera en donde, al abrirla se encontró con su propio anillo de bodas.**

**La ceremonia había sido algo pequeño, secreto y únicamente entre ellos dos. Pero hasta en eso, había sido perfecto. Ella le había jurado lealtad, amor y protección, y él lo mismo.**

**\- Y al final no lo cumplí...- Apretó la pequeña joya en su mano, limpiándose la cara con el antebrazo, manchándose de tierra las mejillas y la frente. **

**Luego de arreglar el desastre que había hecho, se coloco el anillo y volvió a besar la lapida. **

**\- Si me voy, me llevare esto...Y no me lo quitare jamás...al menos, quiero cumplir esa promesa. - Sonrió por primera vez de manera suave, antes de colocar su chaqueta de policía sobre la tierra. - Lo sé, y la verdad no me importa. Está lloviendo a cantaros, después de todo. - Se volvió a recostar sobre la hierba removida y cerró los ojos, cansando. - Mañana en la mañana, yo me habré ido y tu podrás descansar en paz...- Repitió, ebrio y triste. - Aunque sea por esta noche...permíteme dormir de nuevo contigo, Alice...**

.

.

.

¿Como les quedo el ojo? ¿Les deje con mas dudas? ¿Conteste alguna? Muajaja :D

(1)* Anulador: Realmente, no recuerdo bien cual era el nombre de este instrumento de tortura. La historia es la siguiente: (Mii saca un libro de psicologia avanzada y comienza a leer) Un psicologo reconocido de la epoca de los 70-80 creó un cuarto en donde se encerraba a los enfermos mentales y se les anulaba de cualquier estimulo externo. Esto quiere decir, no oyes nada, no hueles nada, no sientes nada, no ves nada. Literalmente, estas privado de todos los sentidos. Y eso, volvía mas locos a los reclusos o a los pacientes y con esto, lograban quedarse con ellos ya que la comunidad los catalogaba como inservibles. Yeap, lo hacían adrede para utilizarlos como conejillos de indias en investigaciones y experimentos. Que malditos. INCLUSO, este señor invento un modelo mas pequeño en forma de un casco cerrado para venderselo a los esposos que querían castigar a sus mujeres...humm, hay que ver que gente tan maldita, no?

(2)* Trabajo bajo el agua: Esto es un decir :) una forma coloquial de decir que se hacía sin que nadie se enterase.

(3)* Rubio: Mas adelante, en una secuela que quiero hacer entenderán. La verdad, nacer con el cabello de color purpura es MUY complicado, por no decir imposible (a no ser que tu mami comiera muchas berenjenas mientras te "incubaba" o tu familia tengan sangre de unicornio. Si ese es el caso, entonces me callo XD; pero como lo veo difícil, no me silenciaran! o0o9) Entonces, planeaba ponerlo como un significado más profundo en torno a esta pareja que yo espero, les haya llamado un poquitín la atención :)

(4)* Cabello purpura: Ya ahora. Como deducirán mis pequeños saltamontes (Aunque es probable que ni se hubieran fijado XD) En la línea del tiempo, Purple conoció a Alice cuando ella tenía 19 y el 24. Entonces, en el tiempo en el que se casan y viven juntos, que es alrededor de 3 años (osease, Alice ya cumplía los 22 y Purple los 27. OMG, justo ahora caigo en cuenta de que le lleva 5 años O0O...Ñeh, Jeremy le lleva a Hanna casi 6 o 7? No recuerdo XD)Bueno, en ese tiempo de 3 años, Purple decide pintarse el cabello de purpura por una razón que les pondré mas adelante en este mismo fic si les interesa :) Como un extra, quizás.

.

A que no saben! En los días que estuve trabajando en este capítulo, me caí por las escaleras y casi por obra del Karma, me termino cayendo un garrafón encima del pie (Sonrisa nerviosa) no me fracture, gracias a Dios, pero solo quería decirles que: solo por ustedes, familia! DX Mi compu es de escritorio y yo ahí escribiendo y contorsionándome para tener en alto el pie vendado XD jajajaja fue gracioso. Espero que a mi mejor amigo le guste esto, ya que me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

BUENO, POR MI PARTE ESO ES TODO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

POR FAVOR! Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció el vide- el cap, el cap XD jajaja mucho youtube, lo siento jajaja

UN ABRAZO DE OSO PANDA! :D Los quiero, familia!

Mii, fuera!


	15. Cuenta regresiva, Parte 3, Family

La foto que tengo por ahora es una imagen que quería mostrarles desde hacía 5 capítulos. Encontré esta foto en Pinterest y me gusto mucho, dije "OMG, se parece a Hanna" Solo se le parece, siendo sincera, Hanna es mucho más natural, pero me gusto :) se asemeja. Espero les guste igual.

.

HOLA A TODOS! IT´S ME, MII-CHAN (inserte tono al estilo mario bros :D lo sé, mal chiste. No importa! :B) NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO LOS HE EXTRAÑADO, FAMILIA!

L a universidad comenzara el 24 y yo muero de nervios, más porque soy una persona muy tímida y he comprobado que para mí, entablar una conversación normal con una persona es como tratar de hablar con una patata (me refiero a mí ._.U ) Asique! Me esforzare! :D

En fin.

No tienen una idea de CUANTO me costó escribir este capítulo. Principalmente por que el capitulo anterior (uno de mis favoritos, si es que no es el que más me gusta) causo un éxito total! me dije: "OMG, Mii, que has hecho?! ¡¿Como piensas superar o por lo menos igualar a este grandioso capitulo?!"

Bueno, realmente no puedo decir que es mejor que el anterior, pero por lo menos me parece que llega al mismo nivel y aun así, espero les toque el corazón :) (Al editarlo, leerlo, reeditarlo y volverlo a leer. Créanme que uno se hace de piedra; básicamente es como gravar una película, digo "No, Mii, no! Tienes que hacerlo con más...drama. A dar vueltas como calamardo sensual hasya que sudes sentimientos cual cerdo!" Y yo de: P-pero! ;_; "Nel! a girar!" Y ahí me tienen en mi cuarto, danzando como loca T_T)

Bueno, bueno, a lo que les interesa XD

LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!

**\- Pyro phoenix-bird: **OMgah! Tienes toda la razón del mundo! Créeme que cuando subí este capítulo dije "Yeah! primer cap que salió perfectamente bien escrito!", y luego de que leí como se subió la pagina...bueeeno, me di de zapes contra el teclado XD Si...pobre Purple. :) Listo, Señor!

**\- zardX : **Me alegra que te gustara! :D seee, yo igual amo el sabor de la sangre e igual me controlo XD jajaja

**\- Elly1234 : **Hola Elly-chan, déjame contarte una anécdota graciosa. Yo era una niña sana (7w7 guiño, guiño) y solo leía creepypastas normales (Jeff the killer, Slendy, Ben drowned, sonic . exe, en fin, los de nivel noob) Me mantenía alejada de cualquier tipo de cosa relacionada con la Deepweb, Hasta que apareciste tuuuu, con tu review que despertó mi curiosidad...O )-( O ...Sabes cuantos días pase sin dormir?... Bueeeno, pasando a otras cosas :D Enserio te gusto esa pareja?! Oh, soy tan feliz! :D No hay de que! Espero te guste, aunque se me quema todo jajaja XD un fuerte abrazo!

**\- TheAkemi-san555: **Akemi-chan! (abrazo cariñoso) Estoy tan feliz de que no te enfadaras conmigo! DX (Sonrojada hasta las orejas) G-gracias! :/D - QUÉ QUÉ?! (Abrazo de oso panda que asfixia) Usted! y quiero que me haga caso, niña hermosa; NO me asusta o molesta, para que estamos los friends?! D: Somos familia, señorita! Todos mis lectores son importantes para mí! De hecho, todo ser vivo! (Por eso me esforcé en aprender primeros auxilios y estudiare para ser maestra de kinder!) Asique, quítese esa idea de su cabecita loca, vale? :3 Sea feliz que eso me hace feliz a mi igual, oki? Espero que este capítulo te guste igual!

**\- fucsia1700: **Me alegra que te gustara! No llores (extiende un pañuelo) Toma, quizás lo necesites. Tranquila :) déjame los feelings a mí, vale? Saluditos! :D

**\- Yami-Senpai: **Yami-chan! (Se lanza hacia la castaña y la abraza con fuerza) Wiii! que emoción! Como le dije a Barby-chan, no conozco mucho de MLP pero aun asi, me alaga que me dejen leer sus maravillosos fics! Estoy segura de que será muy bueno! :) Respuesta a los puntos:

. Jeremy : N-no! - El castaño niega con las manos levantadas. - E-es solo que no me gusta que las damas se golpeen, l-lo siento si la moleste con mi entremetimiento, S-señorita Yami. - Le extiende un pañuelo con una suave sonrisa. - No llore, por favor.

. ¡Percepción de lectora! :D Yo igual soy así XD

. La verdad me sorprende que me hagan esta pregunta ._. pero de todas maneras, es entendible pues ya hace como 2 capítulos de eso. Se trata del uniforme que tomo en la comisaria cuando Scott le ayudo a escapar, recuerdas? :3

. Aunque no lo creas, es una cuestión muy común en los países orientales como Arabia o la india :( Ya sabes, por la guerra contra E.U y así.

. Era una práctica antigua :) te mentiría si te dijera que aun sigue utilizándose como método hoy en día :D

. Un tierno detalle. Me gusto que Vincent fuera solo así con ella. (corazoncito)

. Esa era la idea XD yo igual me divertí al escribirlo, no te preocupes jajaja

. Gracias! (sonrisa amable)

. Busque la imagen en internet XD la verdad esa pony es muy kawaii jajaja L-lentes? o.o e-es ciega, pero está bien :) seria discriminatorio que un ciego no usara lentes!

. Curiosamente, solo elegí ese color de cabello porque era el único que no estaba ocupado por los adultos XD (Hanna- pelirroja, Jeremy- castaño, Mike- Estem..., Scott- pelinegro, Doll - castaña) Peeeeero, resulto que me salió el tiro por la culata y ahora tiene sentido que sea rubio, digo, Springtrap (?) :D cruel ironía para el futuro XD

. Yo diría "grrr" y espérate, aun tengo GRANDES planes para él en esta historia 7w7

. Y no te he contado como fue la primera vez de la pobre Alice con este carbon XD (si, omiti la palabrota por respetirijillo a tu :)

. Había mucha tensión en la lectura XD Dije "por que no un pequeño chiste? jajaja"

. Si! La dama de Vincent no puede ser sumisa! Dulce, tierna, algo torpe, pero NADA de sumisa!

. 7w7 (guiño, guiño. Por que será? XD ok no, pero yo tampoco lo dejaría por la razón que tu y yo tenemos en mente jajaja)

. (Puesto de cuchillos) Hoy tengo oferta d :3 (Hazme caso, mientras lees este capítulo desearas haberme comprado 10 pares)

. (Señala el puesto de cuchillos) .w. con veneno u oxidado? Cualquiera garantiza dolor intenso y en caso de que el desgraciado se salve, una enfermedad incurable, como la gonorrea, por ejemplo.

. Obvi! (corazoncito)

. (rebuscando en la bodega de armas) Cierra...cierra...Humm, no lady, te la debo. Me llegan hasta el siguiente mes... Pero tengo este garfio, marca "Foxy-fox" se lo puedes incrustar en el feferefe y causarle muuuucho dolor :D

. :D de hecho fueron todos los sucesos malos de su vida, el maldito policía (padre de Feitan, no lo olvides) solo fue la detonante de su sociópata :)

. (Abre los brazos, esperando un abrazo de consuelo) ;3; Venid aquí!

. Claro! Es mi regalo para tu! :)

Muchas gracias, Yami-chan! (Sonrisa dulce) Vamos, todos lloramos y moqueamos como magdalenas cuando leemos algo tan emotivo :) Yo aun lloro cuando torturan a Kaneki en Tokyo Ghoul o con la muerte de cierto amigo imaginario en Intensamente T_T DX Bing Bong! Bueno, ya. OOOOOH! ME ENCANTO! NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA LEER EL CAPITULO COMPLETO! LUNAAAA! Amo su cabello (melena...emmm...me encanta! Me pregunto que se sentira tocarlo, como si traspasaras un portal o algo?) De todas maneras, supongo que tendré que esperar :) Se te quiere, Yami-chan! Un fuerte abrazo! :D

**\- BarbyMoritha x3 : **O-OMG! N-no mueras, por favor! D; Ahora quien va a continuar tu FABULOSO fic de SweetieXButton?! No me hagas eso! (zarandea el cuerpo mientras chilla cual nena) Mori-chan! DX. - Jajaja, eso a cualquiera le pasa. Por algo subo tan leeeeeentoooooo los capítulos desde hace 4 caps XD, no te preocupes, relájate y cuando tengas tiempo. jaja - LO SE! Pero imagínate ver a tu esposo, amarrado como un animal, sin ninguna oportunidad de comunicación y con el trato de ese inútil "policía", te juro que si la silla no hubiera estado soldada en el suelo, esa mujer le hubiera dado una madrina de las buenas :) - El uniforme es de la jefatura de policías de la cual escapo gracias a la ayuda de Scott, recuerdas? :D sino, no pasa nada, ya lleva como 2 capítulos de eso jaja - Purple: Quien dice que no te hare gritar...- Sonríe provocativamente - de placer mientras me abrazas, nena?... (Mii le pega con un periódico en la cabeza) - N-no te metas con mis lectoras, b-baka! (Purple la sujeta de la muñeca y la acerca peligrosamente a él) - O qué? (Mii se sonroja con fuerza) -Y-yo...n-no te hare mas tostadas para desayunar! (Purple hace una ligera mueca en los labios y suelta a la menor, luego se voltea hacia Mori y le guiña un ojo antes de marcharse. Mii se sacude la ropa con las mejillas al rojo vivo) - Sera posible...maldito pervertido...Lo siento, Mori-chan. Solo está jugando. Después de todo, el tiene a Alice, pero le gusta hacer bromas pesadas... (Sonrisa dulce) - (Mueve el carrito de cuchillos, pañuelos y pastelillos) Teng en todo, lady :) - ESPERO CON ANSIAS TU SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION! :D UN FUERTE ABRAZO!

\- **Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya : **HOLA! Oh, espera un momento, por favor. (Levanta un bozal y saca medio cuerpo por la ventana) ¡DEJA DE AVENTARLE COSAS A MI LECTORA, VECINA APRETADA! (Vuelve a meterse y sonríe dulce a la chica) Listo :D Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo! Eres única! Y no creas que no leí tu mensaje privado, pero al final, no quiero borrar tu segundo review, como son similares, igual me gustan por que tienen partes distintas! :) Me alegra que te guste la historia, eres bienvenida para leer y disfrutar todo lo que te apetezca! :D LO SE! Vincent es tan Zukulento XD jajaja No te preocupes Fritz aparecerá! Y en cuanto a Scott, jejeje, tengo muuuchas cosas planeadas para él aun. Wiii, no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe XD jajaja Usteh solo siéntese y disfrute por favor, y déjeme el entretenimiento a mua! (Entra chancla boomerang por la ventana y le encesta un sape a Mii) Ayayay...(Tostadas con alitas dan vueltas sobre su cabeza) B-bueno, u-un abrazoooo y hasta la proximaaa... (Camina mareada hacia la puerta y se va dando tumbos)

\- **Ayelen444: **WUAAAA AYE-CHAN! Nunca pierdes la fe en mi, muchas gracias! :) Me alegra que te gustara! XD (Mii le arrebata el fierro a Spring y se lo encaja en el trasero) Bueno, una vez que ese maldito conejo dorado ya no nos está molestando :) LA RESPUESTA A TOOOODAS TUS PREGUNTAS EN ORDEN! :

. Sip!

. Claro :)

. S-si, (sonrojada hasta las orejas) pero ya tendré tiempo de escribir sobre eso en otro momento jaja

. Cadáveres de quienes? los padres? los niños? los del refrigerador? o los de los terroristas?

. Eso sí, aunque es más probable que se encontraran aun larvas y gusanos en los cadáveres :)

. Gusanos, si!

. (Mii saca un libro de biología y contesta con sus propias palabras)Se debe a una característica pigmentaria que adquirió de manera hereditaria en la cadena evolutiva, basándonos en el clima, la fertilidad y minerales de la tierra, así como la raíz y área de cultivo :3 Como dato curioso, la lechuga no siempre fue verde, sino que también era de color blanco, marrón y amarillo. (eso es broma XD la verdad no se qué colores pudo haber tenido jaja)

. Celeste! Las diferentes adjetivos que se le dan son erróneos si el termino correcto (que se creo específicamente para describir ese color en especifico) es Celeste :D

. Posiblemente tratas de hacerme sonreír :D quiero pensar eso!

. Estaba al borde del parto!

. No lo he pensado! D: Pero sería una idea "descabellada" (choca 5 con Mike por el juego de palabras XD)

. XD posiblemente Vicentonio, en honor a Jere- jajaja como crees?

. Noup! Sería un niño feliz con un padre Freaky

. Ya lo veras :)

. Sip! Me gusta el concepto, pero ahora estoy más confundida que nunca y me cambio cañón la jugada de cómo iba a escribir este fic :) ñeh, asi es la vida. Ya la estoy reestructurando a partir de ese juego.

. Sip! Más que nada serán cameos y menciones temporales, ya lo veras.

. Posiblemente salgas 7w7

. Si! :D Usted pregunte!

Chao! :3

**.**

**.**

**Y ESAS FUERON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, DIOS PERO QUE LARGO XD**

**Queridos lectores nuevos que se han unido a la familia. GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HUMILDE FIC! La verdad es que me hace muy feliz que se unieran :)**

**Tambien los invito a dejarme lo que piensan, sus criticas y porque no? sus tomatazos. Después de todo, adoro escuchar sus opiniones :D**

**Soy abierta a nuevas ideas y bueno, los dejare leer vale?**

**IMPORTANTE:**_ Los textos en curva son los pensamientos del narrador, en este caso ya descubrirán de quien se trata más adelante. _**Los textos que estén en letra normal pero en negritas son lo que pasa en la actualidad, narrado en tercera persona, por supuesto :) y por ultimo...**/_Los textos que estén entre las diagonales, son recuerdos narrados en tercera persona de lo que paso en el pasado. En pocas palabras, Flash Backs_/

Y solo para refrescarles la memoria:

\- Grayson . Golden

\- Clara . Chica

\- Feitan . Foxy

\- Fredd . Freddy (Lo sé! no tengo imaginación ;3; )

\- Jack . The Marionette

\- Bruce (anteriormente llamado Bruno) . Bonnie

**SIN MAS! DISFRUTEN!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_El concepto de familia nunca ha sido claro para mí._

_**.**_

**Jeremy limpiaba con un paño los pequeños restos de polvo sobre el tablero de la oficina. **

**\- Bien. - Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio terminado su trabajo. **

**Desde que los niños habían decidido dejar de "jugar al gato y al ratón" con él, ahora tenía mucho tiempo de sobra; y como había dejado sus mangas* en casa, ¿qué mejor manera de pasar el rato libre que haciendo limpieza?**

.

_Mi hermano siempre fue más sociable que yo..._

_En la escuela, mis notas eran buenas, pero no tanto como las suyas... incluso en la clase de deportes no había nadie que lo superase. _

_Parecía que Mark era el hijo perfecto...pero no era así._

.

_/_El plato se quebró inmediatamente después de impactarse contra la pared del comedor.

\- ¡Que mierda de comida! - Gruño Garried, el padre de Jeremy luego de limpiarse la boca con el antebrazo. - ¡Sabes cuánto odio los malditos vegetales, Janet!

La mujer, de cabello castaño ondulado sujeto en una coleta y mirada sumisa, se disculpo repetidas veces antes de levantarse con nerviosismo.

\- T-te puedo servir otra cosa, si quieres. - Ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que Jeremy había escuchado un "cariño" o "mi amor" salir de los labios de su madre para con su padre o viceversa.

El hombre azoto las manos en la mesa.

\- ¡Mierda, si! ¡No me paso todo el puto día partiéndome el lomo solo para volver y darme cuenta de que no has hecho nada, inútil! ¡Ve a la maldita cocina y tráeme lo mejor que tengas, mujer! - La castaña se apresuro a cumplir la orden, antes de que Garried siquiera acabara de hablar. - ¡Y mejor que sea rápido! - Bramó antes de dirigir una mirada fiera a sus dos hijos.

Jeremy se encogió en su lugar cuando sintió los imponentes ojos verdes de su padre posarse sobre él; solo pudo relajarse un poco cuando el castaño desvió de nuevo su atención a su hermano.

\- ¿Como les fue en la escuela? - Su voz era grave y provocaba escalofríos sobre el menor de los hermanos. No había necesidad de responder, de hecho, era ley no responder. - Espero buenas cosas de ustedes dos. ¿Me oyeron? - Continuo. - Bueno, de ti no tengo quejas, Mark; por otro lado... Jeremy, ¿Que has logrado hasta ahora? - Fijo su atención en el pequeño quien comenzó a temblar como un flan./

.

_Recuerdos tan pacíficos como lo debería de ser la caída de mi primer diente, resultan ser vanas imágenes de mi padre dándome mi primer bofetón a la corta edad de 6 años. _

.

/Ahora, a los 8 años, trataba por todos los medios de ocultar su respiración apresurada; lo único que quería en esos momentos era salir corriendo, o que su mamá volviera de la cocina.

-Bu-bueno, s-saque un 8 e-en matemáticas y un 7.8 en ortografía, S-señor. - La verdad, esos eran logros que cualquier niño estaría orgulloso de compartir en la mesa, sin embargo...

\- Ah, ya veo, ya veo...- Jeremy lo sabía, esa pequeña muestra de tranquilidad solo deparaba a algo peor. Su padre respiro hondo por la nariz y fue entonces cuando el pequeño habría deseado tener la fuerza o la valentía suficiente como para taparse los oídos. - ¡¿Y porque mierda estas tan contento, error anticonceptivo?!

El silencio reino por un segundo, en el que solo se rompió cuando se escucho que en la cocina se había quebrado algo.

Mark aprovecho para beber un poco de agua mientras trataba de controlar su propia respiración; sabía que si no hacia ningún movimiento brusco, su padre no lo tomaría en cuenta.

\- Escucha, pequeño mocoso. Solo le permití a tu madre darte a luz por que cuando nos anunciaron que serias niño ya era muy tarde para abortarte. - Garried se inclino sobre la mesa de un momento a otro y tomo del brazo a Jeremy. - Pero si hubiera sabido que serias esta clase de fracaso...mejor que no hubieras nacido...

.

En la cocina, Janet sollozaba con fuerza mientras preparaba un jugoso filete; tenía la esperanza de que mientras más rápido le diera de comer a ese monstruo, más rápido podría volver con su hijo pequeño.

.

\- Mark, ¿cuánto sacaste en matemáticas a la edad de este engendro?

El hermano mayor tragó nervioso el liquido y contesto con orgullo.

\- 9.8, Padre.

\- ¿Y en ortografía?

\- 100 de 100, Padre.

El adulto estrujo el brazo del menor y Jeremy gimió adolorido, las lagrimas de inmediato comenzaron a rondar por sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Eso es lo que un hombre Dranford debe de aspirar! ¡A la grandeza! - Levanto el pequeño cuerpo del niño a una altura lo suficientemente dolorosa como para obligarlo a sostenerse en la punta de sus pies. - ¡¿Y ahora lloras?! ¡No espero menos de ti, si la debilidad la sacaste del lado de tu madre! ¡¿Verdad, Mark?!

El hermano mayor se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa en los labios para contentar a su padre; en definitiva no quería compartir el trato que tenían su madre o su hermano.

\- Así es, Padre. - Esas palabras perforaron dentro del corazón de Jeremy como fríos navajazos. - Es un estúpido, igual que Janet... - La sonrisa en su rostro era la descripción de la mismisima crueldad; imposible de implantar en el corazón de un niño de 12 años...¿no?

Jeremy ya no aguantaba más, las lagrimas le hacían imposible ver a la cara a ese monstruo, sus sollozos no le dejaban respirar y los constantes gorgoteos del moco en su nariz le escocía a horrores.

\- ¡MA-MAMÁ! - Gritó todo lo que sus débiles pulmones le permitieron antes de dar a parar contra el suelo.

La castaña salió de inmediato de la cocina con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sin embargo, nada le impidió interponerse entre aquel animal y su hijo.

\- ¡Ya basta, Garred! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Basta!

De repente, todo se volvió en cámara rápida.

Las pupilas de Jeremy se contrajeron ante lo que vio a continuación./

.

_\- _**Se que Hanna dijo que no, pero...Me pregunto si algún día...podre demostrarme a mí mismo que soy mejor padre de lo que él fue... - Susurro el castaño con una triste sonrisa sobre los labios.**

**\- Emm...Señor. Fitzgerald...- Una pequeña mano jalo suavemente de la manga del adulto. **

**El castaño sintió el cabello erizársele del susto cuando escucho la frágil voz de Grayson tomarle por sorpresa.**

**\- A-ah, Hola Grayson. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? - No entendía porque, pero se sentía como una ganancia el no haber saltado como un gato al techo por la interrupción del pequeño rubio a su espacio personal. **

**El menor bajo la mirada al suelo, indeciso; sin embargo, termino por volver su vista al guardia.**

**\- Mi hermana y Bruce se están peleando. Fredd no puede detenerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo; necesito su ayuda...**

**El castaño no podía explicarlo, pero para ser pequeños "niños muertos", era increíble como sus ojos desbordaban tanta vitalidad hasta el punto de transmitirle sentimientos. **

**\- Y-yo, lo siento. S-se cuanto le asusta cuando los robots se pelean, Señor Fitzgerald...p-pero es que, no se lo pediría a usted si Jack o Feitan me hicieran caso*...- Sollozo el menor, moviendo nerviosamente las manos sobre el estomago.**

**Jeremy se preocupo seriamente. **

**\- ¿A qué te refieres con que "si me hicieran caso"? - Se arrodillo frente al cuerpo del niño. **

**\- E-es que, s-sus trajes permanecen apagados...y y-yo, cuando los llamo no me contestan...- Tembló, sujetando con fuerza el pequeño peluche de Foxy que tanto le gustaba.**

**Jeremy se vio reflejado entre los temblores y sollozos del menor; sin poder aguantarlo, colocó las manos sobre los hombros del rubio para transmitirle seguridad.**

**\- Hey...soy el guardia de seguridad ¿verdad? No temas, pequeño. Encontrare la manera de arreglar esto. - Acto seguido, se irguió y acomodo la gorra de trabajo con cierto orgullo. - "Eso, Jeremy, luces tan genial..." - Sonrió sonrojado al imaginar la voz de Hanna alabándolo de esa manera. **

**La mirada azul del menor se ilumino por unos segundos, era como ver a un verdadero héroe...**

**Pero. **

**"- **Tranquilo, pequeño. Te ayudare a reunirte con tu hermana - Sonrió amable el guardia de tez morena.**"**

**No, no sería engañado de nuevo...**

**\- Yo...no confió en los guardias de seguridad...**

**Eso fue como recibir un cubetazo de ladrillos directo en la cabeza para el castaño. **

**\- Pero...sí confió en el Señor Fitzgerald...- Levanto la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa infantil sobre los labios. **

**.**

_Hay cosas que simplemente prefiero olvidar. _

.

/Jeremy , con ahora 10 años, corrió hacia su cuarto aterrado.

Era Noviembre, el mes en el que su hermano se encargaba de contarle historias de terror, hacerle bromas muy pesadas o incluso, asustarlo en las noches..

\- Jeremy...- Y ahí estaba, el eco recorriendo los pasillos de su habitación.

Su padre se había ido a beber como de costumbre, y a su madre no le darían de alta del hospital hasta finales de Diciembre.

Estaba totalmente indefenso...

\- N-no es gracioso, Mark. Y-ya te di todos los dulces que tenia recolectados. ¡D-Déjame tranquilo! - Gritó, tratando de encerrarse, pero las dos puertas de la habitación le hacían difícil la tarea.

Lucho contra la velocidad de sus cortas piernas, afuera había una tormenta memorable y la luz se había ido desde hacía horas. Solo quedaban su hermano, él y la linterna.

\- Jeremy...-Volvió a canturrear Mark desde algún punto indefinido de la habitación.

El menor maldijo internamente. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía evitar el temblar cada vez con más fuerza.

\- M-Mark, por favor. T-te lo pido. - Suplicó justo antes de que el corazón comenzara a dolerle dentro del pecho.

Un suave chirrido le tomo desprevenido a sus espaldas, fueron las puertas del closet contra las que había chocado en el momento menos oportuno. Grito aterrado y finalmente sintió como era tirado al suelo por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

La linterna rodo por el piso, iluminando en el punto exacto al rostro del castaño enmascarado.

\- ¡ARGH! - Gruño con fuerza, igualando el sonido de un lobo detrás del disfraz.

Jeremy volvió a gritar a todo pulmón antes de darse cuenta de que su hermano ya no le estaba sujetando de las muñecas, sino que ahora reía a carcajada limpia, todavía con la máscara del lobo puesta.

\- ¡Eres un maricon, Jeremy! - Se burlo mientras se sostenía el estomago con fuerza.

El castaño menor se llevo las manos temblorosas a la cara y lloro avergonzado.

\- ¡Iagh! ¡Te orinaste! - se levanto apresurado Mark, pateando la linterna hacia el cuerpo tembloroso de Jeremy.

\- ¿P-porque, Mark...? - Balbuceo el pequeño. - ¿Por qué m-me tratas así...? Y-yo no te he hecho nada...- Hipó, sentándose en el suelo.

El foco del cuarto parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente la luz se encendió.

Mark se quito la máscara del lobo* y le dedico la mirada más cruel que Jeremy alguna vez hubiera recibido.

\- Porque sin ti, las cosas serian mejores.

Jeremy estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, conocía bien que su existencia no tenia valía para nadie que no fuese su madre. Sin embargo, una parte de él aun tenía la esperanza de que aquel hermano cariñoso, aquel "Mark" que describía su madre como el niño mas risueño y dulce antes de que todo se desmoronase, estuviese aun en alguna parte de él.

\- N-no lo entiendo...¿t-tu m-me odias?

Las comisuras de los labios de Mark se curvearon en una sonrisa amable, entre el desprecio y la empatía.

\- Claro...Se me olvidaba lo estúpido que eres...- Acto seguido, se acuclillo justo a un lado suyo y le agarro del flequillo, levantándolo dolorosamente en un tirón. - Te odio. Me das asco. Cada célula, parte y recuerdo que tengo de ti o junto a ti, me revuelve el maldito estomago...¿Así...o más claro?

Las lagrimas de Jeremy fueron disminuyendo de poco en poco. Todo dolor que pudiera sentir comenzó a sellarse dentro de él como si de una detonante se tratara.

\- ¿Es...- Sus grandes ojos esmeralda perdieron toda muestra de brillo. Quizás Mark y su padre tenían razón, quizás todo sería mejor si él no existiera. - ¿Es por eso que no me defiendes nunca...? ¿Me odias por haber nacido?...

Mark apretó el agarre sobre su cabello, tratando por todos los medios de tenerle paciencia al pequeño engendro. ¿Por qué no paraba de preguntar? ¿Es que enserio era tan estúpido o simplemente no quería entenderlo por masoquista?

\- Exacto. Cuando naciste me dio la impresión de que solo serias una carga. No creí tener tanta razon.

\- ¿Y a mamá? ¿por qué no la defiendes a ella...?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, más por que Jeremy parecía no mirarlo en ningún momento, como si estuviera ausente.

\- ¿Mark, tu...odias a mamá?/

.

_La respuesta de mi hermano fue la detonante a mi cambio de actitud. Todo se desmorono de un momento a otro y colisiono en mis propias manos. Recuerdo que esa noche golpee a mi hermano, recuerdo el sabor del hierro en mi boca y la mirada aterrada de Mark al darse cuenta de que su "sumiso" hermano menor ya no sería el mismo._

_Fue a partir de esos arranques de ira cuando comencé a temer de mi mismo. _

_._

**Jeremy llegó al cuarto de partes de repuesto solo para encontrarse con la escena más disparatada que había visto jamás en toda su vida.**

**Chica estaba sobre el cuerpo de Bonnie, graznando y parloteando cosas en un lenguaje que él no podía comprender. Freddy sostenía detrás de las "alas" del tronic a la gallina, tratando de alejarla del pobre conejo, el cual ya estaba bastante dañado.**

**\- ¡DISCULPATE! - Grito Chica y fue entonces cuando Freddy cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Grayson y el guardia de seguridad en la habitación.**

**\- ¡S-señor Fitzgerald, n-no se acerque, por favor! - El forcejeo en los mecanismos de sus brazos gastados amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento debido a los revoloteos de la gallina por destrozarle la cabeza a al conejo con sus propias zarpas. **

**\- ¡¿Q-que está pasando aquí?! - Pregunto alterado el castaño, para cuando se dio cuenta, el fantasma de Bruce se encontraba escondiéndose detrás suyo, siendo perseguido por el alma de Clara. **

**\- ¡Bruce, te lo advierto! ¡Discúlpate!**

**\- ¿O qué? ¡Tu estúpido dibujo estaba en mi lado del cuarto! ¡Conoces las reglas en cuanto a mi espacio personal!**

**Grayson fue empujado al piso por un intento del mayor para escapar de la ira de su hermana.**

**Jeremy fue consciente del gemido adolorido por parte del rubio. **

**\- De acuerdo, ya basta. - Respiro profundo y aprovecho su altura para levantar el cuerpo del pelinegro. - Bruce, ¿qué paso aquí? **

**El niño de Bonnie se retorcía entre las manos del guardia, era tan humillante estar siendo cargado de esa manera, mucho más por el llorica que sin Hanna no habría aprendido a dejar de temerle.**

**\- ¡Su..el-ta..me! - Gruño mientras tironeaba de las manos del guardia, dirigiendo sus fríos ojos miel como dagas hacia el adulto. **

**\- ¡Te odio, Bruce! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te odio! **

**Clara salió corriendo del cuarto, siendo seguida de cerca por el fantasma de Grayson y Fredd. **

**Jeremy sintió que todo se había complicado demasiado, sin embargo, no entendía cómo es que un simple dibujo había podido causar tanto conflicto. Pronto, sintió unos dientes encajándosele en la mano derecha.**

**\- A-auch...**

**Cuando finalmente logro soltarse, Bruce consiguió que sus pupilas se afilaran peligrosamente.**

**\- ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME! **

**El castaño retrocedió por instinto, al darse cuenta de esto, Bruce se revolvió el cabello exasperado mientras lagrimas acidas se formaban en sus ojos. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser todo de esa manera?! ¡¿Es que Clara era tonta?! ¡¿Ellos...una familia?! ¡Eso era mentira! **

**\- ¡LA FAMILIA NO EXISTE! - Todo era tan confuso, estaba confundido, quería entrar a su traje, pero estaba demasiado dañado como para meterse por un tiempo. **

**De repente, todas sus heridas comenzando a arderle y supurar sangre. Aturdido por el dolor, se vio obligado a llevarse las manos a los oídos para detener el molesto pitido que le estaba causando todo.**

**No fue hasta que sintió los cálidos brazos de Jeremy rodeando su cuerpo, cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de donde estaba y lo que había hecho.**

**Jeremy acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y lo aprisiono contra su pecho. Bruce respiro profundo y se dio cuenta de lo tranquilizante que era escuchar el latido cardiaco del hombre. Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas rojas como tomates, al ser de una familia influyente, sus padres jamás se habían permitido ninguna muestra de afecto a menos que los medios lo pidieran para la foto en alguna portada de revista o periódico. Era...extraño sentirse abrazado por alguien que no fuera un niño o Hanna. Extraño y vergonzoso. **

**El castaño sintió las cálidas gotas impregnarse en la tela de su uniforme por segundos antes de evaporarse como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.**

**\- Y-yo...no quise romperlo...e-es solo que...me duele. - Sollozo el menor, aferrándose a la tela del uniforme morado de Jeremy.**

**\- Esta bien, Bruce. Déjame verlo y te prometo que lo reparare. - Sonrió amable el castaño al menor mientras le limpiaba una de sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa.**

.

_Hasta ese punto de mi vida, todo comenzó a empeorar. Probé por primera vez el alcohol a los 16 años, solo para darme cuenta de mi increíble resistencia a sus efectos y llevarme varias malas experiencias a la mañana siguiente._

_También comencé a contar los días como navajazos en mis brazos. No lo sé, quizás con la esperanza de que mientras sentía drenarse mi sangre dentro del lavabo y cuando se cerraban mis ojos, sería la última vez que los abriera...el plan nunca resulto. _

.

**Clara sollozaba dentro de uno de los cubículos en el baño de mujeres, sabía que una vez que entraba ahí, ninguno de los demás niños se atreverían a molestarla.**

**Su cabello estaba hecho un caos y tanto la nariz como sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar.**

**Su hermano menor y ella ya habían sufrido demasiado con la pérdida de sus padres, incluso mucho antes del asesinato. Su abuelo los había acogido en su casa con mucho cariño; sin embargo, al ser el director de un viejo "hospital de loquitos" (como él lo llamaba), siempre estaba ocupado; asique, tanto Grayson como ella habían aprendido a ser cuidados por terceros...por ello...luego de que todo lo malo sucedió...**

**¿Era demasiado pedir una familia?**

**\- Clara...**

**La voz de Bruce al otro lado de la puerta le sorprendió sobremanera, sobre todo porque no lo había detectado al entrar. **

**Pero no, aun seguía enojada con él. Limpio un poco su cara con sus manos y se sentó lo más correcta que pudo sobre la tapa del inodoro.**

**\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - Pregunto digna. **

**El pelinegro desvió un poco la mirada, sus mejillas le ardían y no era para menos; las disculpas no estaban escritas dentro del libro de modales de la familia Bartter; eso, incluyendo el hecho de que estaba en el baño de damas. **

**\- Y-yo...- Deslizo el papel arrugado y pegado con cinta adhesiva por debajo de la puerta. - L-lo...l-lo sien...to. - Listo, lo había dicho.**

**Clara agarro la hoja impresionada, no era usual escuchar disculpas por parte de Bruce (era más probable que Feitan y Fredd bailaran la gallinita ciega* y comieran 3 kilos de pizza a que el pelinegro rebajara su orgullo a 2 simples palabras.)**

**Sin saber porque, las gotas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos.**

**\- Clara...lo siento. - Repitió el menor, frunciendo ligeramente el seño al saber que no solo la rubia lo estaba escuchando en esos momentos. **

**\- ¿Por qué...? **

**Clara miro la sombra que los pies de Bruce formaban frente a su puerta; sabia la razón por la cual él mayor se estaba disculpando, sin embargo, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. **

**El pelinegro apretó ligeramente los puños, la cara le ardía y sentía mucha presión sobre los hombros.**

**\- Y-yo...no debí romper tu dibujo. - Masculló, restándole un poco de importancia. **

**Dios, que era solo un dibujo... Cierto, el no debería haberlo roto en primer lugar, pero es que, el concepto de "familia" era algo completamente desconocido para él. Y nada podía irritarle más que no entender algo...**

**Listo, ya había cumplido con lo que Jeremy le había dicho que era lo correcto de hacer. Ya no necesitaba estar más tiempo en aquella incómoda situación. Prácticamente podría "vivir" con su conciencia por algo que ya le había hecho rebajar tanto su orgullo. **

**Pateo el suelo frustrado y se cruzo de brazos. Jeremy había dicho que solo podría considerarse como una disculpa sincera si conseguía que Clara saliera del baño con él.**

**\- Oye, salgamos. - No quería sonar tan desesperado, pero enserio que quería salir de aquel lugar.**

**Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, el pelinegro por fin escucho el pasador del seguro ceder de "ocupado" a "Desocupado". Bruce acerco su mano hasta rozar la corredera de la puerta. **

**\- ¿Es enserio? - La frágil voz de la niña le impidió seguir avanzando.**

**¿Qué? ¿Todavía no le creía?**

**\- ¡Si, es enserio! - Jalo la puerta exasperado, solo para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca había visto en toda su vida.**

**Las cristalinas gotas de agua salada bajaban por las mejillas irritadas de la menor, quien apretaba el papel contra su pecho y le miraba directamente a los ojos.**

**Bruce se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de la rubia, la cual parecían derretirse con cada lagrima que resbalaba hasta su mentón. Su frágil cuerpo temblaba y la mueca en sus labios le advertía que trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar sin éxito. **

**\- Lo siento tanto, Clara...**

**¿Que había sido eso? El pelinegro sintió algo doloroso agolparse en su pecho. ¿Esto lo había causado él?**

**\- B-Bruce...- La menor se abrazo al cuerpo fantasmagórico del niño y este sintió que (aunque realmente no lo necesitara) el oxigeno le faltaba. - ¡No te odio...! - Sollozo, mientras se aferraba al cuello del pelinegro para no caerse, el dibujo sujeto a una de sus manos. **

.

_Durante mucho tiempo, la calle fue mi segundo hogar. Trabajaba a escondidas de mi padre en un restaurante durante el día y estudiaba medicina en una universidad abierta por las noches (No era como que a él le importara mucho donde estuviera, de todas maneras)._

_Había decidido que no dejaría que más mujeres como mi mamá fueran maltratadas y aun con todo el daño psicológico que recibían en casa, todavía les cobraran por tratamiento. _

_No, yo sería un hombre de palabra, un hombre preparado que pudiera decirles con una sonrisa "No se preocupe. Descanse todo lo que necesite y cuando salga, la invito a visitar a un abogado." _

_Era una fantasía infantil, lo sé. Pero inclusive había pensado bastante tiempo en ofrecerles quedarse en mi casa o pagarle con mi salario un cuarto a quien lo necesitara...No es un buen método económico para mi, pero al final, el verlas sanas y salvas y con sus hijos, eso sería todo lo que necesitaría..._

_Muy bien, ya tenía un plan más o menos estipulado, ahora, solo me faltaba una cosa por hacer. _

_._

_/- Ya sabía yo que eras imbécil, pero no pensé que decidirías esto. - Comento su padre, sentado sobre un sofá con una botella de licor a medio vaciar sobre la mesa del recibidor. _

_\- La Medicina no es ninguna carrera por el cual avergonzarse._

_\- Al contrario. Tu eres el que aspira a demasiado. - Bebio de un trago el contenido del pequeño vaso de cristal. - No acepto esto, y no tengo idea desde cuándo o como has conseguido el dinero para estudiar la carrera por un año entero. ¡Mierda, que te creía un vago sin nada más que hacer, más que salir de casa y volver a altas horas de la noche!...pero en cambio, decidiste ocultármelo, y con lo que me cuesta ganar dinero para esta casa... - Murmuro con un deje de codicia en los ojos. - Eres una deshonra para el apellido Dranfort, Jeremy._

_\- Hace años que no uso ese apellido._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Lo que oíste. No soy un Dranfort. Eso me ha quedado claro desde que cumplí los 6 años. ¿Y sabes qué? No necesito de ese apellido para hacerme de un futuro._

_\- ¡¿C-como?!_

_\- Jodete. Me largo de aquí. _

_Jeremy recogió su mochila con todo lo que necesitaría para poder vivir solo, tales como documentos, ropa y un poco de dinero ahorrado./_

_._

_Ya no sentía nada. _

_Desde ahora, en lo que cumplía con mi meta, vería solo por mí y para mí._

_._

_/Agarro el tomo de la puerta, decidido a que el primer paso que daría fuera de ese marco, sería su primer paso a la libertad. _

_La botella de licor se impacto a unos centímetros de su cabeza y entonces supo que no había más remedio. Tendría que correr. _

_Respiro profundo, el aroma del whisky empapado sobre su ropa era amargo y lo asqueaba sobremanera, tomo impulso, y justo cuando abrió la puerta, sintió la dura mano de su padre agarrarle con fiereza del brazo...justo como cuando había sido un niño._

_\- ¡No eres nada! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡NADA!_

_\- No...tu eres el que no es nada. - Observo con toda la ira de la que era capaz hacia los ojos de aquel hombre borracho./_

.

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigí a mi padre._

.

_/Garried le planto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el ultimo. Y es que esos ojos, esa mirada le había hecho entender en cuestión de nada que aquel dulce niño castaño, aquel pequeño hijo que alguna vez había llegado como un bebé indefenso a sus brazos, ahora salía como una bestia incontrolable y de la cual temería el resto de sus días. /_

_._

_Bien. Uno pensaría que al salir de mi casa todo fue mucho mejor._

_Compre el primer boleto fuera de aquel pueblo y viaje a otro estado en donde nada me pareciera familiar. Cambie mi apellido al de mi madre de manera oficial y rente un cuarto en una casa hogar._

_Recupere un poco del tiempo perdido en una escuela de enfermería en donde pedían lo mínimo de ingresos, y continúe trabajando como lavaplatos en un hotel por las noches. _

_Pronto me di cuenta de que la vida pedía mucho más que el salario de un medio tiempo y mi salud me exigía las noches en vela como para estudiar._

_Que tonto había sido. Anteriormente, mi padre era quien pagaba las cuentas de luz, gas, comida, agua y electricidad. Ahora que yo tenía que pagar todas esas cosas, la cantidad que ganaba no me era suficiente para mantenerme._

.

/- No te rindas, Jeremy... Este es tu sueño...por nada del mundo dejaras de estudiar. - Se repetía el castaño mientras sus ojos lentamente se cerraban cuando trataba de procesar lo que había leído hace unos momentos sobre las complicaciones cardio-respiratorias durante la tercera edad.

Su estomago gruño con fuerza y el dolor le obligo a recostarse sobre la mesa./

.

_Poco a poco, mis notas fueron bajando debido a mi mediocre rendimiento. Finalmente, la escuela de enfermería no tuvo más alternativa que darme de alta en el cuerpo estudiantil._

_Fue demasiado frustrante para mí. _

_Asique, como todo adulto maduro (N/a: Nótese el sarcasmo aquí.) decidí irme a beber hasta que el salario de ese mes se me acabara._

_Total, dentro de nada la hospedadora me pediría que desalojara, ¿que mas daba gastar todo el producto de mi esfuerzo en mi?_

.

/Jeremy pateo una piedra con fuerza mientras iba de camino al bar. ¿Por qué su vida siempre tenía que ser un asco?

\- Dime ya, tio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Todas las felicidades que he llegado a tener te las llevas. - Se detuvo para ver su reflejo desnutrido y desarreglado frente a una tienda de espejos. -Me obligaste a salir de esa casa ¿y ahora me dices que estaría mejor ahí mismo?

El castaño recibió una respuesta casi inmediata cuando las primeras gotas de lo que sería un diluvio más adelante, empaparon su ropa.

\- Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Corrió hasta la primera parada de autobús que encontró y se oculto debajo de esta. Un inconfundible ardor le invadió en la planta del pie izquierdo y le obligo a sentarse sobre las bancas de espera.

Aprovechó que estaba solo para quitarse los zapatos y revisarse él pie.

Lo sabía, posiblemente había pisado un clavo o algo así, pues ahora tenía una llaga dolorosa en la planta.

\- Vale, ya entendí. Supongo que esto también me lo "merezco" ¿no? - Volvió a recibir una respuesta, luego de que un trueno retumbara bastante cerca. - ¿Sabes qué? Estas conversaciones no tienen ningún sentido. Ya me has olvidado desde un inicio, te hare un favor y yo igual me olvidare de ti, ¿qué te parece? - No quería llorar, sin embargo, el renunciar a la única "cosa" que lo escuchaba en sus momentos de soledad le provoco un picor doloroso en los ojos. - ¡Es más... Me alegra que estés muerto! - Grito, importándole nada si alguien lo llegaba a escuchar.

Probablemente, ya estaba loco.../

.

_Fui ridículo, lo sé. _

_Ahora pienso que si la lluvia no hubiera iniciado y yo me hubiera seguido de largo hacia el bar, seguramente no habría conocido a las 2 más grandiosas personas que hoy tengo la fortuna de llamar amigos. _

.

/Un grito femenino alertó a Jeremy. Aun sin uno de sus zapatos puesto, se levanto enseguida.

\- ¡A-alguien! ¡Au-auxilio!

Sin pensárselo, dejo sus cosas en la parada del autobús y corrió en la dirección donde se escuchaban los gritos.

La noche estaba demasiado entrada y las calles estaban desiertas por la lluvia.

\- S-soy el único...- Se detuvo a pensar con que contaba.

A juzgar por los gritos, o podría ser un asalto o podría tratarse de una violación. De cualquier manera, si el tipo o lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de ese callejón iba armado, era mejor hacerse de un plan.

\- ¡M-ME LASTIMAS! ¡SUELTAME, BRUTO!

Ok, definitivamente no había tiempo de pensar.

Jeremy se metió con cautela al callejón.

.

Doll se cubrió la boca con las manos.

\- ¡CORRE A LA POLICIA, YO LO DETENGO AQUI!

El castaño tenía varios hilos de sangre bajando por su boca, el cabello tironeado y el ojo izquierdo morado, de todas maneras, el atacante estaba en un estado mucho peor que él, debajo de su cuerpo y con las muñecas sujetas detrás de la espalda.

\- P-pero...¿t-tu vas...?

El ladrón libró una de sus manos y logro girarse lo suficiente como para quitarse a Jeremy de encima.

\- ¡Ya veras, puta! - Arremetió contra la joven. - ¡Dame tu dinero!

El hombre corrió hacia la castaña y finalmente cayó al suelo cuando el menor le impidió avanzar, abrazándolo de las pantorrillas.

\- ¡SOLO PONTE A SALVO, MAMÁ!

La mayor salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble del callejón en busca de ayuda, y justo cuando dio vuelta en la primera esquina que pudo, escucho el sonido de un balazo. /

.

_Si...ser disparado duele más de como lo muestran en los comics. Pero al final, el ladrón fue atrapado 2 días después y yo desperté en un lugar que en mi vida había visto. _

.

/Jeremy abrió los ojos completamente desorientado. El aire olía a comida recién preparada. Las sabanas eran suaves y estaban perfumadas, y la dulce canción que estaba escuchando era un completo regalo para sus oídos.

\- ¿Estoy muerto...?

\- No, pero casi lo logras.

El castaño se irguió de inmediato (o por lo menos se apegó más al sillón en el que estaba recostado) ¡Dios, que había jurado que no había nadie más con él en la habitación!

\- Eh, tranquilo niño, no muerdo.

Los ojos esmeralda del menor analizaron mejor al extraño.

Ojos celestes, ropa casual, tez bronceada y gorro de lana en la cabeza.

\- Disculpe, yo no...- Jeremy no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba. El dolor sobre el vientre le obligo a doblarse y luego volverse a acostar de manera brusca.

\- Vamos, tio. Relájate. - Mike coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Jeremy, tratando de que se calmara. No se espero en absoluto que el menor revoloteara y alejara a manotazos su cuerpo del de él.

\- ¡N-no!

Al recibir el primer golpe, Mike frunció el seño y trato con más energía de apartar los brazos del menor.

\- ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!¡No te acerques!

Mike fue tirado al suelo, luego de que Jeremy le pateara la mejilla.

\- A-agh...

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor se arrastraba en el suelo, tratando desesperadamente de ponerse en pie para salir de ahí.

\- ¡Oye, te abrirás la herida!

Por suerte, Doll entro justo a tiempo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí!? - Si, que ser la novia de Michael Schmidt no era de a gratis, se aprendía una que otra mala palabra luego de un tiempo.

Mike sintió que la sangre se le helaba, Doll podía ser una completa dulzura cuando estaba contenta, podía ser la novia mas cariñosa y el ama de casa mas dedicada; pero cuando se enojaba...ugh, le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Por cierto, hablando de escalofríos, Jeremy comenzo a temblar como un flan y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a la chica sana y salva.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡¿E-está usted bien?! ¡¿Le duele algo?! - Y casi de inmediato, comenzó a revisar a la mayor con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su costado herido.

Doll observo incrédula al menor y tan pronto como se enojo, agarro la mano del castaño y bajo suavemente la cabeza.

\- Yo sí, pero...

Mike percibió la mirada destrozada de su novia y la culpabilidad en el aire; asique se levanto del suelo y mientras se sacudía los pantalones le dijo a Jeremy:

\- Gracias por salvar a mi novia, niño. Si tu no hubieras estado ahí...- Las mejillas se le coloraron lentamente, no era su costumbre agradecer*

\- Cu-cubriremos todos los gastos que necesites para tu recuperación.

Jeremy sintió el apretón que Doll le dedico en su mano y la mirada suplicante por que aceptara la hospitalidad que se le daba. Pronto, salió a flote toda la timidez de la que era capaz de poseer el castaño.

\- P-por favor, no se preocupen. Y-yo solo hice mi deber como c-ciudadano. Y-y la verdad-

Mike frunció nuevamente el seño.

\- ¡No seas idiota! - Sin preguntar, jalo el cuerpo del menor al sofá y lo encesto ahí. - Te quedas aquí hasta que un familiar tuyo pueda recogerte. Ya nos arreglaremos con él o ella los gastos de tu recuperación.- Gruño, dándole la espalda a Jeremy. - Luzco humilde, niño; pero soy un hombre de honor. No me hagas engraparte cada fajo de billetes que te deba devolver por lo que has arriesgado, al cuerpo, ¿Quedo claro?

Doll apretó sus manos sobre su pecho y se acerco cuidadosa hasta su prometido, solo para agarrar su brazo y acariciarlo como petición silenciosa de que se calmara.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre? En el hospital no encontraron registros tuyos por ninguna parte.

Jeremy bajo suavemente la cabeza.

Durante 2 días, no dijo nada.

.

\- Esta muy bajo de peso, Mike. Me preocupa...

\- Podría ser un maldito vagabundo, nena. Ya viste como iba vestido, ¿no? - Murmuro Mike, mientras se quitaba el uniforme de guardia nocturno.

Doll inflo las mejillas y se planto frente al mayor con la cara más (kawaii) enojada, que pudo haber puesto.

\- Vagabundo o no, salvo mi vida, Michael Schimidt. - Pego un dedo al pecho del guardia, y este se vio ligeramente intimidado. - ¡Ve haya y habla con él!

\- ¿H-hablar de qué?

\- ¡El clima, las flores, lo esponjoso de los conejitos, el canto de las sirenas-... ¡¿De qué crees que debas hablar con él?! ¡Pregúntale lo que sea! ¡Su color favorito, su comida favorita, su dirección, su nombre o su edad! ¡Lo que sea! - La menor estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza. - ¡Ahora! - Señalo con un dedo acusador hacia la puerta del cuarto*.

Mike la difumino con la mirada, recibiendo otra igual de intimidante por parte de su prometida. Finalmente, salió del cuarto mientras murmuraba cosas (N/a: que no puedo escribir por que soy una princesa XD...Broma :b ). /

.

_Finalmente y luego de muchas, muuuuuchas platicas con Mike, decidí contarles todo lo que podrían saber de mi. Jamás me esperaría lo que vendría a continuación. _

.

/Era un día soleado de verano, Mike estaba cargado de trabajo (asique, momentáneamente, le pagaban un poco más.) y Jeremy por fin se había recuperado en su mayoría del disparo recibido en el vientre.

\- Te quedas.

\- ¿P-perdón?

\- Dije que te quedaras aquí. - La castaña sirvió un trozo extra de carne en el plato de Mike.

\- ¿Q-qué? Oh, n-no puedo aceptar eso.

\- Vamos, niño. Hemos hablado de esto, y tanto Doll como yo estamos de acuerdo en que te quedes. De cualquier forma, no tienes a donde ir ¿o sí?

\- Mike. - Le llamo la atención su prometida.

Jeremy tenía cerca de 3 meses hospedado en su casa.

Sin embargo, se había aprendido a valer por él mismo casi de inmediato; no podía ayudar monetariamente en la casa, pero sí que aprendía rápido. Casi al mes y medio de conocerse, el castaño dio a conocer sus habilidades como "ama de casa". La cocina se le daba muy bien y la limpieza no le era una molestia en absoluto; realmente, no era una carga para la pareja.

\- Jeremy, lo que queremos decir. Es que nos gustaría que te quedaras a vivir aquí, por lo menos en lo que te estabilizas económicamente. Michael puede ayudarte a buscar un empleo y tal vez...

Los ojos del castaño se nublaron lentamente, en toda su vida, nunca había conocido personas como las que ahora tenía en frente.

\- Escucha, chico...te hemos oído. Tu carácter es explosivo e irracional cuando te encuentras en peligro.

\- Tienes un nivel de protección del 9.9 para con los débiles...- Continuo Doll, quien había estudiado Psicología.

\- Eres tímido y bastante torpe cuando entras en pánico...

\- Pero, no eres un mal muchacho. De hecho, solo eres menor que nosotros por un par de años, asique, prácticamente puedes considerarte nuestro amigo.../

.

_Esas palabras...Doll jamás entendería la importancia que tenían para mi..._

.

/Jeremy sintió la mano de la castaña acariciar la suya por sobre la mesa.

\- Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios, niño. - Mike se llevo una cucharada de puré de papas a la boca, masticó y trago. - Pero ya has peleado mucho tiempo solo, ¿no crees? - Señalo las cicatrices que se asomaban debajo de la manga de su sueter.

El castaño bajo la cabeza hasta que los adultos no pudieron observar su mirada. Sus hombros temblaban nerviosamente y su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza.

La castaña se arrodillo frente al menor y le levanto la cara con lentitud.

Jeremy tenía los ojos inundados en lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento, a la par que su nariz moqueaba sin remedio.

\- P-por favor...y-yo...- Mordió sus labios con fuerza y entonces envolvió el cuerpo de Doll en un abrazo con fuerza. - ¡L-lo siento!

Michael bebió de su cerveza y luego de darle un buen trago, se levanto de la mesa solo para sacar un paquete de la alacena.

\- Mírame, niño.

Jeremy levanto la cara del hombro de Doll y observo lo que el adulto le extendía.

\- Fui al edificio en donde te quedabas y saque esto. Lo siento, todo lo demás, o lo han robado o lo han vendido.

El castaño tomo entre sus manos el paquete. Doll, al sentirse libre, se levanto del suelo y se fue corriendo al baño para llorar sin que nadie la viera.

\- Nunca cambias, bebé...- Pensó el ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Mike escucho el papel ser rasgado con cuidado y pronto se dio cuenta de cómo él menor se abrazaba al marco que había encontrado.

\- Es linda. - Se acuclillo frente a Jeremy, y este asintió furtivamente. - Aférrate a ese sentimiento, niño. El rencor no te llevara a ningún lado, créeme. - Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del castaño y revolvió su cabello con comprensión. - Deja de disculparte, ¿me oyes? Demuestra mejor de lo que estas hecho y supérate. - Sonrió levemente y se quito el gorro con cuidado.

Jeremy levanto un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que le recorrían a Mike en la cabeza.

\- Doll y yo vamos hacia adelante...¿vienes o te quedas? - Se levanto y le extendió una mano al menor.

El castaño se quedo absorto en la mirada decidida del adulto frente a él. Era cierto. Mike era, de una manera muy extraña, como el hermano y el padre que siempre había querido...Sin pensárselo mucho, agarro la mano del hombre y se irguió.

Por primera vez, se sintió ligero, el ojiazul lo había ayudado a levantarse, y ahora de pie, veía todo con más luz.

\- Y por Dios, cortare de una vez ese maldito fleco, Hombre. Por lo menos un poco, que ya casi te llega hasta la nariz el cabello - Se rio de buena gana el adulto. - Pareces una vaca.

El ambiente se torno más ameno, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Jeremy estaba siendo abrazado por Doll.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Jere! - Se aferro a un costado suyo, ocultando su mirada enrojecida del menor.

\- ¿A-a donde...?

Todo era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto...

\- A casa. - Sonrieron ambos Schmidt y entonces, Jeremy volvió a sentir las gotas saladas bajar por sus mejillas.

Torpe, formulo su primera sonrisa real luego de muchos años de estar escondido tras una máscara de desgracias.

Quería creerlo. Por primera vez, la esperanza volvía a su vida.

\- Por fin llegue... - correspondió tímidamente a Doll y esta jalo al abrazo a Mike.

\- M-muy bien, muy bien,. Q-que lindo, par de nenasas...¿ya podemos comer? - Mike dio varias palmadas en la espalda a ambos, y es que no era un amargado (N/a: Ay, aja XD) pero enserio moria de hambre.

\- ¡Sí! - Respondieron entusiasmados ambos castaños.

/

.

_Si...quizás no tuve la mejor familia en un principio..._

.

**Las mejillas del adulto se sonrojaron cuando la rubia le extendió el dibujo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.**

**\- P-puede no sea muy bonito. P-pero, por favor, acéptelo, Señor Fitzgerald.**

**Jeremy fingió sorpresa cuando agarro la hoja y le dio un mejor vistazo que cuando pego trozo por trozo con cinta.**

**En el dibujo, todos los niños sonreían alrededor de Hanna y él. El dibujo simplemente era precioso. El trazo era bastante profesional, considerando que había sido dibujado por un fantasma. Pero el detalle que más le llamo la atención, fue el de la pequeña rubia sujetando su mano, mientras Hanna cargaba en brazos a Grayson.**

**\- E-emm...Señor Fitzgerald, ¿e-está bien? - Grayson se acerco al adulto, mientras este se volteaba para llorar como magdalena en una esquina.**

**\- S-si, s-solo me duelen los ojos un po-poco, eso es todo. - Mintió, mientras abrazaba el papel con fuerza.**

**\- Tch...esta llorando. - Se recargo Bruce contra la puerta de la oficina del guardia.**

**Freddy le ofreció unas cuantas servilletas del comedor al adulto y Clara, luego de pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, sonrió tranquila.**

**\- Por cierto, Bruce. - Se giro con dulzura hacia el pelinegro.**

**El mayor poso su mirada miel sobre la rubia, quien adquirió un tono sombrío en su sonrisa.**

**\- Si le dices a alguien lo que paso dentro del baño, yo personalmente te horneare en la primera pizza que ordenen mañana. **

**Bruce chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada con las mejillas al rojo vivo.**

**\- N-no debes preocuparte por eso, tonta...**

.

_Ahora sé que tengo una familia. El concepto todavía no me queda claro; pero..._

_Me esforzare por ser un buen esposo...¿Y quién sabe? Quizás en un futuro, pueda llegar ser un gran padre también. _

_¡Definitivamente lo conseguiré!_

.

.

.

TODOS LOS SUCESOS QUE SON NARRADOS EN "Cuenta regresiva" Son el mismo día. Osease, los estaré regresando y trayendo en el tiempo, por ejemplo: Con Purple, narre desde la tarde de ese mismo día. Con Jeremy estamos en la madrugada y asi :) Pero toooodo es en la misma fecha, ya verán porque.

(*) Jack y Feitan no responden porque se supone que salieron del restaurante a buscar a Hanna a escondidas de todos :)

(*) Mark y la máscara del lobo: Me imagino que ya habrán visto el nuevo juego de Scott Cawton. Bueno, ya deberán hacerse a una idea de lo que quiero hacer :D

(*) Muy bien Señoritas, que aprendimos en este capítulo? Que todo macho que se respeta (Mike, Feitan y Bruce; Excluyendo al resto de nenasas) No saben cómo decir "gracias" "por favor" y "lo siento" :) Y que mas? Que las damas de nuestros queridos guardias (y si, incluyo a Vincent) tienen un carácter de la fruta! Just like me...:3

Una vez aclarado esto: HOLIS! Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo de 27 hojas jajaja XD Solo por mi laaaarga ausencia :) Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, no teman de dejarme sus comentarios y decirme que les pareció!

Un abrazo muy fuerte, familia! :D

Reviews, plis!

Mii, fuera!


	16. Cuenta regresiva, Parte 4 Out of Control

**E-esto….¿Y-ya pasaron 6 m-meses? ¿De verdad?...**

**OH POR CRISTO! PERDONEME! Han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. P-pero, espero sigan conmigo y no se hayan arrepentido de este fic.**

**Soy una mala escritora (llora a mares) La verdad, he cometido muchas equivocaciones. Demasiadas. Y escribir esto para ustedes me llevo estancada 4 meses, no les mentiré. Algunas lectoras mías lo sabrán. He escrito en total 7 borradores, todos de mínimo 8 paginas. Enserio, ninguno me convencía. Y llegar a esta idea me tomo muuuuuchas experiencias.**

**He estado de luto igual. ¡PERO! No se preocupen que ya estoy muy bien!**

**Ahora! A responder a todos sus reviews que me han alegrado tanto este medio año! (recibe un tomatazo) Ugh….**

\- **Pyro phoenix-bird**: Señor, si señor! Lo siento, señor! No he podido actualizar antes por motivos de estudio :( Pero henos aqui no? XD jajaja Jeremy: Muchas gracias, Pyro...aunque no estoy seguro de querer verlo de nuevo. Ya no es por miedo propio..es...complicado. D-de todas maneras! Gracias por su preocupación y apoyo!

\- **Elly1234**: Elly-sempai! :D Awww! Muchas gracias! Si...siempre he pensado que Purple no es malo en realidad jajaja. Gracias por tu amabilidad! Muchas gracias por las gomitas, realmente, estoy escribiendo los comentarios antes de empezar el capitulo (cosa que nunca hago pero hoy es una ocasion especial) Preparece par a llorar y reir, sempai! :D Estoy contenta de leer de usted, justo hablaba con una amiga y le dije que escribia esta historia por ustedes, los que nunca me han dejado. Gracias por eso (sonrisa amable, abraza a Elly)

-**Weona(Lady)SinCuenta**: G-gah! (cae al suelo con la caja de empanadas rellenas de carne) G-gracias...(Jeremy aparece y comienza a revisar a la menor nervioso) E-estoy bien, Jere; es una miembro nueva de la familia..jeje..(Se levanta con la caja en manos) Que rico! Gracias! (Es tomada por los hombros por parte de la chica) E-esto! N-no lo seee! P-pero me aleg-gra que te gusteeee! (Ambas se detienen, y Mii le da la caja a Jeremy para sacar un pañuelo) Es uno de mis favoritos igual jaja, Vincent es como el personaje con el cual me identifico jajaja Lamento mucho haberme tardado y por supuesto que sabrás de Scott en este capítulo! :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero volver a leer de Usted pronto!

\- **Yami-sempai:** AWWWWWW! (La apapacha) Eres la mejor, Sempaaaii! Ahora, los puntos: - (Jeremy comienza a temblar sonrojado) E-ehhh! P-perdon! N-No lo repetiré! (infla ligeramente los cachetes como un conejito asustado). – (chasquea los dedos) Sha tu sabes ewe – jajajajajaja – Seee, pero tranquila, creo que Derecho humanos ya prohibió su uso…espero. – Vince papasote. Es un hijo de fruta pero se le ama. Yo lo amo :9 – Jajajajaja es que es Vince ajajaja – Ñeh, ya sabe como es ella. Y con lentes se veria bien Kawaii. Hasta se burlaría de ella misma. Tiene un humor precioso jajaja. – Jajajaja pues si no me creía! Ahí lo tiene! Jajajajaja. – Ñeh, Scotty es un amor cuando se le conoce (corasoncito) – No…realmente, Vince la amaba tanto, que hasta yo me sonrojo al imaginarlo. Es tan….agh! quiero un Vince para mi primera vez! Neta! – JAJAJAJA – EXACTO! MIS REINAS NO SON SUMISAS MODAFACAS! – 13131313 jajaja – (toma la tarjeta y se encoge de hombros comenzando a hacer maniobras para colocar los cuchillos sobre la tarjeta, tratando de que todos se carguen bien.) a-asi? (teme por su vida al ver que la torre de cuchillos se inclina hacia ella) u-uhhh…. – Veneno a la orden! – Shiiii, gashias! – (sonrie nerviosa) . w . U - Realmente…seee…. – awwww (apapacha) – YEAH!

AHORA! RESPONDIENDO A TUS PUNTOS DEL CAP: - Sheremy siempre limpia jajaja seee, Valiant lo sabe jajaja, ahora, no puede, se los dejo a Hanna con todo su amor para que se distrajera si no podía dormir, recuerda? :3 – (prepara el 2x1 en cuchillos) – EXACTO MARK! TE ODIAMOS! -  
(sonrisa dulce) seee seee, sho se, sho se… - Awwww! Tu amar a Jeremy! Jajaja – ñoh! "vive con lobos y ladrar te enseñas!" Hanna le inspiro valor jajajaja – Sip! Grayson es hermoso! – awwww, tranquis sempai, ahora lo odia mas por el Rol con Vally no? XD – See…cuando uno tiene miedo y se vive en un hogar roto desde prácticamente siempre, se aprende a sobrevivir incluso convenciendoce a uno mismo de no sentir o sentir algo. – Jaajajaja Bitch please, niños peleandoce con sus puñitos? Lo de hoy son robots satánicos con superfuerza y cadáveres incluidos dentro. Like a huevito kínder! Jajaja – Todos aman a bruce ewe – Seee, es algo…orgulloso jajaja. – (el pelinegro mira a la castaña con una ceja alzada indiferentemente y los brazos cruzados) Disculparse…es de cobardes y peones que cometen errores…yo, un De la Rupia, no cometo error alguno nunca, soy perfecto. Asique, gracias, pero no gracias… (se da la vuelta, orgulloso) Aunque…soy un caballero. Y un caballero jamas hace llorar a una dama por algo tan estúpido como un dibujo… ni la ofende en su ideología. (Con las mejillas carmecis se acerca a la mayor y toma su mano antes de colocar un pequeño conejito de chocolate) P-pero si le dices a los otros que t-te di esto, lo negare. Q-queda claro? (sus ojos carmecis se posan fijos en los de la mayor). – SON UN AMOR! – Awww – OSEA YEAH! – Awwww! (la abraza cuando la escucha llamarlo de usted a pesar de que lo odia) – S-se sintio impotente por no haber podido defender a su mami. Defender a Doll fue como verse de pequeño en un cuerpo capaz de lograrlo. – Seeeep – Shi, sheremy siempre hara lo correcto, aunque le amenacen. – JAJAJAJA EXAAAACTO, YA LO VAS ENTENDIENDO JAJAJA – Es la cara que pone la chica en el video que te envie, ese que dije que son Yamu y tu jajaja, seee. – Seeee, doll es la ley! - Awwwww! – Jjaajajaja no! Mike no chilla! No por que es un masho peso peluo! – exacto…ten miedo…ten miedo…. – Awwwww! – (sale de un muro de miel y melosidad) Oh….! (Respira profundamente) POR DIOS! ESTO ES BELLICIMO! Demasiada miel quizás…pero HERMOSO! ME ENCANT ASEMPAI! SOLO DEBE CUIDAR LA REDACCION UN POQUIS Y NO DAR TANTOS DETALLES AL MISMO TIEMPO PARA NO CANSAR AL LECTOR, PERO! FANTASTICO! ME GUSTA! :D Espero con ansias su review! Ayoooos!

\- **BarbyMoritha x3 : **ohohohoh, lo dice la nena que sha tuvo su tan preciado lemon con el asesino verdah? ewe ejem, buenoooo. (Jeremy se deja abrazar con las mejillas sonrosadas y sonrie suavemente) m-muchas gracias – EEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM, sin comentarios :D deberas verlo. – Siiii, son hermosos! – Awwwwww Claro! (abraza corazoncito kawaii!) OH POR DIOS! Q-QUE?! OMG! OMG! ESTO ES TAN FABULOSO! ACABALO! CARAGIO! PLIS! PLIS! OMG! NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA LA CONTI! ERES GENIAL SEMPAAAI! ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO TU CAP! WAJUUUU!

\- **Ayelen444: **(Sentada escuchando como canta su sempai) que lindo cantas! Y para mi seria un placer responder a tus preguntas preguntosas! OHHHHHH SIIIII! Aquí voy por orden! (respira profundo preparando el roleo) – Mii: Tengo (censurado). – Vincent (aquí lo colocare antes de que fuese asesinado y la disfrazare a usted de Alice por que sino no se lo dira nunca) Amo como…puedes ver tanto brillo entre tanta oscuridad….Y como fuera será…bueno. – Bruce: q-que?! N-no! (se cruza de brazos con las mejillas rojas.) – Clara: (poco a poco su boca se va descociendo en pequeños hilos de plasma negra y prutrefacta al momento de sonreir psicopatamente) Lets eat…. – Fredd: Hi there! Im freddy, time the go top lay. I think youre special in your own way (8) (canta abrazando a la mayor.) – Feitan: (El pelirrojo mira hacia otra parte con las mejillas haciéndole competencia a su cabello.) "a-a abrazarlo…" (pronto sonrie con los colmillos afilados y las mejillas rojas, mira a la chica con sus ojos dorados afilados como los de un zorro real.) "Hare que mi garfio sea su fin…!" – Golden: E-el capitán Feitan m-me lo regalo para que n-no tenga miedo en l-las noches. C-cuando matábamos g-guardias, h-hacían mucho ruido m-mientras m-morian. (aclaro haciéndose pequeño y con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.) – Mii: Estan en alguna parte :3 me habia olvidado de ellos jajaja (sonrie apenada a lo goku) – Vincent: Claro que conozco al estúpido conejo…cuando mate a todos los mocosos esa cosa trato de frenarme mas de una vez… - Jack: (el albino se sonroja con fuerza) Y-yo?! P-pero…q-que dices?! S-solo estaba bromeando! (se mete a su caja ocultando lo rojos que están sus oidos) – Mii: He buscado un video para ti! Pero ya lo borraron jejeje perdón. Creo que es tio! Me gustaría que fuese hombre, es tan lindo en su versión humano jajaja – Mike: … (aprieta los nudillos a los one punch man) – Doll: E-eso lo contestare el siguiente capitulo jejeje. Pero, creo que me gusto su personalidad. – Toys: No sabemos! (lagrimitas de aceite) – Jeremy (se sonroja de tal manera que se desmaya en el suelo) – Hanna: (le brillan los ojos y abraza a la chica antes de comenzar a comer como si no hubiera un mañana) – Mii: ooooohohohohoho…..ewe 13131313 Claro! (sonrie sonrojada) . – Vincent: Por que me da risa lo mucho que se complican las personas para matar a otros. Las situaciones son de lo mas ridículas y digo "yo podria haberlo hecho mucho mejor con tansolo un clavo y un martillo." – Hanna: (la pelirroja separa su atención del helado y baja un poco la cabeza, pequeñas lagrimas se forman en su rostro) Erico…seguro debe estar con su novia haciendo algo indebido, no quiero imaginarlo! (sonrie abiertamente, forzando un carácter animado.) – Todos: (paso hacia atrás con cara de "DAAAAAMN!" y de "Oye tranquilo viejo") . – ESPERO HABER RESPONDIDO A TODO! ESPERO TU REVIEW ANCIOSA! AYOOOOS!

\- **GabOtaku**: CASI! Pero no :) Aun nos faltan 2 personajes secundarios jajaja Mucho gusto, me alegra que te guste, espero que este igual lo haga y leerte de nuevo (sonrisa amable)

\- **Ni idea (Artist Ilse):** Y-Yo? M-muchas gracias! (se ríe sonrojada) Yo estoy contenta de que personas como tú me comenten, es que, son tan amables que me hacen el día jajaja, espero sinceramente que te guste este capítulo igual!. (Sonríe abiertamente, acariciando la cabeza de la persona)

\- **Nuvil Angela**: JAJAJAJAJAJA TE LO JURO! Leí tu review y no le había entendido por las presiones del estudio, ahora, XD JAJAJAJAJA ME MATASTE JAJAJAJAJAJA BON-BONICO XD JAJAJAJAJA (La castaña se sostiene el estómago mientras ríe alegremente.) Claro que sip! Amo el BonniexChica! Aunque es un tanto más inocentón que los adultos :) (Jeremy aparece y luego de ponerse nervioso por la insinuación de la menor, asiente varias veces y levanta un pulgar) S-si algún día tenemos un bebe, p-prometo, no! J-juro que seré el mejor padre del mundo! (Sus mejillas como tomate y su mirada esmeralda hacían ver mucho más lindo al guardia.) Jajaja ya somos 2 (sonríe Mii hacia la chica) Espero que este capítulo te guste igual, Nuvil-chan! Diviertete!

\- **Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya**: Jajajajaja Te juro que lo leí cantando y no me canso, agradezco mucho el esfuerzo que pusiste para que las palabras rimaran...(Sonríe aun en el suelo, con la última tostadita voladora.) - (Grayson aparece con una pequeña bandejita en donde portaba 3 pequeños frasquitos) M-mucho gusto, madame (Saludo el rubio, copiando la manera en la que Jack le habia dicho que se saludaba a una joven clienta. El pequeño estaba algo nervioso, pues era su primera vez hablandole a una mujer que no fuese Hanna, Doll o Mii) T-tengo mermelada de frutos rojos, miel y crema de avellana (Esto quiere decir Nutella.) T-tome lo que guste, por favor. (Sonrie levemente sonrojado.)- (Clara aparece y abraza a Grayson) Nope. (Bruce se para junto a Kyoko y con los brazos cruzados le dice) Buen intento, ya pensaremos con quien dejarlo en caso de que las peleas se vuelvan continuas...Nosotros...(Las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñeron levemente de rosa) nosotros...no tenemos telefono propio por lo que...cualquier problema, denos su telefono y la contactaremos desde la pizzeria...(Le extiende una pequeña libreta y una pluma en donde se podia ver una mini cabecita-jabero de Bonnie en la tapa)- Por cierto (Interfiere Mii una vez que los niños se fueron) De donde eres? "Pesadilla antes de navidad" de donde yo vengo, se le llama "El extraño mundo de Jack" Jajaja, es genial! :) EXACTO! Ningun hombre llora! XD ok no. Pero, AH! S-suficiente! (Temblorosa, la castaña toma un hacha y camina enojada hacia la casa cantando "die in a fire") "Enserio te odio, deja ya de interferir!..."Ya no te aguanto, cuando es qué piensas decaer?...Hoy te destrozare como lo hiciste con mi sempai!...Si vuelves otra vez, dolor te hare sentir!" (Balazos se escuchan del otro lado) Bueno ,:3 espero este capítulo le guste igual, Sempai!

\- **KazZ Do Thid:** WOW! U-un lector europeo?! (Sonrojadisima) Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras :) Espero este capítulo te guste más, Kazz, Diviértete mucho y disfruta vale? Espero volver a leerte en este cap igual!

.

**Uff! No tienen idea! 3 horas para contestar sus reviews jajaja**

**Ahora, les advierto que por favor guarden discreción. Este cap es algo grosero. (Pone su puesto de cuchillos y armas para quien necesite a un chocolate el arma.) **

**Las reglas son las mismas que el capítulo pasado :3 espero les guste! :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO SERA ALGO GROSERO Y TOCARA TEMAS ALGO FUERTES PERO, AAAH QUE RAYOS? Ya conocen como me manejo por aquí XD (tomo sus sentimientos, los elevo, luego los destruyo y luego hago que me quieran de nuevo, lo normal (wink wink jajajaja)**

**SIN MAS! DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! UN ABRAZO! HASTA AL RATO!**

.

.

.

_Está claro que tengo problemas con la autoridad._

_Digo, siempre los he tenido. Y cuando se vive en pobreza extrema desde muy pequeño, uno debe aprender a…sobrevivir de alguna manera._

.

El niño corría entre callejones, cargando consigo 2 hogazas de pan y una lata de atún, detrás de él lo perseguía un vendedor adulto.

\- ¡Schmidt…! ¡Ladrón! – Grito el hombre cuando el menor, como un gato, trepo una rejilla para abrirse paso en el callejón sin salida, dejándole estancado atrás.

Jadeante, Michael se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro y sonreír victorioso; a la edad de 12 años, robar se había vuelto casi tan fácil como respirar para él.

\- ¡Que te den por culo, caracol! – Palpo su trasero antes de marcharse sin prisas, escuchando injurias contra él y su madre por parte del vendedor mientras se alejaba.

Lo normal.

/

.

_See, así era siempre. _

_Aunque las personas siempre se equivocaban, Emily no era mi madre. _

.

/

El menor entro al departamento por la ventana de la cocina y escucho los gimoteos y jadeos de la mujer provenir de su cuarto.

Dejo la comida sobre la mesa y se fue a sentar frente a la radio, colocando la estación más ruidosa para lograr acallar esos molestos sonidos.

Al cabo de cincuenta minutos, los gimoteos pararon y un hombre salió del cuarto perfectamente vestido, olía a colonia barata y a cigarrillos, paso junto al menor y le acaricio la cabeza.

Michael aparto con el brazo la mano del adulto y lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio, el hombre retrocedió un momento y luego de gruñirle, recogió su abrigo y se marchó del departamento.

\- Oh, Mike. Me quedare sin clientes si los sigues ahuyentando así. – Salió del cuarto una mujer con el cabello enmarañado hasta la cadera y ojos negros.

\- Me vale mierda, Emily… - Bufo enojado, no le agradaba que esos hombres llegaran, la utilizaran, la desecharan como si nada y aun con sus sonrisas falsas se atrevieran a tratarlo como si fueran sus "amigos".

La castaña de 22 años lo miro ligeramente sorprendida, durante los 5 años que tenia de cuidar de Michael, nunca le dejaba de impactar la manera en como era capaz de defenderla ante cualquiera.

Poco a poco, sonrió enternecida.

\- Vamos, nene. Sabes que gracias a este trabajo podemos vivir como lo hacemos. – Se acercó al menor y lo abrazo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos desnudos.

Mike sintió como los cálidos labios de su protectora le besaban el cabello castaño. Negó repetidas veces.

/

.

_Yo no quería entenderlo, ¿es que acaso debía de aceptar que cad horas se la jodiera cualquier mal parido solo para obtener algo que no nos hacía falta? _

_El dinero. El puto dinero era el causante de todo esto…eso y la mierda de gente que nos vendía todo tan caro… ¿A un dólar la taza de arroz? Era un robo…y si era un robo…entonces significaba que yo podía tomarlo sin permiso. _

.

/

\- No es necesario. Puedo robar lo que necesitemos. – Mike señalo la mesa de la cocina como prueba y Emily siguió la dirección de su dedo.

Ahora la que comenzó a negar fue ella.

\- No, bebé. No hagas eso… - Sus ojos azabaches se posaron de nuevo en los celestes del castaño. – Tú debes estudiar para algún día tener un trabajo digno y no…acabar así. – Se refería a ella. Aún era mal visto que las mujeres tuvieran la capacidad de estudiar y su padre no le había permitido aprender un oficio pues pensó que lograría casarla antes de morir. – ¿Lo entiendes, amor? – Sostuvo el rostro del menor quien apretó los puños y comenzó a fruncir el seño visiblemente enojado.

/

.

_¿Cómo podías decir eso tan fácilmente…?_

_¿Por qué me mirabas así…? ¿Por qué me querías tanto…? Yo no era tu hijo…tu podrías haber vivido de otra forma si yo no…hubiese estado ahí esa noche…_

.

/

Emily había preparado el atún y tostado un poco el pan en la pequeña estufa de una lumbre que tenían. Se acercó al niño y lo coloco todo frente a él.

\- ¡Tada! ¡La cena esta lista!

Comieron sin tardar, era la primera comida en forma que tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Mike tenía migajas en las mejillas y realmente, atacaba su plato, bebiendo como un verdadero animal enjaulado; Emily no era mejor, hacia lo mismo y más, ambos como unas completas bestias, y sin embargo, disfrutaban ese tiempo que pasaban juntos. De repente, la mayor comenzó a reír de buena gana.

\- ¿Qué? – Para alguien como Mike, desde entonces era difícil no estar a la defensiva. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de como comía…?

\- Recordé…- tuvo que respirar un poco, pues la comida amenazaba con salirse de su boca por la risa. – Recordé como fue la primera vez que te vi en aquel basurero. ¡Eras tan jodidamente lindo! – La imagen de un pequeño Mike de 7 años con ropa vieja y que apenas le cubría y el cuerpo sucio buscando alimento como un perro salvaje en el basurero municipal le obligo a reír hasta el llanto. - ¡Pero si has crecido mucho, nene!

Las mejillas del menor se entintaron de carmesí rápidamente y aparto la mirada fastidiado.

Emily rio hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza y se sereno; aun con una sonrisa en los labios, se limpió la pequeña lagrimilla que se le había escapado momentos antes.

\- ¿M-Mike…? Anda, amargado. ¿Por qué no te ríes?

No había acabado de pronunciar la pregunta cuando el castaño le cortó con voz firme.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme "nene", Emily…? ¡S-soy un hombre, mierda! - Gruño sentándose en loto sobre el sillón que compartían.

La castaña de inmediato inflo las mejillas y suspiro pesadamente. Recogió los platos y los dejo en el fregadero, ya mañana los lavaría…o pasado.

Volvió con el menor tan pronto se enjuago los dientes con agua de la llave.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo coloco sobre sus piernas y le reto con una mirada seductora.

Mike sintió la piel erizársele de inmediato.

– Pues si eres un hombre, hazme sentir como una verdadera mujer, "Señor Schmidt…"- Esa voz aterciopelada y esa sonrisa juguetona solo ponían nervioso al castaño. – Adelante, libera tus instintos de hombre si es que lo eres…- Le reto, cerrando los ojos y recostándose un poco en el sillón para darle libertad que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

/

.

_Siempre pensaste de ti como la sociedad te obligo… ¿verdad? _

_Como una puta barata…_

_Pero para mí… tú eras lo más valioso que yo conocía._

.

/

El menor sintió las manos sudar y su cuerpo comenzar a temblar nervioso. Con las mejillas rojas y el corazón a mil por hora, acerco sus manos a los senos de la chica, y justo antes de rozarlos siquiera, apretó en puños ambas manos.

Se bajó de su regazo como un gato mojado y se plantó frente a ella con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

\- ¡E-eso no es de hombres!

La radio se quedó en estática y el molesto pitido no pudo importarle menos a ambos.

Michael apretó las manos con fuerza.

\- ¡H-hacer ese tipo de cosas… - Murmuro avergonzado, sintiendo los ojos picarle molestamente y evitando la mirada azabache de la mayor a toda costa con las mejillas ardiéndole. –…a u-una mujer…s-solo para llamarse hombre es de bastardos! – Gruño sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus manillas, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo. - ¡Y-yo…! – Sorbió copiosamente por la nariz y fijo su mirada celeste directamente en la de la castaña.

/

.

_Solo 5 segundos de valentía pueden cambiar la vida de alguien._

_Tan solo bastaba con 5 segundos… _

.

/

\- ¡ME CASARE CONTIGO, JODER! – grito con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones eran capaces de generar. - ¡Te hare sentir tan jodidamente feliz a mi lado, que ya no tendrás qué preocuparte nunca más por nada! ¡Y sabré que soy un hombre completo, cuando te haya quedado claro lo especial que eres para mí! - Y así se mantuvo, parado en su lugar, temblando y mordiendo sus labios, sollozando y sorbiendo por la nariz como un niño pequeño. – N-no me importa si me llaman monstruo…ladrón o hijo de perra…t-tan solo…c-con que t-te dejen en paz a ti…

Emily lo miro por un momento, antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y pegarlo contra su pecho…Nunca había hablado tan enserio en toda su vida como cuando prometió cuidar de él hacía 5 años…y como lo haría ahora.

\- Te amo, Mike...- Beso su frente y sus mejillas, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas que creaba el niño. - Te amo como nunca lograre amar a nadie más… - Acaricio su rostro con dulzura. – Te juro que saldremos de esto, y tú y yo huiremos de esta maldita situación de mierda.

Michael sostuvo sus manos en sus mejillas y con la inocencia que le quedaba le pregunto:

\- ¿Siempre estaremos juntos…?

Emily sonrió abiertamente y levanto un pulgar tan alto que el castaño se sintió levemente ridículo.

\- ¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¡Somos Schmidt, ¿qué no?!

/

.

_Por supuesto. Éramos Schmidt. Y los Schmidt´s somos cabezotas por naturaleza…_

_Nunca podemos tener razón en todo. _

_Pero aun asi, lo intentamos._

_Cumplimos nuestra promesa. Y luego de 3 años más de esa rutina, por fin pudimos mudarnos de pueblo y comenzar de nuevo._

.

/

Mike corria por unos callejones, esta vez perseguido por un grupo de matones que querían romperle la cara.

\- ¡Schmidt! ¡Pagaras caro!

El castaño, ahora con 15 años, sonrió victorioso al encontrarse frente a un callejón sin salida y analizar sus posibilidades.

Muy bien, podría saltar sobre esos botes de basura y llegar a la escalera de emergencia de aquel edificio para cruzar al siguiente callejón. Tan solo debía de tomar el impulso correcto y-

\- ¡Me follare a tu hermana muy duro la siguiente vez!

¿Qué…?

Detuvo sus pasos y termino por ser alcanzado por los 4 matones que querían golpearle.

De inmediato lo inmovilizaron, levantando sus brazos por la espalda mientras los otros lo golpeaban, pero Michael no se movía.

Pronto, los adolescentes se cansaron de golpearle y comenzaron a provocarlo verbalmente.

\- ¡Si, Schmidt! ¡¿Cuánto cobra el oral la puta de tu hermana? Seguro puedo pagarlo y hasta le pediría el cambio. – Rio el cabecilla mientras los otros hacían sonidos lascivos, simulando ser Emily.

\- ¡Hombre, que asco! ¡Seguro que ya la tiene muy arrugada y corrida!

\- ¡Yo apuesto a que ya ni cobra y pide siempre por más!

\- ¡Tio, que ya ni debes preocuparte por hacerte la paja tu solo! ¡Digo, cuando se tiene una hermana puta, tan solo debes de ahorrar un poco y…!

Las risas continuaron, pero Michael no parecía reaccionar a ninguna de esas ofensas.

Finalmente aburridos, se les ocurrió una forma para molestarle enserio.

\- ¡Hey! Vamos a pedirle un quinteto. Apuesto a que si le hacemos una oferta jugosa, aceptara.

\- Cabron, 4 pollas juntas. ¿Qué eso no es lo suficientemente jugoso ya?

Ransy, el líder de aquel grupo de imbéciles, miro malicioso al castaño quien tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo mientras la sangre bajaba de su nariz rota en gotas dolorosas.

\- ¡¿Qué mejor que llevarle su pija favorita con nosotros?! ¡Invitarle a su hermano debe ser todo un placer para-

No hubo momento de reaccionar cuando el castaño le torció ambos brazos al tío que lo sostenía a sus espaldas e impactaba la cabeza de Ransy contra la pared más cercana antes de que terminara de hablar.

Golpeo los cuerpos de aquellos que osaron hablar mal de Emily hasta que se cansó, o hasta que su sangre manchara sus nudillos abiertos por los golpes. Una vez los dejo lo suficientemente destrozados en el suelo, les saqueo cualquier cosa que fuese de valor (además de sus billeteras, pues esa había sido la razón para que lo persiguieran en primer lugar.)

Levanto del cabello al líder de la pandilla y le escupió sobre los ojos.

\- Ahora, dejemos algo en claro…Para hablar de putas, mejor joder a sus madres, pues ellas, de chupa pijas y masajea huevos son expertas. – Y dicho esto, volvió a impactar su cabeza contra la pared, noqueándolo en el acto.

/

.

_Aún recuerdo como mojaban sus pantalones cuando pasaba junto a ellos en la escuela…_

.

/

Michael llego al nuevo departamento en donde vivían. Estaba furioso. ¡¿Es que los rumores no los dejarían en paz nunca?!

Habían conseguido un lugar mucho mejor gracias a sus ahorros en la bodega de una vieja panadería.

No era mucho, pero por lo menos, de las únicas alimañas que Michael debería defender a su hermana ahora, eran las cucarachas que salían de cualquier parte si te descuidabas.

\- Vamos, Mike. No esta tan mal. Al menos los panaderos son amables y nos regalan el pan que ya no pueden vender. – Sonrió dulce la mujer. Ahora que Michael trabajaba en la fábrica, tenían la posibilidad de generarse ciertos lujos, como por ejemplo: leche fresca o agua potable para beber.

El castaño gruño y azoto las manos en la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa a dónde vayamos?! ¡Nunca puedo hacer nada para defender tu honor…! – Volvió a azotar los puños en el mueble, haciendo que el florero se tambaleara peligrosamente. – ¡Joder…!

La mujer lo observo fijamente, y respirando profundamente, aprovecho que estaba sentado para rodear su cabeza contra su pecho.

Acaricio el cabello del menor y le tarareo un poco como cuando era niño, dejando que se tranquilizara lentamente.

\- Michael…escúchame… - Le susurro cariñosa y el menor cerro los ojos, dejándose arrullar por los tranquilos latidos que su protectora le dedicaba en esos momentos. – Fui prostituta por demasiado tiempo…y no importa a donde vaya…eso se sabrá siempre…por que las huellas de mis decisiones…- Se refería al herpes en sus labios y las cicatrices en sus caderas, muslos, piernas y senos. - me han marcado para toda la vida… - Sonrió lastimosamente, acariciando el cuerpo del menor que poco a poco se tensó.

Mike se levantó de la silla hasta tirarla y tomo las manos de la mujer con tal fuerza que casi la lastimaba.

\- ¡P-puedo comprarte maquillaje! ¡Conseguir un médico que te cure esas cicatrices! ¡Mudémonos de nuevo! ¡Lo intentaremos cuantas veces se necesite! ¡Lucharemos para salir de esta maldita situación de mierda! – Repitió lo que ella le había dicho hace 3 años, pero el rostro de Emily no mejoraba, se esforzaba por sonreírle a la nada, con esa cara tan melancólica que parecía una viuda resignada.

\- Es imposible, Nene…No importa cuánto cambie por fuera. Si me llegara a casar, mi esposo sabría que no soy virgen de inmediato…He perdido tantos bebes…que no se si Dios me perdonara alguna vez… - Recordar las veces que debió picarse* con una aguja para abortar sin que el menor lo supiera le provoco lágrimas acidas de inmediato.

Michael sintió un ardor invadirle desde la boca del estómago.

/

.

_Estaba harto de verte sufrir…De que lloraras y nada de lo que yo dijera o hiciera te consolara. _

_De que no me tomaras en cuenta…_

.

/

Mike la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.

\- ¿Casarte?...P-pero, si te prometí algo ¡¿qué no?!

Ella negó lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- Eso se hace por otra clase de amor, Michael…

\- ¡¿Y el cariño que yo siento no es suficiente?! ¡¿Qué más necesitas?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Una casa?! ¡La conseguiré! ¡¿Dinero?! ¡Lo obtendré de una forma u otra! ¡HASTA UN JODIDO PERRO! ¡SI LO QUIERES, SERA TUYO! ¡MIERDA! – A cada palabra la estrujaba y jalaba para que lo mirara.

/

.

_Pero que idiota y bruto fui contigo… Y es que no lograba entender. _

_¿Es que acaso algo de mi te hacia infeliz…? _

.

/

\- ¡N-no es eso, Michael! ¡B-BASTA! ¡M-ME HACES DAÑO! – Sollozo la castaña y el menor se detuvo de inmediato.

Temblando por lo que había provocado, miro sus manos asustado. Cerró los puños y miro con un odio inmaduro a su protectora.

\- A-a veces pienso que tú eres la que se aferra a esas cicatrices…que tú te impides a ti misma avanzar conmigo…

/

.

_Lo habías prometido… Que saldríamos de eso juntos…_

.

/

\- ¡E-estoy harto…! – Gruño sintiendo como el ardor crecía hasta alcanzar sus hombros y su cara. - ¡PUEDES QUEDARTE ESTANCADA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS CON TU JODIDO PASADO! ¡SI QUIERES SER UNA PUTA POR SIEMPRE, POR MI PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡TE ODIO!

/

.

_Salí corriendo e hice lo que me pareció mejor. Luego de ir a romper algunas caras, robar dinero y beber hasta no poder más, me encamine al departamento._

_El alcohol siempre saca lo peor de mí, y justo cuando estaba cantando como latina en fiesta, me di cuenta de que todo se había jodido de verdad…_

_Había fuego. Demasiado._

_La panadería ardía a una velocidad impresionante. Los cristales habían explotado y los panaderos y algunos vecinos hacían vagos intentos por apagarlo todo con cubos de agua._

_Busque desesperado a Emily entre la multitud de personas._

"_\- ¡¿Y mi hermana?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!"_

_Mi coordinación apestaba, y mis pies me fallaron cuando me aferre al delantal de uno de los panaderos tan solo para no perder el equilibrio._

_El hombre negó como idiota con la cabeza y ahí supe que ella aún estaba dentro del endemoniado local, el cual escupía fuego como si de la entrada al mismísimo infierno se tratara._

_No me lo pensé mucho y me introduje a la panadería._

.

/

Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta, una de las lámparas exploto cerca de él y los vidrios calientes le cortaron y rasgaron su ropa.

Michael subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la bodega, ignorando el dolor. Derribo la puerta como pudo, dislocándose el hombro por la presión, asegurándose de quitarse la chaqueta que por las virutas incendiadas se prendió fuego en cuestión de nada.

\- ¡AGHH…! ¡E-EMILY! – tocio un poco, el aire se hacía cada vez menos respirable y más seco. Una masa pesada de humo negro se aglomeraba en el techo, por lo que tenía que avanzar casi a gatas en el piso.

Busco como desquiciado por los alrededores. El horno que le había comprado el año pasado luego de muchos saqueos y horarios extra de trabajo para ella, chirrió amenazante, advirtiéndole que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que explotara.

\- ¡A-AHHH! – El grito lastimero de su protectora le hizo girar el rostro y adentrarse sin pensárselo a la cocina.

.

Todo era un caos, escombros y vigas rotas. Las sillas estaban completamente derretidas y el fierro candente arañaba el suelo al rojo vivo.

\- ¡E-EMILY! D-DO…- tocio un poco más, el jodido oxigeno estaba desapareciendo con rapidez. – ¡¿Donde…?!

Logro ver una maraña de cabello castaño al otro lado de la habitación y corrió hacia ella a trompicones torpes por el alcohol. Cayo dolorosamente antes de siquiera llegar a ella, su pie se atascó en el suelo de madera que cada vez cedía con más facilidad.

\- ¡N-NO! – grito histérico, pateando para tratar de librarse.

Emily levanto la cabeza agonizante, su cuerpo estaba atrapado debajo del ropero que usaban como estante de loza. Estiro como pudo sus dedos hacia él, arañando la duela mientras sentía como poco a poco sus órganos eran aplastados de la cintura para abajo.

\- M-Mike…

/

.

_¡Y yo trate! ¡Luche para alcanzarte! Mi pie hizo un chasquido doloroso y el hueso trono al momento en el que las vigas que sostenían nuestro suelo decidieron ceder y romperse, mi cuerpo se fue abajo, me sostuve del metal candente a una de las patas de la mesa y las sillas. Mis manos ardieron y la piel comenzó a derretirse, pero no me importo, solo quería alcanzarte. _

.

/

El hueco que se llevaba a Michael al piso de abajo amenazaba con fuertes llamaradas, producto de las explosiones que había en las cocinas gracias a los almacenes de gas, las tablas de madera que conformaban el suelo de donde se sostenía su pecho para no caerse crujió y el aire se hizo irrespirable.

\- ¡TE SACARE! ¡TE SACARE! ¡TE SACARE! – Gritaba, tratando de alcanzarla desesperadamente, pateando a la nada para lograr impulsarse en algo y subir.

\- ¡MICHAEL!

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El menor fijo su vista en el rostro de su protectora, su cabello le hacía imposible observarla bien, y sin embargo, pareció que nada de lo que estuviera pasando o sintiendo tuviese sentido; de la boca de Emily salían coágulos de sangre al igual que sus ojos lloraban gotas escarlatas.

La mayor sonrió dolorosamente y estiro sus dedos una vez más hacia él.

\- S-se fuerte, n-nene….Te am-

El horno de su pequeña cocina exploto, envolviendo todo en metal y fuego. Una placa derretida se aferró a la cabeza de Mike que solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos.

El castaño cayo al primer piso, presa del dolor mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas. Desmayándose cuando impacto de lleno contra el mostrador de la tienda, algunos hombres que entraron para apagar por dentro las cosas lograron salvarle la vida.

/

.

_Me queme un 60% de mi cuerpo aquella noche…_

_Los días eran un infierno, y dormir no era una opción. _

.

/

\- ¡Doctor! ¡E-el paciente 22-4 está fuera de control! – Grito la enfermera desde la puerta del cuarto en donde el castaño aventaba las cosas y gruñía como un animal salvaje, sostenido por 2 enfermeros para que no saltara por la ventana.

\- ¡QUE TE FOLLEN, PERRA! ¡DEJENME TRANQUILO! ¡ES MI PUTA VIDA! ¡ES MI PUTA VIDA! ¡NO SE METAN!

/

.

_Dure 15 meses en el hospital... Mis cicatrices se infectaban, la piel moría, todo apuntaba a que yo moriría._

_Pero en algún momento…pareció que alguien haya arriba se interesó por primera vez en voltear a verme. _

.

/

La custodia de Mike paso a ser del gobierno, y debido a sus conductas delictivas, no tardó en ser encerrado en prisión por asalto domiciliar y robo a mano armada.

Hoy sería su primer día fuera de un reformatorio y dentro de una verdadera prisión de máxima seguridad.

.

La habitación era enorme, completamente blanca e iluminada. En el centro, había una mesa amplia y 2 personas sentadas una frente a la otra.

\- Señor Schmidt, en algún momento debemos comenzar. - Suspiro cansado el psiquiatra.

\- Pff...Sigo sin entender cómo es que alguien paga estas sesiones, Doc. - Se recostó sobre el escritorio burlonamente. - Y aun así, aquí estamos. Usted es como la novia que nunca tuve, siempre preocupándose por sandeces...

El anciano fijo su mirada experta en los ojos celestes de su paciente.

\- Cuanto tiempo llevamos de conocernos, Señor Schmidt? - Quizás si tanteaba bien el terreno, podría llegar a algo...

Michael, de 19 años, se irguió en su lugar indignado.

\- Tsk...¿Conocernos? A mí me interesa una puñetera mierda quien jodidos seas tú. No finjas que me conoces. - Escupió al suelo, sus botas negras estaban sujetas por grilletes a la silla.

\- 115 sesiones, Señor Schmidt. 115, y aun no me ha contado que paso aquella noche.

\- Y espero que su culo ya se haya acostumbrado, porque de los 70 minutos que pasamos encerrados en esta maldita habitación cada semana, no pienso decirle nada más que lo que el maldito expediente dice de mí: mi nombre, mi tipo de sangre y mi edad. - Se cruzó de brazos, el uniforme naranja le apretó ligeramente por lo justo que estaba.

El psiquiatra se quitó los lentes y bebió un poco de agua; había pedido que le retiraran las esposas al prisionero frente suyo hace 30 sesiones, pensando que eso lo haría sentir más cómodo y daría algún progreso en sus estudios, mas eso solo había conseguido que Mike le insinuara obscenidades, ahora que podía levantar las manos perfectamente a la altura de su cara.

\- Michael...

Los ojos del menor se afilaron peligrosamente.

\- Considero...que sería bueno para ti soltar todo ese dolor que llevas contigo...antes de salir al mundo exterior... - No estaba seguro de si lo que decía tendría consecuencias positivas. – Después de todo...estas a un año de cumplir tu sentencia y tu-

La silla frente suyo chirrió y de un momento a otro, se encontró sujeto por el cuello de la bata blanca.

\- Escucha bien, anciano lame pijas; tú no sabes nada de mí, ¡¿me oyes?! - Gruño entre dientes mientras sus tobillos amenazaban con quebrarse por la fuerza que los grilletes y el mismo ejercía para levantarse de su lugar.

\- S-señor Schmidt; c-cálmese por favor. E-ella no querría esto. - Trataba de respirar, pero las fuertes manos del adolescente no lo soltaban. - S-su condena se extenderá por agresión a la a-autorid-

Mike dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del anciano que de inmediato se inflamo. Colérico, repitió la acción hasta que seguridad intervino.

\- ¡NO HABLES DE ELLA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO! - Se revolvía entre los brazos musculosos del guardia mientras una enfermera preparaba el sedante a su lado. - ¡TE MATARE! ¡SI VUELVO A VERTE, TE MATARE! - Grazno cuando sintió la aguja perforarle sin misericordia en el cuello. - ¡A-AHHH!

/

.

_De acuerdo. Admito que me falta lo que se llama "manejo de ira"._

_._

_Luego de un mes de penalización en un cuarto compartido con un tío amante de los animales y con ganas de follarte cada 2 días (me sorprende que lo intentara después de las madrizas que le metía como advertencia.) _

_Por fin me llevaron a ese maldito cuarto blanco de nuevo._

_Espere 10 minutos…se extendieron a 20…media hora…y finalmente, el maldito psiquiatra nunca se presentó. Pasaron las siguientes 5 sesiones así, y justo cuando comencé a hacerme a la idea de que este era mi "recreo personal" (ya que ni las esposas me colocaban.) Apareció la criatura a la cual hasta el día de hoy guardo el más profundo respeto y miedo._

.

/

Mike silbaba mientras se acomodaba en la silla cómodamente con los pies sobre la mesa de terapias.

Estaba tan relajado que no se imaginó lo que vendría.

De un momento a otro se encontró con la cara contra el piso y el trasero al aire.

\- Ugh…¿qué mierda…? – Se levantó y se dio la vuelta cabreadísimo, encontrándose de frente con una mujer vestida de bata frente a él.

\- Te pedí que te movieras más de una vez. – Aclaro con voz autoritaria y al menor le costó comprender a que se refería hasta que la castaña continúo. – Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Siéntate! – El tono fue tan demandante por parte de una criatura tan aparentemente frágil que para cuando Mike reacciono ya estaba sentado correctamente sobre la silla.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Los ojos celestes del prisionero analizaron con detenimiento a la psiquiatra. Era muy hermosa, con unos ojos chocolate tan profundos e inteligentes. Los labios sonrosados, sus delgados lentes, el cuerpo perfectamente- ¡Q-que mierda…?!

Se encogió ligeramente incómodo. S-se le-…

/

.

Seep. Sonara guarro. Pero se me paro a los 15 segundos de conocerla.

Jajajajajaja ¡Tio! ¡Acordarme me hace querer golpearme a mí mismo por frustrado! Jajajaja. ¡Pero llevaba más de 4 años sin ver a una mujer! (Más que a la cocinera, y créanme, a esa no se le antoja a nadie ni para las pajas a media noche.)

.

/

\- No debes avergonzarte. Es completamente normal que te suceda eso. – Sonrió suavemente, casi imperceptible la castaña.

Michael tembló con las mejillas rojas al verse pillado.

\- ¡C-cállate, z-zorra!

No paso menos de medio segundo antes de que Michael se callera de la silla nuevamente por el bofetón que le propino la mujer.

\- Ahora aclaremos algo, Michael Schimidt. – Los tacones de la mujer resonaron en el cuarto y esta se acuclillo a un lado del cuerpo del prisionero cuando este se estaba debatiendo seriamente en medio matarla ahí mismo. – Mi padre es el director de seguridad de todo el complejo carcelario. Que te quede claro que debes tenerme todo el maldito respeto del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? - Le extendió un pañuelo para ayudarle a limpiarse la saliva que le saco de la boca por el golpe. – Dejando eso aparte…He peleado mucho para poder llevar tu caso. Te he estudiado estas últimas 5 sesiones y soy la única que deseó atenderte.

El menor, ahora con la cabeza rapada y cubierta de cicatrices, la observo incrédulo y a medio levantar. Orgulloso como él solo, ignoro el pañuelo y se limpió con la manga de su uniforme antes de sentarse en loto frente a ella.

\- Adelante, compláceme. – Insinuó con una sonrisa pervertida antes de acallarse el solo.

La mujer lo miraba de una manera tan…preocupada…

\- Quiero escucharte… - Admitió en un pequeño susurro que los micrófonos no fuesen capaces de almacenar.

Michael bajo un poco la cabeza, analizando la situación, ¿que sacaría él de esto? ¿Lo obligaría a olvidar que era su culpa la muerte de Emily? ¿Acaso…ella comprendería su dolor…?

Era difícil de creer…¿Qué ganaría ella de todo esto…?

\- Tsk…A la mierda….- Decidido, levanto la cabeza, retando la mirada chocolate de la mayor con la suya propia. – ¿Se puede saber quién mierda eres tú, mujer? Por lo menos dame tu nombre antes de golpearme…- Gruño levantándose del suelo y llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa. - Porque algo me dice que me llevare muchos ostiazos de tu parte en las siguientes sesiones….

La castaña no pudo evitarlo, mordió sus labios para no reírse sin embargo, su nariz hizo todo el trabajo, se giró para que ni los guardias ni el menor la vieran y fingió estornudar antes de dirigirle una discreta sonrisa al ojiazul.

\- Practicante de Médico Psiquiatra, Harleen* Doll. – Extendió su mano hacia el preso de manera formal.

Mike sintió sus mejillas calentarse, quizás tenía fiebre.

Miro la mano de la mayor, tal vez le llevab años. ¿Pero…que pasaba? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Por qué no ponerle las esposas? ¿Por qué exponerse así?

Con esta cercanía podía romperle fácilmente la muñeca.

La miro directamente a los ojos. No le quedaban ganas de intentarlo. Había recibido muchos tortazos en su vida, pero ninguno como el que le había encestado la castaña en esa sesión.

\- ¡Hombre! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que una practicante tratara mi "caso" ahora?! ¡No me jodas! – Fingió indignación. Se sentía idiota, pero pronto se dio cuenta que hacerse el idiota lograba sacarle sonrisas a la mayor.

\- ¡Oh, tenemos a un sarcástico aquí! ¡Vale que ahora hemos avanzado un montón, nene! – Rio de buena gana, ya después inventaría algo para que su padre no la regañara por "no tomarse enserio al criminal", pero algo le decía que dejar se tratar a los pacientes como números y más como personas era lo que ese psiquiátrico necesitaba.

/

.

_No puedo decir que siempre me fue mal. Luego de 5 meses me gane la libertad condicional._

_Doll continuo conmigo en todo momento, ayudándome a adaptarme en ese mundo lleno de malparidos…_

_See, su padre aun me odia. ¡Pero hey! Jamás me he sentido más jodidamente feliz en toda mi vida._

.

**\- ¡Como esta mi nena hermosa?! – El guardia corrió para cargar a su mujer en la sala de visitas.**

**\- ¡S-señor Schimidt! ¡Se supone que no debe quitarse la muletas aun!**

**\- ¡Me importa un reverendo-**

**\- ¡Mike! – Doll le regaño, había niños en la sala.**

**\- Oh, tio. Te juro que extraño tanto tus guisados y la tarta de banana que haces. – Beso los labios de su mujer sin darle tiempo a replicarle lo de los malditos críos. La había extrañado tanto. Con bata o sin bata, con la herida ya cicatrizada por completo y tan solo los jodidos mareos encima de él Mike estaba más que listo para largarse a casa. – ¡Emily! ¡Papa ya puede volver con ustedes! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Tienes hambre?! Doll, nos vamos. Mi hija tiene hambre y no pienso dejar que le falte nada, ¿me oyes? - Y dicho y hecho, tomo las muletas bajo un brazo, llevándose a su mujer de la otra con cuidado.**

**\- ¿Q-que..? ¿A-aquí…? – Doll sostuvo su vientre con una mano mientras caminaba apresurada junto a su marido.**

**\- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Podría comer en cualquier lugar menos-…! – Levanto el dedo medio al hombre que le dio una mirada fulminante por la grosería que dijo enfrente de sus hijos. – Te invito a un buen restaurante ¿vale?**

**\- P-pero aun no puedes comer s-solid-**

**\- ¡Me comería hasta una de esas jodidas y mohosas pizzas que sirven en Freddo Fazfuck Pizza!**

**Doll prefirió callar. Así era Mike, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Así lo amaba.**

**\- Vale, pero no pienso caminar arrastrada todo el camino.**

**Michael se detuvo y la volteo a ver con una sonrisa cómplice. **

**\- No t-te atrevas…**

**En menos de lo que acababa esa frase, el hombre cargo a la castaña en brazos y se la llevo fuera del hospital. La enfermera, histérica, levanto las manos en señal de que se rendía y prefirió hacer "ojos sordos" marchándose a cualquier otra parte en donde la gente cuerda se encontrara.**

**.**

**\- Ugh…- Mike suspiro agotado, depositando a Doll en la banqueta de la calle, luego de una calle del edificio. **

**\- ¿Qué? ¿Estoy gorda? – La castaña sonrió dulcemente con un aura que insinuaba masacre en cualquier momento.**

**Mike no sería un experto ni un romántico, pero sabía cuándo un hombre debía callarse sus comentarios, o por lo menos, cuando un hombre como él debía tragarse sus comentarios junto a una mujer como Doll.**

**\- ¿E-ehhh? A que te refieres, Princesa? – Pensó rápido alguna excusa. - ¡S-solo me maree por el movimiento de órganos…! ¡Si! ¡Eso! – Sonrió nerviosamente.**

**\- Aja…**

**Viéndose en peligro, el hombre levanto una mano hacia el primer auto que vio y grito:**

**\- ¡Taxi! **

.

.

.

* (1) : Emy no le tenia ganas a Mike, no malentiendan. Es difícil…cuando tienes un pasado lleno de traumas, aprendes a mentirte a ti mismo tanto, y a escuchar por miedo, que terminas sediendo a lo que creen de ti los demás.

* (2) Seeeep! Doll será el centro del sig cap, pooooor que, quedaron algunos pendientes en este pasado. Tranquilos, ella no tiene un "pasado tragico" como los demás, realmente todo se centrara en su relación con Mike y como fue convirtiéndolo en una "persona funcional" ñeh. (baila con corazoncitos!)

.

.

.

LISTO!

QUE OPINAN? LES GUSTO? :D

Perdóneme enserio por la tardanza. Espero les gustara.

Al final, siento que no salió como yo quería, pero enserio batalle muuuucho para escribir este capítulo.

¡En verdad, amaría escuchar su opinión!

¡Espero con emoción sus reviews!

Eh…¡Plis! :D UN ABRAZO A TODOS!

¡Mii fuera!


	17. ¡Especial Navideño!

HOLA A TODOS Y FELICES FIESTAS! LES HE TRAIDO UN REGALO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE!

ES UN CAPITULO NAVIDEÑO!

ESPERO LES GUSTE LA TEMATICA DULCE Y CURSI! JAJA

Bueno, sin más.

Agradecimientos!

.

\- **Yami – Sempai: **-Claro, sempai! Amo los dibujos que hace para mi! Me encantan! *Mira la escena con cara de poker face* ¡N-No seas grosero, Yamu! *Le da un zape al castaño con enojo* - Vally! Jajajaja 131313 - *Mira hacia donde se la llevo el menor y sonríe nerviosa* - EXACTO! MALDITO MARK! – Amo los Huevitos Kinder! – Son hermosos. * Jack se acerca a la castaña y le extiende un regalo con las mejillas rojas mientras mira hacia otra parte tímidamente. Feitan sonríe con su garfio y las mejillas rojas hacia la mayor mientras rie a lo pirata. Garyson camina hacia Yami y le toma la mano antes de sonreírle tiernamente y abrazarla. Y bruce…bueno…solo se recargo en la pared mas cercana y giro el rostro con las mejillas rojas mientras chasqueaba la lengua murmurando un simple "malditas mujeres…"*- *El pelinegro mira con los ojos rojos a la castaña, su cara haciendo competencia con el pelaje de foxy mientras gruñe tratando de contenerse* N-no lo sere mas si no me sueltas! m-maldita sea! -*El castaño extiende tímidamente los brazos hacia la menor con una sonrisa amable en los labios * L-los abrazos son buenos para la salud, Señorita. - * Mike se pega orgulloso el pecho con una sonrisa satisfecha* Bitch Please, im So Fucking Awesome! - SIIIII! JAJAJAJA *abrazo* - (PUNTOS DEL CAPITULO) - *Pone música de Turn Down for what?! * - Jajajaja esa era la idea, nena! – ewe ajam…jajajaja - *Mini-mike de 12 años mira a la castaña antes de levantarle el dedo medio y sacarle la lengua con las mejillas rosas* Ni hablar, págame primero. * Mira al castaño mayor* Eso, mejor llévatela, cuatro ojos. No necesito abrazos. No me sirven. – * Emily y Mike de 12 años aparecen antes de levantar las manos con pose de rock star y comenzar a sacudir sus melenas castañas con los lentes negros puestos* YEAH! - * Los matones se encogen antes de chillar por sus mamis al ver a ambos hermanos de tinta* N-no! Por favor! Fueron simples bromas! L-lo sentimos! - * Mike de 15 años se truena los dedos y escupe en el suelo saliva con sangre antes de difuminar con la mirada a los matones quienes mojan de inmediato los pantalones* - * Mismo Mike de quince años gruñe a la castaña* ¡No me digas que me calme, mujer! - *El menor baja un poco la cabeza antes de gruñir de nuevo* Ojala lo hubiera hecho…todo fue mi culpa…si yo me hubiera quedado…- * Las mejillas del menor se sonrojan con fuerza* - EExaaacyo…siente el feeeliiing! – Jajajajajajajaja - *El mayor camina a pasos lentos antes de, sin decir nada, arrodillarse frente a la menor y dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Yami, pronto, gotas calientes comienzan a mojar el hombro de la castaña. Mike aprieta los puños y la mandibula para evitar sollozar, simplemente llorando en silencio sobre el hombro de la castaña.* - seeee amo esa parte. - * El mayor se encoge de hombros* - *Nuevamente, sus mejillas arden como tomate hervido* - *…* C-CALLA! *Rojo sangre* - *Doll sonríe dulce hacia la castaña y le acaricia el cabello con ternura* Tranquila…una chica siempre debe hacerse respetar, no importa contra quien. *acaricia la mejilla de la menor* tienes tinta en el rostro, señorita. Cuídate más, si? Todo ese hierro podría lastimar tu corazoncito, vale? * La abraza con cariño* - Luego de cas meses? Claro que no! Puaj! Sabe bien, pero llega a hartar. - *Doll con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y la mirada sombría voltea a ver al calvo quien comienza a sentir escalofríos recorrerle entero.* - ¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO SEMPAAAAI! ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDO DE TIII! :3 TE QUIERO!

**\- BarbyMoritha x3 : **Jajajajajaja lo se! Pobeshitos todos! *El mayor aprieta un poco los puños y niega suavemente con la cabeza* No, niña…si yo nunca me hubiera ido…Emily aun viviría conmigo…- ¡Shi! Me base en esa parte de hecho! :D Jajajajjaaja tu crees? XD – SI! Muerte a Randy! – Jajajajaja no pensé que causaría tanta risa XD Me alegro que así fuera! – Sip! Le puse Harleen como Easter Egg para ti! Sabía que te gusta mucho Harley quinn! :3 Originalmente, iba a ser "Trevory" – Lo de Emi-chan…e-esto…jejejeje…en realidad es porque ya había puesto el nombre capítulos atrás, en verdad me gusta mucho ese nombre jejeje *sonríe roja hasta la medula* p-pero también puede ser por su OC sempai! * Reverencia respetuosa* - ¡Triline! * Ojitos de corazón! Waju! ¡ESPERO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO NAVIDEÑO IGUAL TE GUSTE MUCHO SEMPAI! ¡TIENE MUCHA TERNURA! :D

**\- TheAkemi-san555 : **AWWWWW! *apapacha a la menor* Kawaaaaaii! - ¡SIPI! ESTOY CONTENTA DE VOLVER! - *Se sonroja con fuerza* E-esto, m-muchas gracias! M-me alegra que te gusten, Akemi-chan! A-algun dia te los mostrare jajaja * Sonrie dulcemente* Sip! Mis niñas son algo rudas jajajaja como yo! Jajajajaja ambos se aman como no tienes idea! Espero en este capitulo navideño lo vean todos y les guste! - *Vuelve a sentir la cara roja* P-pero! No se preocupe por mi, sempai! N-no pasa nada * Sonríe nerviosa* Jejeje Me alegra tanto que te gustara! ¡Preparece para la melosidad aquí!

**\- KazZ159 :** ¡LO SIENTO! *La cara le arde como un tomate por la vergüenza* R-REALMENTE SOY MALISIMA CON LA GEOGRAFIA! Oh Dios…. * Baja un poco la cabeza* D-de todas maneras, lamento mucho que estuvieras de luto igual. E-espero te encuentres mejor. * Soba cabecita* A-aunque! Puede que no te gusta que te toquen, entonces…* Suelta y sonríe nerviosamente* Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! Espero este igual te guste mucho! Japón? O0O OMG! Espera…estas siendo sarcástico? e.e jajajajaja Bromis! ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO IGUAL TE GUSTE! :D

**\- Estefy Tsukino : ***Mira a la chica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas* O-oh! Muchas gracias por unirte a nuestra pequeña familia de lectores! E-es pequeña, p-pero yo enserio amo sus comentarios! Me hacen sonreir como no tienes una idea! * Sonríe dulce a la chica* Espero te siga gustando! ¡La idea de este regalo navideño es que sea dulce y a todos guste! Yeih! * Se sonroja con fuerza* G-gracias!

**\- Elly1234 :** ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! *Sonríe dulce a la chica mientras gira con ella de las manos* Igual a ti! Te extrañe mucho! * Abraza con cuidado a la chica* Yeih! OH SI! RESPETO A MI DOLLY POR QUE SINO LE ROMPE LA MACETA ajajajaja N-no te preocupes! Esta bien que sea corto! Te tomaste la molestia de dejarlo! Espero este capítulo igual te guste! S-sipi! Me cuidare! Perdona por la preocupación! *Sonríe dulce* Espero este capítulo igual te guste mucho!

**\- Pyro phoenix-bird : **Seee, mi abuelita siempre me decía que nunca hay que juzgar a una persona por como se ve o cual sea su situación económica o su oficio. Jajaja no se me pudo ocurrir un oficio más humilde y algo rudo que ese. Mike aprendió mucho con ella. Jajajaja no! Q-que solo tenía 12 años! *Roja como tomate* ¡SIPI! EMI-CHAN SERA LA HIJA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! – Ahora, hablando de la teoría. Realmente yo considero que Mike la recibió igual, y amo el que crean que Vince es su papi, pero sinceramente, en este fic modifique algo eso jajajaja, asiiiique, sip! No había escuchado nunca el que dijeran que Mike era hijo de Vince, de todas maneras, seria genial! Las pesadillas vendrán en otro fic que planeo luego de este :3 que puede o no ser conti jajaja * Abraza con cuidado* Vamos, soldado! Deja las formalidades! Jajajaja, solo por las fiestas si quieres, si? *toma sus manos* Ahora! Mi duda! Eres Lady o tio? Como seas! Eres genial! Espero leerte pronto! Feliz navidad! * Apapacha antes de irse*

**\- Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya : ***Abraza a la menor con cuidado* Oh, vamos! Neee, sempaaai * La papacha cariñosa* Awww, que linda eres! * Rie dulce antes de soltarla lentamente* E-eh?! N-no mueras, p-por favor! * Toma su carita antes de llamar a Jeremy, el castaño aparece y comienza a revisar a la menor* E-exacto, holograma-san, d-digale por favor que no muera * Solloza la mayor* *Se sonroja un poco* D-de verdad l-la hice esperar tanto? …o-ohh…. * Mira a la menor que abrió los ojos* ¡M-ME ALEGRA VOLVER! *la vuelve a abrazar* Perdoname por haber tardado tanto! Q Q – (respecto al fic) ¡Yeih! Sip! Dolly hace que despierte respeto de la nada jajajaja una amiga muy querida me dijo que sintió el infinito respeto cuando logro derribar a Mike más de una vez y salir impune jajajaja - ¡CONTINUARE! Y POR ESO ESTE REGALO NAVIDEÑO! ESPERO LES GUSTE! ES SUUUUPER MELOSO! WIII! FELICES FIESTAS! WIIII!

**\- Artist Ilse: **Holis, Ilse-chan! Como estas? Me parece que ya te he respondido un review antes! De todas maneras! Bienvenida! * Le da un Cupcake y la abraza con cuidado* Espero te guste mucho este capítulo, le puse mucho empeño y-

**.**

Una mano toma por detrás la cabeza de la castaña y le jalo con rudeza.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de abrazotear a los idiotas que leen esto…?

La menor se zafo del agarre y trato de empujar al pelinegro quien simplemente la esquivo en un movimiento lento de sus pies, dejándola caer al piso.

\- **¡N-No te metas en esto! ¡Y no te atrevas a llamar asi a mis lectores! – **Gruño la castaña antes de ser empujada de nuevo al suelo apenas se puso en pie.

\- Cállate y siéntate, maldita mocosa…Es mi turno.

\- **¡A-ALEJATE-**

El pelinegro le golpeo en la cabeza antes de dejarla inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Con su mirada dorada brillante y agresiva, voltea a ver alrededor a la nada.

\- Sé que me están viendo… - De un momento a otro, dejo de usar la boca para hablar y sus pensamientos comenzaron a hacer eco en toda la habitación.

_Romperé la cuarta pared a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, no es como que realmente me interese su maldita opinión._

_Ahora, muchos de ustedes creen que tienen la teoría completa ¿no?_

_Jeremy Fitzgerald será un buen padre a su tiempo, pues tuvo el peor ejemplo de uno y sabe lo que no hará jamás con sus hijos._

_Michael Schmidt aprendió de humildad y valor y ahora protegerá con su vida a Doll y a su pequeña mocosa._

_Vincent Mcfort ya no le teme a nada pues su resistencia al dolor es lo que lo hace inmune a la tortura y ya no tiene nada que perder…etcétera, etcétera._

_Bueno…_

_Se equivocan. _

_Aquí es cuando entro yo. El hijo de puta que les romperá los esquemas. _

_¿Qué quién soy yo? El único engrane que no han logrado descifrar, y me temo que su amada escritora tampoco lo revelara en este capítulo por completo. _

_Como sea. Quizás ya lo hayan descubierto. _

_Así es…_

.

/

\- Quiero mi dinero listo para el próximo año, Scott. Si no, te buscare, y juro que cuando te encuentre te arrastrare al agujero más oscuro en donde nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos…

\- ¡S-sí, Señor! ¡N-no se preocupe, tendrá todo lo que le debo devuelta p-para el próximo agosto!

\- Eso espero…por tu bien…

La voz al otro lado de la línea colgó bruscamente y el pelinegro bajo el teléfono rendido hasta dejarlo caer en su cama.

/

.

_Necesitaba una idea. Algo fresco, que nadie hubiese pensado jamás. _

_Yo era un hombre cualquiera. De apenas 24 años, habiendo terminado la carrera y con un sueño. Apenas me había hecho de un nombre en la internet._

_Era el momento de cambiar eso si no quería que " " desapareciera de la faz del pequeño imperio que había logrado crear con tanto empeño._

.

/

La desesperación se comía vivo al pelinegro. Era diciembre y ni una maldita idea.

Ahora mismo, sentado en un puesto de comida rápida en media carretera, cubriéndose de la lluvia y con las ojeras negras y marcadas debajo de sus ojos, trazaba sobre una servilleta tonteras que escuchaba a su alrededor.

/

.

_Las personas murmuraban. Más que nada camioneros o refaccionistas que viajaban a esas altas horas de la noche. Yo solo buscaba viajar a la ciudad más cercana para hacer tiempo y escapar de mis adeudos…Dios sabía lo que esos mercenarios me harían si no les devolvía el dinero prestado que les había pedido. _

_No era el mejor apostador del mundo y realmente, mi ocio me había costado caro para mi triste realidad de animador principiante. _

_Pero como sea, ahí fue cuando tuve mi primera inspiración._

.

/

\- Escuche que le quito la piel de pies a cabeza… - Murmuro un hombre fornido a uno un poco más enano que él a espaldas de Scott.

El pelinegro de inmediato presto toda su atención a la conversación.

/

.

_Un asesinato…con que de eso se trataba…Pero según el hombre detrás de mí, el crimen se había generado por un conflicto pasional. Nada más. Un engaño amoroso…_

.

/

Scott suspiro cansado. Pensaba que había tenido una idea…

La mesera le sirvió otra taza de café y le guiño un ojo seductora, él solo lo dejo pasar con una pequeña sonrisa por compromiso, todavía absorto en los apuntes sobre la quinta servilleta que ahora mismo estaba rallando, arrugada y raspadas por la pluma junto a las otras 4 bolitas de papel que antaño habían sido presas de su atención.

"Asesinato"

"Crimen Pasional"

"Estúpido"

Gruño, tentado a romperla cuando una idea le cruzo por la mente.

/

.

_Oh, las mujeres son altamente manipulables…_

_Un hombre es básico, y no soy quien para negarlo. _

_Y aunque todos tenemos nuestros demonios… las féminas no son mejores que nosotros._

_Esa noche, mientras trataba de concretar mis ideas y conseguir un lugar donde dormir, me tire a la camarera quien me dejo hospedarme atrás del restaurante en la habitación de empleados. Como sea, mi trabajo había acabado en ese lugar. Y mientras continuaba mi viaje por la carretera, pensando en nada realmente, y conservando la última servilleta que había empleado en aquel restaurante de mala muerte, frene como un poseso a mitad de una curva._

_Había estado a punto de caerme por un precipicio…_

_Con la respiración agitada y mirando hacia cualquier parte y a ninguna realmente, tome la servilleta y una idea surgió de mi cabeza. _

"_Un asesinato conllevado por un crimen pasional…"_

_Lo impactante de la muerte de una mujer no sería lo suficientemente interesante…¿que podía ser más cruel que presenciar el asesinato (aunque fuese en gráficos de 8 bits) de una mujer…?_

"_Niños…"_

_¿Dónde seria…?_

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Podría manejarlo sin que me censuraran…?_

_._

_Y así comenzó todo._

_Plantee mis ideas. Escribí durante un mes y perfeccione todo con mi equipo de trabajo. A la semana, el primer prototipo estaba hecho…_

_Pero algo salió mal…_

_Así como la mocosa pelirroja, quede atrapado en el maldito juego. Siendo el primer guardia de Freddys Fazbear Pizza... _

_Deje de ser Scott Cawton y me convertí en Scott Cleaver*. _

_Por supuesto que mi mente se pudrió dentro de este lugar. Nació un nuevo Scott que solo manipulaba al que estaba fuera en la realidad en donde todos ustedes existen. _

_Cada vez que salgo, actualizo un nuevo juego y a las masas les encanta. Luego de eso. En lo que pasa un pestañeo en mi cuerpo real, yo ya hice de las mías en mi propia realidad._

_En ambas vidas puede que me haya casado, e incluso que tuviera hijos._

_Pero ahora, mi inner descansa dentro de este lugar. Y también…bueno; comencé a modificar las cosas. _

_Primero que nada: Cambie los códigos de mi propio personaje para no envejecer en el juego. _

_He viajado por todo el país que con mi propia voluntad se ha creado. Claro que esto está más allá de lo que mis colaboradores creen. Cada paso que doy lejos de los gráficos originales, diseño un nuevo lugar._

_Jamás me imagine que tendría tanto poder. Soy el Dios de este sitio. Bueno…un demonio tal vez. Pero reitero, fue por una buena causa…aunque realmente, me importa una mierda tu opinión._

_Volviendo a mi narración. _

_Luego de crear personas sin valor ni existencia real. Con sus vidas comunes y ocupaciones, me especialice en muchas otras cosas._

_Deje que creyeran lo que quisieran. Que pensaran que tenían el control de todo. _

_Vaya. Simbólicamente, soy como el vecino que ves pocas veces. Ese que parece un completo mequetrefe sin ocupación, antisocial y crudo…aunque si yo quisiera, podría matarte en cualquier momento y desaparecer tu cadáver en un chasquido de mis dedos. _

_¿Cuántos o cuantas de aquí no han pensado en un mundo alterno, solo de ustedes, en donde tienen a sus propias creaciones y personajes invencibles? _

_Hice lo mismo._

_Me aburrí luego de un tiempo. Un minuto en tu realidad, pueden significar años en la mía. Asique…Decidí que era momento de comenzar con mi trama original._

_Primero que nada. Michael y Vincent._

_¿Quién no ama a los huérfanos? Yo lo hago. Me encantan. Suelen ser tan flexibles y susceptibles al cambio…_

_Mi idea se había iniciado con un asesinato…asique, naturalmente, comenzaría con mi villano. Necesitaba algo que lo marcara de por vida…_

_Ah, una idea cruel…_

.

/

Las explosiones hacían que la tierra temblara y todo a su paso se consumiera como ceniza y humo negro.

Scott caminaba por las calles destruidas de aquel cráter en donde residuos de edificios y carne quemada se esparcían como hojas sobre un lodoso pantano.

Tenía un uniforme militar con el símbolo de la nación victoriosa y una sonrisa en los labios. En sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo lloroso de un niño moreno y de ojos negros de apenas 2 años…su cabello castaño se agitaba con el viento, y su llanto rompería el corazón de cualquiera.

El mayor acerco al niño a su rostro y le acaricio la cabeza. Su cabello se tiño rubio puro y sus ojos se nublaron hasta tornarse grises. Solo de esa manera lo aceptarían en el orfanato alemán en donde lo dejaría. La segunda guerra mundial había dejado marcas imborrables en la humanidad; y el racismo, aun con más de 10 años de la caída del régimen nazi, se mantenía latente. Con piel morena y cabello rubio, las personas serian crueles con aquel niño.

\- Tranquilo, Vincent …Es muy pronto para llorar …Ya tendrás oportunidad más tarde… - Beso la cabeza del menor, con una mirada tan muerta y fría que demostraba cuanto le importaba el destino que le esperaba al pequeño, con una vida de rechazo y torturas inminentes…

El moreno dejo de llorar solo por un momento, giro su cuerpo en los brazos del mayor, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Aunque no entendiera nada, hubo algo detrás de Scott que le llamo la atención.

\- _Maan…Pita …_\- Estiro una mano hacia un par de cadáveres que se encontraban tirados sobre el pavimento agrietado y bañado en caliente escarlata.

\- Shh…están muertos…no queremos que despierten ¿o sí?...Podrían odiarte si lo hacen… - Le susurro al niño y este insistió en alcanzarlos.

¿Muerte?

¿Qué era muerte?

\- ¿Quieres ver…? – Se acercó de nuevo a los cadáveres y se los mostro al menor, depositándolo en el suelo por unos momentos (pues el moreno aun no sabía caminar), levantando la cabeza desfigurada de su madre para que visualizara de cerca el orificio en su frente canela y salpicada de sangre. – Es roja…huele bien, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Maan…dard…? – Los ojos del niño se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras trataba con sus pequeñas manitas de borrar el color rojo del rostro de su madre.

\- ¿Qué si le duele? Claro que duele. Pero el dolor no es malo.

Tomo la cara del niño, manchándola de la sangre perteneciente a sus padres. Este hipo y lloro, no entendía lo que el mayor le decía y trataba desesperadamente de limpiarse la cara mientras gritaba por su familia en su idioma natal.

Scott sonrió cruelmente.

– Tu nombre será Vincent Mcford...no olvides…que tu naciste para matar…- Cargo al pequeño en un brazo. - Serás una maquina... y no temas….que yo siempre estaré cuidando de que así sea… - Dicho esto, le golpeo con el mango de su navaja detrás de la nuca, noqueándolo y finalmente, envolviéndolo en un trozo de tela perteneciente al vestido de la morena…

/

.

_Solo así me creerían que lo rescate de una casa de esclavos._

_¿Comienzan a odiarme? Que tierno. _

_Dudo mucho que ahora mismo crean que Michael término viviendo en las calles por casualidad, ¿verdad?_

_Realmente fue sencillo. Tan solo tuve que masacrar a su padre en un callejón lo suficientemente cruel como para que su madre muriera de histeria. Dejaba notas sobre su almohada. Notas que su pequeño hijo de seis años no alcanzaba a comprender…todo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que finalmente…la tensión la mato._

_Michael comprendería lo dura que es la vida en las calles. El egoísmo, la avaricia…Hasta que esa prostituta barata apareció…y me arruino los malditos planes. ¿Por qué siempre las jodidas mujeres son el puto problema?_

_No importa, deje que se encariñara a ella. Luego de aquello, y cuando pensé que él mismo se culparía por lo que pasaría a continuación, incendie la estúpida fabrica donde estaban hospedados. No sin antes hacerle una visita corta a Emily, claro. Me encargue de cortarle los talones…para que no pudiera correr aunque Schmidt la hubiera alcanzado. _

_¿Algo crudo? No temas…no todo estaba planeado. La hubiera dejado en paz de no ser porque la maldita trato de pelear. _

_._

_Mientras tanto, recordemos que Jeremy es menor que Michael por pocos años, asique, mientras vigilaba de lejos a uno y lo dejaba vagando por las calles en el frio invernal, fomentaba el amor entre los padres del tierno y tímido enano. Luego de eso, tan solo basto con incitar una conducta algo…brusca en su padre. Le hacía beber con charlas amistosas, incluso hasta sobrepasar lo medicamente apropiado. Y luego de eso, le insinuaba cosas referentes a su hijo pequeño y a su mujer…insisto, mujeres caprichosas que se meten en mis planes. _

_Jeremy necesitaba un escarmiento. Janet lo protegía demasiado. Fue momento de meterme en su vida…_

.

Una mano trato de abofetear la mejilla del mayor, sin embargo, este se movió, apenas mostrando alguna emoción en su rostro.

La menor frente a él, de mirada azul/verdosa y cabello castaño jadeo por el coraje que le causaba no haberlo alcanzado a tiempo.

**\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mis personajes como si fueran tus malditos peones y todo lo hubieras tenido planeado desde un inicio! ¡Tú no sabes por la clase de martirios que tuvieron que-!**

Scott sonrió.

\- Oh…¿y tú si?...Te recuerdo, señorita, que estos son mis personajes. Tú solo eres una fan más de mi portador.

La habitación en donde estaban ambos narradores reflejaba el cielo repleto de nubes blancas y pacificas mientras el suelo hacía de un espejo inmenso, evitando a toda costa mostrar los reflejos de sus cuerpos y limitándose a hacer copia de la bóveda celeste sobre sus cabezas. *

**\- ¡Scott no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Tú solo eres un monstruo que se creó a partir de esta historia! ¡Has hecho tanto daño que yo solo debería-¡ **

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto…? ¿Borrarme? Sabes que así no se manejan las cosas en este mundo…- Se acercó a pasos lentos y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos a la menor, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura. – Solo tú y Hanna pueden "hacer algo" realmente…y yo puedo interferir cuando quiera…

**\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera puedes modificar nada a tu voluntad más que el panorama del juego y tu propio código! – **Gruño, su cuerpo entero temblaba. En teoría, él no debería poder hacerle nada…en teoría.

La mirada muerta y peligrosa del pelinegro le recorrió entera hasta clavarse directo en sus ojos verde/azulados.

\- Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Incluso matar a tu asquerosa mocosa. – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

**\- No te dejare. ¡No te atreverás a mover a mi Hanna de su lugar! – **Le amenazó con otra bofetada, la cual fue bloqueada en el acto al momento de tomarla de las muñecas. Al verse atrapada, trato lo mismo con la otra mano, resultando exactamente igual antes de ser jalada hacia arriba, peligrosamente cerca del mayor.

La actitud infantil de la menor pareció enojar al pelinegro, el cual apretó el agarre en sus muñecas. Podría fácilmente romperle ambas manos…incluso invertirle las articulaciones de los codos o quebrarle el radio y el cubito de un solo movimiento, sin embargo…las "reglas" se lo impedian…necesitaba a la menor sana y salva en todo momento, sino, su existencia igual peligraría…

Aun así…

\- **¡S-suéltame! ¡O enserio no tendré compasión por ti!**

No la aguantaba. Apretó los dientes para tratar de controlarse.

\- ¿Crees enserio que lograra quedarse en esta dimensión para cuando el año termine? ¡No hay más tiempo planeado después de 1987 para este juego!

La castaña se sacudió de nuevo, tratando de patearle, pero él se quitaba siempre a tiempo. Finalmente, Scott la derribo en el suelo, inmovilizándola por completo.

**\- ¡Cállate! – **Se revolvió debajo suyo.-** ¡Que tu no lograras salvar a Alice de su papel no significa que- **

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A METERLA EN ESTO! - La mirada dorada del pelinegro brillo intensamente antes de golpear junto al rostro de la menor y agrietar el vidrio debajo de ellos peligrosamente.

Mii cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar que las astillas entraran en estos, pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por las comisuras de estos mientras los fragmentos pellizcaban su piel contra el piso y algunas astillas le cortaban las mejillas, pinchaban sus brazos y arañaban sus piernas.

Nadie dijo nada.

La menor se quedó callada mientras el pelinegro respiraba cada vez más tranquilo y profundo, observándola.

Scott acerco su rostro al de la castaña y justo cuando pensó implementar sus labios para hacer algo con esas lágrimas, se alejó y la soltó.

La castaña de inmediato le trato de patear, pero este se quitó en un salto simple y se posiciono a una distancia prudente de la castaña quien se incorporó lentamente por el dolor.

Ambos se observaron por un largo momento antes de que el silencio finalmente se rompiera por Scott.

\- Mi paciencia se acaba… "Mii"…Matare a tu mocosa cuando menos te lo esperes…tenlo por seguro. – Volvió a meter las manos a sus bolsillos dándole la espalda a la menor.

**\- ¡Sal…- **Gruño la castaña, apretando los puños. Estaba enfadada, se limpió las comisuras de los ojos con el antebrazo arañado antes de terminar su frase. -** ya de mi historia…!**

\- No puedes controlarme...y te lo demostrare. – Dicho esto, desapareció de la visión de la menor en un dos por tres.

**\- ¡Aléjate de mis personajes! – **Grito la escritora antes de sentir impotencia extrema. Ella no había querido esto. Esta no era su idea al comenzar a escribir esta historia.

Lagrimas crueles bajaron por sus mejillas antes de levantar la cabeza y continuar con su camino. No lo permitiría. No dejaría que Scott hiriera a nadie más.

Era verdad, ella tampoco podía interferir en los sucesos en la vida de los demás, pero así como Scott podía modificar en el entorno, ella igual podría hacer algo por sus amados personajes…

**\- Trata…Te destruiré en tu propio juego… - **Y dicho esto, se limpió los ojos antes de desaparecer de la Dead Zone en un simple soplido del cálido viento.

.

.

.

No puedo modificar el texto. Lo siento…Scott no sabe redactar pero sí que sabe bloquear mi computadora.

Aun asi, aclaraciones para que no se pierdan un poquito.

(*) 1 – Cleaver – Significa Cuchillo según lo que tengo entendido. Uy, que malote.

(*) 2 – Vincent originalmente es de un país oriental. Pero yo jamas pensé que fuese parte de la India. El idioma es Hindi. Aunque, por lo que veo, Scott le agrego rasgos occidentales para mezclarse en Europa y poder entrar a la milicia.

(*) 3 – El fondo que use para la Dead Zone es inequívocamente el del opening de Tokyo Ghoul. Me gustó mucho, lo uso para pensar.

Ahora sí.

.

L-lo siento mucho, chicos. S-Scott es un idiota. Se suponía que este sería un capitulo tierno y lleno del espíritu navideño. M-me disculpo enserio.

P-Pero incluso esto podía haberles aclarado algunas dudas…o quizas generado otras.

Aun así, lamento que vieran eso.

¡C-como sea! ¡No teman, lo detendré!

Subiré otro capítulo antes de irme de viaje, este será más divertido y bueno, lo prometo.

*Se limpia las heridas con dolor*

U-un abrazo enorme!

Felices fiestas!

Espero escuchar sus comentarios, por favor! (Plis! Un tomatazo para el imbécil de Scott! Aunque su "perfecto" traje se manche!)

Mii-fuera!


	18. Lullaby for a Monster, Especial 14 feb

HOLA CHICOS!

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este capítulo es un especial para el 14 de febrero. Lo sé, lo sé, algunos dirán que es una fecha sobrevalorada y demás (que yo el 15 iré a ver Deadpool, eeeh? jaja) aun así, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a 3 amigos míos, y sobre todo, a los que no tengan a nadie para pasar ese día.

Verán, la idea vino (como siempre) desde hace tiempo, he hice michos borradores (blah blah blah jejeje), pensé que no tendría remedio, hasta que escuche una canción que me gusto. Realmente, yo no me considero amante de los ponis, pero esta canción me hizo llorar. Sé que…les he ofrecido otros capítulos al estilo song fic, pero esta vez, si pudieran ver el video con la animación de "Lullaby for a princess" quizás entiendan un poco de que va este capítulo.

**Un pequeño consejito, podrían escuchar la canción en repetición hasta que acaben el capítulo jeje *sonríe dulce* **

BUENO, SIN MÁS, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**\- Hashashin**: AHHH! *Le abraza con cuidado* OMG! ES BUENO LEERTE DE NUEVO! *Sonríe abiertamente* No te preocupes! No dejaría esto por nada del mundo! Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Oh! Me gustaría leer una de tus historias igual!

**\- Joshi 2.0** : *Sonrie dulcemente* Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, sempai! *abraza cuidadosamente*

**\- TheAkemi-san555 **: Akemi-chan! *Abraza melosa* Me alegra verte! Como te la pasaste en estas fechas? Bien? Genial! Espero te guste este capítulo igual! Estoy muy contenta! Jajaja *Acaricia su cabello* Gracias sempai, estoy bien! Jajaja, muchas gracias! Scott se las verá negras en un futuro, aun no sé qué hare para detenerlo…pero le hare pagar por lo que ha hecho!

**\- melanygomala** : Jajajaja, suena a que Scott nadara en tomates hasta el fin de los siglos jajaja *aprieta su mano amistosamente* muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Espero te siga encantando jaja

**\- Yami – Sempai**: Mi sempai! *apapacha cariñosa* RESPONDIENDO A SUS PUNTOS: - Awww, tranquilo Yamu, siempre puedes comer de Vincent (13131313) - *todos los niños se ruborizaron y poco a poco desaparecieron mientras sonreían a su manera* *Bruce se coloro hasta la medula, su cabello negro hacia un contraste increíble con su cara, sus ojos miel se fijaron en la menor, afilándose y volviéndose parcialmente rojos* S-suelta! G-grrr! N-NO ME GUSTAN LOS MALDITOS-¡ G-ghh…* y poco a poco, como un cerillito, el calor en su cara y la vergüenza le gano y termino dejándose abrazar rendido* - *Mike miro como se fue el castaño sin expresión, al verse invadido por los brazos de la chica se sintió extraño, con las mejillas rojas comenzó a protestar y patalear, pero cuando vio el billete de dinero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios* WOOOOW! * Pronto, miro algo mezquino a la castaña* P-puedes abrazarme…t-todo lo que quieras…p-pero…c-con una condición! * le miro serio y con las mejillas rojas* Q-quiero que le hagas un hermoso vestido a Emily!...u-uno…c-con muchas cosas bonitas….olanes o como se les diga!...o-ok? * Fruncio el seño mientras se acomodaba el gorro y le extendía una mano* es un trato? - *Mike de 15 años, miro al castaño y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muy emocionado, como si viera a un superheroe de verdad.* Oh! Tio! Comes personas?! De locos! Puedes comer a todos los hijos de puta que se atreven a molestar a mi hermana? Como un favor, hombre! * Sonríe, rodeando con un brazo el cuello del castaño mientras ríe cómplice* - *La castaña mira el Pegaso y le acaricia con sus delgados dedos, antes de ir hacia la menor y limpiarle con un pañuelo y una lamidita de salivita en el la mejilla* No es mi intención tratarte como una niña, princesa. Solo creo, que tu rostro es muy bello como para que este manchado todo el tiempo, si? *sonríe dulce* - PUNTOS DEL CAPITULO - *El pelinegro se niega a contestar, tan solo envía una mirada de muerte a ambos, en especial a la menor, antes de sonreír superior y marcharse* - MUCHAS GRACIAS SEMPAI! LA ADORO! ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LE GUSTE! ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES 3! (4 contando a Yamu, y ya vera por que)

**\- Katherine** : *La mira por un momento, antes de abrazarla con cuidado* Te agradezco todo tu interés y preocupación….pero no dejare que Scott lastime a nadie…no te preocupes, tengo a un soldado que me ayudara…Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero este capítulo te guste igual! Cuídate mucho Kath! Ya quiero leer de nuevo de ti! *Sonríe dulce hacia la chica*

**\- Nixerck** : OMG! TE ADORO! *Apapacha* GRACIAS SEÑORITO! Te llamare Nix! Me alegre que te gustara mi historia y la leas a pesar de no saber que onda con FNAF. Este episodio se los dedico a ustedes 3 (ya sabes quienes ;D) Estoy muy feliz! Cualquier duda, no te preocupes, te las aclarare por PM! :D cuídate mucho, espero este cap te guste igual!

**\- Pyro phoenix-bird** : No tienes idea de cuánto he llorado por tu review jejeje * Sonríe amable* Muchas gracias por aclararme. Solo rompí la cuarta pared. Scott es culpable de las situaciones que encaminaron a los muchachos a lo que son ahora. Pero no todo es su culpa, también sus decisiones que tomaron los demás, él solo se aprovechaba de eso. PERO! No permitiré que haga más daño. Debo pensar en que hare aun…aun así! Espero este capítulo te guste sempaaai!

**\- BarbyMoritha x3 **: Sempai! *Abraza* Espero este capítulo te guste mucho! Me alegra que me apoyes como siempre! Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes 3! Espero les guste mucho!

.

REGLAS PARA LEER EL CAP:

1 - / Lo que este entre diagonales es un mero recuerdo, en este caso, el primer texto que este en diagonales no es un recuerdo como tal, es una serie de flash backs con torno a pesadillas y realidad. (n/a: a partir del segundo, serán todos flash backs) /

2 – "Lo que este entre comillas son flash backs de lo que se dijo en el pasado."

3 – El texto en cursiva será un canto.

4 – **Lo que este en negritas, son acciones que se llevaron a cabo en el pasado.**

4 – El texto normal se refleja en el presente.

5 – "Lo que este entre comillas y en cursiva, es lo que paso, pero que es recordado en el presente sin alterarlo por puntos."

PERDON! LAMENTO MUCHO LA EXPLICACION COMO TRABALENGUAS, ESPERO LOGREN RECORDAR TODO O ENTENDERLO A MEDIDA QUE AVANCE EL CAPITLO. CUALQUIER DUDA O RECLAMO: Siéntanse libres de escribirme un review *sonríe amable a todos*

SIN MAS, EL CAPITULO!

DISFRUTEN POR FAVOR!

.

.

.

.

.

\- Lullaby for a Monster –

Vincent se restregó en las sabanas, con la respiración agitada y el sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

/

"_¡Monstruo…! ¡Monstruo! Monstruo!"_

Los niños corrían de él…

El olor de la sangre fresca y la sensación goteante entre sus manos; los ojos grises del menor se posaron en el cadáver sin vida de la ardilla que aun cargaba.

Desconcertado, Vincent corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡E-esperen! ¡N-no se vayan! – Estiro su pequeño brazo hacia uno de ellos, soltando el cadáver en el acto.

El niño contrario grito y se retorció apenas lo toco y cuando Vincent le dio la vuelta, se encontró con el primer hombre q ue había asesinado durante su primera mision …su boca estaba destruida en flor, y es que en esa batalla, el arma se le había atascado y en un ataque de adrenalina, golpeo con la culata su rostro hasta que dejo de moverse.

Vincent, aun en el cuerpo del niño, tembló mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- P-para… - Susurro cuando sintió sus piernas fallarle.

El cadáver desapareció y frente a él se desataron una serie de escenas de las cuales solo él tendría memorias, todo esto mientras su cuerpo mismo se desarrollaba con el pasar de los años.

"_¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo!"_

El eco de las voces, ya no solo de niños, sino de mujeres, hombres y ancianos, le invadió los oídos.

Vincent, aterrado y sin comprender, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡N-no…no! – Grito con la garganta desgarrada. - ¡P-paren! ¡Yo no quiero esto!

Sus propios aullidos mientras le torturaban en aquellas cámaras secretas, las terapias de electrochoque, las sillas volcadas en agua helada, los latigazos, quemaduras con ácido, todo pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El niño grito aterrado al ver lo que le depararía el mundo. Sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y el sabor del hierro en su boca por su garganta herida fueron lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación blanca.

Sus ojos grises presenciaron las crueldades más grandes, hechas por la mano de un monstruo…y cuando ese monstruo se dio la vuelta, rodeado de cadáveres y crujidos de huesos, fuego y sangre…se dio cuenta….el hombre que le sonreía, despiadado y feroz, era…

\- ¡D-deja de hacer eso! ¡N-NO HAGAS MAS DAÑO! ¡T-TU! – Se levantó del suelo al comprender que todo esto se trataba de él. Sollozando, escalo la pila de cadáveres que su yo del futuro causaría.

Vincent miro al niño como si fuese un simple insecto, y mientras este gritaba su propio nombre, levanto el Bowie* con el que había causado tanto daño en una mano y se encogió de hombros con la glock en la otra. Todo se desvaneció mientras la risa cruel del adulto se desataba en el aire.

El rubio, no mayor a ocho años, se quedó ahí de rodillas, con la mano estirada. Su mirada mostraba el desconcierto más puro y el terror al rechazo, finalmente bajo la cabeza y acidas lagrimas gotearon en el suelo. Sus brazos se habían cubierto en sangre.

Temblando miro sus dedos.

Sus manos bañadas en coágulos y sangre madura…inocente…pagana…culpable…infantil…sangre….

Todo su mundo se desmorono, y lanzando un alarido al cielo, su yo adulto se posiciono detrás de él. Vincent miraba seriamente al niño, con un suave deseo en su mirada.

\- Niño…- no sabía que decir, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, el pequeño se giró hacia el apenas sobre el hombro mientras untaba sus manos ensangrentadas en su cara, sus labios sonreían y su mirada había cambiado.

Sus risas infantiles, se habían transformado a las que se escucharían en un manicomio.

\- ¡MONSTRUO! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡SOMOS UN MONSTRUO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Y mientras su mente se rompía y reía a carcajadas en el suelo, el adulto apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza.

Había perdido…

/

.

.

.

_Puede que no escuches mi llanto cuando te vas…Y quizás yo jamás entenderé el sufrimiento por el que pasas…_

_**Una suave mano se posó sobre la frente sudorosa del moreno, limpiando con una delicada pasada las gotas saladas de su piel, apartando su cabello con cariño genuino.**_

_Oh, cuanto dolor, cuanta impotencia, tu niño debió sufrir…_

_**Las cejas de Vincent se fruncieron con fuerza, retorciéndose en el regazo de la menor, quien le seguía protegiendo con sus manos.**_

_Y yo creciendo en una cama de rosas y pieles…Escucha, príncipe mío, mi corta canción…_

_**Su cuerpo se agito y contrajo, Alice abrazo su cabeza, cubriéndola con sus brazos, como protegiéndole de algún monstruo que nadie más lograba ver frente a ambos.**_

.

.

.

/

"- ¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡FENOMENO! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡C-CUANDO MUERA! ¡LE DIRE A DIOS LO QUE HAS HECHO! " Grito una joven cercana a los 17 años, mientras sostenia a su esposo entre sus brazos.

¿Quiénes eran los buenos? ¿Quiénes eran los malos?...

Vincent, ahora hecho un hombre, sonrió y tomo de la cabeza a la mujer, antes de colocarle el cañón de su metralla directamente en la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué esperar…? Trata de decírselo ahora que aun tienes lengua…- Y dicho esto, no espero a que el grito de la dama acabara para volarle los sesos.

/

.

.

.

_Tranquilo, mi soldado cansado. Yo protegeré tu cuerpo en los sueños, nada te herirá, ni tu mente se ira…_

_Cuidare con amor leal tu alma ante Dios y sus hombres, nada podrá separar mi mano de la tuya…_

_**La castaña sollozo en silencio, su voz temblaba al sentir a su novio sufrir así, beso su frente y con su otra mano acaricio su vientre, el cual recién tenía un mes de albergar vida.**_

_No importan los años…no importa el odio…Yo nunca te dejaría, ni aunque me empujaras…_

_**Vincent jadeo aterrado, como si hubiese contenido la respiración un largo tiempo. La menor abrió poco a poco sus ojos, blancos y puros, tratando de centrarlos en su prometido.**_

_Hay verdaderos monstruos afuera, que asustados de la luz, tiran de las pobres almas cercanas a ellos con cadenas de espinas a sus reinos para consumirles…No temas, mi alma en pena. Yo cortare tus ataduras y cambiare tu lugar... Aun cuando el filo me atraviese día a día, tu a salvo estarás, y a nuestro fruto protegerás…_

_**Sus finos dedos delinearon las mejillas del moreno, limpiándolas de sus lágrimas, las cuales se desprendían de sus pestañas hacia él. El ceño del adulto poco a poco se apaciguaba. **_

.

.

.

/

Tras sentir el salpicar de la sangre en su rostro atravesando la tela, soltó el gatillo y guardo su arma.

Su respiración se agito y su cuerpo vibro en adrenalina.

Se dirijo al baño de aquella pequeña casa y abrió el agua de la llave, no había mucha, pero el sonido le servía para centrarse.

Se quitó el pasamontañas y miro su rostro, sus pupilas contraídas y su cuerpo tenso y jadeante. Absorto, se mantuvo observándose la cara.

Pronto, una temblorosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa que hasta a él mismo le asustaba pues estaba completamente solo y no había chistes que contar…

\- Eres…lo que eres, Vincent….Te estoy viendo…te estoy viendo… - Repitió para sí mismo.

En el espejo, se reflejó la imagen de un hombre alto y de cabello negro, sus ojos dorados, afilados y calculadores, se fijaron en él complacidos.

/

.

.

.

_Si tienes miedo, cobíjate en mi voz…Pues ciega soy y no temo a lo que no puedo ver…Mis manos detendrán los azotes de la vida por ti. _

_Escapa, querido, del dolor que puedas sentir, supera a los monstruos que encuentres, y salva a mi niño del mal…_

_Luz de luna, sana nuestra paz...Lleva a mi amor hasta donde la luz le reciba y cuando esté listo…devuélvelo a mi…_

_Te esperare por siglos…Si es necesario, aguardare en la entrada por ti…._

_**Alice acaricio con su mejilla la frente del moreno, sonriendo con suavidad al escucharle por fin descansar tranquilo.**_

_Y perdóname si en algún momento llego a faltar…_

_Quizás un día ya no puedas verme…cuando eso pase…enviare mi voz a ti y mi alma te cuidara…_

_Recuerda mi cariño, y mi devoción…Te amo…te necesito…Aunque tengas miedo de escucharlo…_

_Te mantendré a salvo siempre…_

_Pero por ahora…_

_Duerme…_

_**Beso sus labios con cuidado.**_

…_duerme…_

_**Las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban se deslizaron hasta bajar por las comisuras de los ojos del mayor.**_

…_duerme…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

El moreno se levantó de la cama con la respiración agitada y la mirada fija hacia ninguna parte.

Jadeaba desesperado, como si algo lo hubiese estado persiguiendo en sus sueños. Trato de tragar y una vez consiguió regular su respiración, se revolvió el cabello. Las lágrimas en sus ojos revelaban lo aterrado que estaba.

Mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, una suave voz le acaricio los oídos.

"_\- ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, dormilón! – Sonrió suavemente la menor desde la cocina_."

Vincent giro su rostro en busca de la castaña con desesperación.

"_\- ¡Wow! Los soldados comen mucho ¿huh? ¡Pues qué bueno que no te moleste la comida quemada, Señor municiones! – Se burló sirviéndole otra fila de panqueques y jamón carbonizado mientras él arrasaba con el plato y con el litro de miel."_

Sus ojos se vaciaron al darse cuenta de que no había nadie ahí.

"_\- Vamos, Vinny…duérmete ya. Tus armas no se moverán de lugar mientras descansas…puedes limpiarlas mañana…- Se quejó a un lado suyo la castaña, la cual lo había pescado al escuchar como removía las piezas de su querida M4.* Ugh…a veces odiaba que tuviese tan buen oído."_

La mano del moreno automáticamente busco a su costado la presencia o mínimo la calidez de la menor en las sabanas. Mirando hacia el frente con los ojos cansados, lágrimas silenciosas se desprendieron de su barbilla, humedeciendo las sabanas que le cubrian.

"_Alice reía mientras jugaba a las luchas con Vincent en la cama. El moreno tenia cuidado de hacerle daño, sin embargo ella, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aplicarle una llave por lo menos una vez._

_Risueña, termino exhausta debajo del cuerpo de su novio, mientras ambos regulaban sus respiraciones. Vincent la aprecio, mirándola tan profundamente, primero como una presa, y poco a poco, convirtiendo su interés en admiración y afecto._

_Los suaves labios rosados de la mejor le invitaban a besarlos, la tela de su vestido acariciaba su piel tan frágil, y la posición tan relajada que le regalaba aun estando bajo la mira de un…monstruo como él…_

_\- … - Solo ella lograba dejarle la mente en blanco. Quitándole las frases arrebatadoras que siempre soltaba antes de hacer alguna acción…solo ella…le robaba el aliento…_

_Posesivo, beso sus labios mientras se apoderaba de su rostro y próximamente de su cabeza al revolver su cabello en sus manos mientras la besaba._

_Entre caricias y besos, el mayor se dejó querer por otro humano…únicamente a ella se lo permitiría…y es que ella era…_

_._

_Alice jugaba con su cabello rubio mientras Vincent hacia el esfuerzo por dormir._

_\- Provócame de nuevo y no tendré piedad de ti esta vez, mocosa…- Gruño el moreno con las mejillas calientes, y es que la castaña estaba sobre el con el cuerpo apenas cubierto por las sabanas._

_Alice rio dulce y recostó su rostro en su pecho, su cabello estaba suavemente desordenado y sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia delicada. Juguetona, dio un fuerte sentón sobre la cadera del mayor. Vincent gruño sonrojado hasta la medula y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, Alice le abrazo por el cuello._

_\- ¿Que harías tu sin mí, tonto? – Bromeo._

_Al moreno le tomó por sorpresa esta pregunta. Recuerdos de sus constantes pesadillas, las cuales ya no podía definir cuáles eran ficticias o reales, se agolparon en su mente."_

Vincent se aferró a la almohada que antiguamente había pertenecido a la castaña, poco a poco, su cuerpo se vio sacudido por espasmos adoloridos mientras trataba de acallar sus quejidos y sollozos contra la tela.

"_Alice se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo por parte del moreno._

_El mayor se escondió en el espacio de su cuello y respiro profundamente, tratando de enfocarse en la realidad._

_La castaña sonrió algo nerviosa, Vincent podía llegar a ser muy vengativo, y si este era su estrategia para cambiar de posiciones y hacer el amor de nuevo, tendría que frenarlo. F-francamente ya no le quedaban energías para otra ronda._

_\- P-perdona, Vince. Y-yo-_

_\- Seria la peor tortura…- Respondio con aquella voz ronca que le caracterizaba. – Vivir sin ti…_

_El moreno levanto la cabeza, a través de los mechones rubios de su cabello, sus ojos grises suplicaban con la intensidad de la plata una plegaria._

_\- Seria la muerte…"_

Sin importarle lo patético que en este momento se estaría viendo, ignoro la sensación de que alguien le observaba y lloro amargamente. Enterrando sus dedos en la almohada que sostenía, esforzándose por encontrar el olor de la menor aun en ella.

\- C-Cuidare con a-amor leal tu alma ante Dios… - Su voz rota, trataba de recordar el suave arrullo que en más de una ocasión escucho provenir de los labios de su esposa.

La rabia poco a poco invadió su estómago…

Mareado, camino hacia el espejo del baño y abrió la llave del agua. Vio su rostro demacrado por su tiempo de luto, pego sus manos a los bordes del cristal reflejante y escucho el tintinear de su anillo al golpear la superficie plana.

Las lagrimas bajaron de sus enrojecidos ojos por sus pomulos demacrados.

La ira…el odio…

"_¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡MONSTRUO!"_

Golpeo ambos puños en el vidrio y este se cuarteo…pronto, hilos escarlatas tiñeron las grietas y bajaron en gotas por el espejo y los brazos del adulto, quien rompió a reír.

Pronto cayó de espaldas, y entre risas llevo sus manos a su rostro.

\- ¡...na-nada podrá separar mi mano de la tuya…! – repitió en un alarido escalofriante.

"_\- ¿Qué harías tu sin mí, tonto? – Se acurruco con cariño en su pecho."_

\- ¡No importan los años…no importa el odio…! – Se arrastró, tiñendo los mosaicos del suelo de blancos a escarlatas en pocos segundos.

"_La abrazo con cuidado y firmeza, ocultándose en su cuello mientras un jadeo aterrado se escapaba de su garganta antes de hablar lo más calmo que podía."_

\- ¡Yo nunca te dejaría…! – Sollozaba con más fuerza y mientras la sonrisa trastornaba su rostro, alcanzo su teléfono secreto* - …ni aunque me empujaras… - Sus dedos buscaron la libreta dentro del aparatoso cajón y marco el número que requeriría.

Envuelto en dolor, espero paciente mientras el teléfono contactaba, y cuando finalmente la persona al otro lado respondió, con voz ronca y asesina, declaro lo que marcaría su vida para siempre.

\- Scott…. necesito un favor… Tenemos que hablar…

Luego de colgar, se procuró armar y preparar perfectamente bien para la matanza que le esperaba.

Algo le decía que no volvería jamás a ese departamento.

"_\- Seria la peor tortura…- Respondió con voz ronca."_

Al cabo de una hora, y luego de cargar sus cosas, se permitió mirar hacia atrás.

"_Vivir sin ti…"_

Acomodo perfectamente la almohada de su esposa en la cama y con cuidado, coloco la sabana como cuando la arropaba.

"_El moreno levanto la cabeza, atravesó de los mechones rubios de su cabello, sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su mirada. Suplicaba que ese día jamás llegara. Suplicaba…que la única luz en su vida no se le fuera arrebatada._

_\- Seria la muerte… - Suspiro rendido, apresándola entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla incluso de sus pensamientos."_

Un muerto en vida…eso era lo que era ahora.

Con la tristeza marcada en su rostro, salió de su hogar y tan pronto coloco el cerrojo en la puerta, una cruel sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Si eso era lo que él era desde un inicio…un monstruo. Uno real.

Un muerto en vida…

.

.

.

(*) 1 – Bowie: Un Bowie es un estilo de navaja. M4: Es un fusil de asalto de bajo peso utilizado en el ejército ;)

(*) 2 – Teléfono secreto: Un día andaba por un museo de espías y me encontré con un artefacto grande que se supone era un teléfono dentro de una caja cuyas llamadas se utilizaban en los agentes y soldados mas confidenciales. Sus llamadas no podían ser rastreadas. Es lo meeeesmo XD

.

.

.

Holi.

Decidí escribir sobre esta pareja, porque…bueno…realmente amo a estos dos, y pensé que quizás esto les daría algo mas de empatía por Vinny…

No tengo mucho que decir…solo…espero que les haya gustado! :D

Si tienen algún comentario, realmente me serviría mucho.

Ultimamente siento que he bajado mi calidad como escritora… y no quisiera fallar en esto…

Asique!

Espero con gusto sus Reviews! :D

Feliz 14 y 15 (para los que iran a ver Deadpool) oh! Y 19! (se estrena Zootopia XD)

Sin mas!

UN ABRAZO ENORME!


	19. TO CONTINUE PRESS START

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **

**De verdad me alegra que les gustara muchísimo el capítulo anterior, Vinny es un amor, al menos yo lo adoro! *abraza al moreno y este sonríe pervertido * E-ehh… **

**B-Bueno! Creo que ya les hice esperar demasiado, asique! No demorare en que lean este episodio! **

**Los quiero a todos! Gracias por seguir leyéndome! **

***apapacha a todos* **

**¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos! *se pone un casco de guerra * **

.

.

.

Hanna se revolvía en la cama. Estaba sumergida en una pesadilla, su cuerpo sudaba a borbotones, su cabeza daba vueltas, sus mejillas estaban rojizas…

\- Feitan…no la toques. – Pidió Jack sentado junto a la cama en una silla mientras el pelirrojo trataba de tocar el brazo de la mayor.

\- Jack…se muere… - Dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

\- No lo hace…Es solo un mal sueño… - Dijo el albino antes de ponerse en pie y quitarle la toalla de la frente, volviéndola a remojar en agua fresca.

El ghost de Foxy retrocedió cuando el albino coloco la toalla, y es que Hanna jadeaba tan lastimeramente que no podía quedarse quieto para escucharla.

Las manos del menor rosaron la frente caliente de la pelirroja y de inmediato, una saga de imágenes se formó delante de los ojos del albino.

Jack frunció el ceño al apartarlas y antes que el otro ghost dijera algo, los ojos violetas del albino brillaron amenazantes a la puerta. Había alguien ahí…

.

.

.

\- Escúchame… - Pidió una chica castaña parada frente a la pelirroja. – No tenemos mucho tiempo. El juego ha comenzado para él. No te quiere dentro de sus planes... – Dijo preocupada.

Hanna miraba sus manos y luego alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba, todo lucia como un espejo. Solo siendo la extraña chica de ojos verdes/azules y ella. Parpadeo lento, como si se tratara de espabilar.

\- ¡El ya escogió a sus jugadores desde hace un mes y algo!

Esa chica… ¿por qué estaba tan…alterada?

\- No comprendo… - Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de concentrarse, se sentía como si flotara.

\- ¡No podemos hablar aquí! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Debes despertar! – Le decía al tomarla de los hombros.

Pero…¿por qué debían apresurarse…?

\- ¿Des…pertar?...

La menor la zarandeo mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Pidió.

Hanna sintió sus dedos comenzar a congelarse, como si su cuerpo real…estuviese sufriendo de frio.

\- ¿Quién…eres?... – Le pregunto a la extraña chica quien la miraba con mucho dolor y desesperación.

\- Lo siento. De verdad lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo! – Levanto las manos y las posiciono como si fuesen un triángulo viéndola de frente.

La pelirroja sintió todo nublarse y su cuerpo caer desde una altura indescriptible, esa clase de vértigo que se siente solo al soñar que uno se desploma. Despertando de golpe al erguirse apresurada y dar una gran bocanada de oxígeno.

Se quedó asimilando lo que había pasado, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde…?

Esa pared…ese olor…ella conocía eso…

Abriendo los ojos con fuerza, negó un par de veces antes de girar su rostro muchas veces y comprobarlo, ¡e-estaba…estaba!

\- ¡¿Jeremy?! – Se paró de su cama y corrió a su armario, a su baño, busco debajo de su escritorio. De acuerdo, esto era irracional, pero! - ¡¿JEREMY?! – Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, su hermano estaba ahí, con la toalla en la cabeza, rascándose el abdomen y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca llena de espuma. – ¡Albert! – Sus ojos inexplicablemente se llenaron de lágrimas.

El castaño miro a su hermana con una ceja alzada, era muy extraño (si no es que imposible) ver a Hanna llorar.

\- Ehh….Yo… - Dijo esto terminando de cepillarse los dientes antes de darse la vuelta y volver al cuarto de baño, escupiendo la espuma y haciendo gárgaras con el enjuague, jamás en su vida se esperaría que la chica le abrazara por la espalda. – ¡Oye! ¡¿Que cojones-…?! - Como el "gato" que era, el chico le gruño. – ¡¿Hanna, qué mierda?! ¡Estoy en boxers! ¡Si estas en tus putos días no es mi-…!

Su respiración se detuvo, y no era para menos…La chica se aferraba a su pecho con sus manos como desde hace años no lo hacía, mientras humedecía la piel de su espalda con gotas cálidas de su llanto. Se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

Albert Sigfried no era un chico "blando", siendo hijo primerizo del líder de la policía y una entrenadora de artes marciales y defensa personal, era de esperarse que tuviese un carácter fuerte y nada dócil. Pero… Hanna era su única hermana. Sabía que ella era fuerte, sus padres se habían encargado de hacerlos independientes desde que pudieran aprender a serlo, aun así, desde…ese día, él se había prometido que nada volvería a herirla. Asique, si ahora algo la estaba acosando, debía estar ahí para ella…aunque no fuese su estilo.

La cargo en brazos al forzarla a soltarle y la apego a su pecho, pateando la puerta de su cuarto, cerro igualmente de otro portazo.

Su habitación no era nada inusual, un completo desastre, típico de un Sigfried. Con pesas, sacos de boxeo, posters de bandas de rock, metal y algunas chicas en paños menores. Había bolsas de frituras, envases de refresco vacíos y olía a muerte…pero… "Hogar dulce hogar"

El castaño de cabello extrañamente crespo y desarreglado, miro a su hermana aun llorando en su pecho. Suspiro pesado y se dejó caer en su cama con ella sobre él.

\- Escupe, cerillo… - Le llamo como le decía "cariñosamente" de niños. - ¿Qué paso? Ayer estabas muy bien cuando volviste de casa de tu estúpido amigo y hoy lloras amargamente. Dime, ¿ya te le declaraste y te rechazo? – Pregunto algo burlón, aunque solo aguardaba a una afirmación para ir a romperle la cara a ese idiota. Tsk, no le caía nada bien.

La pelirroja levanto un poco su cara, viendo hacia algún punto de su pared aun apegada a su pecho.

Albert frunció el ceño. Mierda…bueno, aun no le caía bien ese geeksito.

\- Agh…dime ya, fosforo. Tengo que ir a trabajar con papá en 2 horas y aún no he comido. – Y lo decía enserio, podía tardarse las 2 horas comiendo. No por lento, sino por la cantidad de comida que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho. Aunque tuviera un físico de muerte, la verdad es que el metabolismo lo hacía todo por él.

Hanna respiro profundo y apretó los labios. Solo…solo lo tenía a él, sus padre no le creerían.

.

.

.

Vincent tenía acorralado a Jeremy contra la pared, el cuchillo en mano.

\- ¡¿T-tu?! ¡¿P-pensé q-que estabas- ?! ¡Agh! – El moreno le coloco una mano en la boca, azotando su cabeza contra la pared antes de apuntarle con el arma a la garganta.

\- Shh…shh…No tenemos tiempo… - Ronroneo antes de tirar de su cabello y señalar fuera de la sala de vigilancia. Los tronics avanzaban pesadamente de vuelta a sus posiciones, pues ya eran las 6:01 am. – Ellos…no son tus amigos… yo lo soy. – Rio un poco, mirándole como un lunático, pegando sus narices sin dejar de amenazarle para que se quedara callado. – Hanna…

Los ojos de Jeremy pasaron de estar aterrados a un vacío peligroso en cuestión de segundos. Mordiendo su mano hasta sacarle sangre, y apartando el cuchillo con sus manos antes de cambiar de lugar en la pared.

\- Muy tierno, niño. – sonrió el otro antes de que señalara hacia atrás. Una chica entro por la puerta cuando el ajetreo del restaurante se restableció.

\- Jeremy… - La castaña le miro ausente. – Mi nombre es Aka-no- Mii…necesito que me escuches… - Pidió con una mirada de súplica. – Hanna y tú están en problemas…

El castaño abrió poco a poco los ojos.

\- ¿Hanna…?

.

.

.

**¡HOLA CHICOS! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO POR LA TARDANZA! PERO SALI CON UN PROMEDIO DE 9.6 EN MI PRIMER SEMESTRE! Jeje**

**¡Aun así! **

***Abraza a todos* **

**Muchas gracias por haber esperado tanto *sonríe con lagrimitas en los ojos* Wow…estamos…tan cerca de los 200 reviews…**

**Recuerdo cuando inicie este fic, mi sueño era llegar a los 100 algún día… Y gracias a ustedes, hoy estoy a punto de duplicar ese sueño. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**¡Muchos me dijeron que no lo lograría, y de hecho, estoy en las listas de los peores fics escritos por uno que hice hace mucho! ¡Podrían buscarlo en google XD aun así! Me he levantado! Jaja**

**¡Ahora, quisiera hacerles una promesa! Hare capítulos cortos, para subir uno cada semana, porque a partir de ahora, esto se ha vuelto algo mas dinámico. Las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, solo espero que Jere me haga caso…Scott ya no está jugando. Y necesitare ayuda. **

**¡Bueno, sin más!**

**Me gustaría escuchar que les pareció este capítulo SUUUUUPER corto. Sus dudas, sus teorías, ¡toooodo lo que me quieran decir! *Se coloca una armadura contra tomatazos y bombas nucleares * Estoy lista! *levanta un pulgarcito * **

**¡Un abrazo a todos! **

**¡Mii, fuera! **


	20. Instructions

**Holis a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! DX Llegaron unos tíos de visita y durmieron en mi cuarto. ¡Sé que no parece la gran cosa. Pero traten de escribir cuando todo está lleno de maletas y con un chihuahua histérico! DX **

**De cualquier forma.**

***Grita emocionada* ¡KYAAAA! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡200 REVIEWS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! **

**Sinceramente, sin ustedes no lo hubiese logrado (*Vincent le da un sape* Eso es obvio, mocosa…ellos ponen los reviews…)*La menor se talla la cabeza adolorida * **

**Aquí les dejo un gran abrazo! Y sus agradecimientos, claro! **

**POR CIERTO! AQUÍ INCLUYO LOS DEL CAPITULO PASADO! LO SIENTO MUCHO, CREI SUBIRLOS! DEBI SUBIR EL DOCUMENTO SIN GUARDAR ESA PARTE Q _ Q ES QUE YO DEJO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS AL ULTIMO PARA NO ERRAR.**

**.**

**\- Mercenary Hashashin** : Muchas gracias! *Sonríe suavemente * Espero este capítulo y el anterior te gusten! Estoy contenta de haber cumplido mi meta! De cualquier forma, espero leerte pronto, Hashashin!

**\- TheAkemi-san555 :** *abraza suave a la menor* awww! Muchas gracias Akemi-chan! Estoy contenta de saber de ti, espero te gustara este capítulo! Y que te la pasaras bien en San Valentin! Lamento la grosería de no contestar, no sé qué paso con el documento *la mira preocupada antes de sonreírle * Pero! Ya volví! Jajaja la razón de por qué me tardo tanto es porque no quiero entregarles cualquier cosa jaja Como fuese, espero leerte pronto! Y que te guste este nuevo capítulo!

**\- Elly1234 :** Elly-chan! *La abraza cariñosamente * Como estas? Estoy contenta de volver, muchas gracias! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y no te preocupes por lo del review! Lo que importa es que sigues aquí! Eso me hace feliz! Jajaja Espero este capítulo te guste mucho *le sonríe dulce *

**\- Katherine :** *Se ruboriza con fuerza al escuchar tantos halagos. Cuando acaba de leer su review, la abraza con cuidado * … * Esconde su rostro en su hombro y luego comienza a hacerle cosquillas * Jajajaja * Se separa y le sonríe amable * Eres una persona cálida, lo sabes? Es cierto, las personas solitarias y más atentas no quieren que llores. Pero oye, quiero decirte por experiencia propia, y si me lo permites. No todos fueron buenos al inicio. Todos iniciaron por algo. Y es cierto que a veces influye algo. Pero por ejemplo: pueden darse casos en donde sea una malformación en el cerebro, que afecten. Yo estudio medicina en mis tiempos libres, y la pérdida o atrofia del lóbulo delantero puede afectar la conciencia, eso hace a las personas que no controlen el peligro de sus acciones. En pocas palabras. * Toma su mano suave * Eres alguien muy noble, como yo. Pero no trates de razonar con alguien que presente síntomas de locura. Primero ponte a salvo y luego trata si quieres, si? Y recuerda, para ayudar a alguien, debes ser más fuerte que esa persona. Sino… me pondría muy triste que hubiesen 2 personas llorando en lugar de una, si? *Asiente * Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí! Y que te guste este episodio!

**\- Artist Ilse :** Ilse-chan! *Sonríe contenta * Como estas? Es bueno verte por aquí! De hecho, pensaba escribir un fic de Undertale en algún momento, pero no estoy segura, me estoy hartando de tooooodo el fandom que le hacen, muy personalmente. Es ridículo. Pero bueno, creo que podría hacer uno de la historia original y ya jajaja con un poco de mi parte! De cualquier manera! Espero que me sigas acompañando por aquí! *Asiente amable *

**\- joshi 2.0 :** Omg… Muchas gracias por decirme algo tan hermoso. Estoy sumamente contenta y agradecida, de verdad. Prometo no decepcionarte, y lamento mucho no haber respondido antes… *abraza suave * Espero te siga gustando la historia. Me has acompañado desde sus inicios, amaría que tu nombre apareciera en los agradecimientos del ultimo capitulo!

**\- Ayelen444 :** Jajajajaja * Toma la cajita de regalo * Q-que será? * Pregunta ruborizada, no está acostumbrada a recibir regalos seguido * a veeer… *comienza a abrirlo * Oh! *Antes de abrir la cajita* Espero podamos abrirlo juntas! Por cierto! Estoy contenta de verte! Espero este capítulo te guste mucho! Soy feliz aunque solo sea una línea de review! Muchas gracias, Aye-chaaan!

**\- Nixerck :** *Abraza cariñosa al chico * Muchas gracias por tu review del capítulo 18 Nix! Te quiero mucho! Y me es grato que te guste tanto! Me hace sentir feliz! Jajaja En este capítulo, sinceramente espero responder muchas de tus dudas. *Sonríe dulce para él *

**\- Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya :** *comienza a reírse * Si! Jajaja me sorprende un poco el nivel de odio que generaron en Scott, pero si, se lo merece! Jajaja En fin, muchas gracias, Kyoko-chan! Espero emocionada tu review en este capítulo! Te mando un abrazo enorme!

**\- Pyro phoenix-bird:** *se pone en firmes y sonríe * Sipi! Sipi! Espero este capítulo le saque de dudas, señor!

**\- BarbyMoritha x3 :** *La abraza emocionada* E-eso sería mucho pedir jaajaja, pero espero con gusto que estés conmigo para presenciarlo si algún día llega a pasar! Aun así, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, Mori-sempaaai! Espero te guste este capítulo! Y aclare tus dudas jajaja!

**\- Yami-Senpai : ***Abraza cariñosa * Holis! Espero este capítulo te guste muchísimo! *La vio haciendo dramas y sonríe comprensible antes de apapacharla y ponerle un bote de nutella enfrente * Toma, nena. Solo una cucharada si? *Sonríe dulce * Lamento que mi comentario sea corto, pero realmente estoy algo presionada y Scott rastrea mis mensajes… Te quiero! Espero leerte en este capítulo igual!

**.**

**.**

**.**

***La castaña jadea por tantos mensajes, se desploma exhausta ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡SIN MAS! ¡EL CAPITULO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchos me preguntaron qué es lo que ha pasado con Vincent. Por qué o como es que Hanna volvió a su dimensión. Si todo fue un sueño.**

**Aquí tendrán su respuesta…**

.

_**Ustedes pueden escuchar mis pensamientos ahora, este es un simple recuento de lo que paso.**_

_**Encontrar a Vincent me fue muy complicado, más cuando se supone que eres un ente sin cuerpo en tus historias.**_

_**Desde que Scott se ha revelado ante mí, me di cuenta de algo. Él en algún momento contuvo la esencia del creador original del juego, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, se estaba volviendo en un nuevo personaje más. Aun así, sus habilidades han llegado a igualar las mías… **_

_**Crear un avatar nuevo para mi persona ha consumido mucha de mi energía…y lo continúa haciendo. Esa es mi desventaja. No puedo simplemente borrarlo, no puedo simplemente destrozarlo, ya que Scott ha dejado de ser mío…**_

_**Puesto que tiene más tiempo en el juego que yo, a cada minuto que yo me debilito, él se vuelve más fuerte. Aun así…no ha dejado de ser un "humano cualquiera" en esta dimensión. Somos como dos jugadores. El cree que es el Player 1. Pero eso no es verdad. **_

_**A pesar de que le puse trabas a sus habilidades. Scott sigue pudiendo controlar el clima, cambiar de apariencia y manipular las mentes del juego… **_

_**Lo derrotare, pero para eso necesito un equipo.**_

_**Jeremy está bajo mi protección al igual que Michael y Doll…y también Vincent. He ayudado a mostrarle la verdad.**_

_**Scott quizás borre esto cuando lo encuentre, o trate de negar esta lectura. Es mi única forma de hablar con ustedes… Pero es tiempo de que sepan la verdad. **_

/

La castaña estaba siendo asfixiada contra el piso dentro del departamento nuevo del asesino, había sangre en las paredes y él sonreía maniaco, disfrutando el que una chica lo suficientemente estúpida hubiese entrado mientras dormía.

\- E-escu-c-cha…me… - Pidió tratando de zafar sus pies de debajo suyo.

_Sé que no lo parece cuando lo lees, pero Vincent en realidad tiene una fuerza monstruosa, además de que puedo sentir como el dióxido de carbono que quiere salir de mi garganta quema mi esófago. Es una sensación horrible…trato de respirar, ¡pero él no me deja!_

El moreno sonreía mientras golpeaba con el otro puño debajo de las costillas de la escritora.

\- Sácalo…vamos…trata de gritar… - Ronroneo, pegando una vez más a la menor, esta vez en el estómago.

La chica se retorció y subió su mano temblorosa.

Dolía…

_¡Esta es mi única oportunidad!_

\- A-lic-cee…. – Mostro en su mano el pequeño collar de la chica.

El moreno vio el objeto y le pego una bofetada antes azotarla en el suelo y tomarlo.

Contemplando el collar de oro con una única piedrita roja al centro, trago un poco duro antes de voltearse como una fiera hacia ella.

\- ¡¿De dónde…-

\- ¡L-lo tenía Scott! – Jadeo y gimió, tocando su cuello con sus manos, tratando de respirar mientras una flor rojiza se extendía en su mejilla y su cabeza hormigueaba por la nuca.

/

Me costó demasiado que me creyera… como es natural, ustedes tampoco comprenden. No es algo muy complicado.

Scott tenía toda la intensión de asesinar a Alice, pues ella estaba "arruinando" a su psicópata perfecto. Sin embargo él jamás pensó llegar a enamorarse de ella…

No se cómo paso…o por qué. Pero Scott termino logrando su cometido. Envenenando la mente de aquel policía ese día, hizo que la golpeara hasta agonizar. Pero…eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido. ¿Por qué no matarla de una vez? ¿Por qué esperar tanto o simplemente raptarla?...

Aunque no solo le conté eso a Vincent…también le hable sobre su pasado, y sobre quien era realmente su único "amigo"…

Como dije, no se lo tomo muy bien. Lo curioso, es el tiempo en los espacios artificiales.

Hanna no estaba dormida. Al menos puedo asegurar que no fue un sueño todo lo que ha pasado. Un día en nuestra dimensión puede ser cualquier cantidad de tiempo en este. Un día, podría equivaler un año, como lo fue aquí.

Al final, Vincent permaneció una semana sin hablarme, ni golpearme. Una semana comiendo y analizando. Hasta que un buen día, me di cuenta de que no nos quedaba más tiempo.

/

\- ¡Vincent! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Necesito que me escuches! – Ella le grito al umbral de la puerta del cuarto del asesino.

El moreno estaba acostado boca arriba, completamente en silencio.

\- ¡Escucha! ¡Ese idiota va a matar a todo el mundo! ¡S-sé que no te importa! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero! – La escritora se dio cuenta de que el hombre ni le hacía caso. ¡Estaba harta…!

Muy bien. Si así quería jugar este partido de pelota, ella igual batearía ahora. Literalmente…

Tomando una sartén de la cocina, volvió con él, posicionándose a un lado suyo, levanto el utensilio, preparándose para azotarlo en su cabezota.

\- ¡Reacciona ya, idiota! – Cerro los ojos con fuerza al momento de bajar la sartén con fuerza.

.

Cuando menos se lo espero, Vincent ya estaba sentado sobre ella, habiéndole quitado su "arma" mientras hundía su cuerpo debajo del suyo.

\- Mira, mugrosa mocosa. No se cómo regeneraste tus heridas y realmente no me importa. Mierda…que el mundo hoy en día está loco… - Aplasto la cabeza de la menor en las almohadas. – Aun así… No tengo nada más que me importe en esta vida… ¿qué es un asesinato más? – Sonrió afilado. – Vamos por ese hijo de puta… - Y dicho esto, la dejo ir. - ¿Cuál es el plan, Señorita? – Pregunto burlándose del ejército. Asique…toda su vida…todo su sufrimiento…se debía gracias a él…¿huh?

Ya no tenía sus recursos. Solo ese viejo y sucio uniforme de policía.

\- ¿De casualidad, no tendrás algunas municiones o alguna pistola escondida en tu vagina, verdad?... – Pregunto sonriente.

\- ¡C-claro que no! ¡¿Q-que clase de pregunta es esa?! – Chillo la chica sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

\- Oh… - Ronroneo el otro. – Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas monumentales que le caben a una zorra en la vagina… - La miro desde la oscuridad con sus penetrantes ojos plata. – Como dato curioso… - Vincent se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la puerta, dejando a la castaña atrás. – Las dos cosas más grandes que le ha entrado a una puta por su vagina, histórica y científicamente hablando, han sido… - La menor le siguió desde atrás mientras él iba a la cocina para buscar algo en un cajón de esta. – 47 bolsas de droga… - Saco algunos cuchillos que seguramente habían servido a la familia que había vivido ahí antes de que él la acabara.

\- ¿Y l-lo otro? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja. ¿Por que hablaban de esto?... ¡¿Por qué le seguía el juego?!...Bueno, al menos ya se estaba moviendo…

Vincent la volteo a ver, sonriendo sugerente como respuesta.

\- Eres un asco… - La chica se llevó una mano a la cara, riendo suavemente al hacerse a la idea.

\- Oh, Alice podría haberse quejado de mi lo que quisiera. Pero de mal sexo, nunca. – Sonrió burlón, terminando de meter un cuchillo en su bota. – Además… No la "veía venir", ¿no es así? – Continuo, tomando el ultimo cuchillo de cocina.

Mii negó mientras se reía. Quitando su despiadada forma de ser, el moreno podría haber sido un buen ser humano. ¡Incluso era gracioso!

\- Aunque te diré, 30 centímetros no son algo fácil de ignorar, y bueno, eso es cuando estoy tranquilo, preciosa… - Ronroneo antes de marcharse junto a ella del departamento.

/

Con eso, aprendí que Vincent era alguien sumamente tratable cuando no mataba gente o se metían con él.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, nos tuvimos que dividir. Vincent llevaría mi cuerpo a la pizzería para abordar a Jeremy y prevenirlo de Scott, mientras que mi mente iba con Hanna. El desgraciado había llegado a donde estaba ella, atormentando su cabeza en una frecuencia muy baja que le producía los mareos y dolores de cabeza. Como ese pitillo molesto que solo tus escuchas y nadie más te cree cuando les preguntas si igual lo oyen; pero peor.

Scott iba a aprovechar su debilidad para acabar con ella, y eso es algo que no podía permitir. Es por eso que la he regresado a su dimensión. Una vez hecho esto, volví lo más rápido que pude a mi cuerpo.

Que hijo de puta. Me dejo dormida en el baño de hombres…

Corrí para encontrarlos, por suerte llegue a tiempo.

/

Entrando al cuarto de vigilancia, Mii se detuvo en sus piernas, jadeando. Esconderse y correr en un lugar lleno de robots asesinos era un deporte del asco.

\- Jeremy… - La castaña le miro ausente. Su alma aún no se acomodaba perfectamente en su avatar por el cambio de realidades. – Mi nombre es Aka-no- Mii…necesito que me escuches… - Pidió con mirada y tono de súplica. – Hanna y tú están en problemas…

_Mi única esperanza es que él me crea…_

El castaño abrió poco a poco los ojos.

\- ¿Hanna…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero haber contestado algunas de sus dudas, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado tanto! Soy feliz! **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! *sonríe a todos***

**Mii, fuera!**


	21. Avatars

\- **Pyro-phoenix-bird** : Jefe! *se pone en firmes de inmediato * Lamento mucho la tardanza! Y por supuesto que comencé a leer tu fic! Solo que me apena admitir que la universidad me ha quitado muchísimo tiempo, Lo siento. Espero que este capitulo te guste! Y lo demás será revelado a su momento! :D

\- **BarbyMoritha-x3** :Adoro como especulas, muchas gracias por leer, Mori! *le da una aspirina * Espero este capitulo te guste! *le sonríe amable *

\- **Yami-Senpai** : Arigatou por apoyarme, nena. No me rendiré, pero- *el pelinegro la toma por la espalda y sonríe macabro * Que no soy real?... puede que no, pero por ahora, soy tan real como sus Ocs y por tanto puedo destruirles… - Sisea mostrando unos colmillos largos, amenazando con morder el cuello de la escritora. – Tu te has enamorado? Huh? Que puede saber una mocosa que vive solo del trazo de su mano? – Le mira con lastima, antes de recibir una patada de la menor, esta abraza a su Senpai y gruñe al sujeto. – Jodete, Scott!. / Vincent ronroneo al golpe. Y le hace una señal de "Ese man si sabe" a Jake / Jeremy le mira confundido y tembloroso. – p-pero…no es posible…

\- **Mercer**: *Scott miro al sujeto antes de sonreír escéptico * suerte… Pero dime, por que te interesa? Aunque, realmente no me interesa… *De la nada, levanto su mano, la cual tenia sangre fresca y en uno de sus dedos los seguros de 3 granadas * bueno… quizás no me lo puedas decir… * dicho esto desapareció, antes de escucharse una explosión increíblemente fuerte*… /*La escritora corrió a buscar al cazador, recogiendo los restos, comenzó a juntarlos * Oh dios… * sacando una aguja e hilo, comenzó a cocer, las heridas se curaban al pasar el hilo con la aguja * de verdad lo siento, Scott es un imbécil… pero muy inteligente. Por favor, no quiero que te lastime Alex... * le miro a los ojos * pero, no creo detenerte con eso * le sonríe muy suave, terminando de curar partes de su brazo y unirlos a su torso * ten cuidado, vale?

\- **Estefy-Tsukino : **LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! DX Holis! :D no es que se me ocurran *le mira con cara de "auxilio" * ese monstruo! *señala a Vincent quien le saluda con las braguitas de la menor en la cabeza como si fuese un sombrero * hace de mi vida un infierno constante en mi casa! No puedo dormir sin escucharlo roncar! No puedo comer sin tener que ver como afila sus cuchillos y recarga sus armas, apuntándome cada 2 patadas para ver si están bien calibradas! Y no me puedo bañar sin que trate de abrir las puertas como desesperado para entrar conmigo! Es peor que un perro! Lo regalo! *Pone al asesino en una jaula que dice "no alimentar" * AAAH!

**\- TheAkemi-san555 : **onee-chan! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Prometo dar lo mejor de mi! No me rendiré!

\- **Guest : **Siempre tendré consideración de ustedes, amo escribir para ustedes. La cosa no es fácil ahora, pero, no pienso rendirme!

\- **Mercenary-Hashashin-Snake: **me alegra que sigas conmigo, Hashashin! Lo que viene será complicado, lo presiento, pero no voy a rendirme para nada!

Sin mas preámbulo! Solo quiero decir, que lamento si todo se ve demasiado revuelto por ahora, conforme avancemos, todo tomara forma, lo prometo!

.

.

.

Vincent retrocedió con la boca sangrante, Jeremy no estaba reaccionando bien a la "noticia".

\- ¡¿E-Esperas que te crea?! – Les espeto a ambos, el asesino le miro sin bajar la guardia, recogiendo el cuchillo del suelo con un movimiento maestro con el empeine de su pie, guardando su pistola, algo le decía que la necesitaría después…

\- Jeremy, por favor, escucha-

\- ¡No! ¡No pienso hacerle caso a una cómplice del tipo que trato de violar y asesinar a mi mujer!

\- Tiene un punto. – Opino cómicamente Purple Guy antes de recibir un gruñido por parte de la chica frustrada.

El guardia de seguridad no podía sentirse peor, con la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo… ¡Este tío estaba frente a el! Libre! ¡¿Y si le había hecho algo a Hanna?!

\- ¡No desconfiare de Scott! ¡El me contrato cuando nadie mas lo hacia! – Debía ganar tiempo, debía escapar de ahí y llamar a la policía.

La mirada de la menor tembló, como si algo le hubiese robado el aliento de repente.

\- J-Jeremy…p-por todo lo q-que ames…debemos irnos, a-ahora.

El castaño iba a contestar, cuando vio como detrás de la menor, desde el pasillo, unas manos se alargaban a ella; apunto estuvieron de tomarla, cuando un bate le reventó en la cabeza a Toy Freddy.

\- Buenos días, Oso de mierda… - Oh, este era nuevo. No recordaba que en su tiempo de guardia estuvieran estas cosas. Bueno, mas juguetes para romper…

El instinto del medico hizo que tomara a la menor de la muñeca y la jalara a su pecho.

\- ¡¿Q-que haces?! ¡L-lo puedes romper!

S-solo faltaba que perdiera su trabajo por daños al equipo!

\- ¿Que no te das cuenta, Ricitos de oro, que bebé Oso iba a explotarle la cabeza a la mocosa de un aplauso?... – Ronroneo el moreno con el cuerpo del Toy colgando del tablero.

\- **"¿V-vaa-ava a avaamoos aa Ju-G-GAaar…?" **– Parecía que el disco de voz del tronic se había estropeado.

Jeremy no podía creer lo que pasaba, mientras Vincent levantaba lo que quedaba del bate a una buena altura, s-sentía…que veía la ejecución de un amigo…

\- ¡P-Para! – estiro su mano aterrado para frenar al moreno, pero fue demasiado tarde…

_Crack, Crack, Strack…_

\- Jeremy, ¡e-ellos…ellos ya no son tus amigos! – Le dijo la castaña, despegándose un poco de el, aunque los brazos agarrotados por el pánico y…la adrenalina del castaño le estaban apretando.

\- Necesitas concentrarte, mocoso. – Gruño el moreno, y al ver que no se movía, hizo una mueca.

Jeremy estaba completamente en shock, el aire olía a sangre, no podía identificar de quien, cuando giro el rostro al escuchar el grito de la castaña quien tenia una pierna sujeta por Ballon Boy.

\- ¡Vienen por nosotros, muévete! – Vincent le pateo con fuerza al tronic, no había forma de saber que debían hacer. La menor estaba en pánico, no era como cuando estas afuera, escribiendo, el dolor era real. Su tobillo estaba doblado hacia atrás.

\- ¡g-gh!

\- Vamos niña, cállate… - Gruño el moreno al cargar a la castaña como costal.

\- ¡Aagh! ¡L-lamento tener u-un t-tobillo roto y q-que…! ¡ugh!...tengas la delicadeza…d-de un r-rinoceronte… - sollozo, podía sentir el hueso astillado chocar con sus nervios cada vez que se movían.

El ex-militar se freno cuando vio algunos animatronicos de frente. Había que joderse…su decisión había dificultado las cosas…ahora, deberían concentrarse en solo una de ellas.

\- Bien…ya tengo a Caperucita y a la Abuela…ahora… - Miro a los que tenia enfrente. Jeremy estiro sus manos.

\- P-por favor… amigos. – Les llamo, pues eso era lo que eran para él, sus amigos. – No debemos pelear… - Daba pasos hacia adelante, fuera de la protección de Vincent. Este se lo permitió.

\- ¡J-JeEremy! –La menor estiro su mano hacia el.

Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica les miraron desde la oscuridad. Esta se acerco al guardia de seguridad al salir de las sombras.

\- Cualquier cosa que les resulte desagradable, pueden decirme… - El castaño parecía no darse cuenta de que esos…ya no eran los tronicos que conocía. - Lo resolveremos, juntos. – Sonrió tratando de ser cálido, la situación se había ido a la mierda, pero…nada bueno saldría si los animatronics detectaban extraños ahí…mucho menos si los veían. Odiaba a Vincent, demasiado, pero no permitiría que muriera bajo su turno.

La figura se inclino hasta estar a la altura del castaño; la escritora sintió que el aliento se le escapaba y el asesino sonrió con fuerza. Esa perra de metal…

\- **¿L-lo r-reesolv-veeremos J-JuUNtoOs?** –Pregunto la voz femenina, complacida con el rostro de terror puro del guardia al darse cuenta de que le había dislocado el brazo de un solo golpe, impulsándolo contra la pared contraria.

Jeremy sintió el indescriptible dolor llenando su extremidad que palpitaba, pidiendo volver a su lugar. Las manos sudando, el ritmo cardiaco aumentando y su cuerpo temblar descontrolado, pero, justo cuando vio la zarpa de la gallina dirigirse a su cuerpo, una mano por detrás le jalo. El cuerpo de la menor le cayo encima al pecho cuando Vincent se la lanzo.

\- Es hora de que conozcan al Lobo feroz. – Ronroneo el asesino al mirar a los tronicos de frente con la linterna que se había robado de la oficina de donde venían.

.

El moreno cargaba bajo el brazo al guardia y sobre el otro hombro a la menor, salía por piernas del local; su cabeza sangraba, pero sonreía; esperaba que volvieran a armar a esos 2 animatronicos, había sido divertido desmantelarles.

Jeremy tenia el brazo vuelto a poner, se había desmayado del dolor, al igual que la menor al no haber aguantado su tobillo. Tsk, novatos…

.

.

.

\- ¿Esto es realmente necesario? – Rio rasposamente el moreno atado de brazos y piernas con cintas de plástico, tela y por si acaso, unas esposas.

Doll miraba de mala forma al sujeto desde donde estaba.

\- Tienes suerte de que mi esposo duerma, sino, seria otra tu historia. – Le advirtió en camisón, su vientre estaba casi listo para dar a luz.

El moreno sonrió monstruosamente.

\- Me agradas… - Y no era mentira, riendo rasposamente, la observo. Desde lo que había pasado con Alice, el moreno no podía evitar sentir dos posibles cosas por las madres: O un odio infernal que le impulsaba a asesinarlas sin piedad, o un respeto interno que no le permitía querer dañarlas. La castaña tenia suerte, parecía que ella pertenecía al mínimo porcentaje que no se ganaba su odio…

Doll ignoro lo que dijo, no era su primera vez tratando con un psicópata, y gracias al trabajo de su padre, sabia que nunca estaba de más guardar esposas en el cajón de la entrada y el baño, solo por si acaso.

Ahora mismo, el sol entraba por la ventana, mientras la mujer revisaba las heridas de ambas personas. Había esposado igual a la escritora, pero…quien era esta pobre criatura?...

\- ¡A-ah! – Se quejo cuando la mujer vendo su tobillo inflamado, este dolor era…bueno, podría vivir con el, pero con su poder debilitado por permanecer donde estaba, prefería racionarlo y no utilizarlo en cosas tan estúpidas como una lesión.

Jeremy dormía haciendo muecas con el hombro vendado igual, Doll le había puesto un desinflamatorio muscular y dado un analgésico potente, debía descansar.

\- Dime, tesoro. ¿Acaso te secuestro este hombre? – Pregunto refiriéndose al moreno detrás de su hombro. Este sonrió, si este había sido un plan para capturarle y todo había sido una mentira, quería memorizarse la cara de la castaña para cuando saliera de su condena. Oh, claro que escaparía en algún momento. Si no había muerto aun con toda una vida de persecución y tortura, no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

\- No, yo lo secuestre a el. - Respondió adolorida, haciendo un par de muecas por el masaje constante de la mujer en su tobillo, aliviándose cuando se detuvo de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué…? – La mujer parecía no comprender.

Vincent hizo un sonido como si no hubiese podido evitar escupir, antes de soltar a reír con una alegría que era probable, no sintiera sinceramente desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡T-tu-! ¡S-secuestrarme-! – Su cuerpo se sacudía esposado al sofá, moviéndose arrítmicamente entre espasmos risueños.

Cuando había llegado a la puerta de esa casa seguido de las instrucciones que la menor delirante le daba, no había sido una muy buena idea, pero ¡hey! Había sido la única que tenia; no debía olvidar que ahora era buscado por todo el pueblo. Aun así, jamás se había esperado ser recibido por esa mujer de la forma en la que lo hizo. Apenas había abierto la puerta de la entrada, y aprovechando que estaba cargando 2 cuerpos, le había interceptado de la misma forma que lo haría un cantinero experimentado. Aun le daban deliciosos escalofríos en la nuca al recordar que tan solo en 2 movimientos le había derribado. Embarazada.

(N/a: Oh si, esa es Dolly…)

\- Oh... - Tenia una erección. Sonrió con las mejillas calientes.

Su "alegría" no duro para siempre, pues fue recibido por un par de buenos puñetazos.

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! – Gruño Mike. – ¡Doll! Corre, yo me- eh… - Noto que el sujeto estaba atado, sangrando por la nariz pero atado. Giro un poco el rostro para encontrarse a un Jeremy vendado y a una mocosa siendo tratada del tobillo por su mujer. – Muy bien, ¡¿que MIERDA esta pasando aquí?!

.

_He descubierto algo, no puedo hablar mas de 100 palabras al día. Mi fuerza a disminuido a un 25 por ciento. _

_Los que me leen…estoy asustada. Esto… me doy cuenta de algo. Estar del otro lado de la pantalla es mucho más fácil que estar aquí adentro… _

_No se defenderme, y ellos pueden lastimarme… _

_Dejare que Vincent explique junto a Jeremy...yo ya no puedo hablar por hoy._

.

.

.

\- ¡LO QUE DICES NO TIENE NINGUN PUTO SENTIDO! – Gruño el Albert al esta abandonar su habitación. La siguió de cerca.

\- ¡Ya sabia yo que no me creerías! ¡No me importa! ¡Déjame en paz! – Sollozo la pelirroja limpiando sus mejillas con sus manos, furiosa.

Albert la tomo de la muñeca, frenándose para que ella tampoco pudiera seguir avanzando. Hanna forcejeo con el, pegándole en el pecho al voltearse mientras el la sujetaba de su hombro y su muñeca.

\- ¡S-Suéltame!

El mayor tenia una actitud de "Joder…¿por que a mi…?", aguantando los golpes y patadas de su hermana, esta le pego un rodillazo en la entrepierna y el otro gruño antes de cargarla en sus brazos estilo nupcial, solo para dejarla caer al suelo, colocándose sobre ella un poco tieso por el golpe, la tomo de las muñecas y la miro a los ojos.

\- ¡¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! – le dijo apretándole en una llave simple.

La pelirroja le miro llorosa, mierda…¿por que siempre era débil en esta posición..?

\- Puedo ver el jodido anillo en tu mano…pero no te creo que sea de ese tal "Jeremy de otra dimensión"… - Le dijo mirándola con los ojos fijos solo en ella, serio e intimidante.– Hanna, eres un desastre. Crees que todo se resuelve a tu manera, y no es así. Si estas en alguna clase de droga…o… - No quería sugerirlo, ¡pero es que esto era demasiado descabellado!

La menor le miro desde abajo ahora con los ojos desconcertados, pronto exploto sacudiendo la cabeza de tal forma que su cabello pelirrojo se movió salvaje.

\- ¿¡Estas de coña?!

\- ¡¿ACASO TENGO OPCIÓN?! – Gruño y levanto una mano, señalando a la puerta de la casa. – ¡A MENOS DE QUE UNA JODIDA EXPLICACION LLEGUE POR ESA PUERTA, NO TE PIENSO CREER ESTA BOLA DE SANDECES NUNCA!

Bien dicen que siempre debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas; bueno, Albert aprendió la valiosa lección de no abrir la boca para ese tipo de peticiones con lo que pasaría a continuación.

Una mano toco la puerta y sin quererlo, termino tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Upsy! – Dijo una dulce voz al otro lado.

Ambos hermanos miraron hacia esa dirección, y casi de inmediato se pusieron en pie a la defensiva.

\- ¿Quien cojones eres tu?... – Gruño el castaño preparando los puños ante la chica rubia que le miraba.

Era frágil, o al menos lo parecía; con los ojos de un color similar a la miel de maple y una larga cabellera rubia, esta observo al chico y sonrió.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Crysta! – Sonrió entusiasmada, ignorando la hostilidad del otro. - ¡Se que no me conocen, pero necesito hablar con ella! – señalo a la pelirroja y Hanna levanto la cabeza.

.

.

.

_Ok, quizás fue mala idea que Vincent explicara…_

Mike sujetaba al asesino, tratando de ahorcarlo, siendo detenido por Doll quien trataba de apartarle.

\- ¡B-basta! ¡Michael! ¡¿Q-quieres ir de n-nuevo a la cárcel?! ¡H-hazlo por Emily! ¡Detente!

Pedía y el otro forcejeaba, con el rostro rojo de ira.

\- ¡¿ESPERAS QUE CREA ESA MIERDA?!

Vincent reía como maniaco, picando de esa forma a la ira de Mike, quien parecía querer destrozarle, no fue hasta que el otro escupió saliva y comenzó a toser, cuando la menor se abrazo a él.

Mii temblaba, mirando al calvo con seriedad, abrazando al asesino contra su pecho, su tobillo le dolía a horrores, pero…mirando al mayor con sus ojos azules que poco a poco se tornaban verdes a medida que avanzaban a la pupila, advirtiéndole, que no se atreviera a dañarle. Schmidt gruño antes de apartarse, mirando a su mujer y luego a la chica.

\- Llamaremos a la policía, y que se lleven a este imbécil y a su cría. – realmente no le importaba si era su hija, su prima o su amante; esa mocosa igual se largaba.

_¡Enserio, Michael Schmidt es igual o mas cabezota que este imbécil que-! ¡¿por qué Vincent esta oliendo mi-?! ¡Kya! _

La castaña alejo al mayor de sus senos, antes de sin pensarlo darle una bofetada.

\- ¿Que?...no he comido y tengo hambre, además, no me gustan las vírgenes… - Rio guturalmente el moreno, viendo como la escritora le levantaba el dedo de en medio. – Oh, no, gracias. Normalmente yo no como eso, me la comen a mi…

_¡Ay! ¡Es un cerdo, inmaduro, cara de-! Espera. Michael dijo que- No, la policía no. Si se llevan a Vincent, Scott podría destruir a Hanna…Se que la tiene, se que él tiene su cuerpo… ¿Donde? Debemos buscarlo. De lo contrario, si vuelve…_

Mii se puso en pie, su tobillo vendado estaba curado. No tenia tiempo para racionar su poder en esto. Aprendería a pelear. Ya no importaba. Jeremy estaba fuera del local, de peligro. Ahora podría marcharse con el asesino. Mirando el cuerpo del castaño, frunció un poco el seño.

Mike la contemplaba, frio, severo. La escritora piso el cuerpo de Purple guy, desapareciendo en ese instante con él.

El calvo abrió los ojos, e-e-entonces.

\- Oye, Doll…acabamos de ver a esa niña desaparecer con ese imbécil…¿cierto? – Pregunto escéptico. Que alguien le lanzara agua, e-eso no era posible ¡¿o si?!

\- E-eh…s-si… - Contesto la castaña, no muy segura de lo que pasaba.

\- Entonces…eso no quiere decir…que lo que nos vino contando de las dimensiones y todo eso…era verdad…¿no? – ¿Qué eran esos escalofríos que estaba sintiendo?

\- M-me parece que era verdad, c-como nos lo dijo Hanna en algún momento…

\- Aah… - ¿Quizas…debería haberle hecho caso?...Espera un momento…¡Eso quería decir que-!

.

Mike llego corriendo al departamento de Jeremy, sin embargo, su respiración se detuvo, al ver la puerta tirada, y… todo destrozado por dentro.

\- ¿H-hanna? ¡Hey! ¡Hanna!

¡¿Donde estaba?! No, no, no. ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿Donde?!..

El guardia tiraba todo cuanto encontraba, moviendo con sus pies, corrió al cuarto y se dio cuenta, de la cama tirada y todo prácticamente descolocado, como si de por si el departamento no pareciera una zona de guerra. Se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza y respiro agitado, esto no podía estar pasando…

_Por favor, debes ayudarnos, Mike… _

Mii se acerco por la espalda del mayor, este respiro profundo, y se giro de inmediato a ella. Algo le decía que podría encontrarse con ella, pero…

\- ¿Donde esta?... – Pregunto, su mirada celeste se había afilado, advirtiéndole que aun no confiaba en ella.

_No lo se. Pero él la tiene… y no esta solo… _

La escritora bajo la cabeza con suavidad.

Schmidt estiro su mano a ella, tomando su cabello con fuerza.

\- Te advierto…que si esto es parte de algún plan cómplice… - su mirada parecía estar nublada por la ira absoluta. – Te asesinare…

\- Uhh… eso suena tentador… - El filo de un cuchillo roso la garganta del adulto.

\- E-ella no tiene que ver en esto… - Una voz extra llamo la atención de Michael, obligándole a mirar detrás de la escritora.

Jack tocio, cargando sobre el hombro el cuerpo magullado de Feitan, el pelirrojo no dejaba de titilar, entre su versión "curada" y su versión ghost; tanto que al levantar la cabeza, por unos segundos tenia la mandíbula en su lugar y al siguiente la tenia colgando, sujeta por hilos putrefactos de musculo y sangre.

La menor jalo de su cabello, no le interesaba si Mike apretaba más o le arrancaba mechones, incandoce frente a los niños, se dio cuenta en el dolor vibrante de su cabeza, que el calvo la había soltado.

Jack siseo antes de dejarse caer al suelo por lo agotado que estaba; siendo atrapado por la castaña quien le coloco en su pecho, comenzando a revisarlo.

_Scott…ha ido muy lejos… _

Schmidt comenzó a preguntar a gritos cosas simples, confirmando que el causante de esto, es quien todos sabemos, y que ya no hay espacio para flaquear. Ya no hay escapatoria…

Los niños miraban al asesino, erizados y mortales, aunque, extrañamente no se abalanzaban a él; saben que lo necesitamos…saben que no podemos hacerlo sin él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el plan?... – Gruño Mike, el cual se notaba a leguas que si no fuese por que Hanna estaba raptada, asaria malvaviscos en el cuerpo calcinado del moreno.

La menor miro a ambos y Vincent ronroneo.

\- ¿Cuantos de ustedes hay dentro?... – Le dirijo por primera vez la voz a los críos, quienes le mostraron los dientes, el ambiente era gélido, dando la sensación de congelarse con solo respirar.

Mii levanto sus manos.

\- ¿Huh….? ¿Mas de 20 entonces? – Por la frente del moreno bajaron unas gotas de sudor frio.

\- ¿Que? ¿No puedes con tantos, maricón? – Le gruño el guardia, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Tu puedes? – Reto el otro.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, alemán de mierda?

\- Adelante, Kippe*. Me gustaría reventarte esa bola de billar que llevas por cabeza. – Sonrió el moreno.

Un pedazo de escombro fue lanzado a la cabeza de ambos "adultos". La escritora les ponía muy mala cara, era difícil hacerla enojar, pero si esos dos se ponían a pelear no llegarían a nada y los ghost era seguro que se meterían para ayudar a su amigo.

\- ¡Ugh…bien, bien! Dime, niñata. ¿Que haremos? Por que yo no pienso ir a partirme el culo de a gratis solo por que estoy jodidamente enojado. Y este puñetaz de aquí… - Señalo al asesino sobre el hombro. – No pienso que se atreva a volver ahora, asique, ¿cual es tu idea de resolver esto? – Gruño calvo.

Mii observo un poco su entorno, antes de mirar los ojos de los ghost, pensando.

_¡Agh! ¡Como odio no poder hablar ahora! ¡Joder! _

\- Bueno, nunca dije que no lo haría. – Vincent comenzó a patear cosas en el cuarto, como si buscara algo.

Michael le miro de mala forma.

\- oh, ¿ahora te haras el valiente? ¿O llamaras a tu mami para que te ayude? – Se burlo y la menor le lanzo otro pedazo de piedra. – ¡Agh! ¡Mira mocosa si tu crees que voy a estar aguantan-

\- ¡HSSS! – sisearon ambos niños al ponerse frente a ella, el instinto les había movido, algo les había hecho protegerle. Olía…a Hanna...

El hombre retrocedió y Purple solo se rio bajo mientras seguía buscando.

\- Tsk…niños… - Gruño el guardia, a su hijita la educaría bien, no como este par de bolas de odio.

Vincent silbo suave al encontrar lo que quería y comprobar que aun funcionaba, sonrió victorioso.

\- ¿Un teléfono alámbrico?... – ¡¿Estaban aun aquí por eso?! ¿Enserio?... podrían haber ido a su casa y-

\- De verdad que eres impaciente, Kippe… - Se burlo el mayor. Mike se le acerco como fiera.

\- ¡¿Ehh?!

\- Tendré que llamar a unos amigos… - Vincent les contemplo con una sonrisa casi animal en los labios, mostrando sus dientes de colmillos afilados. Algo…iba a pasar.

_Solo espero que no se arrepientan de leer esto, chicos…Parece que todo lo que le llega a interesar de verdad a este sádico asesino, esta destinado a terminar en un baño de sangre… _

.

.

.

\- Kippe: En alemán significa "Maricón"

.

.

.

**¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! **

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Por favor, necesito toda su ayuda… se que pido mucho pero si pudieran darme algo para defenderme, se los agradecería mucho y lo pondría a medida que avance en el fic (¡Son como ítems!). Estoy limitada de opciones, pues he puesto una parte de mi (Crysta) con Hanna para guiarla, sin ella en el juego no podre restaurar mi poder.**

**No planeo darme por vencida, tiene a Hanna…o al menos su cuerpo, mas personajes aparecerán y será complicado, le daremos pelea, eso denlo por seguro. **

**¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide. **

***Pone una caja con peluches de los personajes del fic en chibi * ¡Los hice para ustedes por navidad! :D ¡Bueno! ¡Adios, les mando un abrazo enorme! **

**Tengan un lindo dia!**


End file.
